Shadow of the past
by Bambi McBarbie
Summary: Mir gehört alles... was gerade so in meinem Kopf rum geht, leider aber keine von den Figuren hmpf...ein alter feind aus der vergangenheit, macht den xmen das leben schwer. ... RR PLZ ich denke, das war's fürs erste für diese geschichte smile
1. Chapter 1

**Endlich fertig**

„Herzliche Gratulation, Rogue", lächelte der Professor sie an, nachdem sie endlich ihr Diplom in der Hand hatte. Die Zeit auf der Universität war für sie nicht so einfach gewesen, wie für ihre Freunde aus dem Mansion. Ihre Fächer, die sie gewählt hatte, verlangten mehr Einsatz und Lernen, als die meisten der anderen. Niemand war überrascht, dass sie Physik gewählt hatte, sie war schon immer die Interessierteste an der Schule gewesen und hatte den anderen mehr als einmal geholfen bei den Prüfungsvorbereitungen. Doch sie hatte durchgehalten und gekämpft. Wie sie es immer tat, so leichthin gab sie nicht auf.

Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie Charles Xavier dankbar umarmte. Nur der Professor und Logan waren mit zu der Verabschiedung mitgekommen. Rogue war es, wie alle wussten, zu unangenehm, wenn zu viel Aufruhr um ihre Person gemacht wurde, und sie fühlte sich schon bedrängt genug, als sie sich durch die Menge der fremden Menschen im Festsaal zu ihren Begleitern durchschlängelte. Die Verleihung des Diploms war nur noch eine offizielle Sache gewesen, an der sie teilnahm, da sie wusste, dass es nicht zu lange dauern würde, und sie auch stolz war, was sie erreicht hatte. Außerdem wollte sie so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Mansion und die Ferien beginnen lassen. Ihre letzten Ferien. Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby und Remy würden heute Abend noch abreisen, in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub, nachdem auch sie das vorletzte Unijahr beendet hatten, und Marie wollte sich noch von ihnen verabschieden.

„Gratuliere Darlin', " lächelte Logan sie nun an, als sie endlich zu ihm am Rande der riesigen Halle durchgedrungen war, und drückte sie an sich. Auch Xavier schloss sie nochmals strahlend in die Arme. Sein Lächeln war warm und voller Güte und Stolz. Noch vor einigen Jahren hätte niemand gedacht, dass aus dem scheuen Mädchen eine so stolze, intelligente, tapfere und hübsche junge Frau werden würde.

„Können wir dann nach Hause fahren? Ich war zu viele Jahre auf der Anstallt, " lachte Rogue leichthin, doch Logan hörte an dem beinah unmerklichen Zittern in ihrer Stimme, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte. „Von einer Anstallt in die nächste… Wie Madam wünschen, " neckte er sie, und erntete dafür ein strahlendes Lächeln von ihr, und auch Charles grinste.

„Und das von einem Insassen, der froh sein muss, wenn er mal Freigang hat", gab sie neckend zurück und schob sich an ihm vorbei um auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Parkplatz zu gelangen.

„Kaum hat sie einen Titel in der Hand wird sie auch schon aufmüpfig und frech", knurrte Logan gespielt empört.

„Dazu hat sie all die Jahre keinen Abschlusstitel gebraucht", sagte Chuck fröhlich, der Rogue folgte.

„Das ist eben mein besonderes Talent", rief sie mit einem Glitzern in ihren grünen Augen über ihre Schulter zurück. Logan schmunzelte und folgte ihnen mit leichtem Kopfschütteln.

Als sie alle im Wagen saßen, spürte er Maries Erleichterung, und auch Charles nahm es wahr. Sie ausatmete, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit über den Atem angehalten. Auch Logan fühlte nun wie er sich entspannte, obwohl ihm bis eben nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass seine Nerven belastet gewesen waren.

„Suga?" Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wenn wir heute noch nach Hause wollen, solltest du den Motor starten." Auch ohne in den Rückspiegel zu sehen, wusste er, dass sie eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, wie so oft, wenn sie ihn aufzog. Eine seiner Gesten, die sie von den zwei Berührungen zurückbehalten hatte, und für sich selbst zur Perfektion gebracht hatte. Charles amüsierte sich anscheinend köstlich mit den beiden, fand Logan, als er einen Blick zu ihm hinüber warf und den Wagen startete. Er wusste nicht wie gern Xavier es hatte, wenn er Zeuge der typischen Geplänkel zwischen Marie und Logan war. Die beiden konnten stundenlang Sprüche austauschen, ohne dass es langweilig wurde, oder jemandem keine Antwort mehr einfiel.

„Na Darling, wie wär's zur Feier des Tages mit einer Stadtrunde, Kino und Billard, " grinsten Logans Augen sie aus dem Rückspiegel an, als würde er spüren, dass sie etwas bekümmert war, dass ihre Freunde heute Abend abreisen würden.

„Hältst du das aus, Suga", fragte sie scherzend.

Wie konnte Logan nur all die Jahre die Freude in ihrer Stimme oder das Strahlen in ihren Augen übersehen, wenn sie etwas mit ihm unternahm, überlegte Charles, als er genau das nun wieder, wie so oft, empfand.

„Auch wenn ich älter bin", gab er gespielt ernst zurück, „aber noch halt ich dich und deine Eskapaden aus. Ich bin noch nicht tot."

„Bitte lasst die Finger heute von den Eskapaden ausnahmsweise", mischte sich nun der Professor mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen ein.

„Jawohl, Sir", kam es von der Rückbank, und als sie beide Männer kurz erstaunt zu ihr umdrehten, salutierte sie beinah vorbildlich. Doch kaum hatten sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße gerichtet, brach sie in ein tiefes volles Lachen aus. Diesem herzhaften Lachen konnte man nur schwer widerstehen, und somit war einen Augenblick später das Auto mit Lachen gefüllt.

„Wärst du nur mal auf den Missionen so folgsam", sagte Logan noch immer mit einem Grinsen, obwohl alle wussten, dass er es auch sehr wohl ernst meinte. Auf den bisherigen Einsätzen war Rogue schon einige male über Befehle hinweggegangen und hatte ihre eigenen Entscheidungen in Folge getroffen. Seit Wolverine wieder bei ihnen war, erhielt sie nach ihren Alleingängen auch die angemessene Strafe, zumindest aus seiner Sicht. Auf der anderen Seite musste er sehr wohl zugeben, dass sie einen guten Instinkt hatte für gewisse Gefahren und Missionen, und sie für das Team ein wertvolles Mitglied geworden war. Das hatte sie schon des Öfteren unter Beweis gestellt.

Auch wenn er sich noch so oft über sie ärgern würde, er war froh, jemanden wie Marie in seinem Leben zu haben. Ihr schneller Verstand und ihre Kombinationsgabe machten Unterhaltungen und Streitereien, und ihre Person das Leben interessanter.

Als sie endlich das Mansion erreichten, seufzte Marie beinah unhörbar auf. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für sie war, diese ganzen Jahre ihrer Ausbildung ihre gefundenen Freunde auf Abstand zu halten. Niemand auf der Hochschule vermutete auch nur, dass sie ein Mutant war. Wieder fühlte er, wie er sie am liebsten vor alledem beschützt hätte.

„Sie sind schon weg", fragte Marie leise und ungläubig, als sie in der Garage standen, und sie sofort bemerkte, dass das voll bepackte Auto ihrer Freunde weg war. Auch wenn sie nicht gewollt hatte, dass ihre Freunde zu der Abschlussfeier mitkamen, hatte sie schon gehofft mit allen in dem Herrenhaus ihrem zu Hause an diesem Abend zu feiern.

Hätten Logan und Charles sie nicht gehört, würden sie nicht vermuten, dass es Rogue nahe ging, an diesem bedeutenden Tag relativ allein gelassen worden zu sein. Sie versteckte ihre Enttäuschung gut, lächelte den beiden zu, schnappte sich ihre Jacke von der Rückbank und ihr Diplom und ging zum Haus. Als sie merkte, dass ihr die Männer nicht folgten, drehte sie sich um und rief mit erhobenem Zeigefinger: „Falls du auch nur daran denkst heute etwas anderes zu machen, als Kino und Billard mit mir, wirst du es noch jahrelang büßen müssen. Und im büßen lassen bin ich wirklich gut, noch besser als im Tischhockey." In ihren Augen leuchtete das gewohnte Glitzern auf und Logan konnte nicht anders und grinste, als er Charles zuckende Schultern sah.

Ihr erster Weg führte sie in die Küche. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie die Liebe zum Kaffee entdeckt. Wenn man sie also suchte begann man meistens in der Küche. Als Rogue nach der Tür griff, zögerte sie kurz. Irgendetwas war nicht ganz in Ordnung, sie spürte es deutlich, konnte es jedoch nicht einordnen. Plötzlich nahm sie deutlich das Aroma von Vanillekaffee wahr, und gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür.

„Überraschung", schallte es aus allen Richtungen der Küche und einen Augenblick später stürzten sich auch schon ihre Freunde auf sie.

„Komm an meine Brust Chica", rief Jubes und drückte Rogue an sich. „Die Party ist zwar nicht so groß, wie die die du für uns organisiert hast, aber wir haben uns alle Mühe gegeben."

Marie lachte und strahlte, ließ sich von allen umarmen und beglückwünschen und bedankte sich herzlich bei jedem einzelnen. Bald darauf war die kleine Party auch schon voll im Gange.

Obwohl Ororo und Jean sagten, sie würden am nächsten Tag die letzten Überreste wegräumen, stellte Rogue den Geschirrspüler noch voll und schaltete ihn an. Hier wischte sie noch die Reste weg und dort räumte sie die Essensreste in den Kühlschrank und die Torte. So chaotisch sie manchmal auch war, was ihre Dinge betraf, so bewusst war sie sich andererseits, wenn sie jemandem helfen oder in diesem Fall Arbeit abnehmen konnte. Nachdem sie halbwegs zufrieden war, schlich sie leise zur Balkontür und huschte lautlos hinaus. Sie wusste nicht wie lang sie da stand und zu den Sternen aufsah, und daran dachte, dass es nun endlich geschafft war. Die Hochschule unter Menschen war schwerer gewesen, als erwarte. Die Blicke der Mitstudenten, wenn sie sich wieder zurückzog, das Gemurmel, was wohl mit ihr los sei, oder auch die offenen Worte, sie sei ein Freak. Auch wenn sie noch so alt würde, es würde immer wehtun, zu wissen, dass sie nicht nur für Menschen ein Freak war, sondern auch unter den Mutanten ihren Freunden eine Sonderstellung hatte.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Wind in ihren Haaren zu spüren, als würde er mit einzelnen lockigen Strähnen spielen.

„Hey Suga", grüßte sie ihn ohne sich umzudrehen, als sie den Zigarrengeruch im Wind wahrnahm.

„Hey Kleines", erwiderte er und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken neben sie an das Balkonbrüstung. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, nahmen das Lächeln wahr, das über ihr Gesicht huschte, als eine Böe sich in ihren Haaren verfing und sie sanft zu streicheln schien. Er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, selbst seine Hand in ihre Locken zu vergraben.

„Wieso machst du nicht Urlaub mit den andren vier", fragte er stattdessen, obwohl er sich insgeheim bewusst war, dass sie ihm die 3 Wochen sehr fehlen würde. Die letzten Jahre waren sie sich immer näher gekommen, verstärkten ihr unsichtbares Band und wussten, sie konnten sich blind auf den anderen verlassen.

„Oh ja, yippieh! Zwei Liebespaare und Miss Don't Touch Me. Das wäre genauso, wenn man mich ins Altersheim einlädt, damit ich den Altersschnitt senke." Ihre Schultern zitterten als sie herzhaft lachte. Daraus schloss er, dass es ihr nicht all zu viel ausmachte, dass sie hier blieb. Er liebte ihren Sarkasmus, wenn sie ihn nicht schmerzvoll gegen sich selbst richtete.

„Meinst du mich nun mit dem Altersheim", fragte er mit gespielter Empörung. Sie würde sein Alter nie gegen ihn verwenden, außer im Spaß.

„Nein Suga. Du allein bist noch kein Heim", gab sie zurück. Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er sie an und um seinen Mund spielte ein Lächeln.

Sie hatte ihn verändert. Ein Blinder müsste es sehen. Er lachte und grinste und scherzte mehr, nicht mehr nur mit ihr. Die Schüler sahen zu ihm auf mit Respekt und gleichzeitig auch einer Art Zuneigung. So hart er auch wirken mochte, wenn es darauf ankam, war er für sie da. Nicht nur mit seinen Klauen, sondern mit Ratschlägen und immer einem offenen Ohr. Hätte ihm das jemand vor einigen Jahren prophezeit, hätte er ihn im Käfigkampf K.O. geschlagen mit maximal drei Schlägen.

„ Kommst du selbst ins Bett oder muss ich dich zudecken auch noch", zwinkerte Rogue ihm zu, als sie vor seiner Tür standen. Er bedachte sie mit einem Knurren und angelte nach. In ihrem Element, wenn sie so mit Logan „spielte", sprang in unechtem Schock weg und mimte die Jungfrau in Nöten. Sie hielt schützend die Hände vor den Oberkörper, hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite gelegt und sah ihn unter heftigen Wimpernschlägen an. Diesem Anblick konnte er nicht lange ertragen und brach mit ihr in Lachen aus.  
Sein Lachen jagte ihr immer wieder Schauer über den Rücken. Auch wenn er lockerer nun mit allen umging, jedoch lachen hörte man ihn nicht zu oft. Gerade deshalb genoss sie jedes einzelne, das sie aus ihm herauslocken konnte, und kostete es aus.

„Wieder ein erfolgreicher Abend", grinste sie, als sie beide noch nach Atem rangen. „Big bad Wolverine ist noch vor dem Zapfenstreich vor der Zimmertür abgeliefert. Wolviesitter Marie hat gute Arbeit geleistet." Ein warnendes Knurren kam aus Logans Kehle als Antwort. Ohne sich davon abschrecken zu lassen, umarmte sie ihn, und keinen Augenblick später erwiderte er ihre Geste.

„Danke für den schönen Abend, und dass du heute bei der Verabschiedung warst", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, noch bevor ihre Mutation in Kraft treten konnte, war sie auch schon auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer, das gleich neben seinem lag. Sie hatte von Kitty erfahren, dass er bei allem mitgeholfen hatte, was die Feier betraf. Logans Blick folgte ihr bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Er hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, wenn sie zusammen hoch gingen. Nachdem er schon viel erlebt hatte, fühlte er sich besser und dachte, so könne er zumindest sicher sein, dass sie unbehelligt ins Zimmer kam und auch dort blieb. Auch wenn sie nun schon längst erwachsen war, sein Beschützerinstinkt und sein Versprechen ließen ihn über sie wachen. Doch diesmal nahm er das leise Klacken nicht wahr auf das er wartete. Stattdessen steckte Rogue noch mal den Kopf in den Gang hinaus, sah ihn an und flüsterte: „Du schuldest mir einen Kino- und Billard- und Bar-Abend, Suga." Sie hatte sehr leise gesprochen, doch bei Wolverines Gehör konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er jedes einzelne Wort verstanden hatte. Bevor die Tür nun endlich ins Schloss fiel, zwinkerte sie ihm noch mal zu und verschwand. Als er nun seinerseits ins Zimmer ging, schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf.

Manchmal so wie an diesem Abend, fragte er sich, wie er ohne Marie gelebt hatte, ohne ihre ansteckende Lebensfreude. Schon allein, dass sie ihm tausend und eine Frage gestellt hatte, als er sie aufgelesen hatte – oder hatte sie ihn aufgelesen? Dass sie keine Angst vor ihm gezeigt hatte, noch nie in all den Jahren in denen sie sich nun kannten, sehr wohl aber Angst um ihn hatte, wenn er auf Reisen war. Er konnte in allen Gesichtern ihrer Freunde lesen, dass Marie sie beeindruckt hatte, schon mehr als einmal. Zu allererst hatte sie einen Weg gefunden, ihnen ihre Freundschaft und Zuneigung zu zeigen, ohne sie zu umarmen, wenn ihre Berührung Schmerz und Tod hervorrufen konnte, obwohl sie sich doch nur um die anderen kümmern wollte. Sie schenkte ihnen ihr aufmunterndes Lachen, wenn sie sich schlecht fühlten, ihr ansteckendes Lachen. Sie lieh ihnen ihr Ohr, wenn alles zu viel zu werden drohte. Wenn jemand glücklich war, versuchte sie ihr Bestes, dass es so blieb. Es schien manchmal so, als könnte sie ihre schier unerschöpfbare Energie und Begeisterung auf andere zu übertragen, oder benutzte sie, wenn es darum ging jemandem zu helfen oder zu unterstützen. Manchmal vermutete er, sie habe die Gabe, andere zum Reden zu bringen, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, etwas bedrückte denjenigen, und die Gabe im richtigen Moment an der richtigen Stelle zu sein. Schon öfters hatte er beobachtet, wie sie Kitty oder Jubes getröstet hatte, wenn wieder mal was schief ging in ihren Leben, oder wie sie mit Ro stundenlang schweigend Blumen pflanzten, als sie sich verlassen fühlte und ihr auch subtil die Augen öffnete, dass Hank sie schon lange von Weitem begehrte. Mit Jean hatte sie Nächte in den Medlabs verbracht, um sie aufzuheitern, abzulenken oder mitzuhelfen, wenn es mal mit den Forschungen nicht weiterging, oder es mit Scott Streit gab. Den Männern war sie ein guter Freund, wenn es um Frauen ging, hatte sie Rat parat, obwohl sie selbst die Unerfahrenste von allen war. Und trotzdem blieb sie oft noch allein zurück, oder zog sich freiwillig zurück, weil sie es manchmal nicht aushielt, wenn in ihr das Gefühl hoch kam, gefangen in ihrer Haut zu sein, und was sie mit diesem tödlichen Sinnesorgan machen konnte, ohne es zu wollen.

Sie war vor aller Augen von dem tapferen Mädchen zu dieser tollen Frau geworden, und niemand im mAnsion schien sich dessen nicht bewusst zu sein. Bis auf Logan.

Marie hingegen war sich ihrer Gefühle ihm gegenüber sicher, als sie so im Bett lag und gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte. Aus ihrer anfänglichen Verliebtheit hatte sich nach und nach wahre aufrichtige Zuneigung und Liebe entwickelt. Alle Bewohner waren sich bewusst, dass sie einen Zugang zu Logan hatte, dem niemand auch nur nahe kommen konnte. Manchmal schienen sie sich ohne Worte zu unterhalten.

Sie war sich aber auch bewusst, dass Logans Herz jemand anderem gehörte, das hatte sie selbst von ihm gehört damals.

„_Sag ihr mein Herz gehört einer anderen", hallten seine Worte, in ihrem Kopf wieder und wieder, seit sie ihn damals mit Jean belauscht hatte. _

„_Ich hab dir versprochen auf dich aufzupassen. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, aber…" sagte er, als er den Arm um sie legte._

„_Ich weiß, ich weiß, die dumme Verliebtheit verschwindet von selbst", warf Rogue rasch ein und entwand sich seiner Berührung. _

Als das vor einigen Jahren geschehen war, hatte sie sich von ihm zurückgezogen. Doch nach einigen Tagen begann sie zu begreifen, dass sie ihn nicht als Freund verlieren wollte, und langsam Schritt für Schritt näherten sie sich an, und Rogue hatte gelernt ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn zu verstecken. Anfangs konnte sie auch Jean nicht in die Augen sehen, doch sie überkam ihre kindische Eifersucht nach außen hin, und die Ärztin wurde wie eine Schwester für sie. Nur manchmal tat es noch weh, wenn Logan mit ihr geflirtet hatte, bevor sie und Scott sich offiziell verlobt hatten. Er hatte wahrscheinlich genug andere Frauen in der Zwischenzeit, aber er brachte nie jemanden mit ins Mansion, also nahm sie an, dass es nichts Festes war, was auch immer er mit anderen hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kinderkram**

Am nächsten Abend war das Herrenhaus seltsam still, als Marie sicht mit einer Tüte Chips und einer Flasche Bier auf die Couch fallen ließ. Die Ferien hatten vor einer Woche begonnen und die meisten Kinder waren zu ihren Eltern gefahren. Kitty, Jubes, Remy und Bobby waren im Morgengrauen abgereist. Scott und Jean hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt und waren in die Stadt gefahren, um einen Abend unter sich zu verbringen. Hank beturtelte Ororo, und Piotr, Kurt und St, John verbrachten wohl wieder eine Nacht in den umliegenden Clubs. Bevor sie das Haus verließen, hatten sie sie noch gefragt ob sie mitgehen würde.

„Wie wär's Rogue… Komm mit uns Unwiderstehlichen mit", sagte John und mimte einen bettelnden Hund in Perfektion nach. Sie konnte nicht anders und lachte: „So gern ich auch euch Fantastischen 3 Gesellschaft leisten würde, aber 1. habt ihr schlechtere Chancen wenn ihr mit nem Mädel im Schlepptau auftaucht, und ich will euch eure Traumfrauen nicht verscheuchen. 2. hab ich Ros Schicht übernommen."

„Du bist zu gut für uns", grinste John und gleich darauf waren sie auch schon verschwunden. Rogue sah ihnen lächelnd hinterher.

„Er hat Recht Darlin", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Marie schreckte zusammen, fuhr herum und presste sich ihre Hand aufs Herz. „Ich bin zu jung um zu sterben Suga!"

„Wie wär's mit einem Glöckchen um den Hals", neckte sie ihn, als er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte.

„Nur über meinen leblosen Körper", grummelte er.

„Forder´ mich nicht heraus", zwinkerte sie ihm keck zu.

„Du magst es doch viel zu sehr, wenn ich dein Herz zum pochen bringe."

Marie sah ihn kurz geschockt an. Was hatte er gesagt? Hatte sie sich irgendwie verraten? Dachte er noch immer, sie war das verliebte kleine Mädchen? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wenn er so dachte, würde er nicht hier sein, sondern ihr einige Tage aus dem Weg gehen. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Seite und lächelte ihn an.

„Was", fragte er, da er diesen Blick nur zu gut kannte.

„Nichts. Ich überleg nur gerade wo ich das Glöckchen am besten anbringe, " grinste sie.

„Das wagst du nicht", knurrte Logan.

„Wer weiß", flüsterte sie im vollen Bewusstsein, dass er es gehört hatte, und startete den Film.

Seine Augen ruhten kurz auf ihrem lächelnden Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich zu gut. Ro ist wahrscheinlich schon wieder fit und will nur noch mehr Kuscheleinheiten mit Hank", sagte er nachdem er einen Schluck von ihrem Bier genommen hatte.

„1. Hey, das ist mein Bier", und schon schnappte sie ihm die Flasche wieder aus der Hand, „und zweitens haben sie sich das meiner Meinung nach auch verdient. Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert bei den beiden."

Als Antwort darauf angelte er sich wieder ihre Flasche und grummelte zufrieden.

Laut seufzend stand Rogue auf und marschierte in die Küche. Als sie wieder kam, hatte sie noch eine Flasche Bier in der Hand. Diesmal setzte sie sich nicht neben Logan auf die Couch. Sie hatte sich schon vor längerer Zeit eingestanden, je mehr sie trank desto weniger konnte sie sich selbst in seiner Gegenwart vertrauen. Er roch so gut nach Logan, dass sie irgendwelche Blödheiten machen würde, wenn sie genug getrunken hätte, und die Konsequenzen würden sie vor Scham im Boden versinken lassen.

Logan sah sie erstaunt an, als sie im großen Sofasessel saß und einen Schluck nahm. Nachdem sie seinen Blick aufgefangen hatte, zog sie ihre Beine an sich und sagte: „Du könntest ab und zu auch einfach fragen, oder dir selbst ein Bier holen."

„Dazu müsste ich aber aufstehen", murmelte er. „Du bist jünger, du bewegst dich leichter."

„Pfff Wolverine Logik… Dass ich nicht lache." Obwohl sie einen Schmollmund zog, glitzerten ihre Augen.

„Logan? Ich muss dir etwas gestehen", begann sie nach einer Weile und sah ihn mit großen grünen Augen an.

„Was", fragte er neugierig.

„Bevor du gekommen bist, hab ich…" sie legte eine Kunstpause ein, bevor sie weiter sprach, „Eiskunstlaufen geschaut."

„Und so was nenn ich meine Freundin", regte er sich künstlich auf, und Rogue brach in Lachen aus, während er auf das Eishockeymatch umschaltete. Nach dem Schlusspfiff sahen sie sich einen Film an.

Die beiden genossen ihre Filmabende und ihre Geplänkel.

An diesem Abend sahen sie Star Wars. Auch wenn der Film Kultstatus hatte, den meisten Spaß hatten sie dabei, sich über die Szenen lustig zu machen. Die äußerst trockenen Kommentare von Logan brachten sie immer wieder zum Lachen.

Marie hatte es niemandem gegenüber erwähnt, oder zugegeben, dass sie seit Längerem wieder nicht durchschlafen konnte. Doch nun lullte sie der Film langsam ein und ihr Kopf fiel langsam wie in Zeitlupe auf die Armlehne des Sessels. Logan sah zu ihr hin und konnte seine Augen nicht gleich wieder von ihr nehmen. So ruhig war sie selten, grinste er. Ihr Gesicht schien sich nach einigen Minuten vollends zu entspannen. Er hatte zwar bemerkt, dass sie laufend angespannt war, doch dachte er war das auch die Spannung von der Universität, die nun von ihr abzufallen schien. Gleich darauf hörte er auch schon das ruhige gleichmäßige Atmen, als untrüglichen Beweis ihres Schlafes.

Er nahm ihr die Flasche Bier aus der Hand und brachte sie mit seiner zurück in die Küche. Als er gerade zurück in die Halle kam, ging plötzlich der Alarm an seiner Uhr los. Gleich darauf stand Rogue mit strubbeligen Haaren vor ihm. Wie konnte sie nur in so kurzer Zeit so ihre Haare zerzausen.

„Was ist los", fragte sie ihn, „Der Alarm…"

Rogue, Wolverine kommt bitte in mein Büro hörten sie die Stimme des Professors in ihren Köpfen.

„Na dann mal los", murmelte Logan, als er Rogue vor sich her schob zu den Räumen von Charles.

„Ich komme besser gleich zum Punkt. Jean wird gleich hier sein", begann der Professor und die beiden X-Men nickten. „Scott und Jean haben heute Abend offenbar einen Mutantentruck entdeckt, als sie auf dem Heimweg waren. Er hatte eine Panne und die Kinder darin bzw. eines davon hat mit Jean Kontakt aufgenommen. Scott folgt dem Wagen." Ohne auch noch ein weiteres Wort war den beiden klar, was sie tun mussten bzw. von ihnen erwartet wurde.

„Seid vorsichtig, wir haben noch keine Ahnung, wer dahinter stecken könnte", hörten sie Charles noch sagen, als sie schon auf dem Weg zum Hangar waren.

Kaum hatten sie sich umgezogen und den Blackbird bestiegen, folgte ihnen Jean.

Bald darauf zog Rogue den Vogel auch schon in die Luft und folgte Scotts Signal, das deutlich zu erkennen war. Jean zog sich im separaten Hinterteil des Jets. Marie konnte nicht umhin Logans Blick zu bemerken, als Jean im Lederoutfit der X-Men wieder zu ihnen kam. Sie sah toll aus, sogar ein Blinder würde ihr verfallen. Rogue seufzte leise, trotz allem tat es dennoch weh, wenn er sie so betrachtete, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Signal.

Jean nahm in der Zwischenzeit Kontakt zu ihm auf.

„Soweit ich es bis jetzt beurteilen kann", hörten sie den Teamleader im Empfänger, „sind hier draußen fünf Wachen. Im Truck waren an die zehn Kinder."

„Im Haus sind also sicher noch mal mindestens fünf", folgerte Logan.

„Das wichtigste ist, dass wir die Kinder heil rausbekommen", murmelte Rogue, als sie den Blackbird in der Nähe des Gemäuers, wo diese gefangen gehalten wurden, landete.

Cyclopse erwartete sie am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Nachdem sie kurz die Lage besprochen hatten, folgten alle ihren Aufgaben. Wolverine und Cyclopse machten sich daran die Wachen vor den Mauern auszuschalten. Jean und Rogue folgten in kurzem Abstand. Als sie plötzlich eine Explosion hörten und gleich darauf die Erschütterung spürten.

Jean nahm sofort telepathisch Kontakt mit Cyclopse und Wolverine auf, um zu sehen ob mit ihnen alles ok war. Der Eingang, den sie eigentlich benutzen wollten, war verschüttet worden durch die Detonation eines Sprengkörpers, berichtete Jean Rogue, die ihrer Freundin ein Zeichen gab, dass sie sich umsehen würde. Bevor die Telepathin noch etwas erwidern konnte, war Rogue auch schon in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Nach auch nur einigen Minuten meldete sie sich bei Jean.

Ich hab hier ein Kellerfenster unvergittert gefunden. Sieht mir nach Verließ aus. Südseite etwas fünfzehn Meter östlich. Seh mich hier kurz genauer um, ok? Jean stimmte ihr zu.

Ok, aber keine Halsbrechereien. Zieh dich sofort zurück falls es Probleme gibt. Als sie Rogues Zustimmung abgewartet hatte, gab sie die Informationen an die anderen beiden weiter. Wolverines Gefühle die sie augenblicklich scannte waren nicht einzuordnen, Wut, Angst, Sorge…

Rogue hingegen ahnte nichts davon, als sie durch das Fenster ins Verließ glitt und sich behutsam umsah. Sofort hatte sie die Umgebung in sich aufgenommen. Feuchte Wände, der Boden glitschig und unübergehbarer Modergeruch. Wenn die Kinder hier länger aushalten müssten… sie wagte gar nicht daran zu denken. Schritt für Schritt arbeitete sie sich langsam in die Richtung vor, aus der fahler Lichtschein kam. Schnell gab sie in Gedanken alle Informationen an Jean weiter, die sie aufgenommen hatte.

Wolverine ist auf dem Weg. Sie haben einen anderen Eingang gefunden. Hast du die Kinder schon entdeckt? 

Am Ende des Ganges wo das Licht herkommt, hab ich Weinen gehört. Ich denke da hinten ist noch ein Verließ. Ich seh mich um… Verdammt, da kommt jemand… 

Ohne weiter zu überlegen drückte sie sich an die glitschige Wand und wartete darauf, dass die Person näher kam. Die Schritte waren schwer, es musste also eine Wache sein. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie beinah unsichtbar sein musste mit ihrer Uniform gegen die dunkle Wand. Die Schritte kamen eindeutig auf sie zu und verhallten plötzlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm sie Augenblicke später eine Bewegung wahr. Reflexartig reagierte sie und versuchten dem Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch wurde von zwei Klauen gepackt. Sofort begann sie sich zu verteidigen gegen die gegen sie geschlagenen Attacken, um auch von ihrer Seite Schläge auszuteilen. Zwischen zwei Atemzügen, nahm sie nun die Schreie von Kindern wahr.

Jean die Kinder sind hier unten! 

Bald darauf hörte sie auch schon Jean auf die Kinder einreden. Mit der Energie des Sieges überwältigte Rogue ihren Angreifer und lief zu Jean.

„Der Rückweg ist versperrt, Cyclopse und Wolverine kämpfen auf den Stiegen."

„Ok wir bringen sie durchs Fenster raus, wo ich rein bin", erwiderte Rogue und zeigte ihnen den Weg.

Die Telepathin stieg als erste hindurch, um den Kindern hoch zu helfen, doch sie langten nicht an ihre Hand heran. Obwohl Jean fühlte, dass Rogue Angst hatte die jungen Mutanten zu verletzten, hob sie eines nach dem anderen hoch, bis ihre Freundin es nach draußen ziehen konnte. Die Kampfgeräusche wurden immer lauter und kamen näher. Gerade als Rogue das letzte Kind hoch gereicht hatte, durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Sie wirbelte herum und fand sich augenblicklich in einem Kampf wieder. Die Wache hatte sie zu Boden geworfen und ein Dolch glänzte über ihren Augen. Mit zwei blitzartigen Bewegungen, die ihr Widersacher nicht nachvollziehen konnte und sich somit auch nicht wehren, hatte sie ihm das Messer weg geschlagen und war gerade drauf und dran ihn unter sich zu bringen und zu erledigen, als der Körper in der Rollbewegung von ihr gerissen wurde. Sie sprang auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Wolverine seine Klauen einzog.

„Verdammt noch mal, bist du …", fauchte er sie an, doch sie hob ihre Hand.

„Da ist noch ein Junge", rief sie und schon war sie beim nächsten Verließ. Wolverine hatte das Jammern auch gerade gehört und war ihr in Sekundenbruchteilen gefolgt. Ehe Rogue ihre Hand nach dem Jungen ausstrecken konnte, hatte ihn Wolverine schon auf den Armen.

„Raus mit dir", knurrte er Furcht einflössend und deutete mit dem Kopf zum Fenster.

Bald darauf saßen alle im Blackbird. Jean hatte die Kinder in den Schlaf telepathiert. Seit dem Zwischenfall im Verließ hatte Logan kein Wort mit Rogue gesprochen, die bei den Kindern saß und sie gedankenverloren betrachtete. Sie hatten alle gerettet, obwohl manche in schlechtem Zustand zu sein schienen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass Scott und Jean wohl mental kommunizierten, und dass Logan noch immer nichts gesagt hatte.

Der Professor hatte kurz über Funk nachgefragt, wie die Mission gelaufen war und war mit den Informationen zufrieden.

Als der Jet am Mansion Gelände landete, warteten Hank, Ororo und Charles schon auf sie, bzw. darauf die Kinder in Empfang zu nehmen und zu untersuchen. Einige der Kinder hatten offenbar Angst vor Henry McCoy und traten einige Schritte zurück, doch Rogue reagierte geistesgegenwärtig, und kniete sich vor sie hin. Flüsternd sprach sie beruhigend auf sie ein, und es schien zu wirken. Xavier und Storm nahmen es lächelnd zur Kenntnis, Maries Freundlichkeit drang sofort zu den Kindern durch. Ein Mädchen um die zehn Jahre und der Junge, den sie als letztes rausgeholt hatten, schnappten sich je eine Hand von Rogue und wollten sie eindeutig so schnell nicht wieder los lassen.

„Würdest du ihnen den Weg zum Medizintrakt zeigen und Hank und Jean helfen die Daten aufzunehmen", fragte Charles, und sie nickte zustimmend, da sie auf die Besprechung nach jeder Mission an diesem Tag gut und gerne verzichten konnte. Cyclopse, Wolverine und der Professor blieben zurück, als die anderen vier Erwachsenen mit den Kindern in den Gängen verschwanden.

Im Medlab untersuchten Hank und Jean die Kinder, während Storm und Rogue alle möglichen Details herauszufinden versuchten, woher sie kamen, wo ihre Eltern waren und vor allem deren Mutationen.

Das Mädchen mit der blauen Haut und den gelben Augen, das im Hangar Rogues Hand ergriffen hatte, wollte sie auch jetzt noch par tout nicht los lassen und aufs Laborbett steigen.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag", flüsterte Rogue, als Ororo ihr einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf. Sofort wurde das Mädchen augenscheinlich hellhörig. „Du hilfst mir bei den anderen Kindern und dafür bleib ich bei der Untersuchung dann bei dir."

„Versprochen", fragte es mit großen Augen.

„Ganz fest versprochen", antwortete sie und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" Je mehr Marie mit dem Mädchen sprach, desto mehr verlor sie ihr Misstrauen. „Megan", lächelte sie nun sogar. „Ich bin Rogue", erwiderte sie mit strahlenden Augen. Storm und Jean hatten die Situation aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgt und zwinkerten einander zu. Ohne weitere Verzögerungen nahmen sie die Daten auf und auch die Untersuchungen gingen ohne Probleme über die Bühne.

„Du bleibst wirklich hier", fragte Megan, als sie auf das Laborbett sprang.

„Natürlich, versprochen ist versprochen", antwortete Marie und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Ich bin Dr. McCoy… Hank", stellte sich Henry mit einem Lächeln vor und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Mit einem Lächeln gab Megan ihm ohne zu zögern ihre. Wenn Rogue ihm vertraute so konnte sie das auch. Außerdem war er genauso blau wie sie, nur hatte sie kein Fell. Während Hank Megan untersuchte, kümmerte sich Jean um Kemano, den Jungen, den Logan als letztes aus dem Gemäuer geholt hatte. Er war kaum älter als sieben Jahre und konnte sich laut Storm auch nicht daran erinnern, wann er seine Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, oder was seine Mutation war.

Jean hatte versucht seine Gedanken zu lesen, doch wurde von etwas geblockt.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass er unter starkem Trauma leidet und sich deshalb nicht erinnert. Es erklärt auch die Blockierung meiner versuche. Bei allen Traumapatienten werden Telepathen automatisch geblockt."

Nachdem sie alle Kinder aufgenommen hatte, zeigten Storm und Rogue ihnen die Räume, in denen sie die nächsten Tage schlafen würden, bis ihre Eltern sie abholen oder andere Arrangements getroffen wurden. Stunde um Stunde, die verging, fühlten sie die Kinder immer wohler. Vor allem Meggy, wie sie Rogue nannte, und Kemano begannen sichtlich aufzuleben.

„Wir sollten wohl dann zum Professor", sagte Ororo, als alle Kinder schliefen, oder zumindest ruhig in ihren Zimmern waren.

Alle nickten zustimmend und machten sich auf den Weg zum Büro von Charles Xavier. Rogue war müde, verdammt müde. Durch die letztlich öfter auftretenden Alpträume und dem heutigen Einsatz spürte sie alle Muskeln und Knochen in ihr. So bald sie die Besprechung hinter sich hatte, würde sie heiß duschen, einen Eisbeutel auf ihre Schulter packen und ins Bett fallen.

„Rogue, wieso holst du dir nicht gleich den Beutel und gönnst dir eine Dusche", lächelte der Professor, als sie eintraten. Sie wurde leicht rot, doch nickte dankbar und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht.

Kaum in der Küche angekommen langte sie in das Tiefkühlfach und nahm einen der Eisbeutel heraus. Mit einem leisen Seufzer drückte sie ihn sich auf die rechte Schulter und schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz langsam wich. Erschöpft lehnte sie mit dem Oberkörper auf der Kücheninsel, Kopf auf den Unterarmen und Augen geschlossen. Sie atmete tief durch.

„Was zu Hölle hast du dir heute dabei gedacht", fragte eine harte grollende Stimme hinter ihr. Rogue schnellte hoch und sah sich erschrocken um. Wolverine lehnte völlig ruhig am Türrahmen mit verschränkten Händen vor der Brust, doch seine Augen funkelten sie wütend an. Sie kannte diesen Blick, doch so kochend hatte sie Logan noch nie gesehen. Es war wohl wieder einmal Zeit für eine Standpauke, obwohl sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst war. Sie war äußerst vorsichtig vorgegangen,… sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

„Können wir das Geschrei auf morgen verlegen? Ich bin zu k.o. heute", gab sie ruhig zurück. Sie wollte ihm ihre Erschöpfung nicht zeigen.

Logan hingegen fand ihren Einwand nicht mal einer Antwort oder Erwägung wert. „Bist du verrückt einfach so ins Verließ zu steigen?" Seine Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren.

„Nein, ich bin weder verrückt, zumindest nicht mehr als andere hier, noch lebensmüde", gab sie zurück und ging neben ihm vorbei in die Halle. Sie wusste er würde ihr folgen, und in der Halle müsst er leise sein, sonst würde er die Kinder wieder wecken. Zumindest konnte sie so ihre Kopfschmerzen vor Geschrei schützen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie seine Schritte hinter ihr hörte. Er war manchmal einfach zu berechnen.

„Die Aktion war verdammt dämlich", knurrte er als er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Zuerst hatte er ihr einen Moment lang verdattert nachgesehen. Normalerweise ging sie keinem Streit nach einer Mission aus dem Weg. Sie verteidigte ihre Entscheidungen immer vehement.

„Und das von Wolverine höchstpersönlich", fauchte Rogue. Gerade er der mehr unbedachte Aktionen hinter sich hatte.

„Fang jetzt…"

Rogue fiel ihm wütend ins Wort: „Was zur Hölle war denn so dämlich? Jean genau Bescheid zu sagen, wo der Eingang war, oder dass die Kinder dort unten waren? Einen anderen Weg in die Ruine zu suchen, nachdem eure die Explosion zunichte gemacht hatte?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine", murmelte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Sie war so müde, so müde ob dieser Diskussionen, so müde und voller Schmerzen, nicht nur wegen der Schulter. Würde er sie denn immer nur als Kind sehen, die nichts selber machen konnte? Nur einmal wollte sie hören, gut gemacht von ihm. Als sie nicht wie erwartet antwortete, griff er nach ihrer Schulter. Wieder durchfuhr sie ein stechender Schmerz und sie musste sich an dem Geländer festhalten, während sie ihre Jacke auszog. Logan war sofort an ihrer Seite, half ihr aus dem Lederoberteil und betrachtete sie genau. Langsam bahnte ein roter Tropfen um den anderen sich seinen Weg über den Stoff des weißen Shirts, das sie unter der Uniform trug. Unter der Jacke hatte er den Eisbeutel nicht gesehen, das Blut wohl vor lauter Wut und Sorge nicht wahrgenommen. Ohne auch noch einen weiteren Moment zu vergeuden nahm er Marie vorsichtig auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Als sie realisierte, was geschah, begann sie sich zu wehren.

„Lass mich runter. Es ist alles ok."

„Nichts ist ok", gab er zurück. „Du blutest stark an der Schulter, das gehört behandelt."

Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Als er sie so in der Küche sah, hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung mit ihr wahr, spätestens. Wieso hatte er nicht schon im Jet ihr Blut gerochen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Rogue hatte sich nicht bewegt, sie war zu müde um mit ihm zu diskutieren. Das weiße Top war am Rücken schon blutverschmiert. Als Logan das Shirt und die Wunde nun genau ansehen konnte, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an das Messer, das am Boden des Verlieses gelegen hatte, als Rogue dort kämpfte.

„Wie ist das passiert", fragte er nun sanft, als er den Erste Hilfe Kasten aus dem Bad holte.

„Ich wollte gerade raus aus dem Fenster, dachte ich hätte ihn ausgeschaltet zuvor", murmelte sie beschämt. Gerade hatte sie ihm neuen Stoff für ihre Dummheit geliefert, doch er nickte nur. Sie spürte die Matratze nachgeben unter seinem Gewicht als er sich neben sie setzte. Sie versuchte sich zu entspannen, als sie bemerkte, dass er ihre Haut berühren wollte.

„Logan nicht", rief sie und stemmte sich zur Seite. Zischend zog sie die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Diese Bewegung sollte sie in den nächsten Tagen wohl besser unterlassen. „Meine Haut zu wenig Schutz", flüsterte sie nun unter Schmerzen.

Er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte ihn mit ihrer Mutation weh zu tun, doch er hingegen sorgte sich nicht um ihre Haut. Ihre Haut stellte sogar sicher, dass er sie heilen konnte, falls nötig auch ohne ihre Zustimmung. Als er in ihre grünen Augen sah, erkannte er ihre Befürchtung und offensichtlichen Schmerz. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an, nahm sich Latex – Handschuhe aus der Box und streifte sie über. Sein Blick den er ihr zuwarf, sprach Bände. Besser so? Rogue nickte dankbar und schloss die Augen. Sieh ihm nicht so lange in die Augen, mahnte sie sich selbst. Du bist sauer auf ihn, vergiss das nicht.

„Komm schon, leg dich wieder hin", holte Logans Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Ohne weitere Worte lag Rogue Augenblicke später auf dem Bauch am Bett. SNIKT! Das Geräusch kannte sie nur zu gut. Er hatte eine Klaue aus seinen Händen gleiten lassen, aber Marie blieb regungslos liegen. Sie vertraute ihm auch im Streit blind. Sie fühlte das Metall an ihrer Schulter. Logan führte die Klaue vorsichtig zwischen ihren Körper und ihr Shirt. Ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken, als er sie berührte. Einen Moment später zerschnitt er ihr Shirt, damit er die Wunde versorgen konnte.

„He!", kam es von der Frau neben ihm, „das Top war neu."

Er lächelte. „Ich kauf dir ein Neues", sagte er. „Wolltest du, dass ich dich mit dem Shirt verbinde?" Jean würde ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er das getan hätte.

Sein Blick fiel nun auf die freigelegte Wunde, und er hielt reflexartig die Luft an.

„Sieht wohl übel aus mh", fragte sie ihn, als sie seine Reaktion zu deuten versuchte.

„Ziemlich tief", gab er zurück und noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erwiderte Marie: „ Ich lass es morgen früh von Jean checken. Ich will heut nur noch schlafen." Ihrem flehenden Ton konnte er nicht widerstehen, außerdem konnte er ihre Erschöpfung beinah spüren, also ließ er es für heute gut sein und würde danach dafür sorgen, dass die Ärztin morgen bei ihr vorbei sehen würde. Vorsichtig säuberte er ihre Wunde. Marie zuckte kurz zusammen, als seine Hand sie berührte, doch nicht wegen des Schmerzes. Sie war Berührungen auf nackter Haut nicht gewohnt.

Um sich davon abzulenken, welche Gefühle er in ihr auslösen konnte, sagte sie: „Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich bin ein X-Men."

Er nickte nur. Er wusste das alles. Er wusste, was für eine Frau aus dem Kind geworden war. „Ich hab doch beinah alles von dir gelernt. Wieso hast du nicht einmal Vertrauen in mich", fragte sie traurig, und er hörte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Er hatte Vertrauen in sie, aber nicht in ihre Gegner. Am liebsten wäre es ihm beinah, sie würde nicht auf Missionen gehen. Er hatte ihr doch beigebracht Angreifer loszuwerden, und sie war seine beste Schülerin damals gewesen und trainierte noch immer hart. Er wusste, dass sie auf sich aufpassen konnte, aber das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchte, war das was ihn am meisten plagte. Jedes Mal fühlte er Panik in sich aufsteigen, wenn er sah, dass sie Mann gegen Mann kämpfte, so ei an diesem Tag, oder wenn er sie nicht ausmachen konnte, nicht sehen oder riechen. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, als er ihre salzigen Tränen roch.

„Ich vertrau dir, Marie", begann er leise, als er den Verband anlegte. „Aber halt mir nicht vor, dass ich mich um dich sorge." Hatte sie eben richtig gehört? Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, spürte sie, dass er aufgestanden und an ihrer Kommode war. Gleich darauf war er wieder neben ihr und legte ein weites Shirt auf ihr Kopfkissen. „Besser du schläfst heute nicht auf dem Rücken, Kleines."

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Schläfst du auf dem Bauch", fragte sie plötzlich, und er sah das ihm wohlbekannte Aufblitzen in ihren grünen Augen.

„Nein", antwortete er, und fragte sich worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Kann ich dann dort schlafen, Suga?" Ihr schelmisches Grinsen erhellte ihre Miene.

Da war sie wieder, frech und aufsässig.

„Unzufrieden mit deinen achtundsiebzig Polstern", gab er neckend zurück, und deutete auf das Kopfende ihres Bettes und auf ihre Couch, wo überall größere und kleine Kissen rum lagen, in allen möglichen Formen und Variationen.

Rogue legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und tat, als müsste sie erst darüber nachdenken.

„Naja zumindest schnarchen sie nicht", lautete ihre Antwort nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er sie genau beobachtet hatte.

In gespielter Empörung knurrte er: „Ich schnarche nicht."

„Sicher, Suga. Wahrscheinlich hör ich Scott bis in mein Zimmer schnarchen." Die Müdigkeit war in ihrer Stimme trotz der koketten Antwort kaum zu überhören.

Logan rollte mit den Augen. „Schlaf, Kid. Du redest ja schon ihm Wahn."

Leise lachend vergrub sie ihren Kopf in einem der Polster, als er zur Tür ging. Kurz bevor er sie schloss, hörte er sie: „Danke, Suga."

Als Logan gleich darauf in die Halle kam, hörte er die anderen X-Men aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum reden.

„Ich hoffe deine Standpauke ist nicht zu heftig ausgefallen heute", grinste Ro, nachdem sich Logan auf den Sofasessel gesetzt hatte, auf dem Marie vor ihrem Einsatz eingeschlafen war. Anstatt ihr zu antworten, sah er zu Jean und sagte: „Rogue kommt morgen früh ins Lab. Verbandwechsel."

„Wieso? Was ist passiert", fragte sie sofort alarmiert.

„Der Wachposten, als wir die Kinder geholt haben", murmelte sie dann.

Er nickte. „Stichwunde in der Schulter."

Alle X-Men verzogen das Gesicht. Wieso hatte sie nichts gesagt? Doch sie wussten, dass für Rogue, wie auch allen andern, zu diesem Zeitpunkt andere Prioritäten gehabt hatte, als sich auf ihre Wunde zu konzentrieren.

Der Professor las, dass Jean sofort nach ihr sehen wollte und sagte: „Sie schläft, Jean. Rogue ist erschöpft. Sieh nach ihr wenn sie munter wird."

Nickend ließ sie sich wieder gegen Scotts Schulter sinken, wo sie zuvor gelehnt hatte.

„Ohne sie hätten wir die Kinder heute nicht heil raus bekommen", stellte ihr Freund fest und warf Logan einen Blick zu.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte dieser nur und nahm einen Schluck vom Bier, das sie wohl schon in Voraussicht für ihn neben die anderen Getränke auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatten.

Der Professor räusperte sich und war sich gleich darauf auch bewusst, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden wie gewollt hatte. Er griff zur Fernbedienung für den großen Plasma TV Schirm. „Ich habe, wie ihr wisst, bei einigen Uniformen und Ausrüstungen Modifikationen vorgenommen. Dies betrifft auch diese kleinen Rekorder hier." Ein unscheinbar aussehender, zwei Zentimeter kleiner Würfel lag auf der Handfläche von Charles. „Jean und Rogue waren einverstanden sozusagen die Versuchskaninchen zu spielen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drückte er auf einige Knöpfe, und auf dem Bildschirm erschien die nächtliche Umgebung von der Ruine des Einsatzes. „Das hier ist Rogues Aufzeichnung der Geschehnisse."

Gespannt sahen die X-Men den aufflackernden Bildern zu. „Jean kannst du uns sagen, wie in etwa eure Kommunikation abgelaufen ist", fragte Charles.

Sie nickte und sah sich auch selbst auf dem TV Gerät gerade Marie erklären, was bei der Explosion vorgefallen war. „Sie gab mir ein Zeichen, dass sie sich etwas umsehen wolle, und gleich darauf sagte sie mir den genauen Ort des Fensters, das sie ins Verlies gefunden hatte. Sie wolle reingehen und sich umsehen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie solle sich sofort zurückziehen, wenn Gefahr drohe."

Auf dem Schirm war mittlerweile die modrige Umgebung des Gewölbes zu erkennen. Das Bild flackerte etwas, als sie einer raschen Bewegung auf die Wand zusahen. Danach war es ruhig, und leise hörten sie Schritte. „Das muss jetzt sein, als sie die Wache kommen hörte. Zuvor hat sie mir den Raum beschrieben, und dass die Kinder ihrer Meinung nach am Ende des Ganges waren, von dem Licht und Stimmen auszumachen waren", erklärte Jean weiter.

Einen Augenblick später konnten alle den Kampf zwischen dem jüngsten Mitglied der X-Men und dem Wachposten sehen. Die Zuschauer mussten sich eingestehen, dass Rogue eindeutig wusste, was sie zu tun hatte und dem auch äußerst erfolgreich nachging. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Angreifer lag regungslos in einer dunklen Ecke. Sie folgten Rogue in den Gang zu Jean und den Kinder, und beobachten die weiteren Geschehnisse und schnellen Entscheidungen der beiden Frauen.

„Das Fenster war unser einziger Ausweg. Scott und Logan hielten die Wachen auf der Stiege in Schach. Rogue hatte Angst die Kinder zu berühren, aber tat es sofort, als klar war, es würde nicht anders gehen."

Gerade hatte Jean das Kind in Empfang genommen, als das Bild schwankte. Logan zuckte zusammen, und sie hörten ihren scharfen schmerzvollen Atemzug. Allen war sofort klar, das war der Moment, indem der Wachposten sie mit dem Dolch verletzte. Ihre Reaktionen waren schnell und reflexartig. Man konnte nicht erkennen, dass sie verwundet worden war. Der Angreifer war über ihr, aber sie war offensichtlich daran die Situation umzudrehen, als er von ihr weggerissen wurde. Die Augen der anderen landeten auf Logan, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Von seiner Seite hatte es so ausgesehen, als wäre Rogue in Problemen. Was er sagte war kaum zu hören, doch er schien von Scott Zustimmung zu erhalten, dass seine Handlungen ok waren.

Nachdem sie Kemano gerettet hatten, beendete der Professor die Aufzeichnung.

„Zu allererst wollte ich auch sagen, dass ich gerne in allen Uniformen diese Rekorder einbauen möchte", begann er.

„Äußerst hilfreich für die Analysen", stimmte ihm Ororo zu und auch die anderen nickten.

„Bringt also bitte gleich morgen eure Anzüge ins Labor. Hank und Thomas werden alles andere vornehmen. Ich denke, wir haben ein starkes Team über die Jahre aufgebaut, und die Bestätigung habt ihr gerade gesehen. Rogue hat sich sehr gut eingegliedert, und das auch Dank eurer Ausbildung." Er sah zu Logan und Scott. „Dass sie ihren eigenen Willen und einen Sturkopf hat, ist uns allen nicht neu." Sie lächelten. Davon konnte wohl jeder von ihnen ein Lied singen. „Seid nicht zu streng mit ihr", zwinkerte er den beiden Männern zu.

„Ich dachte…", begann Logan etwas zerknirscht.

„Ich hätte genauso gehandelt", fiel ihm Scott ins Wort.

Jean lächelte und warf Ro einen wissenden Blick zu, die nickte: „Auch wenn sie erwachsen ist, sie ist und bleibt das Nesthäkchen." Niemand konnte und wollte widersprechen, sondern grinste vor sich hin.

Rogue hatte alle ihre Herzen und ihren Stolz gewonnen und vor allem auch verdient, wie sie sich entwickelt hatte.

„In den nächsten Tagen, werden wir sie wohl weniger zu Gesicht bekommen", sagte Hank. „Die Kinder lassen sie jetzt schon beinah nicht mehr gehen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rummelplatz**

Rogue erwachte, als ihr die Mittagssonne ins Gesicht schien. Langsam setzte sie sich auf, vorsichtig bemüht ihre Schulter nicht zu bewegen.

„Na endlich", rief eine Stimme aus der Richtung ihrer Zimmertür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Einen Augenblick später sprang etwas Blaues mit gelben Augen auf sie zu.

Reflexartig reagierte Marie, zog die Decke hoch und schrie: „Nein Meggy, nicht!" Das kleine Mädchen blieb ruckartig stehen, doch durch ihre Beschleunigung fiel sie auf die Matratze. Ihre gelben Augen sahen Rogue traurig an. So hatte sie sich ihr Widersehen nicht vorgestellt.

„Tut mir leid"; murmelte sie und rappelte sich auf, um zu gehen, doch Marie sagte sanft zu ihr: „Bleib Megan. Ich freu mich, dass du da bist."

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich. „Ja?"

„Ja", bestätigte Rogue. „Es ist nur… Wir haben doch gestern über die Mutationen der Kinder geredet und der Erwachsenen… Meine Haut ist gefährlich", begann sie. „Ich kann dich nicht berühren, wenn ich keine Handschuhe anhabe."

Megan sah sie unbeeindruckt an. „Und du darfst mich auch nie, hörst du NIE, dort anfassen, wo ungeschützte Haut zu sehen ist." Das Mädchen sah sie traurig an. „Tu ich dir sonst weh?"

Marie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Süße, aber ich könnte dir unabsichtlich wehtun, und das will ich nicht." Während sie Meggy genau beobachtete, damit sie genau wusste, woran sie war, hatte Marie sich mittlerweile Handschuhe übergestreift. Würde sie nun Angst vor ihr haben?

„Kann ich jetzt", fragte das Mädchen ungeduldig und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Noch bevor sie nach Rogues Hand greifen konnte, wuschelte diese durch ihre Haare.

Ororo lächelte, als sie die beiden sah. Als sie Megans Ruf gehört hatte, war sie gekommen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. So hatte sie vom Gang aus alles verfolgt. Ihr Herz war schwer geworden, als sie beobachtete, wie Rogue das Kind vor sich schützte. Zum wiederholten Male dachte sie daran, wie stark Marie war und wie sie mit ihrer unkontrollierbaren Mutation leben musste.

„Die rothaarige hübsche Frau, die wie diese Hosen heißt, hat gesagt ich soll dich schlafen lassen, nachdem sie an deiner Schulter was gemacht hat", erklärte Megan. Lachend stand ihre neue Freundin auf, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Jean hatte also ihre Wunde schon versorgt, lächelte sie.

„Die hübsche Hosenfrau heißt Jean, und ist Ärztin", sagte sie zu Megan, die auf ihrem Bett gewartet hatte, bis sie aus dem Bad kam.

„Hat er dir schlimm wehgetan?" Die Frage überraschte Marie. Bevor sie antwortete, biss sie die Zähne zusammen und zog ihr Top über und ihre Jeans hoch.

„Nein Süße", antwortete sie, als sie noch den passenden Schal umlegte, und hörte Megan erleichtert aufatmen.

„Gut. Ich hab nämlich schon gesehen…manche sind einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht…"Eine Träne über ihre Wange. Sofort war die junge Frau an ihrer Seite, hob mit ihrer Hand das traurige Gesicht hoch und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Du bist hier sicher bei uns, und deine Eltern kommen auch in ein paar Tagen hier her."

Langsam versiegten die Tränen. „Außerdem wach ich immer auf, schon allein, damit ich die fangen kann und dir und mir was zu essen zu machen."

Ein heiteres Lachen erhallte im Raum. Megan hatte verstanden, war aufgesprungen und schon aus dem Zimmer gerannt. Rogue folgte ihr lachend.

Logan stand in der Halle und sah überrascht dem glucksenden blauen Mädchen zu, das die Stiegen herunter gelaufen kam und ihm auf den Fersen eine strahlende Marie.

Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, prallte es gegen ihn und fand sich vor ihm auf dem Boden wieder. Mit großen gelben Augen sah sie hoch, als sie sich aufrappelte. Sie schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben, da sie an ihm schnupperte.

„Du riechst nach Rogue", stellte sie verblüfft fest, als diese auch schon neben ihr stand.

„Ist das dein Freund?" Ein kleiner Finger deutete auf ihn. „ Er riecht…"

Logan unterbrach sie, bevor sie etwas Weiteres sagen konnte. „Nein Gurke. Ich bin ein Freund."

In Maries Augen huschte kurz unmerklich ein Schatten vorbei. „Das ist Logan. Logan das ist Megan", stellte sie einen Augenblick später lächelnd vor.

„Ich bin keine Gurke", sagte das Mädchen, als sie seine Hand schüttelte. „Aber der Name gefällt mir." Er lachte. Sie hatte offenbar schon einen neuen Freund gefunden.

„Wie geht's der Schulter", fragte er Rogue offensichtlich besorgt.

„Gut, weil sie immer aufwacht, und uns jetzt was zu essen macht", antwortete Megan für sie, und sie nickte lachend. Logan sah verständnislos von dem kleinen blauen Mädchen zu Marie, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Machst du ihm auch was? Er sieht hungrig aus", stellte sie fest und sah Marie mit großen Augen an. „Klar, kein Problem", erwiderte sie, als er lächelnd nickte. „Er ist so oder so immer hungrig." Logan quittierte ihr Necken mit einem Knurren. Megan sprang plötzlich begeistert vor ihm auf und ab. „Mach das noch mal, ja? Bitte! Das RRRRRR", und versuchte ihn so gut wie möglich zu imitieren. Marie schüttelte sich vor Lachen, als sie das hörte.

„Das muss man sich erst verdienen", antwortete er und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Und wie? Wie denn?" Sie war völlig aus dem Häuschen.

„Ich hab so das Gefühl, du kommst da schnell dahinter", murmelte er.

„Wo sind denn die anderen", fragte Marie, als Megan einen der Tische deckte im Speisesaal, und sie in der Küche das Essen vorbereiteten. Er nahm ihr jeden Handgriff ab, der ihre Schulter belasten und Schmerzen bereiten könnte.

„Draußen. Zeigen den Kindern den Garten, nach der Hausführung. Chuck informiert die Verwandten, von denen wir bis jetzt wissen und John und Kurt stellen noch Nachforschungen an."

„Was ist mit meinen Eltern", fragte Megan, als sie wieder bei ihnen war und sah besorgt zu ihm auf. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er sie auf die Arbeitsinsel in der Mitte der Küche.

„Deine Eltern, Gurke, sind in ein paar Tagen hier. Scooter ist auf dem Weg sie zu holen."

Vor lauter Freude fiel ihm das Mädchen um den Hals und drückte ihn, als er die Umarmung erwiderte.

Lächelnd rührte Rogue die Sauce für die Spaghetti um.

„Ich dachte, ihr seid hungrig."

Sie wollte die Schüssel mit den Nudeln hochheben, doch der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter ließ sie zusammenzucken. Logan reagierte augenblicklich und nahm ihr das Gefäß ab.

„He Knirps", rief er Megan zu. „Bist du stark genug das hier rüber zu tragen?" Sie nickte eifrig und schon marschierte sie damit in den angrenzenden Raum.

„Alles ok", fragte er Marie besorgt, als er nun den Topf mit der herrlich duftenden Sauce nahm.

„Mhm", nickte sie. „Wohl etwas überschätzt."

„Dafür sind wir starken Männer da", neckte er sie.

„Mein Held", flötete sie und sie folgten Megan zum Essen.

Der Knirps stellte ihm hundert Fragen, während sie aßen.

„Erinnert mich an jemanden", murmelte er grinsend, als Marie ihr sagte, sie solle doch auch essen nicht nur reden.

„Ich weiß so gar nicht, wovon du sprichst", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

Plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gebissen sprang Megan auf und lief zur Tür zur Halle. Sie folgten ihr mit ihren Blicken und sahen, wie sie Ro und Jean im Schlepptau hinter sich her zu ihren Tisch zog.

„Die Nudeln sind sooo lecker, die müsst ihr kosten", rief sie begeistert und war auch schon in der Küche um Teller und Besteck zu holen. Lachend setzten sich die beiden Frauen zu ihnen.

„Wie geht's dir", fragte Jean, nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten

„Danke gut. Und danke fürs verarzten heut morgen."

„Dazu bin ich da. Die Hosenfrauärztin", lachte sie, froh dass es ihrer Freundin gut ging. Ro erklärte, wie sie mittags Megan und Rogue über Jean reden gehört hatte, und hatte es ihr dann lachend erzählen müssen.

„Wundert mich, dass noch niemand zuvor auf die Idee kam", grinste die Ärztin und häufte eine ordentliche Portion auf ihren Teller.

„Du solltest wirklich öfter kochen", schmatzte Ro, als sie satt die Serviette auf den Tisch legte. „Jedes mal ess ich zwar zu viel, aber das ist es wert."

„Oh nein! Ihr verbannt mich nicht als X-Köchin in die Küche", grinste Rogue und alle lachten.

„Dazu brauchen wir dich zu sehr im Team", sagte Logan und erntete einen überraschenden Blick. Das war ein Lob, beinah ein Lob von Wolverine!

Sie strahlte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie wär's mit Eiscreme im Garten", schlug Jean vor, als sie den Tisch abgeräumt hatten. Storm und sie holten genügend Schalen und eis für alle Kinder und sie selbst und trugen es hinaus. Logan und Rogue setzten sich an den Tisch auf dem Balkon, während Storm, Jean und Megan die Stiegen zu den Grünflächen runtersteigen.

„Die Kleine hat dich sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen", stellte sie fest, als sie sah, dass er dem Mädchen mit seinem Blick folgte.

„Beinah so ein Wirbelwind, wie eine andere, die ich vor Jahren aufgelesen hab", erwiderte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Lachend hob Marie ihre Hände. „Wir wollen eben wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben."

Zufrieden, dass es ihr anscheinend wirklich wieder gut ging, zündete er sich eine Zigarre an, während sie gedankenverloren den Kindern am Rasen zu sah und ihr Eis aß. Die Sonne wärmte ihre kalten Glieder. Durch den Schlafmangel war ihr in den letzten Wochen immer kalt. Sie strich sich genießend über ihren Oberarm. Logan sah ihr aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, kam das blaue Energiebündel mit vier anderen Kindern angerannt.

Außer Atem sagte sie: „Storm hat gesagt… dass… da… da…"

„Knirps vergiss das Atmen nicht, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr", grinste er. Wie befohlen schnaufte sie ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Storm hat gesagt, dass ein Jahrmarkt in der Nähe ist. Und wenn ein Erwachsener dabei ist, könnten wir hingehen, aber sie kann nicht. Und Jean fährt mit dem Professor morgen weg. Können wir da hin?" Logan sah zu Ro hinunter, die entschuldigend die Schultern hob. „Nur wir fünf. Die anderen wollen nicht." Ihre Augen hingen an Marie, sie bettelte nahezu.

Rogue lächelte. „Wir werden aber noch jemanden brauchen. Mit meiner Schulter kann ich nicht allein mit euch gehen. Vielleicht hat ja Kurt oder John…"

„Logaaaan?" Megan zog seinen Namen bittend in die Länge und wand sich ihm zu. „Bitteee." Auch die anderen vier begannen nun im Chor zu rufen: „Bitteee! "

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf über sich selbst, dass er das tun würde. „Ok, ok Knirpse. Ich komme mit."

Jubelgeschrei brach auf dem Balkon aus und schon waren sie wieder weg.

„Ich kann auch John oder Kurt fragen", sagte Marie, da sie wusste dass er seinen Tag nicht auf dem Jahrmarkt verbringen wollte. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. Anstatt zu antworten fragte er: „Verlier ich etwa meine Ausstrahlung?"

Es dauerte einige Momente bis sie wusste, was er meinte und scherzte.

„Oh, big bad Wolverine, nur weil die Kinder gleich den weichen Kern gesehen haben, bliebst du trotzdem der große böse furcht einflößende Mann", lächelte sie. Er knurrte nur zufrieden.

„Aber andererseits", schlug sie ihm naiv spielend vor und betrachtete ihn genau bei ihren Worten, „vielleicht solltest du die Survival – Selbstverteidigung – und Kampftrainingstunden gegen Vorlesenachmittage für die Kinder tauschen."

„Wag es nicht, Darlin", erwiderte er ruhig. „Du spielst mit dem Feuer."

Marie lachte.

Die Kinder waren vollends mit dem Entdecken des Geländes und der Spielsachen beschäftigt. Jean hatte Rogue nahe gelegt sich an diesem Tag noch auszuruhen und heute noch nicht zu viel zu unternehmen.

„Nachdem ihr wahrscheinlich vorher keine Ruhe gebt, kann ich auch gleich gehen", grinste Marie sie und Logan an, der Jean zugestimmt hatte.

„Entweder das, oder du bleibst vom Jahrmarkt zu Hause", spielte Storm die böse Mutter.

„Aber ich will doch unbedingt", jammerte sie in bester Kindermanier und verschwand lachend in Richtung der Zimmer.

Die Sonne würde noch ein paar Stunden scheinen und Rogue konnte einfach nicht im Haus bleiben. So schnappte sie sich ein Buch und eine Decke und schlüpfte leise in den Gang hinaus. Das Mansion war total verlassen. Anscheinend waren wirklich alle draußen unterwegs oder in den Labs zugange. Konnte ihr nur Recht sein, entschied sie, so hatte sie unbeobachtet die Stiegen zu Dachterrasse hochsteigen können. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, war die Terrasse in Sonnenlicht gebadet. Die Pflanzen strahlten in ihrem schönsten grün. Einige Sekunden schloss sie die Augen und genoss, wie die Strahlen langsam ihr Gesicht wärmten. Ihre Armen schlangen sich fester um die gehäkelte Decke und das Buch, die sie mitgenommen hatte. Sie liebte es, dass dieser Fleck des Mansion so wenig benutzt wurde, und sie hier oben ungestört war. Langsam schlenderte sie zur Bank in einer der Ecken, setzte sich und zog die Beine hoch. Sie warf die Decke über ihren Unterkörper und begann zu lesen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen.

Der große Essenssaal war gefüllt mit lautem Stimmengewirr und klirrenden Bestecken. Die Kinder hatten sich auf den Tischen verteilt und genossen es sichtlich miteinander zu essen. Da Ferien waren, fanden sie genügend Platz vor, der normalerweise während des Schuljahres, von den Schülern der Schule für begabte Jugendliche eingenommen wurde. Die anderen Mutanten, die nicht nach Hause gefahren waren, hatten nichts gegen die Abwechslung mit den Kindern einzuwenden. Alles in allem schien schon einem Tag nach ihrer Rettung eine gewisse Normalität einzukehren, die allen recht war.

Logan kam als letzter in den Raum und sah zum Tisch der X-Men. Alle waren dort versammelt, bis auf Scott, der ja einige Eltern der Kinder einsammelte, und Marie. Schon als er den Saal betreten hatte, überflog er die anwesenden Mutanten und merkte augenblicklich, dass sie fehlte.

Sie schläft, Logan meldete sich Charles Xavier in seinem Kopf. Logan sah zu ihm hin und nickte kaum merklich. Chuck lächelte ihm zu und vertiefte sich dann auch sofort wieder in das Gespräch mit Hank und Kurt.

Bevor Logan zu den Zimmern hochging, machte er noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in der Küche, um dort ein Tablett mit Essen zu beladen. Als er vor Maries Tür stand, wurde ihm klar, dass sie nicht dort war. Er konnte sie weder atmen hören noch riechen, doch er wusste genau wo er sie finden würde. Da sie nicht in der Küche war um Kaffee zu holen, konnte sie nur noch am Dach sein.

So leise wie möglich schloss er die alte Balkontür hinter sich, während er das Tablett auf einer Hand balancierte. Er lächelte unwillkürlich, als er sie zusammengerollt auf der Bank friedlich schlafen sah. Langsam ging er zu ihr und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Die schnellen Bewegungen ihrer Augen unter den geschlossenen Lidern waren kaum zu übersehen und ein leises Stöhnen huschte über ihre Lippen. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich bei dem Laut zusammen, als er das Tablett auf dem umgestülpten alten Blumentopf abstellte, niemals den Blick von ihr abwendend. Er setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr sanft über ihr Haar.

Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf, als hätte sie seine Berührung erschreckt. Sie sah sein lächelndes Gesicht über sich und roch seine beruhigende Gegenwart und entspannte sich sogleich wieder. Es kostete ihm einiges an Kraft sie anzulächeln, wo er doch genau wusste, dass sie schlecht geträumt hatte.

„Hey", murmelte sie schlaftrunken.

„Hey auch", erwiderte er, als sie sich aufsetzte und die Decke enger um sich zog. Es war kühl geworden und die Sonne war auch schon untergegangen.

„Wie lange", fragte er leise und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie wusste sofort, dass er von den Alpträumen sprach und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Eine Woche oder so." Ihre Stimme war leise aber fest.

„Meine?" Er fühlte sich jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue schuldig, wenn sie wegen seinen Erinnerungen nicht schlafen konnte.

„Nein", antwortete sie schlicht, als sie die Schuld in seinen Augen aufflackern sah, griff nach seiner Hand und strich über deine Knöchel. „Meine."

Wieso war sie nicht zu ihm gekommen? Wie hatte er es nicht merken können, dass sie seit einer Woche nicht mehr durchgeschlafen hatte? Er hatte gesehen, dass sie erschöpft aussah, aber dachte es hätte mit dem Stress an der Hochschule zu tun, so wie sie es ihm vor einer Woche gesagt hatte, als er fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei, nachdem sie bei einem Training völlig unkonzentriert in offensichtliche Attacken gelaufen war. Das war völlig untypisch für sie und ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Wieso…", begann er, doch sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Du warst beinah jeden Abend unterwegs, um die neuen Mutanten zu rekrutieren." Manchmal erstaunte es ihn immer noch, dass sie beinah immer zu wissen schien, was er ausdrücken wollte. „Und wenn du dann endlich zu Hause warst, wollte ich dich nicht wecken,…"

„Du weißt, du kannst mich immer wecken, Marie", stellte er nüchtern fest, und sie wusste seit Jahren, dass es so war. Sie nickte nur.

„Ich weiß. Aber du hast deine eigenen Albträume, und auch du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf", zog sie ihn auf und lockerte somit die Stimmung, wie sie es oft miteinander taten, wenn sie wussten, dass es nicht zu ändern war.

Er wollte für sie da sein, und das hatte er schon unzählige Male bewiesen, so wie er es versprochen hatte. Er passte auf sie auf.

Ihre Locken fielen ihr wirr ins Gesicht, als sie den Kopf zur Seite neigte und ihn lächelnd ansah. Sein Finger tippte kurz gegen ihre Nasenspitze und zog sich zurück noch bevor ihre Mutation in Kraft treten konnte.

„Hungrig, Kid", fragte er, obwohl er sie lieber umarmt und eine Hand gegen ihre Wange gelegt hätte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er für sie da war, wie sie für ihn. Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, grummelte ihr Magen.

„Scheint so", sagte er und um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein Grinsen, als er den Blumentopf mit dem Tablett vor die Bank zog.

„Danke", flüsterte sie, als sie nach dem Glas Orangensaft und einem belegtem Brot griff.

„Schlaf", sagte er, nachdem sie fertig gegessen und wieder in ihr Zimmer gegangen waren. „Weck mich, wenn sie wieder kommen."

Rogue kuschelte sich in ihre Kissen und sah zu Logan, der an der Tür stand.

„Versprochen", erwiderte sie und lächelte, als er selbst auch zu Bett ging.

Aufgeregt sprangen die fünf Kinder vor dem Haupteingang des Mansion herum, als sie auf Rogue und Logan warteten. Logan war vor einigen Minuten in der Garage verschwunden um den Kleinbus des Institutes zu holen, doch von ihr war noch nichts zu sehen. Er vertraute einfach auf ihre Zuverlässigkeit, und wurde auch nicht enttäuscht. Gerade als er mit dem Wagen vorfuhr, um die Kinder einsteigen zu lassen, kam sie aus dem Herrenhaus gelaufen mit einem Plastikbecher in der Hand.

„Hey, wartet auf mich", rief sie lachend.

„Mit dem kommst du mir nicht in den Wagen", grummelte Logan, als er ihren Becher sah. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie noch Kaffee holen würde, da sie anscheinend ohne die schwarze Flüssigkeit den Tag nicht beginnen konnte.

Marie rollte mit den Augen: „Sei nett zu mir, sonst bekommst du nicht davon ab." Sie zwinkerte den Kindern zu, als sie auf den Beifahrersitz kletterte.

„Was", fragte sie, als sie merkte, dass Logan sie vom Fahrersitz aus erwartungsvoll anschaute. Sein Blick wanderte von ihren Augen zum Becher und wieder zurück, und eine Augenbraue war hochgehoben. Sein Markenzeichen. Manchmal dachte sie, er wüsste genau was er damit alles erreichen konnte, zumindest bei ihr und wohl auch bei neunzig Prozent der anderen weiblichen Bevölkerung. „Männer", seufzte sie und reichte ihm den Kaffee.

Auf den Rücksitzen übertrumpften sich die Kinder gegenseitig, wer was machen wollte und mit welchen Attraktionen sie fahren wollten. Marie lächelte, hörte ihnen zu und genoss ihren Kaffee auf der Fahrt. Sie hatte sich von Jean ein paar Schmerztabletten geben lassen, bevor sie mit dem Professor nach Michigan geflogen war, damit sie den Tag so unbeschwert wie möglich verbringen konnte.

Da es unter der Woche war, waren weniger Menschen auf dem Jahrmarkt, was ihnen nur recht war, als sie vom Eingang zu den ersten Ständen spazierten. Kemano, Megan und Max stritten sich darum, wer wohl als erstes neben Marie auf dem Karussell fahren durfte, bis sie einschritt.

„Wie wär's ihr fahrt diesmal allein und bei den nächsten Fahrten wechseln wir uns ab, ok", schlug sie lächelnd vor. Widerwillig stimmten sie zu, doch sobald sie auf dem Karussell waren, lachten sie aus tiefstem Herzen, während Logan und Rogue auf einer Bank saßen und ihnen zusahen.

Kaum war die Runde zu Ende kamen sie auf sie zugelaufen und zerrten sie von ihren Sitzplätzen hoch. „Ich will zum Riesenrad", rief Megan. „Ich zur Geisterbahn", ließ Max vernehmen. „Ich will zur Achterbahn", stelle Max mit verschränkten Armen fest.

Logan überdrehte die Augen, worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen.

„Ok, ok ok", lenkte Marie lächelnd ein. „Eines nach dem anderen, ja," und schon war sie aufgestanden und schlenderte mit den Kindern in Richtung Geisterbahn. Er folgte ihr mit seinem Blick. Manchmal konnte er es nicht fassen, dass aus dem Kind, das er damals im Truck gefunden hatte, diese unglaubliche Frau geworden war. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihr, als sie über ihre Schulter zu ihm zurückblickte und ihm zuzwinkerte. Plötzlich zupfte Megan an seiner Hand. „Nun komm schon Logan", lachte sie und gab nicht eher Ruhe, bis er aufgestanden war und mit ihr den anderen folgte. Er konnte spüren, dass sie von der Seite zu ihm hoch sah, während sie noch immer seine Hand fest umklammert hielt.

„Lass das Gurke", knurrte er gespielt, was ihr ein heiteres glucksendes Lachen entriss.

„Du hast RRRRR gemacht", strahlte sie und machte einige Sprünge, ohne ihn loszulassen. „Du knurrst viel wenn Rogue etwas sagt", stellte sie im nächsten Atemzug fest. „Du magst sie." Er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Wie kam das Kind nur auf solche Sachen?

„Wir sind gute Freunde", gab er zurück.

„Du magst sie mehr als nur so", erwiderte Megan einfach, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt. Bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatten sie schon die anderen erreicht. Schon ging auch wieder die Diskussion los, wer mit wem in dem Wagen fahren würde. Megan stellte gleich klipp und klar fest, dass sie mit Logan fahren würde und zerrte ihn auch schon in den ersten Wagon. Als sie ihn an den anderen vorbeizog, warf er Marie einen gespielten hilflosen Blick zu und erntete dafür ein helles Lachen. „Keine Angst, Meggy beschützt dich sicher!" RRRR

Max, Stephanie und Robert kletterten in das nächste Abteil und Kemano und Rogue in das letzte. Wie erwartet war die Geisterbahn nicht wirklich schaurig, doch als plötzlich ein Skelett von der Decke herunterfiel, krallten sich Kemanos Fingernägel in ihre Hand. Sie zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, doch versuchte gleich darauf den Jungen zu beruhigen. Auch die anderen Kinder schrieen auf. Augenblicklich nahm Logan auch schon den Geruch von Blut wahr, und sah besorgt zu ihr nach hinten.

Kaum waren sie ausgestiegen, griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog ihr den Handschuh aus.

„Nicht Logan", versuchte sie sich zu wehren, „es ist nichts." Doch er ließ nicht mit sich reden. Unter dem Stoff waren deutlich drei leicht blutende Wunden zu erkennen.

„Rogue es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…", rief Kemano entschuldigend und sah zu ihr hoch.

„Es ist nichts", beruhigte sie ihn lächelnd. „Nur ein paar Kratzer."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, Kemi alles in Ordnung." Sie öffnete ihre Tasche und suchte nach den Pflastern, die sie eigentlich für die Kinder eingepackt hatte. Logan nahm ihr die Pflaster und den Desinfektionsspray ab und verarztete sie vorsichtig.

„Es tut mir so leid", wimmerte Kemano an ihrer Seite noch immer.

„Komm mal her", lächelte sie ihm zu und er gehorchte. „Ich mach dir nen Vorschlag. Du holst mir uns mit Megan von dem Stand dort drüben jetzt Getränke und wir vergessen das Ganze. Es tut nicht mal weh." Er nickte eifrig, nahm das ihm gegebene Geld und war auch schon mit Meggy im Schlepptau zum Getränkeholen unterwegs.

„Danke", flüsterte Marie, als Logan ihr den Handschuh reichte und sie ansah.

Nachdem die Kinder ihre Getränke schnell runtergeschüttet hatten, wollten sie auch schon weiter zum nahe stehenden Riesenrad, während Logan und Marie noch auf einer Bank saßen und ihre Erfrischungen genossen.

„Ihr traut euch ja doch nicht allein mit dem Riesenrad zu fahren", forderte er sie mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue heraus und bekam auch sofort die gewünschte Reaktion von den Kindern.

„Oh doch", meckerten Max und Megan gleichzeitig.

Einige Augenblicke später waren die kleinen Mutanten auch schon lachend in den Gondeln am Rad, während Marie und Logan auf der Bank ihnen zusahen. Rogue schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

„Alles ok", fragte er sofort alarmiert.

„Ja, alles bestens. Nur etwas schwindlig", antwortete sie und schenkte ihm ihr umwerfendes Lächeln. Ohne zu überlegen legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter, wie er es so oft tat, wenn sie zusammen Filme sahen, oder sie ihm von ihren Alpträumen oder anderem erzählte. Sie schien perfekt an seine Seite zu passen.

Die nächsten drei Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Die Kinder liefen mit großen Augen von einer Attraktion zur anderen. Von einer Schießbude zur nächsten.

Da die ersten Eltern nachmittags im Mansion ankommen sollten, war es auch schon bald Zeit zu gehen. Obwohl sie eine Menge Spaß hatten, war Rogue froh, bald den Jahrmarkt verlassen zu können. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas schwindlig und musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass ihre Wunde an der Schulter auch ihren Tribut forderte.

Als sie langsam durch die Buden schlenderten, rief Megan plötzlich: „Rogue sieh mal. Hier gibt's Teddys zu gewinnen", und schon wurde sie von dem blauen Kind in Richtung des Standes gezerrt. „Darf ich versuchen einen zu bekommen?" Sobald die anderen Kinder die Stofftiere gesehen hatten, wollten auch sie ihr Glück versuchen.

Marie zahlte jedem drei Bälle, mit denen sie versuchen sollten, die Flaschenpyramide umzuwerfen. Obwohl die Kinder gut warfen, fiel immer nur die oberste Flasche herunter, und somit gewannen sie nichts und waren ziemlich enttäuscht. Unter zusammengekniffenen Augen sah Logan den Schießbudeninhaber genau an. Da war doch etwas faul. Max und Robert hatten die untersten Flaschen getroffen und trotzdem war nur die oberste gefallen. Er roch den Braten, und winkte den Besitzer zu sich her. Marie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei ihm und war gespannt was nun passieren würde. Logan und der Mann wechselten ein paar Worte, die ihre Wirkung anscheinend nicht verfehlten und schon durfte jedes Kind noch mal werfen, nachdem der Mann einen kleinen Hebel im Hintergrund der Bude umgelegt hatte. Obwohl Kemano nur eine Flasche umgeworfen hatte, bekam er wie alle anderen ein Stofftier. Logans Auftritt schien seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben, nahm Marie mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis. Nachdem alle geworfen hatten, entdeckte Logan etwas an der Seite des Standes. Er gab dem Mann das Geld für drei weitere Bälle und versuchte nun selbst sein Glück, obwohl für ihn und Marie klar war, dass er die weiteren zwei Bälle nicht brauchen würde. Überrascht schaute sie ihn an, als er sie entgegen nahm. Er hob nur die Augenbrauen, zielte kurz und schon lagen alle Flaschen der Pyramide am Boden. Der Besitzer des Standes, der seit dem Gespräch mit ihm hochrot im Gesicht war, reichte ihm einen seidenen schwarzen Schal, und war offensichtlich froh darüber, sie los zu sein.

„Hier", sagte Logan zu Marie, nahm ihr den Schal den sie trug ab und legte ihr den anderen um den Hals. Strahlend lächelte sie ihn an und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Stoff.

„Danke", flüsterte sie und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Kinder zusammenrief und Richtung Parkplatz mit ihnen spazierte. Megan blieb bei Logan zurück und grinste ihn schief an: „Sie mag dich mehr als nur so." Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, doch konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen, als er mit dem Mädchen an der Hand den anderen folgte.

Kaum waren sie kurz nach Mittag zu Hause angekommen, sprangen die Kinder zu den anderen und erzählten was sie alles erlebt und wie viel Spaß sie gehabt hatten. Lächelnd sah ihnen Rogue nach, bevor sie mit Logan ins Mansion ging, um sich etwas hinzulegen und sich auszuruhen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Energieüberladung **

Kurz vor dem Abendessen erwachte sie aus einem traumlosen Schlaf und fühlte sich wieder topfit. Weder verspürte sie Schmerzen in der Schulter noch war ihr schwindlig. Als sie bald darauf in den Essenssaal ging, sah sie einige Eltern schon bei ihren Kindern sitzen und mit ihnen essen. Sie setzte sich zu Ororo, Jean, Charles, Hank, John und Logan an den Tisch. Kurt und Piotr waren noch nicht da, oder schon wieder weg.

„Na Dornröschen", lächelte John sie an.

„Na Musketier", erwiderte sie grinsend, während sie sich neben Logan auf einen Sessel fallen ließ. „Ich verhungere!"

„Du verhungerst doch immer", lachte John und schob ihr den Teller mit den Fleischscheiben hin.

„Wie geht's der Schu…", begann Jean neben ihr, doch plötzlich griff sie sich an den Kopf und verzerrte den Mund vor Schmerzen. Rogue sah sie sofort besorgt an und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jean? Was ist los", fragte sie, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Als sie einen hilflosen Blick zu Charles warf, erkannte sie, dass er versuchte mit ihrer Freundin telepathisch Kontakt aufzunehmen.

„Hank, wir müssen sie ins Medlab bringen", sagte er, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Logan reagierte sofort, hob die Ärztin hoch und trug sie durch die Hintertür zum Lift. Die anderen folgten ihm auf dem Fuße. Während Hank sie untersuchte, warteten sie ungeduldig vor der Tür. Xavier kam nach unendlich scheinenden Minuten zu ihnen. Alle Augen ruhten erwartungsvoll auf ihm.

„Jean scheint alle Gedanken der Menschen hier herum auf einmal zu empfangen, und kann sie nicht an dem Eindringen in ihren Kopf hindern. Dadurch kommen auch ihre telekinetischen Kräfte durcheinander", erklärte er ihnen. „Hank hat ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht, und nun schläft sie."

„Wieso…", begann Rogue, doch Charles lächelte sie an und sagte: „Das wissen wir leider nicht. Aber wir werden morgen früh daran arbeiten, dass sie es wieder unter Kontrolle bringt und danach wieso das geschehen konnte."

Sein Tonfall machte klar, dass er keine weiteren Fragen beantworten würde. Somit mussten sie sich damit zufrieden geben, und alle gingen langsam wieder hoch zum Essen, bis auf Rogue. Sie verschwand leise im MedLab.

Hank lächelte sie sie an und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. Marie stand einige Minuten neben Jean am Krankenbett und strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare. Sie sah blass aus und doch gleichzeitig friedlich.

„Hör mir zu, Süße, auch wenn du schon genug Stimmen in deinem Kopf hast. Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme, und hör mir zu. Mach die Tür in deinem Kopf zu, so wie du es mir einmal erklärt hast, wie du die Gedanken anderer ausschließen kannst. Mach sie zu und hör nur auf deine eigene Stimme. Du bist stark, Süße. Ich werde dich nicht anlügen. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Du bist immer so stark und stolz, aber wenn ich dir auch nur irgendwie helfen kann, dann ruf mich, egal wann. Ob ich schlafe oder in der Antarktis bin, ruf mich, dring ungefragt in meinen Kopf ein, und ich bin umgehend bei dir", flüsterte sie.

Bevor sie ging, strich sie ihr nochmals sanft über ihre Haare. Legte zwei Finger an ihre Lippen und danach an Jeans Lippen. Von Labortisch aus hatte Hank die junge Frau beobachtet, wie er es des Öfteren tat. Er konnte sich über ihr großes Herz nur wundern und lächelte. Er war erst nach den anderen zu den X-Men gekommen, doch sie hatte ihn gleich herzlich willkommen geheißen und ihn tief drinnen berührt.

Rogue … Hilf mir. Ich kann sie nicht kontrollieren hallte Jeans Stimme durch Maries Gedanken, als sie erschrocken aufwachte. Die Sonne schien schon durch das Fenster. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Stereoanlage. Kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens. Ich muss hier weg! 

Sofort sprang sie von ihrem Bett auf und rannte die Stiegen hinunter ins MedLab. Jean brauchte sie. Als sie atemlos den Code zum Labor eingab, übermannte sie ein seltsames Gefühl, dass sie nicht einordnen konnte. Die Tür schien Ewigkeiten zu brauchen, um endlich aufzuschwingen, und schon lief Rogue den Gang entlang zu Jeans Zimmer. Sie stieß die Tür auf und sah sich um, doch fand das Bett in dem ihre Freundin noch vor einigen Stunden gelegen hatte leer vor. Hank war über dem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen. Er musste noch bis in die Morgenstunden gearbeitet haben.

„Beast! Beast", rief Rogue und schüttelte den blauen Fellträger, der hochschoss, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Was ist…", wollte er fragen, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort.  
„Wo ist sie?"

Suchend sah er sich um.

Als kurz darauf alle X-Men sich in Xaviers Büro zusammenfanden, erklärte Rogue, dass Jean sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte, und sagte, dass sie weg müsse von hier.

„Sie konnte sie nicht kontrollieren", murmelte sie, während Logan sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ihre Sorge um Jean war ihr anzusehen, wie auch allen anderen Anwesenden.

„Ich werde Cerebro benutzen, um sie zu lokalisieren. Scott ist schon auf dem Weg zurück hier her. Er wird in einer Stunde eintreffen. Sobald er da ist, holen wir sie zurück", sagte Charles.

„Du hast so schnell gehandelt, wie du nur konntest", hörte Rogue Logans Stimme, als sie in der Küche sich einen Kaffee eingoss, nachdem sie sich die Uniform angezogen und fertig für die Mission gemacht hatten. Sie nickte nur.

„Niemand konnte wissen, dass es so ein Ausmaß annehmen würde", stimmte ihm Ro zu, die gerade zu ihnen in die Küche gekommen war.

„Wir finden sie", munterte er sie auf und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich hoffe nur, es geht ihr gut, wenn wir sie finden", erwiderte Rogue leise.

Scott wartet im Hangar auf uns hörten sie alle in ihren Köpfen den Professor sagen, und schon waren sie auf dem Weg dort hin. Währenddessen hatte Charles Jean lokalisieren können. Sie war nicht weit von dem Mansion, erklärte er, aber es ginge eine starke Energie von ihrem Aufenthaltsort aus. Auf dem Flug zu ihr beantwortete Xavier alle Fragen von Scott, und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Der Flug im Blackbird dauerte nicht lange. Sie landeten und eilten zu den Koordinaten, an denen Charles Jean geortet hatte. Auch ohne den genauen Punkt zu wissen, Hätten sie sie gefunden, da offensichtlich ihre telekinetischen Kräfte außer Kontrolle geraten waren, durch die Überreizung ihrer Gedanken. Sie lag in der Mitte einer Ruinenhalle, und um sie herum wirbelten große und kleine Steine, und von den zerfallenden Mauern brachen alle paar Sekunden ein weiterer Teil ab, der sich in den Wirbel um sie einreihte.

Xavier versuchte augenblicklich mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, doch konnte nicht zu ihr durchdringen. Erschöpft sackte er in seinem Rollstuhl zusammen. „Die Energie ist zu hoch, ich komm nicht zu ihr durch."

Logan hielt Scott zurück, der ohne weiter nachzudenken zu seiner Frau eilen wollte. „Nicht Scott", rief Ororo über die laute Kulisse ihm zu. „Du kommst hier nie heil hinein."

„Professor", begann Rogue nach einigen Momenten, in denen sie alle das Geschehen beobachtet hatte, „ich könnte doch versuchen einen Teil der Energie zu absorbieren." Charles sah die Frau durchdringend an, die vor ihm kniete und ihre Hände auf seine Beine gelegt hatte. Ihre Augen waren groß, erwartungsvoll und voller Sorge um ihre Freundin. Er wusste, dass sie bereit war alles zu tun, um ihr zu helfen. „Wenn der Energielevel sinkt, kann sie sich vielleicht auf einzelne Stimmen konzentrieren, und selbst von sich aus die Stimmen kontrollieren."

Durch das ständige Rauschen und Klirren, das Jean durch den Wirbelwind um sie herum hervorgerufen hatte, konnte selbst Logan nicht hören, was gesagt wurde, doch er sah, dass Xavier nickte und ihn zu sich hin winkte. Kurt und er standen nun auf beiden Seiten des Rollstuhls, während Rogue noch vor ihm kniete.

„Du kommst allein hier nicht durch, und wenn du drinnen bist, brauchst du jemanden, der deinen Rücken bewacht", begann der Professor nun. Logan wusste sofort, was sie vorgeschlagen hatte, und alles schien sich in ihm zu verkrampfen. Das war verdammt noch einmal viel zu gefährlich für sie, schrie es in ihm. Charles sah zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, es ist zu gefährlich, Wolverine", stimmte er ihm zu. Doch Rogue war noch nicht einmal nahe daran aufzugeben. Ihre Freundin hatte ihre Hilfe erbeten und genau die würde sie auch bekommen.

„Ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass das im Moment unsere einzige Möglichkeit ist zu ihr durchzukommen. Kurt konnte mich reinzappen…Wenn Scott mit ihr spricht und versucht zu ihr durchzukommen. Auf ihn reagiert sie am schnellsten…", erwiderte sie unbeeindruckt. Xavier schien diesen Vorschlag in seinem Kopf abzuwiegen.

„Kurt, kannst du Rogue **und** Wolverine zu Jean teleportieren", fragte er, und Kurt nickte. „Wolverine wird dich von den Steinen schützen, während du versuchst Jeans Energie zu mindern", begann Charles wiederum. Rogue und Logan nickten einander zu. Sie wussten, sie konnte sich auf ihn verlassen.

„Rogue, nur so viel Energie, bis Scott zu ihr durchkommt" mahnte der Professor, und die Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme hörbar mit. Alle wussten, dass sie nicht leichtfertig mit ihrer Mutation umging, und sich mehr davor fürchtete sie einzusetzen als manche vermuteten.

„Ich werd ihr nicht weh tun", erwiderte Marie fest und griff nach Kurts Hand, und Logan tat es ihr gleich.

Einen Augenblick später fanden sich Wolverine und Rogue neben Jeans leblos wirkendem Körper wieder, während Kurt sich auch schon wieder hinaus teleportiert hatte. Sie kniete sich neben ihre Freundin hin und zog ihren Handschuh aus, als sie hörte, dass Logan hinter ihr die Klauen aus seinen Händen fahren ließ und auch schon den ersten Gesteinsbrocken von ihrem Rücken fern hielt. Sie musste schnell handeln. Auch in der Mitte des Wirbelsturms war es nicht sicher. Sie zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie ihre Hand an Jeans Wange legte. Sofort spürte sie den Sog den ihre Mutation herbei rief und die Energie von ihrer Freundin in sich übergehen. Weit entfernt hörte sie Scott, als er versuchte mit Jean zu reden. Rogue schloss die Augen, da der Fluss immer stärker wurde. Sie versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sie von Jean empfing, um zu sehen, wann Scott zu ihr durchdrang. Seine Stimme wurde langsam immer lauter und deutlicher in ihr, doch sie wusste, dass die Telepathin noch nicht orten konnte, wer mit ihr sprach. Nach schier endlos erscheinenden Sekunden nahm sie Scott klar und deutlich wahr. „Jean, ich bin da! Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme!" Sie riss ihre Hand von Jeans Wange und wurde gleich darauf aus dem immer schwächer währenden Wirbel um den Körper der Rothaarigen gerissen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall landete sie an einer Mauer der Ruine auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite.

„Scott", rief Rogue, „ich kann es nicht kontrollieren!" Augenblicklich war der Teamleader an ihrer Seite und hielt ihre unter Stoff verborgene Hand in seiner. „Scott, Liebling, hilf mir!" Es war Maries Stimme, doch Scott erkannte sofort, dass aus ihr Jean sprach.

„Ich bin hier Schatz. Konzentrier dich auf meine Stimme. Hör mir zu, du kannst das schaffen…"

„Nein Scott es ist zu stark. Ich schaffe das nicht", widersprach sie.

„Sag mir nicht was du nicht kannst. Ich weiß, wozu du fähig bist. Konzentrier dich. Ich liebe dich", erwiderte er.

Wolverine kämpfte noch immer darum, die fliegenden Steine von Jean fern zu halten, als der Wirbel langsam schwächer wurde und nach einigen Augenblicken verebbte. Im nächsten Moment war Scott an Jeans Seite und sah ihr liebevoll in die müden Augen.

Rogue rappelte sich langsam auf, um zu sehen, ob es funktioniert hatte. Als sie sah, dass Jean, Cyclopse und Wolverine in Sicherheit waren und der Sturm um sie sich aufgelöst hatte, fiel sie bewusstlos gegen die Mauer. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde waren Logan und Ororo bei ihr. Er hielt sie fest. „Rogue", rief er und tätschelte ihre Wange. „Komm schon, wach auf." Doch sie hörte ihn nicht und blieb regungslos in seinen Armen liegen.

„Wir müssen sie sofort zurück ins Mansion bringen", sagte Xavier, als er bei ihnen war.

„Wieso ist sie noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein", fragte Ro, als sie alle im Blackbird saßen.

„Ich hab befürchtet, dass so etwas geschieht", murmelte Charles. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht zu viel Energie absorbieren und sofort loslassen. Sie dachte, ich meinte die Schmerzen, die sie Jean sonst zufügen würde."

„Was meinten sie dann", erwiderte Jean schwach, die an Scotts Seite lehnte.

„Der Energielevel war extrem hoch. Sie musste sehr viel mehr absorbieren, als angenommen, damit Scott zu dir durchkam. Die Frage ist nun, ob sie selbst Schaden davongetragen hat. So viel absorbierte Energie und Mutation ist ihr Körper nicht gewohnt, und niemand weiß wie er damit umgehen wird", antwortete er und warf Rogue einen besorgten Blick zu. Logan war seitdem nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen.

„Was heißt das nun genau", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Das werden wir wohl erst herausfinden, wenn wir sie untersucht haben, und sie wieder bei Bewusstsein ist."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gedankenüberschuss **

Logan verlor keine Zeit, als sie wieder beim Mansion gelandet waren, und trug die bewusstlose junge Frau zum Lift, der sie zum Medlab bringen würde. Scott, Jean und Ororo folgten ihm. Der Professor bat Kurt und John sich um die Kinder, deren Eltern und den Verbleib der noch nicht angekommenen Eltern zu kümmern, bevor er selbst in den Medizintrakt fuhr.

Hank hatte schon alles vorbereitet und untersuchte Rogue bereits, als Charles zu den anderen stieß. Logan lehnte an einer Wand, hatte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper verschränkt und ein Bein angewinkelt. Die Anspannung müsste ein Blinder sehen. Storm saß mit Scott auf einer der Wartebänke und auch ihnen war die Sorge, um die zwei Frauen anzusehen.

„Was dauert denn da so lange", knurrte Logan, der noch nie für seine Geduld bekannt gewesen war.

„Hank und Thomas müssen Jean und Rogue untersuchen", lächelte Charles mild, als die Tür zum Labor aufschwang und die rothaarige Ärztin herauskam. Gleich nachdem Scott sie erblickt hatte, war er auch schon an ihrer Seite.

„Mir geht's gut", beantwortete sie seine ungestellte Frage. „Nur etwas müde."

„Und die Stimmen", fragte Storm ihre Freundin.

Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „So gut wie neu", lächelte sie und tippte sich an die Stirn. Erleichtert atmete Scott auf und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. Als ihr Blick auf Logan fiel, zwinkerte er ihr kurz zu, bevor seine Augen wieder zur Tür zum Untersuchungszimmer wanderten.

„Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen", schlug der Professor vor, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie nicht gehen würde, bevor sie Nachricht von Rogue hätten.

Während sie warteten, erzählte Charles ihnen, dass Marie auf die Idee gekommen war, Jean etwas Energie abzuzapfen, damit sie zugänglich für Scotts Stimme war. „Und sie hatte Recht. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit zu dir durch zu kommen", schloss er seine Erklärungen.

„Tapferes Ding", lächelte Hank, der alles mitbekommen hatte, als er aus dem Untersuchungsraum getreten war. Plötzlich ruhten alle Augenpaare erwartungsvoll auf ihm. „Physisch scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Die Vitalzeichen sind stark und stabil. Ihre Schulter hat zwar etwas unter dem Aufprall gelitten, aber nichts Drastisches", sagte er und lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu. „Das EEG hat auch nichts Außergewöhnliches aufgezeichnet, aber ich werd sie die nächsten Stunden noch daran hängen lassen, um die Aufzeichnungen zu kontrollieren." Die Erleichterung war beinahe greifbar im Wartesaal unter den Anwesenden, wie ein großes einziges Aufatmen.

„Und du Jean gehörst auch ins Bett. Schlaf dich aus, dein Körper hat in seit gestern genug durchgemacht", mahnte Hand und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Sobald ich herausgefunden habe, wie es zu dieser Überreizung kommen konnte, lasse ich es euch wissen." Nickend verließ sie mit Scott und dem Professor den Medizintrakt. Ororo hielt Hanks Hand und sah ihn liebevoll an, als Logan sich räusperte. Er wollte die beiden nicht stören, aber er musste…

„Geh schon rein zu ihr", grinste Beast und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Krankenzimmers. „Aber nicht zu lange." Ein kaum merkliches dankbares Lächeln spielte um Wolverines Mundwinkel, bevor er zu Rogue ins Zimmer ging. Storm drückte seine Hand leicht im Vorbeigehen und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr es ihn belastete, wenn es Marie nicht gut ging.

Das monotone Piepsen der Geräte und ihr regelmäßiger Atemzug waren die einzigen Geräusche im Zimmer, als Logan an Maries Bett trat. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht und lächelte auf sie hinunter.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Darlin'", flüsterte er, als er mit seinen Handschuhen ihre Hand hielt. Nach einigen Minuten betrat Hank wieder den Raum und bedeutete ihm, dass er gehen sollte.   
„Sie wird dich übers Knie legen, wenn sie aufwacht, und du bist total ko", zog er Logan auf.

„Wär' ihr zuzutrauen", erwiderte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

Als er nach einer langen heißen Dusche und in Jeans und Shirt zu den anderen in den Essensraum trat, kamen Megan und Max auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Wo ist Rogue", fragten sie beide außer Atem. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens entschied er sich für die Wahrheit und führte sie zu einem Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes.

„Rogue liegt im Krankentrank", begann er. „Es hat heute früh einen Unfall gegeben, und sie hat einer Freundin geholfen, und hat sich leider etwas wehgetan."  
„Ist es … es schlimm", fragte Max ängstlich, der sich neben Logan auf die Bank gesetzt hatte. Seine Hände lagen auf den Oberschenkeln des Mannes, wie Maries oft.

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, sie sollte morgen oder übermorgen aufwachen. Sie schläft und braucht jetzt ihre Ruhe", antwortete er und wuschelte dem kleinen Jungen durch seine schwarzen Haare.

„Außerdem hat sie gesagt sie wacht immer auf", stellte Megan fest und nickte heftig, als wolle sie damit nicht die anderen überzeugen, sondern auch sich selbst.

„Genau Knirps. Sie braucht jetzt einfach nur ihren Schönheitsschlaf", lächelte er.

„Aber sie ist doch schon schön genug", widersprach Max eifrig. Dem konnte Logan nichts entgegensetzen und nickte nur. Ein leises Grummeln unterbrach Megan, die gerade etwas sagen wollte und sah ihm in die braunen Augen. Sie begriff sofort. „Hast du Hunger? Warte, ich hol dir Frühstück", rief sie und war auch schon aufgesprungen und zum Buffettisch gelaufen. Max trottete ihr hinterher, und einige Minuten später genoss Logan tolle Frühstücksbedienung von den beiden Kindern.

Während er aß, gesellten sich Scott, John und Storm zu ihnen, die auch gleich von den Kindern bedient wurden.

„So lass ich mir das gefallen", murmelte Logan zufrieden, als er satt den Teller von sich schob.

„Könnten wir sie nicht anstellen, als Küchenhilfe oder so", schlug John grinsend vor.

„Meine Stimme hast du", erwiderte Logan und erntete sofort von Storm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Deine Eltern kommen heute Abend an", lächelte Storm Megan zu, als sie Logan noch einen Kaffee gebracht hatte.  
„Wirklich", rief das blaue Energiebündel und sprang auf und ab vor Freude. Max hingegen sah zu Boden und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Hey Knirps", sagte Logan, der sofort die Veränderung des Jungen bemerkt hatte und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank, als Einladung er solle sich neben ihn setzen. Ohne zu zögern tat es Max. „Na?"

Die traurigen blauen Augen sahen zu ihm auf und er flüsterte: „Schickt ihr mich wieder zurück in ein Heim?" Der Junge war in einem Heim gewesen? Logan war überrascht.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Naja, alle Eltern holen ihre Kinder hier ab, aber mich wird niemand holen. Mich mochten sie nicht dort im Heim, und naja… ich hab niemanden, der…" er bemühte sich redlich die Tränen zurückzuhalten und beobachtete seine Finger, als wären sie das Interessanteste auf der ganzen Welt.

„Niemand schickt dich hier weg", versicherte ihm Logan leise, legte ihm zwei Finger unters Kinn und hob es an, so dass er ihn ansehen musste. Die Augen des Jungen fingen langsam wieder zu strahlen an.

„Ich kann… ich darf… hier…" fragte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich", lächelte ihn nun Storm an, die die Unterhaltung mitverfolgt hatte. „Solange du willst, darfst du gerne hier bei uns bleiben."

Der Junge sprang vor lauter Freude Logan um den Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn. Logan zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken.

„Mit Jean alles in Ordnung", fragte Logan, als er mit Scott nach einer Trainingseinheit unterwegs auf die Terrasse war, um eine Zigarre zu rauchen.

„Ja, nur noch Kopfschmerzen, aber das ist das geringste Problem", antwortete er, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und legte seine Beine darauf. So entspannt war er selten, doch nachdem er nun sicher war, dass es seiner Verlobten gut ging, konnte er den frühen Abend genießen.

„Rogue und du habt ganze Arbeit geleistet", sagte er dankbar.

„Hast du was anderes erwartet von uns, Cyke", zog ihn Logan auf und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Gibt's schon etwas Neues", fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er den Kindern beim Ballspielen zugesehen hatte.

Logan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die Werte sind stabil und das EEG zeigt nichts Anormales an." Er war einige Male im Medlab reingeschneit, um nach ihr zu sehen, doch Hank oder Thomas hatten ihn jedes Mal nach einigen Minuten wieder hinaus komplimentiert.

„Also müssen wir nur´ warten", murmelte er.

„Genau, **nur**", knurrte sein Freund.

Das Abendessen war laut und lange. Die restlichen Eltern der Kinder waren eingetroffen und verbrachten einen schönen entspannten Abend im Mansion. Charles stellte sich zur Verfügung mit ihnen über die Möglichkeiten zu sprechen, die sie von nun an hatten, und machte ihnen freundlich aber deutlich klar, welche Bedrohungen von anderen Mutanten und Menschen ausgingen. Aber auch, dass sie hier bei ihnen immer Hilfe finden würden.

Nachdem er nochmals nach Marie gesehen hatte, und Hank ihn wieder nach einigen Minuten hinaus geworfen hatte, schlenderte er die Treppen hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und er war zumindest verdammt erstaunt eine schlafende Megan vor seinem Zimmer zu finden. Sanft schüttelte er sie wach, und sie sah ihn mit großen schläfrigen gelben Augen an.

„Da bist du ja endlich", murmelte sie und klang ein klein wenig genervt. Er grinste. Das Mädchen hatte wirklich Mumm und hatte in der kurzen Zeit anscheinend schon viel von Marie übernommen.

„Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass wir eine Verabredung hatten", erwiderte er, als er sie ins Zimmer ließ und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Als er sich umdrehte, saß die Kleine schon auf seinem Bett und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier", fragte er dann endlich und ließ sich auf die Couch an der gegenüber liegenden Wand fallen.

„Meine Eltern sind ja heute gekommen", begann das Mädchen und er nickte nur. „Sie haben mit dem Professor lange geredet, und wir haben unser eigenes Zimmer bekommen." Worauf wollte der blaue Knirps eigentlich hinaus? Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Mein Daddy schnarcht so laut, dass ich nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, nachdem sie rein gekommen sind. Kannst du ihm die Nase zuhalten bis ich eingeschlafen bin?"

Logan konnte nicht anders und musste lachen. „Deswegen bist du zu mir gekommen?"

„Ja, Mommy sagt immer das hilft, aber ich kann doch nicht schlafen und ihm gleichzeitig die Nase zuhalten", erklärte sie sachlich, womit sie auch eindeutig Recht hatte. „Ich hab zuerst nicht gewusst, wo dein Zimmer ist, aber dann hab ich dich gerochen." Stolz legte sie den Kopf zurück in den Nacken und schnupperte theatralisch. „Aber die Tür war zu und dann hab ich eben auf dich gewartet."

„Verstehe", lächelte er.

„Also kommst du nun mit", fragte sie und war schon vom Bett gesprungen.

„Ich hab eine andere Idee", antwortete er. „Wie wär's wenn du heute dein eigenes Zimmer hättest?"

„Ein eigenes Zimmer? Ohne Schnarchereien?"

Er nickte. „Rogue schläft doch heute im Krankenzimmer, also wäre ihr Bett frei, und dort hast du sicher deine Ruhe."

Nach einigen Minuten lag Megan auch schon zufrieden in Rogues großem Bett und ließ sich von Logan zudecken. Er hatte kaum die Tür geschlossen, nahm er auch schon ihr ruhiges rhythmisches Atmen wahr. Bald darauf lag auch er in seinem Bett und dachte an Marie, und wie souverän sie an diesem Tag reagiert hatte.

„Nein, aufhören", hörte er eine leise Stimme voller Schmerzen rufen. Diese Stimme würde er überall wieder erkennen, auch wenn er taub wäre. Er war sofort hellwach, sprang aus dem Bett und lief in den Medizintrakt hinunter zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Marie hatte Schmerzen. Noch schlimmer, es geschah etwas, was sie nicht wollte. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu ihr. Als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufriss, fand er sie ruhig schlafend vor, während Hank neben ihr stand und die Aufzeichnungen des EEG betrachtete.

„Was ist passiert", fragte er kaum außer Atem.

Der Doktor schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Alle Werte waren normal bis vor einigen Augenblicken, als ihr Puls plötzlich zu rasen anfing und sie schrie." Logan stand nun an der anderen Seite ihres Bettes, sah zu ihr hinunter und dann Beast an. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Aufzeichnungen des EEG zeigen seit einigen Stunden leichtere Ausschläge an, aber das ist normal wenn wir träumen. Nur der Ausschlag hier, als die Werte in die Höhe schossen, den kann ich noch nicht einordnen", erklärte er. „Es ist alles wieder normal. Die Herzfrequenz hat sich normalisiert, und sie scheint wieder tief zu schlafen. Vielleicht war es nur ein Alptraum", beantwortete er Logans nicht gestellte Frage. Er konnte es in den Augen seines Freundes lesen, dass er besorgt war.

Dieses Mal schickte er Logan nicht weg, sondern ließ ihn einen Sessel an ihr Bett heranziehen und neben ihr Platz nehmen. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein Alptraum gewesen, aber er war sich nicht so sicher.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich spürte er wie sich eine Hand sein Armgelenk schnappte und sich festkrallte. Wiederum war er hellwach und sah zu Marie, die sich im Schlaf an ihm festklammerte. Er hatte ihr Handschuhe angezogen, damit er ihre Hand in seiner halten konnte, als er neben ihr gesessen hatte. „Marie", sagte er leise, weil er sie nicht erschrecken wollte. Ihre Augen bewegten sich schnell unter ihren geschlossenen Lidern und ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt. Das Piepsen des Monitors stieg weiter an, und gleich darauf kam Hank in den Raum gelaufen. Sofort kontrollierte er ihre Vitalwerte. Der Blutdruck war gestiegen, genauso wie die Herzfrequenz. Die Ausschläge am EEG wurden stärker und intensiver.

Als der Professor und Ororo zu ihnen kamen, hielt sie noch immer fest Logans Hand umklammert, und ihre Werte waren weiter gestiegen.

„Was ist pass…" wollte der Professor fragen, doch plötzlich hörten sie Rogue durchdringend schreien: „Nein, aufhören!" Ihre Stimme fuhr ihnen durch Mark und Pein. Kurz darauf kamen auch Scott und Jean ins Medlab gelaufen. Rogue drehte und wand sich auf dem Krankenbett, und Logan hatte alle Hände voll zu tun sie ruhig zu halten, damit Hank einen Zugang für eine Infusion legen konnte. Der Professor hatte versucht sie mit seinen Kräften zu beruhigen, doch konnte nicht zu ihr durchkommen, da sie ihn abblockte.

„Nein! Aufhören", schrie sie wiederum, und Jean zuckte zusammen, da sie die Schmerzen von ihr auffing, als sie es ihrerseits versuchte an sie ran zu kommen. Endlich schien die Infusion zu wirken und Rogues Körper entspannte sich langsam. „Bitte nicht noch mehr", wimmerte sie leise. „Zu viel… Es ist… zu viel. Nicht noch mehr."

Ratlos sahen die X-Men von einem zum anderen. Hank verfolgte wiederum die Aufzeichnungen des EEG, doch er konnte auch keine schlüssigen Antworten daraus lesen.

„Marie", Logans Stimme war sanft, doch bestimmt. „Marie, ganz ruhig. Wir sind ja da." Sie warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. „So viele. Es sind so viele… Hört auf. Bitte". Ihre Worte hallten quälend durch die Köpfe der Anwesenden.

„Was sind so viele, Rogue", sprach Charles sie an, und griff nach ihrer anderen Hand.

„Zu viele… ich kann nicht…" Ihre Pulsrate stieg wieder und auch ihr Blutdruck.

„Rogue, was soll aufhören", versuchte es der Professor erneut.

„Die Stimmen. Zu viele… Gedanken…", schluchzte sie herzzerreißend. „Nicht noch mehr, bitte!"

„Verlasst sofort alle den Raum", befahl Xavier, ohne die Augen von seinem Schützling zu nehmen. „Geht."

Nur widerwillig ließ Logan Maries Hand los, doch wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, fügte er ihr mit seinen Gedanken Schmerzen zu, und es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als mit den anderen das Zimmer zu verlassen. Hank erhöhte in der Zwischenzeit die Dosis des Beruhigungsmittels und kontrollierte immer wieder die Werte, die sich langsam zu normalisieren schienen.

Frustriert schlug Logan mit der Faust gegen die Wand und hinterließ eine deutliche Delle in ihr. Jean legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, dass Rogue nun so leiden musste, weil sie anscheinend zu viel Energie von ihr abgesaugt hatte.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte Storm leise, die hinter ihr stand und ihre Freundin gut genug kannte, um ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment zu erraten. Logan drehte sich um und nickte ihr kurz zu, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er auch nicht im Geringsten dachte, dass es ihr Fehler war.

Geht in mein Büro, ich komme gleich nach hörten alle im selben Augenblick den Professor in ihren Köpfen. Alle bis auf Logan wandten sich zum Gehen, der reglos an der Wand stehen blieb.

„Wenn sie unsere Gedanken noch von hier empfangen kann, helfen wir ihr wahrscheinlich, wenn wir weiter weg sind", sagte Scott, der zu ihm zurückgegangen war. Dieses Argument überzeugte Wolverine schließlich. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er Marie Schmerzen zufügen, und so verließen die X-Men den Medizintrakt des Mansion.

Minuten die ihnen wie Stunden schienen später kam Xavier zu ihnen. Mittlerweile hatten sie alle auf den verschiedensten Möbeln Platz genommen.

„Wie geht es ihr", fragte Jean sofort ohne abzuwarten, bis der Professor sich hinter seinen Tisch begeben hatte.

„Sie schläft wieder. Hank hat ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben."

Bevor jemand noch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, sprach er weiter: „Wir vermuten, dass als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, die absorbierte Mutation in Kraft getreten ist, und die Gedanken der Personen um sie herum plötzlich auf sie eingeströmt sind."

„Und je mehr zu ihr kamen, um nachzusehen was los war, desto mehr Stimmen hat sie gehört", murmelte Storm. Der Professor nickte.

„Die oberste Priorität ist jetzt ihr beizubringen, wie sie die fremden Gedanken ausschließen kann, sobald sie aufwacht." Jean wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie schwer das sein konnte und zuckte kurz zusammen. Scott legte beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Aber nach einigen Tagen sollten doch die neuen Kräfte abklingen, oder? So wie bei den anderen, die sie früher absorbiert hat", stellte er fragend fest.

Charles musste zugeben auf diese Frage noch keine Antwort zu haben. „Wir hoffen, dass es sich nach einigen Tagen oder Wochen normalisiert, ja. Aber durch die Energiemenge können wir es noch nicht abschätzen", antwortete er. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie Logan seine Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten ballte und sie wieder locker ließ, um sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten. Rogue lag hilflos da unten auf dem Krankenbett, und er konnte rein gar nichts für sie tun.

„Hank hat gesagt, dass du kurz nach ihrem ersten Schrei im Labor aufgetaucht bist", adressierte Charles ihn. Er nickte zustimmend.

„Ich hab sie schreien hören und bin zu ihr hinunter. Als ich unten ankam, war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen und die Werte waren normal."

„Du warst die ganze Zeit über bei ihr", fragte Storm nun. Wiederum nickte er.

„Was ist dann geschehen", fragte ihn nun der Professor.

„Ich bin wohl eingeschlafen, und plötzlich hat sie nach meiner Hand gegriffen. Ihre Werte schossen in die Höhe und den Rest kennst du."

„Wieso hat sie nicht auf seine Gedanken reagiert", fragte Storm, die eins und eins zusammengezählt hatte.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht", antwortete Hank, der gerade durch die Bürotür kam. „Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, was ihre Reaktion das zweite Mal ausgelöst hat, als sie nach dir griff, Logan." Fragend drehten sich alle zu dem blauen behaarten Mann um, der nun zu Charles hinter den Tisch ging, und ihm einige Unterlagen vorlegte. „Ich habe an Jeans Blutprobe gearbeitet und einige Untersuchungen durchgeführt. Als ich entdeckt habe, was deine Überreizung vorgestern Abend ausgelöst hat, hab ich wohl ziemlich stark reagiert, und sie hat alles aufgefangen."

„Und was war es", fragte Jean tonlos.

„So wie es aussieht, hast du minimale toxische Restwerte in deinem Blut", antwortete nun der Professor für Hank, der nickte.

„Gift?" Scott war fassungslos.

„Ich konnte nicht feststellen welches Gift es ist, oder aus welchen Bestandteilen es besteht, da wie gesagt nur noch minimale Restwerte zu finden waren", begann Hank nun. „Hast du dich bei einer der letzten Missionen verletzte, oder bist du mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit in Kontakt gekommen?"

Die Ärztin überlegte kurz und nickte dann. „Als ich aus dem Fenster im Verlies geklettert bin, hab ich mir die Handfläche aufgekratzt, aber es hat nicht einmal richtig geblutet. Der Handschuh hat alles aufgefangen. Im Blackbird hab ich sie sofort gewechselt. Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich irgendetwas berührt hätte", gestand sie.   
„Die Aufzeichnungen von deinem Rekorder ergeben auch keine Hinweise darauf, dass das Gift bei dieser Mission in deine Blutbahn gelangt ist", bestätigte Xavier.

„Das Gift war anscheinend dafür gedacht die Überreizung herzuführen, danach hat es seine Wirkung verloren. All deine Werte sind wieder normal, zeigen dass du wieder topfit bist. Ich habe sicherheitshalber auch von Rogue Blut genommen und es auf Gift untersucht. Da sie ja diese Stichwunde hatte, aber ihre Blutwerte sind ok", fügte Hank nun hinzu.

„Wieso hat sie auf meine Gedanken nicht reagiert", fragte nun Logan endlich, nachdem er die ganze Zeit über zugehört hatte.

„Ich denke, das liegt daran, dass du deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen von dir selbst aus versuchst zu blocken. Du hast mich beim ersten Versuch deine Vergangenheit in dir zu erforschen auch blockiert, und ich musste einiges aufwenden zu dir durchzukommen", antwortete Charles. „Bis auf weiteres bleibt ihr dem Medizintrakt fern, solange Rogue die Gedanken nicht eigenständig abweisen kann", fuhr er fort. „Auch wenn es euch schwer fällt, denkt daran ihr fügt ihr Schmerzen zu, wenn ihr in ihrer Nähe seid." Die Anwesenden nickten nur. Gerade jetzt wo Rogue sie brauchte, würden sie ihr mehr schaden als helfen können. „Sobald es etwas Neues gibt, werden wir es euch umgehend wissen lassen."

Damit machte der Professor klar, dass sie entlassen waren für den Moment. Als Logan widerstrebend zur Tür ging, drehte er sich nochmals um und fragte: „Ist es…"

„Ja. Ich denke es ist sicher, wenn du zu ihr gehst, da du anscheinend deine Gedanken von dir aus von ihr fernhalten kannst", lächelte Xavier ihm zu.

Hank folgte ihm in den unteren Trakt.

„Ich bin nebenan, falls etwas sein sollte", sagte Beast zu ihm, als Logan sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben Marie gesetzt hatte. Sie war auch vor Hanks Gedanken sicher, da er vor Jahren von dem Professor gelernt hatte, sie von anderen abzuschirmen. Sanft nahm er ihre Hand in seine und strich gedankenverloren mit seinem Daumen über ihre Finger. Friedlich und entspannt sah sie nun wieder aus, ganz ungleich den vorigen Ereignissen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so da gesessen hatte, und sie einfach nur beobachtete, als könnte er ihren Schlaf bewachen, als Hank mit einem Tablett mit Essen hereinkam. Logan hatte vor einiger Zeit den Tumult oben wahrgenommen, als es zum Mittagessen geläutet hatte.

„Hier, iss zumindest etwas. Du wirst die Kraft noch brauchen bei dem Wirbelwind hier", zwinkerte Beast ihm zu. Logan lächelte kurz und nickte dankbar. Der Doktor warf einen Blick auf das EEG und die anderen Werte. „Alles in Ordnung", stellte er zufrieden fest und ließ die beiden wieder allein. Nichts ist in Ordnung, dachte Logan bevor er sich zu dem kleinen Tisch im Eck setzte und hungrig alles aufaß. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht gemerkt, wie hungrig er gewesen war. Manchmal wissen die Ärzte also doch, worauf es ankommt, grinste er mit sich selbst. Kaum saß er wieder neben Marie und hatte ihre wieder in seiner, als er einen sanften Druck von ihren Fingern verspürte. Leben kam wieder in ihr Gesicht, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht und langsam schlug sie endlich die Augen auf. Er erwiderte leicht ihren Druck mit seiner Hand, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie nicht alleine war. Müde und abgekämpft sah sie ihn an. Trotz allem spielte ein Lächeln um ihren Mund, als sie seine haselnussbraunen Augen sah. „Hey", flüsterte sie heißer.

„Hey", erwiderte er ihren Gruß leise und lächelte sie erleichtert an.

„Logan, was…" ihre Stimme brach, als sie versuchte zu reden.

„Sch… Nicht sprechen. Hast du Durst", fragte er instinktiv. Jedes Mal wenn er von einem Kampf erwachte, verspürte er Durst. Sie nickte matt.

„Ich bin gleich wieder hier. Lauf nicht weg", sagte er und grinste sie schief an. Sie lachte tonlos und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wolle sie sagen, wo soll ich denn auch hin.

Als er ihr ein Glas Wasser im Bad eingoss, drückte er auf den Knopf um Hank zu rufen. Einen Augenblick später war der Doktor auch schon bei ihnen.

„Rogue", grüßte Hank sie lächelnd und trat an ihr Bett. „Ich sehe du hast den neuen Krankenpfleger schon unter Kontrolle", neckte er, als Logan mit dem Glas Wasser wieder zurückkam. Demonstrativ rollte sie mit ihren grünen großen Augen. Wenn jemand sie beschreiben sollte für andere, würde das Augenrollen wohl als ihr eigenes Markenzeichen genannt werden.

„Kleine Schlucke. Nicht zu gierig", mahnte sie Hank, als sie nach dem Becher griff. Logan hielt ihn ihr trotzdem an den Mund, da er nicht wusste, wie es um ihre Kräfte bestellt war.

Nachdem sie einige Schlucke gemacht hatte, lächelte sie ihn dankbar an.

Beast ging sofort daran ihre Werte zu kontrollieren und schien zufrieden. „Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du müde?"

„Ganz ok. Nein, nicht müde", sagte sie nun schon etwas stärker. „Was ist passiert?" Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Logan drückte sie sanft zurück ins Kissen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder dieses Augenrollen und ihr Schmollmund. Hank konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Rogue war eindeutig auf dem Weg der Besserung. „Hey, roll deine Augen nicht über mich", erwiderte Logan mit künstlicher Empörung. Sie grinste.

Die Tür zum Zimmer ging auf und Xavier kam herein. Lächelnd rollte er zu Rogues anderer Seite. „Guten Morgen", grüßte er sie.

„Hey Professor", lächelte sie. Sie wusste genauso gut, wie alle anderen, dass wenn der Professor extra ins Krankenzimmer kam, war es ernst.

„Was ist passiert", fragte sie nochmals. Dieses Mal hatte ihre Stimme beinah wieder die gewohnte Kraft. Logan sah ihn an, als wollte er fragen, ob es ok sei, dass er bei ihnen bliebe, und erhielt ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Erinnerst du dich, was gestern und heute früh passiert ist", begann Charles.

„Ja. Ich hab Jeans Energie absorbiert."

„Und heute früh?"  
„Hab ich plötzlich Stimmen gehört."

Er nickte zustimmend. „Kannst du dich an den Inhalt erinnern?"

Sie überlegte kurz. „Zuerst hörte ich, wie jemand sagte, dass es mir recht geschehe. Aber das war nur sehr kurz. Etwas später hab ich irgendetwas von Gift aufgeschnappt, und danach war es nur noch Chaos. So viele Stimmen und Gedanken auf einmal", sagte sie leise.

Charles erklärte ihr, was geschehen war, und wie sie nun weiter vorgehen würden. Jean und er selbst wollten mit ihr trainieren, die Stimmen auszuschließen, damit sie so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück konnte. „Was ist mit Jean und dem Gift", fragte sie nach einer Weile. Logan lächelte. Es war vorauszusehen, dass sie zuerst an Jean denken würde.

„Jean geht es heute schon wieder blendend, dank dir und Wolverine", antwortete Xavier anerkennend. „Sobald du etwas gegessen hast, und du dich stark genug fühlst, werden wir mit den Übungen beginnen." Hank verstand den Wink und war auch schon auf dem Weg ihr etwas zu essen zu holen.

„Ich komme dann später mit Jean wieder", lächelte der Professor und ließ sie wieder mit Logan allein.

„Wieso kann ich dich nicht hören", fragte sie, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Gerade seine Gedanken wollte sie so gerne hören, oder darin herumstöbern, musste sie beschämt zugeben. Sie wollte darin herumsuchen, was er für sie empfand, doch sie würde sich schäbig fühlen, wenn sie ihn so ausnutzen würde.

„Ich hab eben einen harten Kopf", antwortete er grinsend.

„Du bist ein Sturkopf", gab sie auch gleich darauf zurück. Es war schön wieder mit ihr herumalbern zu können.

„Meine Gedanken sind schwer zugänglich genauso wie meine Vergangenheit. Du bist also vor mir sicher", lächelte er.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, verständigte Hank Charles und Jean, die auch bald darauf zu ihnen ins Zimmer kamen.

„Autsch, Jean, nicht so laut", murmelte Rogue, als sie sich mit der Hand an den Kopf griff. Logan war gerade dabei den Raum zu verlassen, damit sie die Übungen ungestört machen konnten, doch war sofort wieder an ihrer Seite. Jean sah hilflos zu Charles.

„Was ist los, Rogue", fragte er besorgt.

„Jean, ich kann jedes einzelne gedachte Wort hören", flüsterte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

„Es tut mir leid", murmelte die Ärztin und verließ sofort das Zimmer. Xavier gab Logan zu verstehen, dass er ihr nachgehen sollte, dem er aber nur widerwillig nachkam.

Sobald sie den Raum verlassen hatte, entspannte sich Rogue zusehends. Als sie den Professor ansah, lächelte er aufmunternd. „Ich habe mir beinah gedacht, dass so etwas passiert. Entschuldige bitte, aber ich musste es testen."

„Schon gut", erwiderte sie tapfer. „Was genau…"

„Da du die Kräfte von Jean absorbiert hast, kannst du sie auch am Stärksten wahrnehmen, da es ja eigentlich ihre Mutation ist", erklärte der Professor. „Wenn ich dir beigebracht habe, wie du die Gedanken anderer abschirmen kannst, wirst du auch sie nicht mehr hören."

Rogue nickte dankbar. Das waren doch mal gute Nachrichten.

Logan hatte Jean inzwischen auf die Terrasse geführt und trank mit ihr einen Kaffee.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie. „Ich wollte ihr doch nur helfen, nicht wehtun."

„Rogue weiß, dass du ihr nur helfen wolltest", versicherte ihr Logan immer wieder. „Der Professor hat doch gesagt, dass so etwas passieren könnte, weil es deine Kräfte sind. Du kennst sie doch. Sie ist stark, sie schafft es, es zu kontrollieren." Lächelnd nickte Jean. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen erschien Xavier wieder aus dem Krankentrakt. Er schien mit sich selbst und den Fortschritten von Rogue zufrieden zu sein. „Wenn sie nicht zuviel Kontakt mit vielen Leuten auf einmal hat, sollte es morgen schon möglich sein, dass sie wieder aus dem Medlab heraus kann." Das waren die besten Nachrichten seit einigen Tagen, dachten alle.

Logan hatte ihr nach dem Dinner ein Tablett mit Essen hinuntergebracht und hatte ihr noch einige Zeit Gesellschaft geleistet, bis sie ihn regelrecht hinausgeworfen hatte, damit er auch ordentlichen Schlaf bekommen konnte. Wenn es nach ihrer rechthaberischen Art ging, war sie schon wieder völlig fit, dachte er, als er sich ins Bett legte.

Nach weiteren Trainingsstunden mit Xavier und noch einigen Untersuchungen von Hank durfte sie am nächsten Tag endlich den Medizintrakt verlassen. Jean wartete vor ihrem Zimmer auf sie. Lächelnd schloss Rogue die Tür und umarmte ihre Freundin, die gezögert hatte sie in die Arme zu schließen. Als hätte sie es geahnt, nahm Marie sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich, bis sie ihre Umarmung erwiderte.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Jean.

„Hey, es ist nicht deine Schuld, und ich denke, ich hab es einiger Maßen unter Kontrolle", lächelte sie ihre Freundin an. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Jean begleitete sie bis in ihr Zimmer, verbrachte noch einige Zeit mit ihr und redete, erzählte ihr das neueste Geschwätzt und fragte sie dann, bevor sie ging, ob sie noch etwas brauchte.

„Ich verhungere ", antwortete diese schief grinsend.

„Schon wieder ganz die Alte", lachte die Ärztin und machte sich auf dem Weg ihr etwas zu Essen zu bringen.

Als sie gerade am Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeikam, hörte sie Charles mit Scott, Storm und Hank reden. „Ich bin beeindruckt über ihre schnellen Fortschritte. Wenn sie so weitermacht, sollte sie in ein bis zwei Tagen schon wieder mit allen etwas unternehmen können", sagte Charles, und das Lächeln war ihm an seinem Tonfall anzuhören.

„Unsere Kleine hat wirklich viel dazugelernt", lachte nun Storm, und die anderen stimmten mit ein.

Lächelnd und richtig beruhigt von den guten Nachrichten ging Jean in die Küche, um ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Sie war überrascht Logan dort vorzufinden. Normalerweise sah man ihn nur abends oder nachts in der Küche, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, und sich dann etwas zu essen machte, oder wenn er sich ein Bier holte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rückkehr**

Rogue war kurz eingeschlafen, und erwachte durch das Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Langsam setzte sie sich auf, und erwartete eigentlich Jean mit einem Tablett voller Essen. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als Logan ihr das Tablett ans Bett brachte.

„Madam haben geläutet", mimte er einen Diener, und verbeugte sich sogar, nachdem er das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben das Bett gestellt hatte. Rogue lachte herzlich, als sie seine Geste sah.

„Ich kann mir ja viel vorstellen, aber du als Butler? Nicht dass ich das nicht zu schätzen wüsste", lachte sie.

„Mit nichts zu frieden die High Society heutzutage", erwiderte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Als sie sich weiter aufsetzten wollte, spürte sie den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter. Logan entging ihr Zucken nicht und half ihr auf. Die Schmerzmittel mussten wohl langsam aufhören zu wirken, dachte er. Als er ihr das Tablett reichte, lächelte sie. Darauf war ein Riesentoast und Eiscreme ihren Lieblingssorten Vanille, Haselnuss und Erdnussbutter.

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", grinste sie ihn an.

„Träum weiter, Kid", entgegnete er ihr genauso grinsend.

„Chuck meint, wenn du morgen die Gedanken, die er dir zuschießt genauso blocken kannst, wie heute, dann kannst du morgen schon wieder auf und mit allen anderen essen."

„Yay! Eins zu Null für Rogue", jubelte sie und biss in den Toast. Er gluckste lachend aufgrund ihrer Reaktion.

Logan verabschiedete sich bald darauf, mit dem Grund dass er noch etwas besorgen müsse. Sie müsste lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, es hätte sie nicht gestört, dass er wieder ging. Sie genoss jede Sekunde, die sie mit ihm zusammen und vor allem allein in den letzten Jahren verbringen konnte.

Kaum war er gegangen kam Storm auf einen Kurzbesuch vorbei. Und danach Scott. Und danach Jean nochmals. Und danach kam der Professor nochmals zum Training. Die ganzen Besuche ermutigten sie weiter, und gaben ihr Kraft ihre Übungen zu machen. Als Charles nach einer Stunde sagte, dass es für heute genug war, hatte er noch eine Überraschung parat. Die Tür ging auf und Megan und Max kamen herein gerannt, als hätten sie nur auf den Startschuss gewartet.  
„Ich hab gewusst, dass du wieder aufwachst", sagte Megan und umarmte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich darf bei euch bleiben", strahlte Max übers ganze Gesicht, als er es ihr gleichtat. Rogue hatte keine Probleme die Gedanken von den beiden Kindern gleichzeitig zu blockieren und auch die, die der Professor einstreute, um sie zu testen. Wissend lächelte sie ihm zu, nachdem er nach einigen Minuten, den Kindern sagte, dass sie noch etwas Ruhe brauchte und mit ihnen das Zimmer verließ.

Augenblicklich wurde Marie langweilig, also griff sie zu dem Buch über Naturwissenschaften, das Storm ihr mitgebracht und zu einem Stück Schokolade, die Scott ihr geschenkt hatte.

Sie hatte bereits das erste Kapitel gelesen, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein", sagte sie, und schon steckte Logan den Kopf herein.

„Lust das Spiel mit mir zu sehen", fragte er, als er dir Tür ganz öffnete. Sie wusste sofort, dass er vom Eishockeymatch Kanada gegen Schweden redete.

„Musst du da wirklich noch fragen", erwiderte sie lachend. Mit einem zufriedenen Knurren stieß er die Tür ganz auf, verschwand kurz nach draußen und kam im nächsten Augenblick mit einem Fernseher wieder. Gleich darauf schmiss er mit einer Handbewegung die Sachen von ihrem kleinen Kästchen neben dem Schreibtisch und stellte das Gerät darauf. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er, wie sie eine Augenbraue hochzog, in perfekter Imitation von ihm.

„Das räumst du auf", stellte sie grinsend fest.

„Was auch immer", murmelte er und machte sich daran, den Fernseher anzuschließen.

Rogue rutschte in ihrem Bett zur Seite, als er zu ihr kam. Es war schon seit Jahren Gewohnheit, dass sie zusammen auf der Couch saßen und Spiele sahen oder Filme, oder wenn sie einfach nur miteinander redeten. Manchmal kam es sogar vor, dass sie im Bett lagen und einfach nur die Gegenwart des anderen genossen, ob nun der Fernseher lief in Logans Raum oder sie zu ihm kam, wenn sie nicht alleine lernen wollte.

Logan legte sich vorsichtig neben sie aufs Bett.

„Die Schulter ist ok, Suga", lächelte Marie, da sie wusste, dass er deswegen rücksichtsvoll war und lehnte sich an ihn. Er hob seinen Arm damit sie es bequemer hatte.

Zufrieden atmete sie tief durch, und ihre Reaktion brachte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Marie war wohl die einzige Frau im Mansion, die wirklich etwas von Sport verstand. Ob das nun deswegen war, weil sie ihn zweimal absorbiert hatte und noch etwas davon in ihrem Kopf herumspukte, oder schon davor wusste er nicht, aber er genoss es einfach mit ihr Spiele anzusehen.

„Das hat doch ein Kind gesehen, dass er antäuscht", murmelte Logan, als die Schweden ein Tor schossen. Er spürte, wie Maries Körper neben ihm vibrierte, vor lachen. Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue an: „Was?"

„Du kommentierst bei jedem Spiel mit, aber ich hab dich noch nie selbst auf Schlittschuhen stehen gesehen. Wahrscheinlich kannst du es gar nicht, so wie die Fernsehsportler eben alle", zog sie ihn auf.

„Willst du wetten?"

„Was, dass du darauf stehen kannst, oder wirklich auch laufen", erwiderte sie seine Herausforderung offensichtlich annehmend.

„Sieh zu dass deine Schulter ok wird, und wir haben einen Eishockeymatch", entgegnete er.

„Deal", stimmte sie lachend zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Marie an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd strich er ihr über die braunen Locken. Sie wand sich genießend unter seiner Berührung und kuschelte sich an ihn, bis ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, ihr Arm über seinen Hüfte und ihr Bein über einem der seinen lag. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Rücken und er strich sanft in Kreisen darüber. In der letzten Woche waren sie nicht wirklich dazugekommen, viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, obwohl das sonst eigentlich immer ungefragt geschah. Er hatte es vermisst mit ihr Fernzusehen oder herumzualbern. Als das Spiel zu Ende war, befreite er sich vorsichtig aus ihrer Umarmung, zog die Decke über sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Haare.

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie von Stimmen geweckt. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie sagten, aber sie waren laut und alle durcheinander. Tief durchatmen Rogue, mahnte sie sich selbst, und fuhr sich durch ihre verstrubbelten Haare.

Rogue, denk an die Übungen, die wir gemacht haben. Blockier so die Gedanken der anderen. hörte sie die Stimme des Professors über allen anderen in ihrem Kopf. Genau die Übungen. Sie versuchte sich trotz allem zu entspannen, atmete ruhig und tief, und langsam verhallten die Stimmen. Einige Augenblicke genoss sie einfach die Ruhe um sich und vor allem in ihr, bevor sie ins Bad ging und sich eine heiße Dusche gönnte.

Etwas zögerlich ging sie später zum Essenssaal hinunter. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie schon alle Stimmen auf einmal blockieren konnte, aber sie musste es versuchen. Einige Minuten stand sie im Türrahmen der Halle und sah den anderen beim Frühstücken zu. Immer wieder fing sie einzelne Gedanken auf, doch verbannte sie sofort wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Glücklicherweise waren einige Kinder schon wieder mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gefahren, und es waren weit weniger anwesend beim Frühstück als sie angenommen hatte.

„Bleibst du hier noch länger stehen, oder kommst du mit an den Tisch zum Essen", fragte plötzlich eine tiefe volle Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und fand einen grinsenden Logan vor sich. Er hatte ihre Bedenken wohl sofort durchschaut und versuchte sie etwas aufzuheitern. Sie hatte lange Zeit gebraucht, um mit den Leuten hier im Mansion trotzt ihrer tödlichen Hat normal umzugehen, und jetzt durch die Vorkommnisse sollte sie sich nicht wieder von ihnen entfernen.

Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie sich seine Hand um ihre schloss, er zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu und zog sie mit sich. Noch immer etwas zögerlich ging sie hinter ihm her zum Tisch, an dem die anderen X-Men saßen. Tapfer lächelnd begrüßte sie alle und nahm Platz. Nach einigen angespannten Minuten, atmete sie erleichtert auf, als sie feststellte, dass die in ihren Kopf platzenden Gedanken immer weniger wurden.

Als sie gerade zum Buffet ging, um ihren Kaffeebecher neu aufzufüllen, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas auf sich zuspringen und landete im nächsten Moment auch schon unsanft auf dem harten Boden mit einem blauen Bündel auf ihr. Ihre Freunde sahen besorgt zu ihr hin, vor allem Logan war sofort alarmiert.

„Ich bleib hier", rief Megan mit strahlenden gelben Augen und richtete sich auf während ihre Beine Rogue auf den Fußboden drückten. Die junge Frau konnte nicht anders und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ihr Lachen wirkte wie eine Befreiung auf die angespannten anderen Mutanten, die die Geschehnisse verfolgt hatten, und kurz darauf stimmten sie in das ansteckende Lachen ihrer Freundin mit ein.

„Hier auf mir", neckte Marie das Kind noch immer lachend und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Nein", schrie Megan, wand sich unter den kitzelnden Händen und fiel einen Augenblick später Rogue um den Hals.

„Nein hier bei euch. Meine Eltern ziehen nach New York, der Professor hat ihm einen Job besorgt. Ich geh hier zur Schule und… und… und…" Aufgeregt voller Freude berichtete sie ihr alles in einem Atemzug.

„Langsam Meggy, du musst atmen, wenn du hier bleiben willst", lächelte Marie und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie noch immer am Boden lag, mit dem Mädchen in ihren Armen, aber sie genoss die Unbefangenheit die über sie gekommen war.

Storm und Jean lachten noch immer, als Megan Marie endlich gehen ließ, aber nicht ohne ihr das Versprechen abzunehmen, dass sie später mit ihr etwas spielen würde und ihr Zimmer einrichten.

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen, als sie dich zu Boden warf", schüttelte Ororo sich noch immer vor Lachen, und die anderen grinsten.

„In nicht allzu entfernter Zukunft, wird ein blauer Wirbelsturm dich zu Boden werfen. Du weißt nicht wann, und du weißt nicht wo, aber du wirst genau dann wissen, dass ich in der Nähe bin und ein Foto von deinem Gesicht machen werde", sagte Rogue in bester Wahrsagerinnenmanier und zog gespielt empört eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich sehe, es ist alles wieder beim Alten", lächelte der Professor, der alles vom Eingang aus beobachtet hatte und nun bei ihnen war.

„Haben sie wirklich erwartet, Rogue könnte ihr Mundwerk lange still halten", erwiderte Scott, der genauso erleichtert wie die anderen waren, dass anscheinend wirklich alles langsam wieder zum Alten kam.

„Hey One – Eye", entgegnete sie künstlich aufgeregt, „sobald meine Schulter vollends ok ist, gilt es nur noch du und ich im Danger Room. Und ich geb nicht auf, bevor du drei Mal auf die Matte geklopft hast." Glucksendes Lachen erschallte vom Tisch der X-Men. Logan hätte alles gegeben, um den Gesichtsausdruck von Scott in diesem Moment festzuhalten. Er konnte seinen Stolz auf Marie nicht verbergen, und klopfte seinem Teamkollegen aufmunternd auf den Rücken. „Ich komm mit und pass auf, dass sie dich nicht zu hart ran nimmt", grinste er.

„Ich glaub nicht, dass du noch auf ihn aufpassen kannst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Wolverine", neckte sie ihn und schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick, doch brach gleich darauf wieder in Lachen aus, in das alle nur zu gerne einstimmten. Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er sein Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Marie war wirklich ihr Geld wert.

Es war früh abends. Der plötzlich startende Regen schien alle müde gemacht zu haben, denn im Mansion war s ungewöhnlich still. Einige der Kinder waren nachmittags mit ihren Eltern nach Hause gefahren, der Rest lag schon k.o. in den Betten. Rogue schloss die Augen und fuhr sich durch ihre Locken. Sie genoss die Ruhe. Das ständige Blockieren der Gedanken ermüdete sie etwas, doch der Professor hatte ihr gut zugesprochen, dass es mit jedem Tag einfacher werden würde. Und er musste es ja doch wissen.

Plötzlich hörte sie die schwere Eingangstür zum Herrenhaus zuschlagen und gleich darauf lautes Gelächter. Jubilee, Kitty, Remy und Bobby waren offensichtlich gut aus ihrem Urlaub zurückgekommen. Sie lächelte, wollte aufstehen und zu ihnen gehen, sie begrüßen, doch einen Augenblick darauf hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne, sank wieder auf die Couch zurück, schnappte sich ein Kissen und drückte es an ihre Brust. Ohne auch noch eine weitere Bewegung zu machen, lauschte sie den Geräuschen draußen.

Eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass zumindest einer der vier in den Wohnraum kommen würde, um zu sehen, wo alle waren, doch nichts geschah, zu ihrer Erleichterung musste sie zugeben. Als sie genau hinhörte, was da vor sich ging, nahm sie gedämpfte Stimme wahr, konnte aber nicht sagen, worüber geredet wurde. Die Stimmen entfernten sich langsam

„Die Chaostruppe ist wieder zurückgekehrt", murmelte Logan als Begrüßung, als er zu den vier Urlaubern in die Hallte trat.

„Munter und gesund", lachte Jubes und schob ihre Tasche mit dem Fuß vor sich her. „Hast du uns vermisst?"

Wie auf Kommando knurrte er gespielt genervt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die einzige, die hier munter ist, bist du Chere", gähnte Remy. „Du hast auch die meiste Zeit geschlafen."

Die anderen nickten müde.

„Wieso ist es hier überhaupt so tot heute", fragte Bobby, als er den letzten Rest aus der Flasche getrunken, die er aus seinem Rucksack geholt hatte.

„Rasten sich aus, bevor ihr morgen unsere Nerven mit euren Urlaubsgeschichten belastet", grinste Logan.

„Gut so, denn wir haben eine Menge zu erzählen", lachte Kitty.

„Als ob das jemand bezweifeln würde", murmelte Logan.

„Kommt schon, lasst uns das Gepäck auf die Zimmer bringen, dann mit Rogue unsere Heimkehr feiern", schlug Bobby vor.

„Geht zuerst zum Professor, bevor ihr Rogue sucht", sagte Logan, als sie ihre Koffer zum Lift schleppten. Augenblicklich verharrten die vier und sahen ihn durchdringend an.

„Wieso? Was ist passiert", fragte Remy sofort.

„Ist mit ihr alles ok?" Jubes sah Logan besorgt an.

„Ja Yellow, Rogue geht's gut, aber sie wird heut auf eure Urlaubsgeschichten und ausgehen verzichten müssen. Der Professor erklärt euch alles"; antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie wussten, dass Logan niemals lügen würde, und schon gar nicht, wenn es Rogue betraf, also gaben sie sich geschlagen und machten sich auf den Weg.

Marie atmete tief durch, als sie den Lift nach oben fahren hörte, und es wieder still war in der Halle. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder auf und entspannte sich ein wenig. Einen Augenblick später zuckte sie wieder kurz zusammen, als eine Flasche Bier vor ihren Augen tanzte. Lächelnd nahm sie das Getränk. „Danke. Genau das Richtige jetzt", sagte sie zu Logan, der sich nun neben sie auf die Couch setzte und seinerseits von seinem Bier trank.

„Deine Freunde sind heute wohl noch zuviel, mh", stellte er ruhig fest und sah sie durchdringend fest. Sie nickte. Er hatte ihre Reaktion vorhin auf die Rückkehr beobachtet, als er gerade zu ihr gehen wollte und war eingeschritten.

„Ich freu mich, dass sie wieder da sind…", begann sie leise und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrer unverletzten Schulter, wie sie sie sanft massierte. Wie konnte eine kleine Berührung wie diese, sie sich so viel besser fühlen lassen?

„Sie sind auf dem weg zu Chuck", sagte Logan. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Wie…?" Er zog nur eine Braue hoch und grinste. Sie begriff sofort, dass er sie weggeschickt hatte, und sie an diesem Abend noch Ruhe hatte.

„Danke", lächelte sie ihn an und lehnte sich zurück nun wirklich richtig entspannt. „Ich wollte ihnen einfach nicht alles bis ins kleinste Detail erzählen", begann sie, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck gemacht hatte. „Zumindest nicht heute."

Logan verstand was sie meinte. „Der Professor wird das großteils übernehmen. Und die Fragen der anderen kannst du auch morgen noch beantworten." Seine Finger massierten sanft ihren Nacken durch den Schal den sie trug. In all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon so gute Freunde waren, hatte sich das Gefühl, wenn er sie so berührte nie verflüchtigt, sondern war noch intensiver geworden. Manchmal wollte sie ihn einfach an sich ziehen und ihn küssen, was ihn dann für etwa zwei Wochen in ein Koma bringen würde. Sobald sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie ihm wehtun würde, war ihre Träumerei schon wieder vorbei, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr wünschte, dass sie ihn lieben durfte. Ihre Haut und seine Gefühle standen dem entgegen.

Logan lächelte, als er merkte, dass Marie seine Berührungen genoss und sich völlig entspannte, während sie dem Krimi im Fernsehen nur halb Beobachtung schenkten.

Bald darauf sackte ihr Kopf langsam gegen seine Schulter. Wie er erwartet hatte, war sie eingeschlafen. Wie so oft, wenn sie zusammen fernsahen und sie eingeschlafen war, hob er sie sanft hoch in seine Arme. Unbewusst kuschelte sie sich sofort an ihn, während er sie lächelnd in ihr Zimmer hoch trug. Sie roch nach Vanille und einfach Marie. Ihr Duft war für ihn überall einfach auszumachen. Nicht erst seitdem sie sich schon so lange kannten. Logan streifte ihr die Schuhe ab, deckte sie zu und warf noch einen Blick auf die friedlich schlafende junge Frau bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fremde Träume**

„Remy nicht", schrie Jubilee. „Lass mich sofort los!"

„Er kommt", flüsterte Max voller Panik. „Ich will hier weg!" Megan weinte herzzerreißend.

Jean stöhnte genießerisch. „Ja Scott, genau so. Ich liebe dich… Nicht aufhören."

„Lass die Finger von meiner Frau", rief Remy wutentbrannt.

Hank grübelte lautstark über einer Formel für Gegengifte.

„Es fehlt jemand! Wo ist Rogue", schrie Scott.

Mit einem leisen Schrei schreckte Marie in ihrem Bett hoch. Ihr Herz raste und ihr Atem war unrhythmisch. Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf kamen alle auf einmal und wurden immer lauter. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und sie ausblenden. Marie versuchte es immer wieder und wieder, doch nichts half. Tränen rannen über ihre geröteten Wangen. Als würde es die Gedanken der anderen von ihrem Kopf fern halten, presste sie ihre Hände gegen die Ohren.

„Hört auf, bitte hört auf", flüsterte sie, als sie die Augen schloss, und nochmals verzweifelt versuchte die Tür in ihr zu schließen.

„Hört doch bitte auf", flehte sie atemlos, nachdem es nach einigen Minuten nicht besser geworden war, nur noch schlimmer. „Bitte…" Ihr Kopf lag auf ihren angezogenen Beinen. „Lasst mich in Ruhe! Verdammt hört auf damit", murmelte sie wütend und hilflos.

Aufgrund der Stimmen und das Chaos in ihr, das diese ausgelöst hatte, hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass sich Arme um sie legten und sie hochhoben.

Erst als sie auf der Dachterrasse auf der Bank saß, kam sie langsam zu sich und hörte eine Stimme über all den anderen.

„Marie", Logans Stimme war tief und fest. „Versuch es noch mal. Blockier sie." Obwohl sie erschöpft von den vorigen Versuchen war, folgte sie seinen Anweisungen. Langsam ein Gedanke nach dem anderen verschwand alles aus ihrem Kopf, nur Logans beruhigende Worte nahm sie einige Minuten später noch wahr.

Sie atmete tief durch. Noch immer zitterte sie leicht und schloss kurz die Augen. Seine Hand strich beruhigend über ihre wirren Locken. Als sie ihn ansah, konnte sie direkt die Fragen in seinen Augen lesen. „Es waren so viele, und sie waren so laut", sagte sie leise und drückte sich an seine Seite, als er ihr die Hand um die Schulter legte. „Alles war so durcheinander. Jubilee und Remy. Jean und Scott, sogar Hank. Plötzlich waren sie da, und…"

„Es ist ok", flüsterte er direkt neben ihrem Ohr, was ihr Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Seine Stimme war sanft und weich.

„Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen, wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Ich hab's immer wieder versucht." Resignierend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Wir werden dir ein anderes Zimmer besorgen, solange Jeans Kräfte nicht völlig verschwunden sind", sagte Logan bestimmt und ließ keine Zweifel daran aufkommen.

„Ich kann mir hier doch gleich ein Zelt aufstellen", murmelte Marie sarkastisch, und er musste grinsen. Ihren Sinn für Humor hatte sie offenbar nicht verloren.

Logan, ist Rogue bei dir hörte er Charles in seinem Kopf. Er zuckte kurz zusammen. Nach all den Jahren war er es immer noch nicht wirklich gewohnt, wenn Chuck sich in ihn einklinkte.

Ja Chuck, wir sind am Dach 

Kommt bitte in mein Büro 

„Was ist los", fragte Rogue ihn, als er in ihrer Unterhaltung keine Antwort mehr gegeben hatte.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als könnte er so die fremden Gedanken loswerden. „Chuck möchte uns sehen." Rogue rollte mit den Augen. „Na komm schon", erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Er hat zumindest sicher Antworten, was heut Nacht geschehen ist." Sie musste zugeben, dass er irgendwie Recht hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gleich reagiert habe, als ich deine widersprüchlichen Signale heute Nacht empfangen habe", begann Xavier, als sie Platz genommen hatten. Wenigstens läuft er nicht wie die Katze um den heißen Brei herum, dachte Rogue. Charles lächelte: „Ich denke, das ist nicht nötig, Rogue."   
„Erwischt", grinste sie.

„Ich denke es ist besser, ich komme gleich zum Punkt. Was du heute gehört hast, sind die Träume der Bewohner hier. Wenn du schläfst, kannst du die Tür nicht geschlossen halten und sie kommen ungehindert in deine Gedanken."

„Das heißt also, ich träume für alle anderen mit", fragte Rogue unschlüssig.

„Ja so könnte man es sagen", antwortete der Professor. „Aber je mehr Jeans Kraft nachlässt bzw. ihre Kräfte in dir schwinden, desto schneller verschwinden auch die Gedanken und Träume." Sie nickte.

„Und bis dahin", fragte Logan unruhig. „Gibt es andere Möglichkeiten?"

„Nein, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber sobald Rogue schläft, ist ihr Unterbewusstsein offen. Da sie kein richtiger Telepath ist, kann sie es nicht unterbinden", erläuterte Xavier. Wiederum nickte sie. Sie konnte also nur hoffen, dass die Kräfte von Jean sie bald verließen.

Kaum traten sie aus dem Büro, überfielen sie auch schon Jubilee und Kitty, und überredeten sie mit ihnen zu kommen in ein kleines Café in der Nähe, wo nicht zu viele Leute waren. Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern, als sie sich von Jubes in ihr Zimmer zerren ließ. Sie duldeten anscheinend keine Widerrede. Der Professor hatte ihnen am Tag zuvor nahe gelegt, sich normal ihr gegenüber zu verhalten.

Als sie mittags endlich wieder ins Mansion zurückgekommen waren, fiel Rogue müde auf ihr Bett und kreuzte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf.

„Dein neues Zimmer ist fertig", rief eine fröhliche Stimme, vom Gang her. Sie hatte die Tür nicht ordentlich geschlossen, und gleich darauf sprang Megan lachend neben ihr auf dem Bett herum. Ist es hier wirklich so verdammt schwer mal einige Minuten für sich zu haben, schoss es Rogue durch den Kopf, doch einen Augenblick später bereute sie ihre Gedanken auch schon wieder. Megan wollte ihr doch nur helfen, und sie konnte wirklich am wenigsten für die Misere in der sie gerade war.

„Logan, Max und ich haben alles hergerichtet. Piotr hat auch geholfen und sogar John", strahlte das Mädchen, als sie Rogue lächelnd die Stufen hoch ins Dachgeschoss zog. Es war das einzige Zimmer auf dieser Etage, der letzten und hatte sogar ein Fenster auf die Terrasse hinaus, auf der sie so gern saß.

„Danke Kleine", lächelte Marie sie an und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare, als sie sich im Raum umsah. Sie hatten einige Sachen von ihr schon hoch geräumt, Bücher, ihren Laptop, eine Stereoanlage stand auf dem Schreibtisch im Eck. Sogar einige von ihren Kleidern, und ein paar Polster und zwei ihrer Lieblingsdecken.

„Max und ich haben dir ein paar Bilder gemalt. Logan rahmt sie gerade und hängt sie dann später auf, hat er versprochen", erzählte Megan stolz, als sie von der Mittagsglocke unterbrochen wurde. „Kommst du mit zum Essen", fragte sie die junge Frau.

„Nein Meggy, ich hab schon in der Stadt gegessen, ich kann keinen Bissen mehr essen", lachte Rogue. „Lauf nur, wir sehen uns später, ok?"

„Gefällt's dir hier?"

„Ja ihr habt das toll gemacht. Danke. Und sag auch den anderen Danke, wenn du sie beim Essen siehst." Und damit lief das blaue Energiebündel auch schon die Stufen hinunter.

Lächelnd sah Marie ihr nach, bevor sie das Fenster zur Terrasse öffnete und hinauskletterte. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und brachte das grün der Pflanzen erst richtig zum Leuchten.

„Rogue", hörte sie nach einer Weile eine Frauenstimme aus dem Zimmer rufen. „Rogue bist du hier?"

Grinsend steckte Marie den Kopf zum Fenster hinein und sah Jean, die gerade wieder gehen wollte. „Buh!" Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen und versuchen ihre Freundin zu erschrecken, was ihr auch gelang. Die rothaarige Ärztin fuhr mit großen Augen herum. Als sie Rogue lachend am Fenster sah, konnte sie nicht anders und grinste auch.

„Du bist schlimmer als die Kinder", schüttelte Jean den Kopf und kam zu ihr.

„Deswegen liebst du mich doch", scherzte die junge Frau und nickte einladend zur Terrasse hin. Ihre Freundin kletterte behände aus dem Fenster und nahm neben ihr auf der Bank Platz.

„Du hast heute wohl nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, oder", fragte sie.

„Das hol ich alles heute Nacht auf", erwiderte Rogue lächelnd. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich Jean Sorgen um sie machte. Über kurz oder lang würden ihre Kräfte von selbst schwinden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit so etwas zu kämpfen hatte. Die rothaarige Frau erwiderte ihr Lächeln und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Megan war heute ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie den anderen helfen durfte, das Zimmer herzurichten", erzählte Jean ihr. „Du hättest den Zeichensaal sehen sollen, als Max und sie mit ihren Kunstwerken fertig waren. Ein Tornado hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr Unordnung machen können, als die beiden Kids."

Rogue lachte. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die beiden herumwüteten.

„Gefällt's dir?"

„Ja, das Zimmer ist toll. Vor allem das schöne Eisenbett. Ich wollte schon immer so eines haben. Und das Beste ist das Fenster hier raus. Es ist mir vorher nie aufgefallen", antwortete Marie ehrlich. Jean lächelte, als würden ihre Worte sie beruhigen. „Ich werd wohl heute Abend noch eine Torte backen, um mich zu bedanken", überlegte sie und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Mist, ich hätte doch mithelfen sollen", grinste die Ärztin, die immer als erste von den Torten von Marie probierte. Sie liebte die Süßigkeiten.

„Wenn du's nicht weitersagst, bekommst du was ab", lachte Rogue und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Du bist die Beste", lachte nun auch Jean. „Stört es dich, wenn ich noch ein bisschen hier bleibe?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", lächelte Rogue sie an, obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie sich gern etwas hingelegt hätte, aber sie verbrachte ihre Zeit gern mit den anderen, und schlafen konnte sie schließlich nachts genug. Hoffentlich.

„Danke. Jubilee, Kitty, Remy und Bobby erzählen nämlich schon seit ich weiß nicht wie lange ihre Urlaubserlebnisse", murmelte die Ärztin und seufzte leise. „Und zwar alle durcheinander, so dass ich überhaupt nichts mehr verstehe."

Rogue lachte lauthals. „Dann hab ich ja noch Glück gehabt, dass ich das alles nur von Kitty und Jubes gehört habe."

„Du bist schon zu dem Vergnügen gekommen?"

„Ja heute Vormittag. Wir waren in dem kleinen Café Camillo. Der Caramellocino ist ein Traum dort, und erst die Jogurttorte", schwärmte sie.

„Du und dein Kaffee", lächelte ihre Freundin.

„Jean, ich schwör's dir. Wenn es möglich wäre mit einem Getränk Liebe zu machen, das wär DAS Getränk. Nur wenn dann am nächsten Tag der Schaum zusammengefallen ist, gibt's wohl ein trauriges Erwachen. Wobei das ist bei manchen Männern wohl auch nicht anders", stellte Marie trocken fest.

Die Ärztin brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Obwohl sie Rogue nun schon so lange kannte, war keiner vor ihren trockenen Aussagen sicher, und sie wussten ihren Humor zu schätzen.

„Du bist unglaublich", lachte sie noch immer. „Das erklärt aber, wieso du nicht beim Essen warst. Nach einer solchen Befriedigung." Nun war es Marie, die in Lachen ausbrach.

„Hast du Lust auf Kaffee und Orangensaft", fragte sie ihre Freundin plötzlich.

„Soll ich uns welchen holen", erwiderte Jean.

„Ich hab eine bessere Idee", grinste Rogue schelmisch. Wenn dieses Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht auftauchte, wussten alle, dass sie etwas im Schilde führte. Ihre Freundin war gespannt, was es diesmal war und folgte ihr zur Brüstung der Terrasse. Als sie ihrem Blick hinunter auf die untere große Terrasse folgte, sah sie, dass Logan und Storm gerade einige Tassen Kaffee und Orangensaft auf den großen Tisch stellten. Grinsend zwinkerte Rogue ihr zu. Jean verstand sofort, woran ihre Freundin dachte, und musste lachen.

„Wart bis sie hinein gehen, und den Rest holen", flüsterte Marie ihr verschwörerisch zu, und sie nickte.

Kaum hatten ´Ro und Logan die Terrasse verlassen, aktivierte sie ihre Kräfte und ließ zwei Tassen Kaffee und zwei Gläser Saft zu ihnen herauf schweben. Gleich darauf saßen die beiden Frauen wieder auf der Bank mit den Getränken vor sich auf dem umgestülpten Blumentopf. Als sie Storm unter ihnen fragen hörte, ob Logan den Kaffee nicht mit hinaus genommen hatte, konnten sie sich vor Lachen beinah nicht mehr halten.

Die beiden Frauen sprachen über alle möglichen Dinge. Männer, Urlaubspläne, die letzten Missionen, die neuen Mutanten. Bis das Gespräch auf die Geburtstagsfeier für den Professor kam. Es waren eine Menge Leute eingeladen, Mutanten und Nichtmutanten, alle Freunde von Xavier. Er wollte nicht, dass es nur um seinen Ehrentag ging, sondern dass es eher ein Spendenabend werden sollte.

„Storm und ich haben überlegt, dass wir etwas Besonderes machen könnte. Womit er Freude hätte, und die Gäste dazu animiert zu spenden", sagte Jean. „Aber bis jetzt ist uns noch nichts eingefallen, und wir hatten auch nicht wirklich viel Zeit dafür, mit den letzten Geschehnissen."

Rogue nickte. In der letzten Zeit waren sie viel öfter auf Missionen aufgebrochen als sonst üblich. „Ich werd mir etwas überlegen."

Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie einige Stunden hier auf der Terrasse zugebracht hatte, als sie zusammenschreckten. Logan stand plötzlich bei ihnen und grinste wie ein Lausbub. Er hatte geklopft, doch hier heraußen konnten sie ihn nicht hören, so war er einfach ihren Stimmen gefolgt. Als er die beiden leeren Tassen Kaffee sah, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hier sind sie also hin verschwunden. Und ich muss mir von Storm sagen lassen, dass die Vergesslichkeit wohl ein Zeichen meines Alters ist", sagte er. Die beiden Frauen brachen in Lachen aus.

„Jean der Professor sucht dich. Scott und du sollt für ihn ein paar Einkäufe für die Feier erledigen."

„Autsch, das hab ich völlig vergessen", murmelte sie und verschwand auch gleich durchs Fenster, nachdem sie ihnen zugewinkt hatte.

„Ich dachte eigentlich du schläfst", sagte Logan, als er sich neben Marie auf die Bank setzte.

„Wollte ich auch, aber es kam etwas Wichtigeres dazwischen", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Mhm, Frauentratsch", erwiderte er. „Was kann es Wichtigeres geben."

„Nichts", lachte sie. „Obwohl doch, ich muss noch eine Torte backen." Er sah sie fragend an.

„Als Dankeschön, dass ihr das Zimmer so schön hergerichtet habt."

„Gefällt dir also", nickte er zufrieden.

„Ja es ist toll. Das Bett, die Terrasse… Ihr habt an alles Wichtige gedacht. Danke."

„Keine Ursache, Darlin'", lächelte er. „Ich hab dir die Bilder von Max und Megan mitgebracht."

„Hängst du sie gleich auf", fragte sie sofort begeistert. Nickend stand er auf und zog Marie auch hoch. Für einen Moment hielt sie den Atem an, weil sie sich so nah gegenüberstanden. Dieser Mann konnte ihren Körper mit den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten in Aufruhr bringen.

„Na dann los, oder du wirst nicht bezahlt, Handwerker", neckte sie ihn, damit er ihre Anspannung nicht bemerkte. Knurrend kletterte er durchs Fenster und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Als Marie gerade in der Küche den Teig für die Torte anrührte, kam Storm herein.

„Da bist du ja, Kaffeediebin", lachte sie. Rogue zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

„Wir konnten einfach nicht widerstehen", erwiderte sie grinsend.

„Der Blick von Logan war es wert", lachte Ro nun noch stärker. „Er hat wirklich daran gezweifelt, ob er sie vergessen hat, oder nicht."

„Hmmm hier riecht's wundervoll", sagte sie, als sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Schoko-Jogurt-Torte und Amaretto-Torte", lächelte Marie sie an und nickte zu den Schüsseln vor ihr auf der Kücheninsel. Storm leckte sich voller Vorfreude auf die Süßigkeiten über die Lippen.

„Kann ich dir helfen", fragte sie. „Ich verspreche, ich lass auch wirklich noch Teig zum Backen über." Sie hob ihre Finger zum Schwur. Und gleich darauf war die Küche gefüllt mit ihren Stimmen und ihrem Lachen, während die beiden backten.

Kaum waren sie fertig, und die Torten im Kühlschrank, läutete es auch schon an der Eingangstür. Neugierig liefen sie hin, um zu sehen, was los war. Draußen stand ein Pizzalieferant mit etwa fünfundzwanzig Pizzen vor sich auf dem Boden. Fragend tauschten sie Blicke aus.

„Das ist wohl das Abendessen", lächelte der Professor, der gerade in seinem Rollstuhl zu ihnen kam. Er bezahlte den Mann und bat die beiden Frauen, die Pizzen in den Essenssaal zu bringen. Gleich darauf saßen auch schon alle anwesenden Mutanten an den Tischen und genossen die verschiedensten Stücke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eine Idee und ihre Folgen **

Nachdem die jüngeren Bewohner des Mansion die Überreste des Gelages weggeräumt hatten, verteilten sie sich auf die verschiedensten Bereiche des Hauses. Aus der Küche kam das Aroma von frisch gebrautem Kaffee und füllte den daneben liegenden Wohnraum. Als wäre das ein Signal fanden sich die X-Men auch gleich darauf in dem gemütlichen großen Zimmer ein. Jean half Storm und Rogue den Kaffee und die Torten hinauszutragen. Der Professor sah Rogue fragend an, als er die leckere Nachspeise sah.

„Als kleines Dankeschön, dass ihr mir das Zimmer so schön hergerichtet habt", lächelte sie und schnitt die Torten an. Ihre Back- und Kochkünste waren unter den anderen bekannt, aber jedes Mal genossen sie die Kreationen aufs Neue, als wäre es das erste Mal. Zufrieden grinste Marie in die Runde.

Xavier verließ das gemütliche Beisammensein bald darauf, da er noch eine Telefonkonferenz wegen der Feier hatte. Marie saß auf dem Boden zwischen dem Sofasessel, auf dem Logan saß und der Couch, auf der Scott und Jean lümmelten. Jubilee nahm sich noch ein drittes Stück Torte und ließ es sich schmecken, während Bobby und Kitty zusammen auf dem anderem Sofasessel kuschelten. Storm und Remy stritten sich um das letzte Stück Amaretto-Torte auf der anderen Couch, bis Hank Ro sein Stück anbot, das sie dankend annahm und ihn fütterte. Lächelnd zog Marie ihre Füße unter ihre Oberschenkel und lehnte sich an die Seite von Logans Sessel.

„Jean ich hab mir etwas überlegt", sagte sie und sah zur Ärztin hin. „Wegen der Feier."

Die rothaarige Frau und auch all die anderen waren sofort ganz Ohr. Sie wussten, dass Rogues Ideen meistens gut waren. „Könnt ihr euch an den Abend erinnern, als wir ins Musical gehen wollten, und ihr mit dem Professor aber nicht mit konntet, wegen einer dringenden Mission in Connecticut?" Jean und Storm seufzten und nickten. Sie wären so gerne mitgegangen, doch damit wenigstens die jüngeren Mitglieder das Musical sehen konnte, waren sie mit dem Professor, Scott und Logan geflogen.

„Ich hab mir überlegt… Wie wär's, wenn wir das Stück selbst an diesem Abend aufführen. In gekürzter Version. Es sind zwar nur noch einige Tage, aber ich denke, es ist zu schaffen. So könnt ihr es zumindest zum Teil auch sehen, auch wenn es nicht so professionell ist, wie im Theater, aber… Ich glaube, dem Professor würde es gefallen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete auf Reaktionen von den anderen. Ro und Jean waren sofort Feuer und Flamme. Scott gab zu Bedenken, dass sie wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, um das Ganze vorzubereiten und einzustudieren, aber man merkte, dass er „Wicked" auch gerne gesehen hätte. Logan seinerseits würde nie zugeben, dass ihm so etwas gefallen würde, doch war überrascht, mit welchen Ideen Marie immer wieder ankam.

„Robert, ein Assistent an der Uni, arbeitet nebenbei als Bühnenbildner bei dem Theater, er könnte mir sicher die Texte besorgen, und die Musik hab ich auf CD, und mit der Karaokefunktion an der Anlage bräuchten wir uns darum nicht zu kümmern", erläuterte sie.

„Du hast das Ganze wohl schon durchgeplant, Kleines hm", grinste Logan sie von oben an. Lächelnd nickte sie. „Ich hab mir so meine Gedanken gemacht. Das heißt, wenn ihr das überhaupt wollt."

„Natürlich machen wir das", war Jubes sofort begeistert.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin, wenn alle mithelfen", warf Kitty mit vollem Enthusiasmus ein. Auch Bobby und Remy nickten zustimmend. „Und die Regisseurin haben wir ja schon", lachte Bobby und zwinkerte Marie zu.

„Wir müssen dann aber gleich damit anfangen", gab Storm zu bedenken. Alle nickten und die Vorfreude auf das Stück und dessen Vorbereitungen war allen anzusehen. Endlich hatten sie mal wieder etwas anderes zu tun, als sich über die Missionen und die Bedrohungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Die Wettergöttin kramte in einer Lade und reichte Marie Block und Stift.

„Na dann mal los, Chefin", lachte Jubilee.

„Hey ein bisschen mehr Respekt", schalt Rogue ihre Freundin gespielt ernst. „Sonst bekommst du nur eine Zweitrolle." Sofort schlug sich Jubes die Hände vor den Mund, wofür sie von allen Lachen erntete.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Logan, Scott und Hank sich um die Bühne kümmern könnten", begann Marie und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, als sie überlegte.

„Gebongt", antwortete der Teamleader ohne zu zögern. „Wir brauchen nur einen gewissen Anhaltspunkt oder Plan, wie du dir das ganze Vorstellst, nachdem wir es nicht gesehen habe."

„Mhm, ihr bekommt morgen ein paar Skizzen, reicht das?" Er nickte.

„Jean, Ro, könnt ihr die Kostüme besorgen?" Die beiden Frauen lächelten. Das war eindeutig ihr Element.

„Wir plündern den Halloweenvorrat", sagte Jean und Storm nickte zustimmend.

„Und wann beginnt das große Vorsingen für die Rollen, Frau Regisseurin", fragte Logan sie neckisch.

„Hmmm, ich denke das brauchen wir nicht", antwortete sie ohne auf seine Albernheit einzugehen. Sie war voll mit ihrer Aufgabe beschäftigt und ging voll darin auf. Die anderen lächelten, als sie sie so voller Leidenschaft sahen.

„Jubes könnte Glynda spielen, die gute Hexe des Ostens", begann sie nachdenklich. „Die Stimme würde genau passen, und die schwierigeren Passagen meisterst du mit links." Jubilee sprang begeistert auf.

„Strike", rief sie lachend und boxte mit der Faust in die Luft. Die anderen lachten, als sie ihre Begeisterung sahen.

„Kitty, wenn du willst, übernimmst du die Rolle von Nessarose, der Schwester von Elphaba", sagte Rogue und sah zu ihrer Freundin hin. Sie wusste, dass Kitty nicht so gern vor Leuten sang, und die kleinere Rolle ihr sicher stehen würde.

„Oh ja sehr gern. Kann ich mir dann den Rollstuhl vom Professor ausborgen", grinste sie. Lachend schüttelten die anderen den Kopf. Und so verteilte Rogue weiter die Rollen an ihre Freunde, wie sie es persönlich am Besten empfand, und erhielt auch Zustimmung für jede einzelne Besetzung. John würde Fiyero, den Draufgänger und Frauenschwarm spielen, in den sich Glynda und Elphaba verlieben. Lilly Madam Morrible, die Direktorin der Schule in Oz, Piotr den Professor Dillebar, einen Ziegenbock, Remy den Zauberer von Oz und Bobby den Streber Bog, der sich in Glynda verliebt.

„Und wen willst du als Elphaba", fragte Kitty Rogue, als sie alles notiert hatte.

Gedankenverloren kaute ihre Freundin am hinteren Ende des Stiftes. „Ich hab an Calisa gedacht. Sie hat die tiefste Stimme von euch und kann wirklich schön…", antwortete sie.

„Wieso machst du das nicht", fiel ihr Bobby ins Wort.

„Du meinst die verrückte Hexe würde zu mir passen", zog ihn Marie auf, der sofort den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hab mit den Vorbereitungen schon genug zu tun, so wie ich das sehe, außerdem ist Calisa sicher die beste Besetzung für Elphaba. Und dann brauchen wir noch ein paar andere für das Ensemble", schloss sie ihre Überlegungen.

Die anderen konnten nur staunen, wie Marie in so kurzer Zeit auf das Ganze gekommen war.

„Also wenn ihr wollt, fangen wir morgen früh an. Ich mail heute noch Robert, wegen der Texte und dann kann es losgehen", grinste sie von einem zum anderen. Sie vereinbarten, dass niemand etwas zum Professor sagen würde, oder zu den anderen, die nicht an der Aufführung beteiligt waren, auch wenn es schwer werden würde, gerade vor Charles etwas zu verheimlichen.

„Oh ja Brad, nicht aufhören. Genau da … Jaaa", stöhnte Jean eckstatisch.

„Der Bär ist hinter mir her, er wird mich zu Tode kuscheln", rief Kitty hilflos.

„Komm schon trau dich, John. Du bist schneller auf dem Boden und bittest um Gnade, als du dir vorstellen kannst", grummelte Bobby ärgerlich.

Piotr murmelte etwas auf Russisch. Storm beschwor Blitz nach Blitz und ließ den Donner grollen immer und immer wieder.

„Die Idee ist großartig", flüsterte Kemano verschwörerisch und lachte laut.

Wie in der vergangenen Nacht fuhr Marie in ihrem Bett hoch. Die Stimmen waren zwar nicht so laut wie nachts zuvor, doch sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Jedes Mal wenn sie wieder eingeschlafen war, kamen sie wieder.

Nachdem sie die Gedanken und Träume der anderen endlich blockiert hatte, rieb sie sich die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kaum nach zwei Uhr morgens. Sie hatte gerade mal drei Stunden geschlafen, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Wenn sie schon mal munter war, konnte sie auch gleich mit der Arbeit an den Skizzen für das Stück beginnen und den Ablauf planen, wie sie es sich vorstellte. Die Zeichnungen für das Bühnenbild gingen ihr schnell von der Hand. Sie hielt sie recht genau an das was sie im Musical gesehen hatte und an den Bildern vom Internet, nur in kleineren Dimensionen. So würden Scott, Logan und Hank auch nicht in Zeitnot geraten, wenn sie die Dekoration bauten. Als sie zufrieden die vier verschiedenen Szenenbilder weglegte, sah sie auf die Uhr. Gerade mal halb vier durch. Wo hatte sie nur die CD von dem Musical hingelegt, grübelte sie. Nachdem sie sie nicht in dem Stapel auf der Kommode fand, schlich sie die Stufen hinunter, an den anderen Zimmern vorbei zu ihrem alten Raum.

Logan, der auch nicht schlafen konnte, öffnete leise seine Tür, als er den Duft von Marie wahrnahm. Das neue Zimmer half also auch nicht beim Schlafen, oder war es ihr Tatendrang, der sie munter hielt? Er hatte eine Stunde zuvor nach ihr gesehen, da hatte sie friedlich im Bett gelegen, und ihr Atem bestätigte ihn, dass sie schlief. Sollte er etwas zu ihr sagen? Als er gerade überlegte, was er tun sollte, kam sie auch schon wieder aus ihrem Zimmer mit einer CD in der Hand und schlich wieder die Treppen hoch.

Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich und stellte die Stereoanlage an. Die Orchesterklänge füllten ihren Raum, und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen. Sie liebte Musik.

Im Zimmer unter ihr hörte Logan die gedämpften Klänge eines Orchesters und legte sich wieder aufs Bett. Er würde sie morgen fragen, was los sei. Maries Stimme klang nun an sein Ohr, als sie bei einem Lied mitsang. Er hatte sie schon oft vor sich hinträllern hören und wusste, dass sie eine schöne Stimme hatte. Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu, während er ihr zuhörte, wie sie ein Lied nach dem anderen sang.

Als Jean und Scott am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kamen, hörten sie Rogue aus dem Wohnraum singen. Lächelnd holten sie sich einen Kaffee und ein Croissant und gingen zu ihr. Sie war so in das Lied vertieft, dass sie sie zuerst nicht bemerkte. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, während sie gerade die letzten Wörter sang, schrak sie zusammen und stoppte.

„Mach nur weiter", grinste Scott. „Besser als ein Radio."

„Nein danke, ich hab die neuesten Verkehrsmeldungen nicht parat", erwiderte sie schlagfertig.

„Bist du schon lang auf", fragte Jean sie, als sie sich hinsetzten.

„Nein, naja es geht", grinste Rogue und fühlte sich ertappt. „Ich hab einiges schon fertig. Konnte einfach nicht schlafen."

„Deine Energie möchte ich haben", gähnte der Teamleader und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Die wirst du noch brauchen, wenn sie dir die Pläne für das Bühnenbild gibt, oder Rogue", grinste seine Verlobte, und Marie nickte. Scott überdrehte die Augen.

„Na wie laufen die Proben", fragte Logan, als Marie zum Mittagessen kam.

„Besser als ich gedacht hatte", antwortete sie und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. „Nur Megan war etwas enttäuscht, dass sie keine Hexen spielen durfte. Obwohl sie ja von der Hautfarbe Elphaba am ähnlichsten ist." Er lachte.

„Das passt zum Knirps."

„Jubilee, Kitty und Calisa können es kaum erwarten heute die Kostüme durchzusehen, die Ro und Jean gefunden haben. Bobby, John, Remy und Piotr sind da weniger begeistert", erzählte sie ihm während sie aß. „Wie geht's mit der Bühne voran?"

„Wir haben uns noch nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen", antwortete er grinsend.

„Das ist doch schon mal was, worauf man aufbauen kann."

„Die erste Szenerie ist so gut wie fertig. Einige der Kinder helfen sie anzumalen, nach dem Mittagessen."

„Das heißt die Chancen stehen gut, dass alles rechtzeitig fertig wird", stellte sie müde lächelnd fest. Bis jetzt konnte sie es gut verbergen, dass sie Schlafmangel hatte wegen der letzten Tage, aber in diesem Moment blitzte die Müdigkeit auf in ihren Augen.

„Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen", sagte Logan, und sie wusste, dass er sich bewusst war, dass sie nicht wirklich geschlafen hatte. Sie konnte ihm schlecht etwas vormachen. Es war schon seit je her so, als würde er einfach jeden ihrer Bluffs erkennen und aufdecken.

„Mhm", murmelte sie. „Ich denke, ich hab noch ein paar Stunden, bis Jean und Storm fertig sind mit den Kostümen zum Probieren." Er nickte zustimmend.

„Genau die Frau, die ich gesucht habe", sagte plötzlich John hinter ihr, und sie schrak zusammen.

„Ich weiß, dass ich eine gewisse Wirkung auf Frauen habe, aber diese", lachte er und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Einen Augenblick später standen auch schon Megan und Max neben ihm und sahen erwartungsvoll Logan an.  
„Was gibt's", fragte dieser nur.

„Storm schickt mich. Du sollst bitte zu ihnen kommen, sie wissen nicht welche Kleider sie auswählen sollen zur Probe", antwortete John und schon zog er Rogue hoch, die gerade noch schnell genug reagieren konnte und ihren Kaffeebecher ergriff.

„Können wir nun endlich malen", fragte Max mit großen Augen Logan. Marie lachte. Ihre Müdigkeit von vorhin schien wie weggeblasen.

„Schnappt ihn euch und viel Spaß", sagte sie noch immer lächelnd.

„Kommst du nicht mit", fragte Megan sie und sah sie enttäuscht an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Süße, tut mir leid, ich muss mich um etwas anderes kümmern, aber ihr seid bei Logan in guten Händen. Ich seh später vorbei, ok?" Und damit war sie auch schon beinah aus dem Saal draußen und unterwegs in den kleinen Trainingsraum, in dem sie die Kostüme und die ersten Proben durchführten, da im größeren Saal die Bühnenarbeiten vor sich gingen.

Marie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie den Berg von Kleidern in der Mitte des Raumes sah, die Jean und Storm aufgetrieben hatten.

„Ich denke, das ist genug Auswahl", lachte sie den beiden Frauen zu. „John kannst du bitte die anderen holen, damit wir dann gleich die Änderungen aufnehmen können?"

„Zu Befehl, Boss", grinste er und rannte los, als ihn ein zusammengeknülltes Hemd von hinten an den Kopf traf. Er drehte sich kurz um und sah eine schuldbewusst lächelnde Rogue vor sich. „Verstanden Boss, ich sag nicht mehr Boss, Boss", und damit war er auch schon weg.

„Haben wir noch Schminksachen von Halloween", fragte Rogue Storm, als sie einige der Kostüme aussortierte.

„Ja da drüben steht die kleine Kiste, da sollten noch genug Farben sein."

„Fein wir werden eine Menge grün brauchen", lächelte ihre Freundin und holte ihren Block hervor, in dem sie die Maße und Kleidungsstücke der einzelnen Darsteller notieren wollte.

Als erste der Sänger stürmten Kitty und Jubilee in den Raum. Jubes drehte schauspielerisch eine Pirouette vor den anderen und machte einen tiefen Knicks.

„Das Verbeugen kann ich schon am Besten", lachte sie und die anderen stimmten ein.

„Wir dachten, dass Jubilee das cremefarbene Elfenkleid von Storm vom Vorjahr anziehen könnte", sagte Jean und hielt das prachtvolle Kostüm hoch. Es glitzerte schon im normalen Licht, und würde im Scheinwerferlicht noch besser aussehen.

„Genau so etwas hab ich mir vorgestellt. Toll", stimmte Marie zu. Gleich darauf war Jubes auch schon in den Umkleiden verschwunden.

Für Kitty hatten sie etwas Unscheinbares ausgewählt. Ein Kleid in Brauntönen mit einem weißen Hemd unterhalb.

Die Männer waren schnell eingekleidet. Nur die Maske für Piotr als Ziegenbock würde noch etwas Arbeit aufwerfen, aber er wollte sie selbst machen, also blieb dies nicht an den anderen hängen. Lilly bekam als Professorin ein altes Barockkleid und eine weiße Perücke und eine Nickelbrille. Als sie angezogen aus den Umkleiden kam, konnten sich die anderen Anwesenden ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, sie sah einfach zu witzig aus.

Für Calisa, die Elphaba spielen würde, hatte Jean ein altes Hexenkostüm von Rogue gefunden. Bodenlang schwarz und mit langen Ärmeln etwas ausgestellt. Dazu einen schwarzen Hexenhut und Schuhe mit silbernen Schnallen. Die Änderungen der Kleider würden nicht zu lange dauern, da sie bei allen eigentlich minimal waren, und Lilly musste ausgestopft werden, damit sie als alte Professorin durchging.

Sogar die Männer hatten Spaß an den Kostümen. „Man fühlt sich gleich näher an der Rolle", stellte Bobby streberhaft, wie es seine Person im Musical verlangte, fest.

Calisa sah umwerfend aus in dem Hexenkostüm. Nur mit ihrer langhaarigen schwarzen Perücke hatte sie noch Probleme.

Als sie alle Maße aufgenommen und die Kleider wieder hatten zum Ändern, holte Rogue ihre Tasche und gab jedem eine CD mit der Musik, die sie heute Nacht noch gebrannt hatte.

„Ok Leute, wir sehen uns morgen um neun Uhr hier zum Proben", sagte Marie abschließend, bevor sich alle verstreuten.

Kitty, Storm, Jean und Rogue trugen die ausgesuchten Kostüme in den Malraum, in dem sie die Nähmaschinen aufgestellt hatten. Kaum hatten sie die Kleider hingelegt, rannte Marie auch schon wieder aus dem Raum und rief ihnen zu: „Ich hab eine Idee, bin gleich wieder da." Ein paar Minuten später kam sie auch schon wieder mit zwei Trainingspuppen, die sie normalerweise für Kampftraining benutzten und stellte sie strahlend vor die anderen drei Frauen, die sie fragend ansahen. Kitty verstand als Erste, was ihre Freundin damit vorhatte.

„Wir haben unsere eigenen Modepuppen", lachte sie und half Rogue auch die anderen Puppen in den Malraum zu schaffen.

Nach und nach verabschiedeten sich Jean, Storm und Kitty von Marie, als es langsam spät wurde. Sie hatten alle bis auf ein Kostüm fertig gemacht. Und am letzten arbeitete sie noch. „Ich kann's morgen vor der Probe nähen", schlug Ro vor.

Marie lächelte sie dankbar an, doch schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin gleich durch damit. Danke. Geht schon und genießt euren letzten freien Abend vor der Feier."

Scott steckte gerade neugierig den Kopf zur Tür herein, um seine Verlobte zu suchen, die ihm auch gleich um den Hals fiel. Lächelnd schloss er sie in die Arme.

„Scheint ja alles gut zu laufen", sagte er und deutete lachend auf die Puppen, denen sie die Kostüme angezogen hatten.

„Alles fertig bis auf das letzte Kleid", bestätigte Jean und verschränkte ihre Hand mit der seinen.

„Wir haben auch nur noch das letzte Bild zu machen. Die Kinder können dann morgen alles anmalen und übermorgen könnt ihr schon mit dem ganzen Bühnenbild arbeiten", lächelte er und konnte seinen Stolz nicht ganz verbergen auf ihre Arbeit.

„Toll, danke euch vielmals", sagte Rogue und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Und nun haut schon endlich ab, bevor ich noch eine Arbeit finde für euch."

„Nun leg das Teil endlich weg und geh ins Bett", weckte sie eine tiefe Stimme aus ihrer konzentrierten Näherei. Als sie aufsah, erblickte sie Logan, der im Türrahmen lehnte mit verschränkten Armen.

„Nur noch eine Naht, dann bin ich fertig", erwiderte sie lächelnd und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Während sie weiter an dem Kleid arbeitete, betrachtete er die Kleider an den Trainingspuppen. Er stellte sich jede einzelne Person in ihrem Kostüm vor. Als er zu Lillys Kleid kam grinste er. Das zierliche Mädchen in diesem riesigen Kleid mit der Perücke. Doch als er zu Bobbys Streberoutfit kam, musst er laut auflachen. Bobby, der doch sonst immer so cool war, sollte auf Lieblingsschüler und Schleimer machen.

Marie sah ihn grinsend an. Es war nicht schwer seine Gedanken zu erraten. Als sie aufstand, streckte sie sich zuerst, nahm dann das Kleid vom Tisch und warf es der letzten Puppe über. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete sie ihre Werke.

„Ich denke, das wird gut aussehen", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Logan, doch der nickte zustimmend.

„Die Kids haben ganze Arbeit geleistet beim Bemalen", sagte er, als er sie genau beobachtete, wie sie müde ihre Hände durch die Handschuhe massierte.

„Verdammt, ich hab ganz auf Megan und Max vergessen. Ich wollte doch…" warf sich Marie plötzlich vor, als ihr eingefallen war, dass sie eigentlich zu ihnen sehen wollte beim Malen.

„Sie sind vor einigen Stunden vor den Farbeimern eingeschlafen", grinste Logan. „Scott und Hank haben sie in ihre Zimmer gebracht." Rogue atmete erleichtert aus. Sie hasste es die Menschen um sich herum zu enttäuschen. Das Gefühl, dass sie eine Enttäuschung für die meisten war, begleitete sie ohnehin schon andauernd.

„Na komm schon. Ab ins Bett mit dir", sagte Logan und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie grinste ihn schief an, normalerweise würde sie nun einen zweideutigen Kommentar loslassen, aber in diesem Moment fühlte sie sich einfach zu müde dafür. Deswegen ließ sie sich auch von ihm aus dem Raum hinausmanövrieren zum Lift. Er ging mit ihr die Treppe hoch zum Dachgeschoss, und erzählte ihr wie aufgeregt die Kinder und sogar Hank und Scott waren. Marie lächelte. Es war schön zu wissen, dass sich anscheinend alle auf die Aufführung freuten. Jetzt müsste nur noch alles gut laufen.

Während sie sich umzog im Bad und sich bettfertig machte, wartete Logan auf ihrem Bett und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrem Stoffhasen.

„Einen Cent für deine Gedanken", flüsterte sie, als sie wieder zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. Er grinste nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Brauchst du noch etwas", fragte er besorgt.

„Bekomm ich eine gute Nacht Geschichte", erwiderte sie seine Frage mit einer anderen und klimperte unschuldig mit den Wimpern, während sie unter ihre Decke schlüpfte.

„Ich dachte eher an eine Schlaftablette oder so", antwortete er. Jean hatte ihm beim Abendessen gesagt, dass das möglicherweise funktionieren könnte, und Marie ungestört schlafen könnte, da diese Pillen auch den Schlaf verändern würden.

Doch sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Ich bin so ko, dass ich sicher gut schlafen werde", erwiderte sie und wie auf Kommando musste sie gähnen.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest. Gut Nacht, Darlin", murmelte Logan, als er zur Tür ging.

„Danke, gut Nacht, Suga."

Und wirklich sie schlief diese Nacht wirklich gut. Naja zumindest vier Stunden lang bis die Träume der anderen sie wieder aufweckten. Das waren aber schon zwei mehr als nachts zuvor. Sie wusste, dass Logan im Zimmer unter ihr sie hören konnte, wenn sie sich nicht ruhig verhalten würde. Also schnappte sie sich ihre Decke, einen Polster und ihren MP3 Player und kletterte durchs Fenster auf die Dachterrasse.

Immer und immer wieder hörte sie sich die Lieder für das Musical an, und konnte als die Sonne aufging auch schon beinah alle auswendig. Im Kopf ging sie Szene für Szene durch, wie sie sie sich vorstellte, um sie später den anderen klar dar zu legen.

Durch die Vorfreude und Anspannung wegen der Aufführung verspürte sie keine Müdigkeit, als sie nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zum Frühstück hinunter ging.

Bald darauf fingen sie auch schon mit den Proben an. Zu Storm und Jeans Missfallen ließ Marie sie nicht zusehen, da es auch für sie eine Überraschung werden sollte. Also gingen sie in den Nebenraum und halfen den anderen bei den Bühnenbildern.

Als sich Rogue abends auf die Couch im Wohnraum fallen ließ, war sie mit den Proben und den Bildern vollends zufrieden. Sie hatten in den drei Tagen schon so viel geschafft und hatten noch einen ganzen Tag zur Verfügung um auf der richtigen Bühne zu proben.

Das Mansion war, bis auf die Kinder, die schon im Bett lagen, verlassen. Alle anderen waren ausgegangen. Sie wollte Marie mitnehmen, doch sie fühlte sich einfach nicht danach und wollte die Ruhe genießen.

Da sie dachte sie wäre allein, nahm sie sich eine Zigarette aus ihrer Tasche und nahm einen genüsslichen Zug. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Rotwein ihrer Lieblingsmarke.

„Dachte ich es mir doch, dass ich das letzte Mal Zigarettenrauch an dir gerochen habe", stellte Logan fest, als er zu ihr in den Wohnraum kam. Sie lächelte.

„Ab und zu hab auch ich Gelüste", grinste sie.

„Und die lassen sich einfach mit einer Zigarette befriedigen? Brauchst du nicht mehr dafür", fragte er neckend.

„Das hier ist einfach zu befriedigen", antwortete sie und deutete auf die Zigarette in ihrer Hand, „für das andere wird's schon schwieriger Teilnehmer zu finden."

Hatte er eben richtig gehört? Hatte sie eben auf ihre Lüste angespielt, auf ihre Haut, die es ihr ihrer Meinung nach unmöglich machte etwas anderes zu frieden zu stellen?

„Das sollte auch kein Problem darstellen", erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, als er sich neben sie auf die Couch setzte. Wie zur Hölle meinte er das nun wieder? Manchmal war der Mann einfach nur ein Rätsel für sie. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, zumindest nicht im Moment.

„Wieso bist du nicht mit den anderen unterwegs", fragte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie nicht reagiert hatte.

Sie tippte sich nur an die Stirn. „Wenn ich müde werde, ist es schwieriger die Gedanken zu blockieren." Er nickte verständnisvoll und war erneut froh, dass zumindest er sich keine Sorgen darum machen musste, wenn er ihr nahe kam.

„Seit wann rauchst du?"

„Seit dem Vorfall auf der Freiheitsstatue", antwortete sie gedankenverloren. „Zumindest hab ich keine Lust mehr auf Zigarren." Sie lächelte ihn von der Seite an. Er hasste es, dass er Schuld sein konnte, an den Verlangen, die sie nach der Absorption von ihm verspürt hatte.

„Eigentlich rauche ich nicht wirklich", sprach sie weiter. „Nur selten, wenn gerade etwas Chaos in mir herrscht."

Chaos in ihr… Mit den ganzen Gedanken in ihr war Chaos wahrscheinlich noch nett ausgedrückt, dachte er und stahl sich eine Zigarette von ihr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ausfall der Hexe – der große Abend**

Die folgende Nacht hätte Rogue gerne vergessen. Die Träume der anderen ließen sich von Anfang an nicht ausschalten. Sie machte kein Auge zu, wanderte in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass Logan wahrscheinlich mitbekam, dass sie nicht schlafen konnte. Es war beinah eine Erleichterung, als es acht Uhr wurde, und sie zum Frühstück hinunter gehen konnte.

Sie saß mit Storm, Jubilee, John, Lilly und Remy am Tisch, als Bobby und Kitty angelaufen kamen. Ihre Gesichter sprachen Bände. Irgendetwas war geschehen. Sofort wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Logan. War er abgereist? War ihm etwas passiert?

„Rogue, Calisa ist krank. Sie übergibt sich alle paar Minuten", schnaufte Kitty und sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Was", fragte sie schockiert. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht einen Tag vor der Aufführung.

„Jean ist bei ihr und untersucht sie. Anscheinend eine Magen-Darm-Grippe", berichtete Bobby.

„Aber sie ist doch eine Hauptdarstellerin", flüsterte Jubilee genauso erschrocken, wie die anderen am Tisch.

„Wie geht's ihr", fragte Marie, da sie sich mehr um ihre Freundin sorgte, als um das Musical.

„Jean meint, dass sie in ein paar Tagen wieder fit ist", antwortete Kitty noch immer etwas außer Atem. Ihre Freundin nickte nur, und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Was ist denn los", fragte Logan, der sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt hatte und an den Reaktionen der anderen merkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Calisa ist krank", gab John zurück.

„Das heißt wohl, dass die Aufführung ausfällt", jammerte Lilly leise vor sich hin. Die anderen sahen zu Marie, doch mussten zugeben, dass es wohl ohne Hauptdarstellerin keine Darbietung geben würde.

„Du kennst doch den Text", unterbrach Ororo plötzlich die Stille. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Rogue.

„Ja, aber…" begann diese widerstrebend.

„Nichts aber. Wenn die ganze Arbeit nicht umsonst gewesen sein soll, musst du einspringen", argumentierte Storm. „Niemand kann in einem Tag alles aufholen und das Kostüm müssten wir auch nicht ändern. Du kannst die Lieder im Schlaf, du kennst die Choreografie."

„Außerdem hast du die tiefe Stimme dafür", sprang nun Jubilee in die Presche.

Noch immer an ihrer Unterlippe kauend nickte Marie zaghaft. Sie mochte es nicht sonderlich so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wie sie es bei der Aufführung werden würde, doch es blieb ihr anscheinend nichts anderes über. Außerdem würde sie ein Kostüm tragen, und eigentlich nicht sie selbst sein.

Logan stupste sie aufmunternd mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Na komm schon, Kid. Ohne dich sind sie aufgeschmissen."

„Ja ist ja gut", antwortete sie nun endlich. „Ich mach es."

Die Jubelschreie der anderen zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der restlichen Anwesenden auf sie.

Weder Logan, Storm, Jean noch Scott bekamen Rogue an diesem Tag zu Gesicht. Sie hörten nur die gedämpften Lieder durch die geschlossenen Türen leise in die Halle dringen. Nach dem Frühstück hatten Scott, Hank und Logan die Bühne fertig bestückt und die Proben hatten begonnen. Alle Schauspieler waren im großen Saal auf der Bühne und probten und probten, bis sie zufrieden waren.

„Leute ihr wart toll, wenn das morgen auch nur halb so gut hinhaut wie heute, wird es ein voller Erfolg", lobte Marie die anderen, als die Proben zu Ende waren. „Ich habe mit dem Professor heute gesprochen. Die Show beginnt um sieben Uhr. Dann haben wir auch noch nach der Aufführung noch etwas von dem Fest." Die Aufregung und Vorfreude war jedem einzelnen anzusehen, als sie so verteilt auf der Bühne saßen und standen. „Das heißt, wir sehen uns um halb sechs hinter der Bühne, um die Kostüme und die Make-ups zu machen." Und damit entließ sie ihre Stars.

Lächelnd tappte Marie in die Küche. Sie wollte sich noch ein Glas Orangensaft holen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. Nach all den Jahren im Mansion war sie nicht überrascht Logan in der Küche vorzufinden, der gerade nach einem Bier im Kühlschrank angelte.

„Auch eins", fragte er sie, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Nein danke, das letzte was ich morgen brauchen kann, ist ein Kater. Orangensaft bitte", antwortete sie lächelnd. Die Erschöpfung war ihr mittlerweile deutlich anzusehen, dachte Logan, als er ihr das Getränk in ein Glas goss und noch etwas hinzufügte, bevor er es ihr reichte. Marie war so geschafft, dass sie nicht merkte, was er tat. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und trank es in einem Zug aus. Wieso sah er sie nur so erwartungsvoll an? Hatte er etwa bemerkt, dass sie auf seinen Hintern gestarrt hatte, als er das Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte? Und wieso sollte das seine Erwartungen erhöhen? Sie wurde nervös unter seinem Blick und spielte mit dem Glas vor sich auf der Insel herum, um sich abzulenken.

„Ich denke, ich schulde euch einige Torten für das, was ihr in den letzten Tagen zu Stande gebracht habt", sagte sie schließlich seinen Blick vermeidend.

„Yellow sagt, die Aufführung wäre Dank genug", erwiderte Logan, und sie konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er lächelte.

Plötzlich begann sich ihr Blick zu vernebeln, sie zwinkerte einige Male und griff nach der Inselkante, als sie leicht taumelte, um sich fest zu halten. Sie fühlte das Schwindelgefühl und die Müdigkeit sie übermannen. Logan war augenblicklich an ihrer Seite und fing sie auf, als sie zusammensackte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass das Schlafmittel, das er ihr in das Glas gegeben hatte, so schnell Wirkung zeigen würde. Der Schlafmangel und die Anstrengung der letzten Zeit mussten ihr Übriges getan haben.

Als er sie in seine Arme hoch hob und sie in ihr Zimmer trug, dankte er nochmals in Gedanken Hank, dass er ihm nachmittags die Pillen gegeben hatte. Er war besorgt zu Beast gegangen und hatte mit ihm über Rogue gesprochen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte, und so war der Doktor sofort bereit ihm die Schlaftabletten zu geben, damit der Wirbelwind des Mansion wenigstens diese Nacht ohne fremde Alpträume und Gedanken durchschlafen konnte.

Vorsichtig legte er sie in ihr Bett, zog ihr den Sweater und die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu. Sanft strich er ihr ein paar wilde Locken aus dem Gesicht, bevor er in sein eigenes Zimmer ging.

Als Marie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, konnte sie sich nicht erinnern wie sie in ihr Bett gekommen war. Was war gestern nur geschehen? Logan hatte ihr ein Glas mit Orangensaft gegeben und dann… Logan! Er musste ihr etwas ins Getränk gegeben haben, zählte sie eins und eins zusammen. Eigentlich sollte sie ärgerlich sein, doch sie musste zugeben, dass es wohl das Beste gewesen war, wenn sie daran dachte, wie die letzten Nächte abgelaufen waren. Sie fühlte sich eindeutig besser. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon klopfte es an ihrer Tür.

„Komm rein", rief sie, wie sie es meist tat, wenn jemand zu ihr kam.

Die Tür ging auf und Megan, Max und Jean standen mit Frühstück vor ihr.

„Hab ich etwa meinen Geburtstag verschlafen", scherzte Rogue noch etwas schlaftrunken.

„Wir dachten, du könntest einen ruhigen Start in den großen Tag brauchen", antwortete Jean lächelnd.

„Der Professor hat versprochen, wir dürfen heute die Aufführung sehen, bevor wir ins Bett müssen." Megan konnte einfach nicht länger ihre Freude verbergen, und auch Max strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Lachend stellte Jean das Tablett auf Rogues Nachttisch. „Wenn ihr sie nicht in Ruhe lasst, wird das heute Abend aber nichts." Auf das hin verließen die Kinder ihr Zimmer, aber nicht ohne sie kurz zu umarmen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie es kaum erwarten konnten. Die Ärztin setzte sich neben Marie aufs Bett und beobachtete sie genau, als sie ihren Kaffee trank.

„Sieh mich nicht so an Jean", lächelte diese, ohne ihren Blick vom Tablett zu nehmen. „Ich hab geschlafen wie eine Tote. Dank der Mittel, die in meinem Getränk waren."

„Du weißt also schon…" begann die rothaarige Frau.

„War nicht so schwer herauszufinden."

„Logan war bei Hank und hat danach gefragt, nachdem du wohl die letzten Tage nicht viel Schlaf bekommen hattest", erklärte Jean ihrer Freundin.

Diese nickte nur. „War wohl alles etwas zu viel", gab sie zu und biss herzhaft in ihren Toast. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so einen Appetit auf Frühstück gehabt hatte.

„Du bist also nicht böse, dass wir das so geheim gemacht haben", fragte die Ärztin.

Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hätte sie nie selbst genommen, du kennst mich ja", sagte sie und verzog ihren Mund zu einer Grimasse. „Wäre ja auch ziemlich blöd, wenn ich heute auf der Bühne einfach umkippe und einschlafe."

„Das wär mal eine unerwartete Wendung", lachte Jean.

„Toi, toi, toi", flüsterte Logan ihr zu, als sie sich auf den Weg hinter die Bühne machte zur abgemachten Zeit. Sie lächelte ihm strahlend zu. Zuerst dachte sie, dass nur sie so nervös war vor der Aufführung, doch die anderen waren in auch keinem besserem Zustand, als sie sich umzogen und fertig machten.

Kurz vor sieben wagte Marie einen Blick durch den Vorhang in den Zuschauerraum. Er war voll besetzt. Die Kinder saßen vorne auf dem Boden, und jeder einzelne Stuhl dahinter war vergeben.

„Ok Leute, hört mir bitte noch einmal zu, bevor's losgeht", begann Rogue und hatte sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. „Ich wollt euch nur noch einmal danken, dass ihr so viel Zeit geopfert habt, und ich weiß, dass wir einfach toll sein werden." Sie sah lächelnd von einem zum anderen. „Wir werden sie umhauen", zwinkerte sie ihnen noch mal zu, bevor sie Thomas das Zeichen gab, dass sie anfangen konnten.

Der Professor kam auf die Bühne und begrüßte seine Gäste. „Was die Aufführung betrifft, weiß ich selbst nicht genau was uns erwartet" sagte er zum Schluss, „aber ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns amüsieren. Und somit gebe ich die Bühne frei, für die Mitglieder unserer Schule und ihrer Version von dem Musical „Wicked"."

Sobald er sich unter die Zuschauer gemischt hatte, begann die Musik zu spielen und das Stück konnte beginnen. Der Vorhang ging auf und gab den Blick frei auf etwa fünfzehn Sänger frei, die sich um eine wunderschöne weiße Hexe des Ostens, Glynda, versammelten und sie nach der bösen Hexe des Westens ausfragten. Das war Jubilees erstes Lied, in dem sie erklärte, wie es dazu kam, dass Elphaba, die verrückte Hexe, so anders geworden war, als andere. Wie sie sich kennen lernten, in der Schule für Zauberei in Oz, und versehentlich zu Zimmerkollegen gemacht wurden, von der Direktorin der Schule, Madam Morrible. Ein Lachen ging durch den Raum, als Lilly in ihrem Barockkostüm auftrat und die strenge Lehrerin spielte.

Die X-Men trauten ihren Augen nicht, als Marie als Elphaba zum ersten Mal allein auftrat. Sie war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Sie trug das schwarze bodenlange Kostüm, grüne Handschuhe, ihre Locken waren glatt geföhnt (ohne Perücke), ihr Gesicht war grün und ihre Wimpern tief schwarz und voll. Wieder begann die melodische Orchestermusik zu ertönen und gleich darauf begleitete Rogues Stimme das Lied, in dem sie erzählte, wieso sie zum Zauberer von Oz und was sie alles erlangen wollte.

Das Publikum war gefesselt von den Darbietungen. Es war spannend und humorvoll.

Den nächsten großen Auftritt hatte John als Fiyero, dem Glynda sofort verfiel, und auch das Publikum lag ihm zu Füßen, als er sein Lied sang, das zum nächsten Höhepunkt überging. Dem Tanzabend. Sie hatten lange geprobt, damit das ganze Ensemble die Choreographie fehlerfrei hinbekam. Doch der absolute Eyecatcher war eindeutig der Tanzpart, den Elphaba startete und in den Glynda einstimmte. Die beiden schienen über die Bühne zu schweben. In den folgenden Stücken freundete sich Glynda mit der grünen Elphaba an, der sie dankbar sein musste, dass sie mit der Direktorin trainieren durfte, da sie bei weitem nicht so ein Talent für Zauberei hatte, wie Elphi.

Sogar Fiyero bemerkte nach dem Tanzabend Elphaba und kam dahinter, dass mehr in der Frau steckte, als nur eine anders aussehende Hexe. Er befreite mit ihr ein unschuldiges Tier im Unterricht. Sie ließen es frei, und die Spannung und das Knistern zwischen den beiden waren im ganzen Saal zu spüren, als sie sich näher kamen, doch er verließ sie um sich mit Glynda zu treffen.

Die Bühne erschien in dunklen Farben, als nur noch Marie dort stand. Die Musik wandelte sich zu einer leisen Melodie, als Rogue wieder zu singen begann…

Hands touch eyes meet

Sudden silence sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I am not that girl

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I am not that girl

Every so often we long to steal

To the land on what might have been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And heaven knows

I am not that girl

Don't wish don't start

Wishin' only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I am not that girl

Niemand im Publikum konnte seine Augen von ihr nehmen, als sie das Lied voller Leidenschaft sang. Ihre Gestik und Mimik und ihre Stimme schienen alle in ihren Bann gezogen zu haben. Sobald die Musik verklungen war, brach der Saal in spontanen Applaus aus.

Jean und Storm rollten einige Tränen über die Wangen.

Das Stück ließ niemanden unberührt. Logan konnte nicht glauben, was sie in den letzten Tagen auf die Beine gestellt hatten. Auch wenn er es nie jemanden gegenüber zugeben würde, war er tief beeindruckt von den Darstellern, und er genoss die Aufführung unsagbar.

Jubilee verkörperte die liebenswürdige, aber auch anfangs oberflächliche Glynda perfekt. Und Marie war die Personifizierung von Elphaba. Nicht nur Logan war sich bewusst, dass der Text der Lieder wie auf Rogue zugeschnitten war. Die Person von der andere Angst hatten, weil sie sie nicht verstanden, und doch so liebenswürdig und freundlich, immer auf andere bedacht.

Es gab noch zwei Szenen in denen die Zuschauer anscheinend das Atmen vergaßen. Zuerst war es das Lied, dass Elphaba und Fiyero zum Besten gaben, als sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden.

_AS LONG AS YOU ARE MINE_

Das Knistern war förmlich in der letzten Reihe noch zu spüren zwischen ihnen, und als sie sich küssten waren einzelne Seufzer zu hören. Die Mitglieder der Schule waren so verzaubert von den Geschehnissen auf der Bühne, dass sie gar nicht daran dachten, wie es möglich war, dass Marie und John sich küssten. Bis auf Logan. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah. Marie küsste John. Doch noch bevor er länger darüber nachdenken konnte, war er auch schon wieder in die weiteren Geschehnisse des Stückes eingebunden.

Der letzte Song brachte aber das Fass zum überlaufen. Ein Duett mit Elphaba und Glynda, die sich versöhnten und gestanden, wie wertvoll ihre Freundschaft geworden war.

_FOR GOOD_

Als der Vorhang fiel, wischten sich Jean und Storm die Tränen vom Gesicht. Logan musste zugeben, dass auch er einen Klos im Hals hatte, als er Marie dort oben so sah. Wunderschön und das Publikum verzaubernd mit ihrer Stimme und ihrem Gesang. Die Darsteller kamen alle nach einander nochmals nach vorne und erhielten scheinbar unendlichen Applaus. Glynda und Elphaba allen voran. Kein Gast blieb auf seinem Platz sitzen, als sich alle am Schluss das letzte Mal verbeugten.

Bobby und John verschwanden kurz hinter der Bühne und tauchten gleich darauf wieder mit einem Straus Blumen wieder auf. Bobby griff nach dem Mikrofon. „Sehr geehrte Gäste", begann er und der noch immer anhaltende Applaus verlief sich langsam. „Ich möchte hier im Namen von allen Darstellern der Person danken, ohne die das alles nicht zustande gekommen wäre. Für ihren unermüdlichen Einsatz in den letzten Tagen, dafür, dass sie anscheinend überall gleichzeitig war und jedem half und gut zusprach, und dann auch noch eine der Hauptrollen übernommen hat, als die erste Besetzung krank wurde." Logans Augen ruhten auf Rogue, die, wenn ihr Gesicht nicht grün angemalt wäre, wohl einen hochroten Kopf gehabt hätte. Sie strahlte Bobby und John an, die nun auf sie zukamen. „Ladies und Gentlemen… unsere Regisseurin, unsere wicked witch of the west… Rogue!" Marie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte die beiden jungen Männer an, als ihr John die Blumen überreichte und beide sie umarmten. Wiederum brach Applaus aus den Zuschauerreihen aus und Zugaberufe wurden laut. Thomas, der die Musik übernommen hatte, reagierte sofort und ließ den letzten Song von Glynda und Elphaba nochmals erklingen. Jubilee ergriff Rogues Hand und zog sie mit sich an die Vorderseite der Bühne, während die anderen Darsteller im Hintergrund lächelnd zusahen, als die beiden ihr Duett wiederholten: _for good_. Das Lied ging über in den flotten fröhlichen Song von John, _dancing through life_, über, und diesmal sangen alle mit und wirbelten in schnellen Tanzschritten über die Bühne.

„Es war großartig" rief Jean, als sie zu den Rogue, Jubilee, Remy und John kam und umarmte jeden einzelnen.

„Sie hat sogar mehr Taschentücher gebraucht, als bei Titanic", grinste Scott der nun auch bei ihnen stand. Storm und der Professor brachten ihnen Champagner zum Anstoßen.

„Ich hab geahnt, dass ihr etwas vorhabt, aber dass es so unglaublich werden würde, hätte ich nie erträumt", lächelte Xavier ihnen zu und bedankte sich für das Geschenk. „Ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn ihr die Kostüme für heute Abend anbehalten würdet. Die Gäste sind vollends begeistert."

„Ihr wart wirklich großartig", lächelte Rogue ihren Mitspielern zu.

„Du warst unglaublich", stellte Bobby fest. „Sag es nicht Calisa, aber sie wäre nicht eine halb so gute Elphaba gewesen wie du."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas einwenden, doch Logan, der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war, kam ihr zuvor: „Iceboy hat Recht." Marie errötete unter der grünen Farbe und legte ihm dankbar die grün behandschuhte Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich hab nur noch eine Frage", begann Storm und sah neugierig zu Rogue. „Wie habt ihr es angestellt, dass du John küssen konntest?" Eigentlich hätte Logan ihr danken müssen, denn diese Frage beschäftigte ihn schon seit er sich an die Szene in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, als der Vorhang gefallen war.

John zwinkerte ihr zu und zog ein grünes durchsichtiges Tuch aus seiner Tasche, das er vor dem Kuss zwischen ihren Gesichtern positioniert hatte.

Während die Gäste den Darstellern gratulierten und immer wieder beglückwünschten zur Aufführung und ihre Begeisterung zum Ausdruck brachte, bauten einige andere Bewohner des Mansion die Bühne schnell und leise ab, damit der Platz nun zum Tanzen reichte. Egal wo die Sänger hinkamen, es bildete sich eine Traube von Menschen um sie herum.

Nach einiger Zeit stahl sich Marie unbemerkt auf die Terrasse hinaus, da ihr der Trubel etwas zu viel geworden war. Sie hatte an diesem Tag noch keine ruhige Minute gehabt, da alle mit ihren Fragen zu ihr gekommen waren vor der Aufführung. Als sie draußen auf der dunklen Terrasse stand, atmete sie die frische Nachtluft tief ein. Ihre Hände lagen auf der Brüstung, ihr Kopf ruhte in ihrem Nacken und ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

„Champagner", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr. Sie lächelte mit geschlossenen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bier?"

„Oh ja", seufzte sie zufrieden und sah ihn nun endlich an. Logan stand neben ihr mit dem Rücken zur Brüstung und hielt ihr eine Flasche Bier hin. Er hatte wohl geahnt, dass ihr der Champagner auf Dauer nicht zusagen würde.

„Mein Retter", grinste sie und nahm ihm das Getränk ab.

„Immer zu Diensten, Madam", erwiderte er. „Wer weiß, in was mich sonst die verrückte Hexe des Westens noch verwandelt."

Rogue lachte und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

„Suga, auch wenn ich dir nun eine Illusion zerstören muss, das war nur ein Stück, ich kann nicht wirklich zaubern", erklärte sie ihm ernst, doch ihre Augen funkelten mit Freude.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. So wie ich das sehe, hast du heute alle verzaubert", erwiderte er nun und sah ihr tief in ihre grünen Augen. In seinen Gedanken sah er sie mit John vor sich, als sie ihr Duett sangen, und wie John sie angehimmelt hatte. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich ungewollt. Es war doch nur Schauspielerei, John wollte sicher nichts von Rogue, sonst hätte er schon früher einen Schritt in diese Richtung gewagt. Oder hatte nun das Musical den Ausschlag gegeben? Pyro war der falsche Mann für sie. Er war zu unreif… und… Reiß dich zusammen Logan. So darfst du nicht denken, schalt er sich selbst.

Inzwischen hatte Rogue etwas aus dem Blumentopf neben ihr gefischt. Dort hatte sie vor dem Theaterstück eine Packung Zigaretten versteckt, in der Hoffnung sie könnte sich später davonstehlen und eine rauchen.

„Pyro sah so aus, als wollte er dir helfen aus dem Kostüm zu schlüpfen", murmelte er plötzlich, und war selbst überrascht, als die Worte über seine Lippen kamen. Rogue sah ihn verblüfft an.

„John reißt höchstens Calisa die Kleider vom Leib", grinste sie dann. Während der Proben waren sich die beiden näher gekommen und hatten schon ein Date ausgemacht. Logan konnte das Gefühl erst nicht einordnen, aber Erleichterung überkam ihn, als er das hörte.

„Rogue", hörten sie nach einigen Minuten Kitty rufen, und Marie seufzte leise auf, als sie wieder zusammen ins Haus gingen.

„Da bist du ja. Wir haben dich schon gesucht", sprudelte es aus Kitty heraus, die mit Bobby im Schlepptau zu ihnen kamen.

„Der Professor hat vorgeschlagen, dass die Mitarbeiter des Stücks übers Wochenende ans Haus am Meer fahren. Wir reisen morgen früh ab", erzählte Bobby fröhlich. „Also packt heute noch eure Sachen. Und keine Widerrede Wolverine, du kommst auch mit."

„Na dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes über", murmelte Logan. Zugegebener Maßen war er froh, mal wieder ein paar Tage vom Mansion wegzukommen. So sehr Marie auch die Bewohner des Herrenhauses mochte und vor allem die Kinder, war sie trotzdem dem Professor dankbar für den Vorschlag. Endlich konnte sie mal richtig entspannen.

Xavier hatte eine Band engagiert, die nun spielte und die Leute zum Tanzen aufforderte. Mit dem Rhythmus mitwippend stand Marie neben dem Buffet und sah ihren Freunden zu, die auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbelten. Scott hielt Jean in seinen Armen und sie strahlte ihn glücklich an. Die beiden waren wirklich das Traumpaar des Hauses. Bobby schwang seine Kitty herum, Remy Jubilee.

Als sie gerade nach einem neuen Glas Punsch greifen wollte, hielt jemand ihre Hand fest. Sie sah erschrocken auf und blickte in Logans lächelndes Gesicht.

„Tanz mit mir", sagte er und zupfte auffordernd an ihrer Hand.

„Ich kann nicht tanzen", erwiderte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Sie war noch nie eine gute Tänzerin gewesen. Ja wenn es darum ging allein zu tanzen, dann konnte sie sich bewegen, aber Standardtänze? Nein, das konnte sie schon vor ihrer Mutation in der Tanzschule nicht.

„Tanz mit mir", wiederholte er und zog sie einfach mit sich. Marie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und gleich darauf fand sie sich in seinen Armen auf der Tanzfläche wieder. Ein unscheinbares Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel, als er die ersten Schritte mit ihr machte. Sofort folgte sie seiner Führung und ließ sich von ihm über die Fläche lenken, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gemacht. Sie waren so in die Musik und die Bewegungen vertieft, dass sie die Blicke der anderen nicht bemerkten. Storm und Hank lächelten einander zu, als sie die beiden sahen. Rogue hatte noch immer ihren schwarzen Hexenhut auf und ihr grün bemaltes Gesicht strahlte. Das schwarze Kleid schwang bei jeder Bewegung ausladend mit, und ihre Füße flogen scheinbar nur so übers Parkett. Niemand hatte geahnt, dass Logan so ein guter Tänzer war.

Nach einigen Tänzen stand Rogue außer Atmen neben Logan an der Bar.

„Ich hab dich in den ganzen Jahren hier noch nie richtig tanzen gesehen", sagte Jean, die sich mit Scott, Storm und Hank zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Ich kann auch nicht tanzen", erwiderte Marie und trank von ihrer Caipirinha.

„Das sah vorhin aber ganz anders aus", lachte Scott.

„Wenn ein Mann richtig führen kann, ist es ein Kinderspiel", zwinkerte Storm Logan zu, der nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Na dann, lass uns raus finden, ob ich auch ein guter Führer bin", lachte Hank und mimte eine Verbeugung vor Marie und reichte ihr seine Hand. Lachend knickste sie vor ihm und nahm seine Hand.

„Das wollte ich gerade herausfinden", grinste Scott neben ihr.

„Ich zuerst", lächelte Hank und ging mit ihr Richtung Tanzfläche.

„He ich bin kein Tanzexperiment", wehrte sie sich lachend, doch tanzte gleich darauf mit Hank und lachte und redete mit ihm.

Logan sah ihnen lächelnd nach und beobachtete wie die beiden offensichtlichen Spaß am Tanzen hatten. Ohne sie wäre das Leben hier für einige, wenn nicht für alle eindeutig langweiliger. Ihre Energie, ihr Mut und ihr Humor würden an allen Ecken und Enden fehlen.

„Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wie es ohne sie hier wäre?" Storm schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, und sah ihn lächelnd an. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich will es mir gar nicht vorstellen", fügte sie hinzu und sah zu den tanzenden Pärchen.

„Dann denk nicht", murmelte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, während er ihre Hand nahm und sie zur Tanzfläche führte. Scott und Jean folgten ihrem Beispiel und gesellten sich zu ihnen. Nach dem Tanz klatschte Cyclopse bei Hank ab und wirbelte mit Rogue weiter. Marie schien zu strahlen und zauberte jedem mit dem sie tanzte ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht, und sie tanzte mit vielen. Als hätten sie nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand den Anfang machte, klatschte einer nach dem anderen bei ihrem derzeitigen Partner ab.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht als sie sich in Logans Armen wieder fand. Sie dankte der Band in Gedanken, dass sie nun einen langsamen Song spielten, und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, während sie sich von ihm führen ließ. Er konnte direkt ihre Müdigkeit spüren, obwohl sie sich nicht in ihren Schritten bemerkbar machte.

„Genug für heute", fragte er sie, als sie langsam zu einer ruhigeren Ecke gingen.

„Genug für Monate", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Das glaubst du wohl selber nicht. In spätestens zwei Tagen könntest du das schon wieder machen", grinste er. Er kannte sie wohl ziemlich gut, denn sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Na dann gehen wir packen", sagte er und begleitete sie hinaus in die Halle und die Stiegen hinauf. Sie blieb bei ihrem alten Zimmer stehen. Der Professor hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, falls sie wollte, könne sie in dem neuen Zimmer bleiben, da er wusste wie sehr sie es mochte, vor allem aufgrund des Fensters zur Terrasse. Es war beinah drei Uhr früh, als sie Logan fragte: „Schon zu müde, oder könntest du mir noch schnell helfen, die restlichen Sachen hochzubringen?"

Er seufzte theatralisch, doch nickte. Bald darauf schleppten sie vier Reisetaschen voll mit Kleidern, Büchern und CDs hoch in das Dachgeschoss. Es war bei Weitem noch nicht alles, aber der Großteil ihrer Dinge.

Sie packte nur eine Tasche aus, und legte sofort wieder Gewand hinein, das sie für den Ausflug brauchen würde. Ihren MP3 Player und ein Buch steckte sie in ihre Umhängetasche. Sie ließ sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen und streckte die Arme von sich, während sie Logan beobachtete, wie er die Tasche mit den Büchern auspackte und jedes einzeln auf das Zimmer hohe Regal stellte. „Danke Suga", flüsterte sie erschöpft und hatte Mühe ihre Augen noch offen zu halten.

„Nicht einschlafen, Darlin'" sagte er und rüttelte sanft an ihrem Bein. „Du musst die ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe noch loswerden."

„Hmmm, ich will nicht", murmelte sie müde.

„Auf komm. Sonst siehst du morgen wirklich so aus", erwiderte er und zog sie hoch.

„Ok, ok, ok. Ich spring noch in die Dusche", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Unbewusst schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie kurz an sich.

„Du warst wirklich großartig", nuschelte er an ihrem Ohr und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Danke", sagte sie an seine Brust gepresst. „Für alles."


	10. Chapter 10

**Kurztrip ans Meer**

Um sieben Uhr früh trugen die meist noch verschlafenen Mutanten ihre Taschen in den Blackbird, mit dem sie diesmal Reisen durften, Ausnahmsweise. Marie hatte drei Stunden geschlafen, bis die Träume der anderen sie wieder geweckt hatten. Nach einer langen ausgiebigen Dusche war sie hellwach und freute sich auf das Meer und ein paar entspannende Tage.

Das Haus war traumhaft. Rogue war vor einigen Jahren schon mal dort gewesen, doch irgendwie erschien es ihr nun noch ruhiger und abgeschiedener als früher. Zum Anwesen gehörte ein eigener Strandabschnitt, der beinah ihren Namen zu rufen schien. Der Professor hatte für alles gesorgt. Der Kühlschrank war prall gefüllt, Handtücher waren im Überfluss vorhanden und die einzelnen Schlafräume vorbereitet. Die anderen gingen sofort an den Strand hinunter, nachdem sie ihre Sachen in die Zimmer gebracht hatten, nur Rogue ging in die Küche und braute zuerst mal Kaffee auf. Als sie bald darauf auf die Terrasse mit einer dampfenden Tasse hinaustrat und es sich auf der Hollywoodschaukel bequem machte, war gerade eine Wasserschlacht im Gange. Remy, Bobby, John und Scott spritzten Jubilee, Kitty, Storm und Jean nass, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Nur Logan lag auf seinem Badetuch und sah dem Treiben zu und rief den Männern hin und wieder etwas zu, damit sie die Oberhand über die Frauen behielten.

Jean rief Rogue ihre Freundin in Gedanken. Wenn ihr euch zusammentut, könntet ihr… 

Die rothaarige Ärztin hatte verstanden und nickte grinsend. Die acht Freunde hörten auf, als Jean ihnen die Idee von Marie gedanklich mitteilte. Auch sie schienen die Idee gut zu heißen, und machten sich an die Übeltat. Logan lag entspannt auf seinem Tuch und vermutete nichts Böses, als sich plötzlich Hände um seine Arme und Beine legten und ihn hochhoben. Es wäre ihm ein Leichtes gewesen, sich loszureißen, das wussten alle, doch er war gespannt, worauf sie hinaus wollten. Er knurrte laut auf, als sie mit ihm zum Meer liefen, und bevor er es sich versah, landete er auch schon im kühlen Nass. Mit Jeans und Shirt. Ein Gejohle und Lachen war weithin zu hören. Jubilee und Storm hielten sich den Bauch vor Lachen, während die anderen triumphierten, den großen Wolverine überlistet zu haben. Doch sie hatten offensichtlich nicht mit der schnellen Rache von ihm gerechnet. Denn einen Augenblick später hatte er auch schon Jubes, Kitty und Storm von den Füßen gefegt, und sie fanden sich im Wasser wieder. Bobby und Scott warfen sich auf ihn, doch ehe sie wussten was ihnen geschah, waren auch sie von oben bis unten nass. Das gleiche Schicksal erreichte John und Remy. Nur Jean hielt Logan mit ihren Fähigkeiten von sich fern. Leider hatte sie nicht mit Scott gerechnet, der sich von hinten angeschlichen hatte, und sie nun seinerseits ins Meer warf. Prustend und lachend tollten sie noch einige Zeit wie Kinder im Wasser herum.

Lächelnd trank Marie ihren Kaffee und sah ihnen zu. Das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen verstärkte sich wieder, als sie sich bewusst wurde, dass sie nie an so einer ausgelassenen Badeschlacht teilnehmen konnte, außer sie würde ihren Ganzkörperschwimmanzug tragen. Wenn sie schwimmen ging, achtete sie darauf, dass niemand zu der Zeit im Pool des Mansion war, damit sie nicht laufend Angst haben musste, jemanden aus Versehen ins Koma zu befördern. Sie sah traurig an sich hinunter. Sie trug lange Jeans, ein Top ihre langen Handschuhe und einen durchsichtigen Schal und saß im Schatten. In der prallen Sonne würde sie vergehen in ihrem Outfit. Die einzige Freiheit, die sie sich gönnte, waren ihre Sandalen, an denen sie vor einiger Zeit nicht im Shoppingcenter vorbeigehen hatte können. Sie atmete tief durch und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken, doch Kitty tauchte plötzlich neben ihr auf. „Komm schon Rogue", lachte sie ihre Freundin herzlich an. „Rein ins Wasser mit dir, komm runter zu uns."

Klar ich komm runter und geh ins Wasser und ihr wartet inzwischen draußen, damit ja nichts passiert. Da fühl ich mich doch gleich besser, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Doch entgegen ihrer Gedanken sagte sie: „Nein danke Kitty. Ich bin heut wasserscheu", und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Später, ich brauch noch meine tägliche Frühkaffeeration." Die braunhaarige junge Frau gab sich anscheinend damit zufrieden und spazierte wieder zu den anderen. Rogue hatte wieder einmal ihre Gefühle hinter die der anderen angestellt. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich ihre Freundin schlecht fühlte, nur weil sie es gut gemeint und darüber vergessen hatte, was passieren könnte, wenn sie jemanden versehentlich berührte. Als sie wieder ihre Freunde von ihrem Schattenplatz aus beobachtete, bemerkte sie, dass Logan wohl einen Geruch aufgeschnappt hatte, so wie er schnupperte. Er tippte Storm auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Marie verfolgte das Geschehen durch ihre neue Sonnenbrille und sah, wie die beiden aufstanden und auf sie zukamen.

„Durch deine Adern muss ja schon Koffein pur fließen", grinste Storm, als sie sich setzte und sich auch eine Tasse einschenkte, die Marie zuvor mit heraus genommen hatte. Logan tat es ihr nach und ließ sich neben Rogue auf die Schaukel fallen, die auch gleich etwas schwankte.

Nach einer Weile gesellten sich auch die anderen zu ihnen und genossen den Kaffee.

Nach dem Mittagessen überredeten Bobby und Remy die anderen Volleyball zu spielen, obwohl Logan der Meinung war, dass das hier Erholung sein sollte und nicht Dauerbeschäftigung und Hitzeresistenzprüfungen. Alle waren in ihren Badeanzügen bis auf Logan, der nur eine Jeans, und Marie, die Jeans, Shirt und Handschuhe trug.

Rogue fühlte sich einiger Maßen sicher in ihrer Kleidung und so spielte sie ohne große emotionale Beeinträchtigung aber mit vollem Einsatz mit. Früher hatte sie Volleyball in der Schule gespielt und war sogar Kapitän gewesen.

„Na toll, jetzt hab ich wieder überall Sand", murmelte Marie, als sie nach einem Schmetterball im weichen weißen Sand landete und hinfiel. Die anderen krümmten sich vor Lachen, als sie sie schief angrinste und aufstehen wollte. Logan schnappte sich sie, warf sie sich über die Schulter und trabte mit ihr zum Wasser. „Lass mich sofort runter, Logan", schrie sie und wand sich auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich kümmer mich nur darum, dass der Sand weg kommt", grinste er, während die anderen ihn anfeuerten und hinter ihnen herliefen.

„Lass mich runter" rief sie wieder, konnte aber ihr Lachen nun nicht mehr verbergen. „Wag es nicht und wirf mich…" Sie trommelte mit ihren Händen auf seinen Hintern und schon lag sie im kalten Wasser. Ehe er es sich versah, hatte sie sofort einen Griff angewandt und er lag neben ihr im Meer.

„Gut gemacht, Rogue! Zeig's ihm" jubelten Jean und die anderen Frauen, und gleich darauf war die schönste Wasserschlacht im Gange. Ausgelassen tobten sie im Meer herum, bis Marie plötzlich das vertraute und gleichsam gehasste Gefühl ihrer Mutation fühlte. Ihr rechter Handschuh war heruntergerutscht, während Logan sie wieder ins Wasser zu tauchen versuchte und sie berührte. Reflexartig reagierend tauchte sie einige Meter von den anderen weg, um nicht auch noch andere in Gefahr zu bringen. Als sie weiter draußen auftauchte und sich umsah, erblickte sie ihn, wie er sich gerade schüttelte, als könnte er damit die Absorption abschütteln. Es waren nur einige Sekunden gewesen, doch reichte es, um einige seiner Gedanken aufzufangen. Noch einen Augenblick zuvor hatte sie Angst gehabt, was sie ihm diesmal angetan hatte, doch dann hörte sie seine Stimme in ihr. Jean sah wirklich gut in ihrem Bikini aus, das konnte sie nicht einmal bestreiten. Nach all den Jahren dachte er also noch immer an sie. An die hübsche perfekte Ärztin, die ihn mit einem Fingerschnippsen haben könnte, wenn sie nur wollte. Es tat unsagbar weh. Auch wenn sie sich dessen immer bewusst war, dass wohl niemand ihr das Wasser reichen konnte in seinen Augen, und er sie noch immer begehrte, obwohl er nie einen Schritt in diese Richtung machen würde. Dafür schätzte er seine Freundschaft zu Scott und Jean zu sehr. Ob er sich Jean vorstellte, wenn er mit anderen Frauen schlief? Marie wusste, dass er hin und wieder jemanden in einer Bar traf und anscheinend auch nichts anbrennen ließ. Er hatte seine Gelüste und auch wenn sie es noch so sehr schmerzte, das konnte sie ihm wirklich nicht vorhalten_. I am not that girl_, schoss ihr die Liedzeile durch den Kopf. Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf die andern, die näher am Strand standen und zu ihre sahen.

„Marie", hörte sie Logan rufen, „es ist alles in Ordnung."

Nichts war in Ordnung, verdammt noch Mal. Nichts, rein gar nichts. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht unter Kontrolle. Ihr Herz raste und alles in ihr schien sich zu verkrampfen, als seine Gedankenfetzen in ihrem Kopf herumsausten. Jean… der Bikini… die perfekte Ärztin. Hör auf Rogue, schalt sie sich selbst. Du liebst sie doch wie eine Schwester. Sie kann nichts dafür, dass sie ist wie sie ist.

„Kommst du raus", fragte Storm, als Rogue sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt hatte. Sie waren nicht wegen des Unfalls erschrocken, sondern wegen ihrer Reaktion, oder weil sie eben nicht reagierte. Niemand konnte ahnen, was in ihr vorging. So lange war nichts geschehen, wieso gerade jetzt in den ersten freien Tagen die sie nun endlich hatten? Sie sahen zu wie Rogue sich im Wasser abstrampelte und ihnen dann ihre Jeans und Handschuhe zuwarf. Verblüfft fing Logan ihre Kleider auf. Was war nur los mit ihr? Ihre Mutation hatte kaum Effekt gezeigt an ihm. Er musste ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Er musste sie umarmen, sie bei sich fühlen. Er musste wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Er musste sie wissen lassen, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war.

„Marie", fragte Storm nun wieder. Die andern nannten Marie nur selten bei ihrem wirklichen Namen, nur wenn sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie machten.

„Ich schwimm noch eine Runde, wenn ich schon mal drin bin", zwang sich Rogue zu einem Lächeln, winkte ihnen kurz zu und schwamm Zug um Zug immer weiter von ihnen weg. Scott hielt Logan zurück, der ihr nach wollte. „Nicht, lass ihr ein paar Minuten."

Widerwillig ging er mit den anderen zum Haus zurück, aber ließ Marie nicht eine Sekunde aus seinen Augen, als hätte er Angst sie würde jeden Moment verschwinden.

„Ich hol sie da jetzt raus", grummelte Logan nach einiger Zeit.

„Bleib hier, Logan. Es muss wie ein Schock gewesen sein für sie nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich erfolgreich vor einem solchen Zwischenfall geschützt hatte", erwiderte Storm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es war meine Schuld, ich hätte sie nicht…" murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Nein war es nicht. Du wolltest genauso wie wir anderen ihr einen normalen Ausflug geben. Es war einfach ein blöder Zufall", entgegnete Jean nun, und die anderen nickten zustimmend. In diesem Moment wurde allen wieder bewusst, wie schwer es für Rogue sein musste, mit anderen „normalen" Mutanten ihr Leben zu verbringen. Jeden Tag aufs Neue musste sie auf der Hut sein, um nicht jemanden zu verletzten.

Marie schwamm Meter um Meter. Erst als sie den Schmerz langsam der Müdigkeit weichen spürte, kehrte sie um, zurück in Richtung Strand. Gott sei Dank war ihre Schulter wieder voll belastbar, ansonsten hätte sie wohl nicht so weit schwimmen können.

Als sie zum Strand kam, fiel ihr plötzlich ein, dass sie nur in ihrem Top und ihrem Slip geschwommen war. Sie blickte kurz auf, um zu sehen, ob die anderen noch da waren, doch konnte nur Logan erkennen, der auf dem Geländer der Terrasse saß und zu ihr hin sah. Sie atmete tief durch und stand langsam auf. Es war früh am Abend und ein frischer Wind wehte um ihren nassen Körper, also schlang sie ihre Arme um sich, um sich einerseits ein wenig vor der Kälte zu schützen und andererseits davor, dass sie nicht gerade viel anhatte. Sobald Logan sie gesehen hatte, sprang er vom Geländer in den weichen Sand mit einem Badetuch in der Hand und kam zu ihr. Atmen Rogue, atmen, erinnerte sie sich selbst, als sie ihn sah. Ohne zu zögern und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schlang er das Tuch um sie, vorsichtig darauf bedacht ihre Haut nicht zu berühren.

„Wo sind die anderen", fragte sie leise, als sie zusammen zurück zum Haus gingen.  
„Kochen das Abendessen", antwortete er mit rauer Stimme. „Es tut…"

„Ich zieh mich mal schnell um. Bin gleich wieder da", unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd und versuchte locker und unbefangen zu klingen.

Während sie duschte und sich umzog, zwang sie sich nicht über Logan und Jean nachzudenken. Die beiden konnten schließlich nichts für ihre Gefühle. Das war einzig und allein ihr Problem mit dem sie umgehen musste. Sie konnte es die letzten Jahre und würde es auch jetzt wieder können.

Als Scott beim Abendessen den Vorfall anschneiden wollte, gab sich Rogue betont locker, was die Stimmung der anderen sofort hob. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, nicht davon und auch nicht von ihren Gefühlen Logan gegenüber.

Nachdem sie den Abwasch gemacht hatten, verzogen sich Scott und Jean in ihr Zimmer, während Remy, Jubilee, Bobby und Kitty in die nah gelegene Stadt gingen, um die Clubs unsicher zu machen. Rogue lehnte ihre Einladung dankend ab, genauso wie Storm. Logan war nirgends zu finden.

„Alles ok mit dir", fragte Ro ihre Freundin, als sie zusammen auf der Terrasse saßen und gemütlich eine Flasche Wein tranken.

„Ja, alles ok", antwortete diese und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Musste wohl mal wieder passieren. Es ging schon zu lange gut."

Ororo sah sie mitfühlend an und legte einen Arm um sie. „Manchmal vergessen wir einfach, dass es für dich anders ist als für uns mit anderen umzugehen."

„Gut. Ich will auch nicht, dass ihr euch laufend darüber Gedanken macht", erwiderte Rogue und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Glas. „Ich komm damit klar. Ich denke, ich hab in den letzten Jahren einen guten Job gemacht."

„Das hast du, Marie, das hast du", stimmte ihr Ro zu und drückte sie an sich.

„Vermisst du Hank?"

„Ja. Auch wenn es kitschig klingt. Ich vermisse ihn, wenn ich in einen Tag nicht sehe", antwortete ihre Freundin wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das versteh ich."

„Ich hab ihn vorhin nicht erreicht, als ich angerufen habe. Wahrscheinlich ist er mit Xavier in einer Partie Schach so vertieft, dass keiner der beiden auch nur irgendetwas in ihrer Umgebung wahrnimmt", lächelte Storm.

„Das kann bei denen gut sein", grinste Marie.

„Ich bin total ko. Ausspannen ist anstrengender als ich dachte", sagte die weißhaarige hübsche Frau. „Ich werd schlafen gehen und meinen Mann morgen früh aus den Träumen reißen."

„Mach das", lachte Rogue und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr, und als sie aufsah, erblickte sie Logan, der an der Hausmauer lehnte. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Mir tut es leid, Logan." Er tat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Hast du viel von mir abbekommen", fragte er besorgt und tippte ihr kurz an die Schläfe, die von ihren Haaren geschützt war vor Hautkontakt.

„Nein, so gut wie nichts", log sie tapfer und sah ihn an. „Es war ein Unfall."

„Der nicht hätte sein müssen", erwiderte er.

„Logan, ich will jetzt nicht darüber streiten", murmelte sie müde.

„Ich will doch nur…" begann er, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich weiß, ich soll ein normales Leben führen. Aber weißt du was? Ein normales Leben wird für mich nie möglich sein. Für keinen von uns. Es ist so lange gut gegangen. Es musste wohl mal so kommen. Ich bin nur froh, dass ich dir nicht zu wehgetan hab." Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Du könntest mir nie wehtun, nicht so", lautete seine einfache Antwort, und er zog sie an sich.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pyramide des Lichts**

Marie war endlich eingeschlafen, nachdem sie Logans Gedanken immer wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf hörte, als ihr Alarm an der Uhr losging. Sie zog sich schnell einen Pullover an und schüttelte ihren schlaftrunkenen Kopf, bevor sie in die Küche lief, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten. „Was ist passiert", fragte sie atemlos.

„Einige der Kinder sind verschwunden", hörte sie die Stimme des Professors aus dem Receiver, der auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg", sagte Scott sofort und die anderen nickten.

„Ich versuche sie inzwischen zu orten."

Bald darauf saßen alle mit ihren Taschen wieder im Blackbird und flogen zum Mansion zurück. Noch bevor sie das Gelände erreicht hatten, meldete sich Xavier per Funk. „Ich habe Megan orten können. Sie sind in einer Höhle beim Monsun Mountain." Sofort korrigierte Cyclopse den Kurs. Sie würden direkt hinfliegen. Während sich die X-Men ihre Uniformen anzogen, sorgte sich Rogue um ihre blauhäutige Freundin. Welche der Kinder waren bei ihr? Ging es ihnen gut? Sie mussten sie so schnell wie möglich rausholen.

„Was ist das", fragte Jubilee tonlos, als sie das innere der Höhle betraten.

„Sieht aus wie eine Pyramide", antwortete Bobby.

„Oberste Priorität ist die Kinder hier rauszuholen", erinnerte der Teamleader die anderen nochmals, als sie langsam weitergingen.

„Ein Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus", rief Storm, als sie die Maschinen im hinteren Teil der Höhle erkannte. Allen war sofort klar, dass sie so schnell wie möglich handeln mussten, da die Uhr nur noch einige Minuten aufzeigte.  
„Ihr sucht die Kinder, wir versuchen den Countdown aufzuhalten", befahl Scott und deutete auf Jean, Rogue, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby und Remy. Sie nickten und verschwanden in der dunklen Umgebung der Höhle auf der Suche nach den jungen Mutanten. Kaum waren sie weg, brach Kampflärm los. Rund zehn Soldaten hatten sich in Nischen versteckt gehabt und gingen nun zum Angriff über. Scott, John und Wolverine versuchten sie von Storm fern zu halten, damit diese die Maschine abstellen konnte. Die Pyramide in der Mitte der riesigen Höhle begann leuchtend zu pulsieren. Immer heller und heller. Es war klar, dass sie Energie in sich aufstaute.

„Rogue, wir müssen ihnen helfen. Sucht die Kinder und bringt sie hier raus", befahl Jean, und sie und ihre Freundin liefen zurück zu den anderen. Sofort stürzten sich zwei Soldaten auf sie.

Das pulsierende Licht der Pyramide lenkte sie mehr ab, als gedacht, und so mussten sie einige Schläge einstecken. Als Rogue ihren Angreifer endlich zu Boden gestreckt hatte, sah sie, dass sich zwei weitere Storm näherten und sie von hinten überfallen wollten. Geistesgegenwärtig reagierte sie, rannte zu ihnen hin und streckte einen im Sprung nieder. Der andere warf sich sofort auf sie. Er war bei Weitem größer und stärker als Rogue, doch aufgrund ihres langjährigen Trainings im Mansion konnte sie ihn in Schach halten. Wolverine, Scott und John trieben inzwischen die anderen Soldaten in die Ecke. Einer nach dem anderen fiel leblos zu Boden. Während Rogue ihren Angreifer zu Boden rang, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby und Remy die Kinder zum Ausgang führten. Die Pyramide sandte mittlerweile gleißendes Licht aus, das in ihren Augen brannte und sie zum tränen brachte, und immer wieder vibrierten die steinernen Wände der Höhle, wenn das Strahlen am hellsten war.

„Die Pyramide explodiert gleich", schrie Storm über den Lärm der Maschinen hinweg, der stetig zugenommen hatte. „Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich raus."

Als alle X-Men schon auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, rutschte Max auf dem glitschigen Boden aus und schlidderte wieder zurück in das Innere. Augenblicklich machte Rogue kehrt, um ihn zu holen.

„Bringt die Kinder hier raus, wir holen ihn", schrie Wolverine über das immer lauter werdende Tosen aus der Höhle und rannte hinter Marie her. Sie erwischte den kleinen Jungen gerade noch an dem kleinen Portal, das zum Innenraum führte, in dem die Pyramide nun andauernd grell leuchtete. Fest drückte sie Max an sich und wollte gerade zurücklaufen zu den anderen, als plötzlich ein donnerndes Grollen die Höhle erschütterte und gleich darauf ein gleißender Lichtblitz das Innere für einige Sekunden erhellte. Das letzte was sie wahrnahm, war Logan, der auf sie zugelaufen kam und Max, der in ihren Armen entsetzlich aufschrie.

Mit blankem Entsetzen und völlig hilflos musste Wolverine mit ansehen, wie Rogue und Max im Lichtblitz verschwanden, warf sich in eine Ecke und hielt die Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht. Sobald der Staub sich halbwegs gelegt hatte, lief er zu dem Ort, an dem er die beiden vermutete. Als er sie fand, stockte ihm der Atem. Rogue lag an einen großen Gesteinsbrocken gedrückt bewusstlos am Boden und hielt noch immer Max schützend in ihren Händen. Sie hatte den Kopf des Jungen gegen ihre Schulter gedrückt, damit sein Kopf vor der Explosion sicher war. Ihr Gesicht war über und über mit kleinen Schürfwunden bedeckt, ihre Handschuhe zerrissen und ihr Anzug hatte auch einige Löcher, doch sie atmete. Max wand sich zitternd in ihren Armen. Storm, die nach der Explosion sofort nach ihnen gesucht hatte, hob ihn hoch und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, während sie ihn ins Freie trug.

„Wir müssen hier weg", sagte Cyclopse, der mit Ro gekommen war, zu Logan, der neben Marie kniete und besorgt auf sie hinab sah. Er nickte, hob sie hoch und trug sie zu den anderen hinaus in den hinteren Teil des Blackbird, wo Jean sich sogleich um sie kümmerte.

„Was ist mir ihr", fragte Kitty besorgt, als sie zu ihnen nach hinten kam, während sie schon auf dem Rückflug waren.

„Ihre Werte sind gut und die Wunden sind nur oberflächlich", antwortete die Ärztin und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Eine Nacht im Medlab und sie ist wieder ok." Logan atmete erleichtert aus, als er das hörte.

Trotzdem wich er nicht von ihrer Seite, bis Hank ihn aus dem Behandlungszimmer warf, um sie auszuziehen und ihre Wunden zu verarzten. Beast verabreichte ihr ein Schlafmittel, damit sie sich die nächsten Stunden unbeschwert erholen konnte und ging dann zu den anderen in Xaviers Büro, um zu erfahren, was geschehen war.

Als er eintrat, sahen sie gerade die Aufnahmen von Scotts Anzugrekorder, wie sich Rogue auf die beiden Soldaten warf, die Storm angreifen wollten.

Nachdem alle ihren Bericht abgeliefert hatten, erklärte Hank ihnen den Zustand von Marie. „Sie wird wohl einige Stunden durchschlafen. Alles andere scheint normal zu sein, was ich bis jetzt beurteilen kann." Die Erleichterung der X-Men war jedem einzelnen anzusehen.

„Wie konnten die Kinder dort hingelangen", fragte Logan das, was allen im Kopf herumschwirrte. Wie war es nur mögliche gewesen, dass die jungen Mutanten trotz all der Sicherheitsvorkehrungen von hier einfach so verschwunden waren?

„Wir wissen es nicht", antwortete Charles. „Ich habe nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefangen. Auch die Kameras auf dem Gelände zeigen nichts. Es ist mir ein einziges Rätsel."

Wenn die Kinder entführt worden waren, hätte der Alarm losgehen und Charles es spüren müssen. Einfach so würden Megan, Max, Kemano und Stephanie nie fortlaufen, und vor allem hätten die Kameras etwas aufgezeichnet. „Die Kinder werden uns hoffentlich später die Antwort geben können", fügte der Professor nachdenklich hinzu. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euren Kurztrip schon früher unterbrechen musstet."

„Schon ok. Hauptsache wir haben die Kinder wieder", lächelte Jean.

Als die Kinder mittags zum Essen kamen, waren sie noch völlig eingeschüchtert. Megan kam sofort zu Logan gelaufen und wich ihm nicht mehr von der Seite, und auch Max und Stephanie hielten sich laufend in der nähe von Scott und ihm auf. Nur Kemano hielt sich still und zurückhaltend im Hintergrund, wie auch schon die Tage zuvor, unauffällig und ruhig.

„Der Professor möchte mit euch reden", sagte Ororo, als sie nach dem Nachtisch den Tisch abräumten.

„Wir haben aber nichts getan", sagte Max sofort aufgeschreckt.

Storm lächelte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen liebevoll an. „Nein ihr habt nichts angestellt. Der Professor möchte euch nur etwas fragen."

Megan zog an Logans Hand und sah ihn ängstlich an. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Kommst du mit", flüsterte sie ihm mit zitternder Stimme ins Ohr. Er nickte, lächelte sie aufmunternd an und drückte sanft ihre Hand.

„Wir kommen alle mit", sagte Scott, als Stephanie sich an ihn drückte. Kemano stolperte hinter ihnen her und griff schutzsuchend nach Storms anderer Hand, als sie zusammen mit Storm ins Büro von Charles gingen.

Er fühlte sofort, dass die Kinder sich unwohl fühlten und Angst hatten. Gut dass er einige Kekse aus der Küche geholt hatte, mit denen er sie nun etwas beruhigen konnte.

„Könnt ihr mir sagen, was heute Nacht geschehen ist", fragte er mit ruhiger und freundlicher Stimme die jungen Mutanten. Kemano schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Ich weiß nur noch, dass mich Jubilee raus getragen hat." Der Professor nickte. Scheinbar hatte der Junge alles verdrängt.

Megan rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl neben Logan hin und her. Er stupste sie aufmunternd an. „Ich hab die Tür gehört, und dann war ich in der Höhle", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Stephanie nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte anscheinend die gleichen Erinnerungen.

Alle Augen ruhten nun auf Max, der langsam aufstand. „Ich bin auch durch die Tür aufgewacht, und bin aufgestanden, aber ich wollte das gar nicht. Ich bin gegangen und wollte nicht gehen. In der Halle hab ich Thomas gesehen, und wollte schreien, aber es ging nicht. Und er hat mich nicht gesehen."

Thomas hatte ihn nicht gesehen? Wie konnte das nur möglich sein. Der Arztgehilfe war doch ein aufmerksamer Beobachter, und vor allem würden ihm wohl kaum vier Kinder unter den Augen durchschlüpfen können.

Nachdem Storm die Kinder überzeugt hatte mit ihr in den Zeichenraum zu gehen, rief Xavier nach Thomas, der auch gleich darauf zu ihnen stieß. Als ihm der Professor erzählte, was er von den Kindern erfahren hatte, stutze er. „Ja ich war in der Halle unterwegs, um Cynthia abzuholen, wir sind dann ins Kino. Aber ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass niemand dort war. Ich hätte sie sicherlich zumindest spüren müssen, wenn sie sich versteckt hätten", sagte Thomas nachdenklich. Seine Mutation hätte die Kinder sicherlich verraten, da er Objekte und Lebewesen, die Wärme ausstrahlten sehen konnte, wie durch ein Nachtsichtgerät, und ein übersinnliches Gehör hatte. Die Herztöne des aufgeregten Max hätte er sicherlich wahrgenommen. Es war ein einziges Rätsel.

„Das heißt also, jemand muss die Kinder raus gebracht haben", murmelte Scott.

„Aber dann wäre mit Sicherheit einer der Alarme losgegangen", gab der Professor zu bedenken.

„Derjenige musste sich also mit unseren Vorkehrungen auskennen", sagte nun Logan, der mit verschränkten Armen beim Fenster stand. „Wenn die Kinder in Trance waren, hätte sich der Puls nicht beschleunigt, egal wem sie gegenüberstanden."

„Mhm, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", stimmte Charles zu.

„Nur wie konnten sie ungesehen hinauskommen, bei Thomas vorbei und vor allem auch bei all den Kameras", erwiderte Scott nachdenklich.

„Wir werden die Bänder nochmals studieren, und uns bei den Kontakten umhören, ob ihnen etwas bekannt ist, wie so was möglich wäre", sagte Xavier abschließend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dunkelheit**

Als Scott und Logan weit nach Mitternacht wieder im Mansion auftauchten, waren sie genau so schlau wie vorher. Keiner ihrer Informanten hatte auch nur die leiseste Ahnung wer dahinter stecken konnte, noch kannten sie einen Mutanten der Kräfte für diese Geschehnisse besaß.

Die Kinder hatten sich wieder gefangen und tobten beim Frühstück schon wieder ausgelassen herum, nachdem ihnen versichert worden war, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärkt wurden und einer der Erwachsenen immer in Reichweite war. Nach dem täglichen Training nach dem Essen ging Logan ins MedLab hinunter, um nach Rogue zu sehen. Jean verließ gerade das Zimmer und lächelte ihn an. Sie und Hank hatten die anderen den ganzen vorigen Tag auf dem Laufenden gehalten, wie es ihrer Freundin ging. Logan hatte dünne Handschuhe angezogen, und hielt nun Maries Hand als er neben ihr saß. Nachdem er vor Jahren zu den X-Men zurückgekehrt war, hatte er einige Paare Handschuhe gekauft, damit er Rogue die Freiheit geben konnte zumindest in seiner Nähe ohne sie auszukommen. Ihre Schrammen im Gesicht waren schon wieder am Abheilen und es würden keine Narben zurückblieben. Auch sonst hatte sie Gott sei Dank keine schlimmeren Wunden abbekommen. Ihr Knöchel war geprellt, aber das war es im Großen und Ganzen auch schon.

„Na, komm schon, wach auf Dornröschen", flüsterte er nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sie einfach nur angesehen und ihre Hand massiert hatte.

Als hätte sie nur auf diesen Befehl gewartet, zauberte sie ein Lächeln auf ihren Mund und drückte sanft seine Finger. „Logan", sagte sie mit geschlossenen Augen mehr feststellend als fragend.

„Ja. Wen hast du denn erwartet", lächelte er erleichtert.

„Weiß nicht… Die Zahnfee?" Ihr leises fröhliches Lachen schien den tristen Raum zu erhellen. Er gluckste. Auf ihre Antworten konnte man anscheinend nie gefasst sein.

„Ich glaub kaum, dass mir ein rosa Tutu stehen würde", erwiderte er so ernst wie möglich.

Ihre Schultern zuckten als sie laut lachte. Die Vorstellung von Logan in einem rosa Kostüm war einfach zu köstlich.

„Hör sofort auf und stell dir mich nicht im pinken Kleid vor", schimpfte er sie gespielt empört. Noch immer grinsend öffnete die Augen und sah in seine Richtung. Das Lächeln gefror auf ihrem Gesicht, und ihre Hand schlang sich fest um seine.  
„Was ist los?" fragte er sofort alarmiert.

„Wieso ist es hier so dunkel?" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Logan sah sich irritiert um. Alle Lichter waren eingeschalte. Es war so hell wie immer in den weißen Krankenzimmern.

„Marie das Licht brennt", sagte er. Als er ihr beruhigend über die Haare strich, merkte er, dass sie ihn nicht direkt anzusehen schien. Sie blickte an ihm vorbei.

„Logan…" Ihre Stimme zitterte unsicher und ängstlich, wie man sie nur äußerst selten hörte. „Ich kann nichts sehen", stellte sie das fest, was er gerade in seinem Kopf erkannt und befürchtet hatte.

„Verdammt", war das einzige was ihm dazu einfiel, und sofort klingelte er nach Jean.

„Hey da ist ja jemand endlich munter", sagte diese fröhlich, als sie zu ihnen in den Raum trat, doch als sie Logans Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Jean", fragte Rogue tonlos.

„Ja, Kleine", erwiderte die Ärztin besorgt und stellte sich neben sie ans Bett. Rogues Blick schien an etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hängen zu bleiben. Sie drehte sich kurz um, um zu sehen was es war, aber fand dort nur die kahle weiße Wand. Plötzlich begann sich ihre Patientin im Bett vor ihr zu winden und presste ihre Hände an den Kopf. Logan sah hilflos zu Jean, doch die konnte auch nicht ausmachen, was gerade geschah. Tausend Gedanken auf einmal schossen der rothaarigen Frau durch den Kopf, was los war, wie sie ihrer Freundin helfen konnte und warum sich ihr Blick nicht auf sie fokussierte.

„Zu viele Gedanke Jean, hör auf bitte", flehte Marie hastig. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen und ihre Hände rauften sich durch ihre Locken. Die Ärztin reagierte sofort und verließ den Raum, um der jungen Frau die Chance zu geben ihre Gedanken zu blockieren. Anscheinend war sie in innerem Aufruhr und konnte die Stimmen nicht ausschließen. Augenblicklich rief Jean nach Hank und dem Professor. Sie konnte nicht viel ausrichten im Moment, da Rogue ihre Gefühle und Gedanken am Stärksten wahrnahm.

„Marie", immer wieder rief Logan ihren Namen, bis sie sich etwas beruhigte und versuchte kontrolliert zu atmen. „Blockier sie, ich weiß, dass du das kannst." Sie nickte zaghaft und langsam verstummten die Gedanken von Jean und auch von den anderen, die, obwohl deren Besitzer in einem anderen Stockwerk waren, sie zwar nur leise aber doch gehört hatte. Wieder nahm Logan ihre Hand in seine und strich sanft darüber. Seine Berührungen wirkten und die Anspannung in ihr ließ langsam nach.

„Du darfst dich nicht zu sehr aufregen, sonst kannst du die Tür in deinem Kopf nicht kontrollieren", sagte Hank, der mittlerweile zu ihnen geeilt gekommen war. Der Professor war bei einem Treffen mit einem seiner Kollegen, um Aufschluss über das Verschwinden der Kinder zu erhalten. Marie erschrak, als sie unerwartet seine Stimme hörte, doch nickte. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

„Denkst du, du kannst Jean auch blockieren", fragte der blaue Arzt. Wiederum nickte sie.

Jean betrat vorsichtig den Raum, bereit ihn jederzeit wieder zu verlassen, falls Rogue doch nicht Herr der Lage war. Als sie sicher war, dass es ok war, trat sie näher und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Was ist passiert, Kleine", fragte Beast mit ruhiger Stimme, nachdem er ihre Vitalwerte überprüft hatte. Normalerweise würden sie Logan aus dem Zimmer bitten, doch sie sahen, dass sich Marie regelrecht an seiner Hand festklammerte, wie um einen rettenden Anker. Das Wichtigste war in dem Moment sie nicht weiter aufzuregen, damit die Tür in ihr geschlossen blieb, und sie sie untersuchen konnten.

„Ich… ich kann nichts sehen", antwortete Rogue leise. Alles rund um sie herum war schwarz. Sie hatte nur eine ungefähre Ahnung wohin sie blickte, und wo die anderen sich befanden. Jean sah bestürzt von Logan zu Hank, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Wieso kann ich nichts sehen", fragte sie beherrscht, obwohl sie ganz und gar nicht ruhig war.

„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden", antwortete der Fell tragende Arzt und griff nach seiner Penlampe. „Ich werd jetzt deine Augen untersuchen, ja? Erschrick nicht." Marie nickte und versuchte sich so gut es ging zu entspannen. Logans Daumen zeichnete Kreise auf ihren Handrücken. Wäre die Situation nicht so angst einflößend, würde sie seine Zärtlichkeiten unsagbar genießen.

„Kannst du etwas erkennen, Rogue", fragte Hank, als er ihr mit der Lampe abwechselnd in die Augen leuchtete. Die Pupillen reagierten normal. Seltsam.

„Nein"

„Schatten? Hell oder dunkel" fragte er nach.

„Nein, gar nichts. Nur schwarz", antwortete sie leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hast du Schmerzen", schaltete sich nun Jean ein, die bis jetzt besorgt zugesehen hatte.

Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Als Logan ihre Hand sanft drückte, entzog sie sie ihm hastig und massierte sie mit ihrer anderen Hand vor ihrer Brust. Das hatte sie früher oft getan, wenn sie unsicher gewesen war, wie sie mit den anderen umgehen sollte. Ihre Reaktion überraschte und alarmierte ihn noch mehr. Gerade vor und von ihm brauchte sie sich nicht zurückziehen, doch er wusste es besser, als die Hand wieder in seine zu nehmen, also ließ er sie gewähren.

„Sie brennen ein wenig, aber sonst nichts." Ihre Stimme war emotionslos, obwohl alle ahnten, dass sie völlig verwirrt und verängstigt war, ob der neuen Geschehnisse.

Rogue hörte ein paar schwere Schritte, und eine Lade, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Danach wieder Schritte. Es musste Beast sein. Jean trug Absätze, dachte sie.

„Rogue, ich geb dir jetzt ein paar Augentropfen, damit das Brennen nachlässt, ok", sagte dieser dann auch in seiner ruhigen tiefen Stimmlage. Sie nickte und zuckte nicht einmal, als er ihr die Tropfen verabreichte. Die überschüssige Flüssigkeit rann kalt ihre Wange entlang. Sie schrak etwas zusammen, als sie warme Finger durch Stoff, die die Tropfen sanft wegwischten, an ihrem Gesicht fühlte. Logan schalt sich in Gedanken. Natürlich erschreckte sie seine plötzliche Berührung. Sie konnte ja nicht sehen, was er tat. Er unterdrückte ein deprimiertes Knurren. Noch nie hatte sie sich vor Kontakt mit ihm geängstigt.

„Kannst du dich aufsetzen", fragte Jean leise, als befürchtete sie, dass sie sie erschrecken konnte. Ohne zu antworten, richtete sie sich langsam auf und zog ihre Füße unter ihre Schenkel. Allen Anwesenden ging in dem Moment wohl das Gleiche durch den Kopf. Sie wollten sie umarmen und ihr sagen, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde. Doch überraschende Berührungen waren wohl das Letzte was sie nun gebrauchen konnte.

„Kannst du dich erinnern was passiert ist", fragte Jean ihre Freundin.

„Ich bin hinter Max in die Höhle gelaufen, und hab ihn an mich gedrückt. Ich… wollte wieder raus, aber … die Explosion. Ich hab… ihn an mich gedrückt und seinen Kopf festgehalten. Das letzte was ich gesehen hab, war… das… das Licht, so hell. Es hat so wehgetan, und Max hat geschrieen. … Wie geht es ihm", fragte sie plötzlich besorgt um den kleinen Jungen.

„Du hast ihn gerettet. Er war heut schon wieder ganz munter", antwortete Logan, und sie atmete etwas erleichtert auf.

„Ich möchte gern ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen", begann Hank, und sie hörte, wie er etwas aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes heran zog. „Lasst uns bitte allein, und schaltet das Licht aus wenn ihr geht."

Widerwillig verließ Logan mit Jean den Raum. Er fühlte sich so unglaublich hilflos, und so fühlte er sich nie. Durch das Fenster in der Tür sahen die beiden, dass Hank das Gerät über ihr Bett geschwenkt hatte, und nun ihre Augen und den Kopf genau untersuchte. Das würde wohl länger dauern, aber sie war in guten Händen bei dem blauen Arzt, das wussten beide.

„Lass uns hochgehen und Kaffee machen", sagte Jean und versuchte Logan anzulächeln. Er wusste, dass er hier nichts tun konnte, aber er wollte Rogue auch nicht alleine lassen. Was wenn sie ihn brauchen würde? „Hank sagt uns sicher gleich Bescheid, wenn sie fertig sind", fügte die Ärztin hinzu, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Er nickte nur und trollte langsam neben ihr her zum Aufzug.

Niemand sagte auch nur ein Wort, als Logan sich eine Zigarre anzündete, nachdem sie schon mehr als eine Stunde auf Hank gewartet hatten. Storm saß mit ihnen im Wohnzimmer, als Kurt wieder zu ihnen kam. Er hatte mit dem Professor telefoniert und ihm mitgeteilt, was geschehen war. „Charles bringt einen Freund von ihm mit, der Rogue untersuchen wird, wenn sie da sind", sagte er zu ihnen und setzte sich auf die Kommode im Eck.

„Das ist eine gute Idee", hörten sie plötzlich Beast sagen, der gerade ins Zimmer kam. Sofort wandte sich alle Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. Sie sahen ihn selten ahnungslos, aber in diesem Moment ließ sein Ausdruck keinen anderen Schluss zu. Er war genauso hilflos wie alle anderen. „Sie scheint völlig gesund. Das CT hat keinen Aufschluss auf Abnormalitäten gegeben. Ihre Augen reagieren auf Licht, als würde sie alles genau sehen. Ihre Netzhäute sind intakt. Ich hab sogar Blut genommen und es untersucht, aber auch dort gibt es keine Aufschlüsse", murmelte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Kann es etwas mit der Explosion zu tun haben", fragte Logan, der die ganze Zeit über schweigsam gewesen war, seitdem sie hoch gegangen waren.

Beast nickte. „Ich denke schon, aber ich kann nicht feststellen, was die Explosion in ihr ausgelöst hat. Es ist beinah so, als hätte sie vergessen wie man sieht. Der Lichtblitz ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt den wir haben."

„Hoffentlich kann der Freund von Charles etwas herausfinden", sagte Ororo nachdenklich und nippte an ihrer Tasse.

„Wo ist sie jetzt", fragte Kurt den Arzt.

„Unten. Bis der Professor kommt und die anderen Untersuchungen gemacht werden."

„Ist jemand bei ihr", fragte Jean gerade als Logan das Gleiche sagen wollte.

„Thomas ist im Labor in Hörweite, falls sie etwas braucht. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich jemanden von euch hole", antwortete Hank und sah mitleidsvoll von einem zum anderen.

Am liebsten wäre Logan aufgesprungen und zu ihr gegangen, doch wenn sie niemanden sehen wollte, würde sie ihn gleich wieder hinaus werfen, und er wollte sie nicht noch mehr aufregen. Frustriert weil er nichts tun konnte, verabschiedete er sich knurrend von den anderen und verließ das Anwesen auf seinem Motorrad.

Abends kamen endlich Scott, der Professor und sein Freund zurück. Nach einer kurzen Vorstellung verließ Charles mit Alexis, der sich als Augenspezialist aus Michigan herausstellte, den sie auf dem Rückflug aufgelesen hatten, die anderen und führte ihn zu Rogue.

Jean hielt Scott fest umarmt. Gerade an solchen Tagen brauchte sie ihn mehr, als er jemals ahnen würde. Die starke Ärztin war nichts ohne ihn. Er gab ihr Halt und Zuversicht. Zusammen mit den anderen X-Men warteten sie im Wohnraum auf Alexis und Charles. Währendessen erzähle die rothaarige Frau ihrem Verlobten genau, was geschehen war, da er vom Professor nur das Nötigste erfahren hatte.

„Und wie hält sich unsre Kleine", fragte er, als sie fertig war. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie hat ziemlich gefasst reagiert. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt."

Jubilee und Kitty hatten Abendessen und Getränke für sie gebracht, und gesellten sich zu ihnen. Sie waren den ganzen Tag mit den Kindern beschäftigt gewesen, und hatten von alledem hier nichts mitbekommen. Bobby und John waren mit Remy und Piotr nach dem Mittagessen aufgebrochen, um einige Informanten weiter außerhalb zu treffen, und würden erst in einigen Tagen wieder zurück sein.

Die Minuten schienen sich wie Stunden hin zu ziehen während sie warteten. Kitty und Jubilee erzählten von den Kindern, was sie alles angestellt hatten. Die anderen waren froh über die Ablenkung durch das Thema. Als Alexis, Charles und Hank zu ihnen kamen, erstarb sofort das Gespräch und alle Augen richteten sich auf sie. Noch bevor der Professor etwas sagen konnte, ging die Tür erneut auf, und Logan trat ein. Erwartungsvoll sah er die drei an, nachdem Alexis sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Ich konnte leider auch nichts anderes herausfinden, was nicht Hank schon erklärt hat. Körperlich scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, auch wenn wir wissen, dass es offensichtlich nicht so ist. Sie zeigt in keinster Weise Symptome einer Erkrankung oder einer Beschädigung des Sehzentrums, der Augen oder der Nerven auf. Charles hat mir von ihren geborgten telepathischen Kräften erzählt. In den nächsten Tagen wird sie wahrscheinlich Probleme mit der Kontrolle haben, da sie nicht sehen kann, wer alles um sie herum ist. Das Sehen bzw. Bemerken von wem die Gedanken geblockt werden müssen fällt leichter, als das Allgemeine Blockieren."

„Ist es permanent", fragte Charles seinen Freund mit deutlicher Sorge um Rogue.

„Schwer zu sagen", antwortete dieser zögerlich und strich sich über seinen Vollbart. „Ich habe weder einen Fall wie diesen schon gesehen, noch davon gehört. Ich vermute, dass es vorübergehend ist, aber ich kann nicht sagen wie lange es dauert. Ich schlage deshalb vor regelmäßige Untersuchungen vorzunehmen, um zu sehen, ob sich etwas ändert, oder ob die Ursache für ihre Blindheit sich in ihren Vital – und Blutwerten zeigt." Blindheit. Niemand vor Alexis hatte dieses Wort in den Mund genommen, so als wäre es nicht wahr, solange es keiner ansprach. Jetzt erst schienen sie richtig zu begreifen, was es bedeutete. Geschockt sahen sie einander an. Rogue war blind. Zuerst hatte ihre Mutation ihr Leben vollkommen verändert und jetzt das. Niemand konnte sich auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen, was sie nun durchmachen musste und wie sie sich fühlte.

„Und wenn ich…" begann Logan und unterbrach die drückende Stille. Xavier lächelte sanft, da er dies schon erwartet hatte.

„Auch deine Mutation kann ihr nicht helfen. Ihr Körper ist gesund", antwortete Alexis für Charles, der ihm telepathisch Logans Idee übermittelt hatte. „Charles hatte den Gedanken schon auf dem Weg hier her mit mir besprochen. So wie die Dinge hier liegen, wird die Absorption deiner Kräfte sie mehr belasten, als sie ihr helfen."

Logan knurrte frustriert, und alle konnten es ihm nachempfinden.

Nach einer Weile reagierte Jubilee als Erste. „Wo ist sie jetzt? Muss sie noch im Medlab bleiben?"

„Nein, ich denke, es ist das Beste wenn sie so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihre normale Umgebung kann", antwortete Alexis und lächelte die Mutantin aufmunternd an. Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, war die Japanerin auch schon aus dem Zimmer gerannt und auf dem Weg zu ihrer Freundin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Neuer Anfang**

Rogue lag zusammen gerollt auf ihrem Bett und hatte die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Alexis hatte ihr alles genau erklärt, und auch der Professor hatte ihr Mut zu gesprochen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich jetzt wieder einmal kein Mutant zu sein. Nie wäre sie sonst in diese verdammte Situation gekommen. Reiß dich zusammen Rogue, schalt sie sich selbst. Selbstmitleid hilft dir nun auch nicht weiter. Langsam und unsicher setzte sie sich auf. Jubilee sah durch das Fenster in der Tür einige Momente zu ihrer Freundin hin ohne sich zu bewegen. Wie sollte sie mit ihr umgehen? „So normal wie möglich", sagte sie zu sich selbst, atmete tief durch und klopfte an.

„Komm rein", rief Rogue ihre übliche Floskel, wenn jemand zu ihr wollte.

„Hi Chica", grüßte Jubilee sie freundlich und ging zu ihr.

„Hi Jubes", lächelte Marie tapfer. Sie wollte den anderen nicht zur Last werden, also beherrschte sie sich, unterdrückte ihre Hilflosigkeit und verhielt sich so Rogue-isch wie möglich.

„Wie sieht's aus? Willst du raus hier", fragte ihre Freundin sie, und die braunhaarige Frau hörte, dass sie wohl nun genau vor ihr stand.

„Meine Retterin", grinste Rogue. „Ich dachte schon, ich muss mich an der Wand entlang tasten, um in mein Zimmer und in die Dusche zu kommen."

Jubilee lachte. Ihr Humor war eindeutig intakt.

„Ich besorg mir noch eine Rüstung und polier sie auf Hochglanz, dann bin ich die Retterin in schimmernder Rüstung", entgegnete sie schlagfertig.

„Remy hätte mit dem wohl nicht besonders große Freude. Kommt doch einem Keuschheitsgürtel gleich." Beide Frauen lachten. Das Geplänkel mit ihrer Freundin erleichterte Marie. Wenigstens das würde sich wohl nie ändern.

„Hier müssen irgendwo meine Handschuhe rum liegen", sagte sie.

„Hab sie", erwiderte Jubes und wollte sie ihr reichen, bevor ihr einfiel, dass sie sie ja nicht sehen konnte. Als hätte Rogue geahnt, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, streckte sie eine Hand vorsichtig etwas nach vorne, und Jubilee legte ihr die Kleidungsstücke auf die Handfläche.

Nachdem sie sie angezogen hatte und aufgestanden war, nahm die Japanerin ihre nun geschützte Hand und hängte sie bei sich ein, damit sie sie so besser führen konnte. Der Aufzug fuhr bis unters Dachgeschoss. Die letzte Treppe mussten sie also so schaffen zu ihrem Zimmer. Während Jubilee ihr alles mögliche von den Kindern erzählte, zählte Marie in Gedanken die Anzahl der Schritte bis zur ersten Stufe, dann die einzelnen Treppen und danach wieder die Schritte bis zu ihrem Raum.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, atmete sie tief ein. „Home sweet Home", grinste sie und Jubilee lachte.

„Sag mal, hast du nicht Lust das Bett mit mir zu tauschen", fragte diese. „Seit ich das erste Mal hier drin war, geht es mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

Lachend schüttelte Marie ihre Locken. „Nein Süße, das ist meins. Aber ich hab hier irgendwo einen Katalog, da ist so ein ähnliches drin. Ich seh mal wo…" Stille herrschte plötzlich im Raum. „Verdammt", murmelte Rogue. Jubilee wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. So verletzlich hatte sie ihre Freundin noch nie gesehen. Nicht einmal nach dem Angriff auf der Freiheitsstatue. „Nur gut, dass ich das Bett schon habe. Ich könnt es mir jetzt nicht mehr aussuchen", scherzte Rogue unerwartet und lachte.

„Chica du bist eine Nummer", grinste ihre Freundin und legte ihr eine Hand um die Schultern.

„Der Katalog muss irgendwo auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen", sagte Marie und deutete in die Richtung, in der sie glaubte, dass er sich befand. „Bedien dich einfach. Ich will jetzt nur noch eine Dusche und dann ins Bett."

„Kann ich dir helfen", fragte Jubilee und konnte ihre Sorge nicht mehr aus ihrer Stimme raus halten.

„Beim duschen? Nein danke Jubes, dass kann ich schon seit einigen Jahren selbst", grinste Rogue.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", erwiderte diese, und die junge Frau konnte beinah den ängstlichen Blick von ihrer Freundin auf ihr spüren. Würde das jetzt in Zukunft immer so sein? Sofort verbannte sie den Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf.

„Hm in meiner Kommode müsste in der obersten Lade mein Pyjama liegen, der schwarze. Kannst du mir den rausholen, und die Handschuhe und Socken?"

„Null Problemo, Chica", antwortete Jubilee und schon machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Als sie so im Raum stand, ohne die Hand von Jubes an ihrer Schulter, fühlte sie sich plötzlich vollkommen hilflos und allein. „Na dann machen wir dich mal wieder sauber", riss ihre Freundin sie aus den Gedanken, nahm ihren Ellbogen und führte sie langsam zu ihrem Bad.

„Jubes, falls ich mich nicht genau genug ausgedrückt habe. Ich dusche allein", lächelte Rogue.

„Ok, ok, ok. Ich leg dir den Pyjama und die anderen Sachen auf das Waschbecken. Das Badetuch hängt gleich neben der Wanne", erwiderte die junge Japanerin. „Soll ich bleiben und warten?"

„Worauf? Willst du als Erste den Geruchstest machen, ob ich mich auch ordentlich geschrubbt habe", neckte Rogue sie.

**Angst im Finstern **

Vorsichtig tastete sich Marie zur Wanne vor, stieg hinein und zog die Duschwand vor. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis sie das Wasser und den Duschkopf richtig eingestellt hatte, doch dann prasselte endlich das warme Nass auf ihren müden und erschöpften Körper nieder. Unbewusst bahnten sich einige Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen. Sie hatte sie seit der Nachricht zurückgehalten und auch jetzt ließ sie ihnen nicht viel Zeit, und zwang sich, sich aufs Haare waschen zu konzentrieren. Solange sie nicht darüber nach grübelte, würde sie auch nicht daran verzweifeln, dachte sie. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten fühlte sie, wie sich ihr Körper und ihre Muskeln endlich entspannten und drehte das Wasser ab. Dabei stieß sie sich den Kopf an der Wand und fluchte laut. Sie tastete sich an der anderen Wand entlang, wo das Badetuch hang und wickelte es um sich, als sie es schließlich fand. Eine Hand wanderte zum Wannenrand um sich festzuhalten, während sie langsam heraus stieg und sich abtrocknete.

„Verdammt, wo ist bei dem Teil vorne und hinten", murmelte Rogue und versuchte zugleich sich das Oberteil ihres Pyjamas anzuziehen. Zu guter Letzt ertastete sie den eingenähten Stoffzettel am Nacken des Kleidungsstückes und streifte es über.

Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis sie endlich fertig angezogen war und ihre Haare mit einem anderen Handtuch trocknete. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Orientierung völlig verloren und musste sich an wieder an einer Wand entlang tasten, bis sie die Tür fand. Langsam trat sie in ihr Zimmer hinaus. Schlurfend schob sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, da sie nicht mehr wusste, ob am Boden etwas herumlag, über das sie stolpern konnte. Plötzlich spürte sie einen hämmernden Schmerz in ihrem Bein. Sie war zwar langsam aber mit voller Wucht gegen das Eisengestell des Bettes gedonnert. „Au! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt" fluchte sie vor sich hin und rieb sich das Schienbein, während sie mit der anderen Hand versuchte den Rand ihres Bettes zu ertasten. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich Finger um sie schlossen und sie schrie vor Schreck auf und wollte sie wegreißen, doch dann hörte sie Logan. „Ich bin's Marie. Keine Angst." Seine Stimme war leise, aber sie konnte genau das Zittern in ihr hören.

„Verdammt noch mal! Bist du verrückt? Du kannst nicht einfach so herein kommen! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt" schrie sie ihn an und versuchte noch immer ihre Hand von seiner zu lösen, doch er hielt sie fest und schlang auch noch seine andere um ihre Hüfte. „Lass mich los! Auch wenn du das lustig findest… ich… ich… Verdammt, ich hab dich vorher schon nicht gehört und jetzt… kann… ich dich auch nicht mal mehr sehen." Ihre Stimme war voller Angst und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er sie an sich zog, um sie zu umarmen.

„Nein! Lass mich los. Du kannst nicht…" wehrte sie sich und schlug gegen seine Brust.

„Es tut mir leid, Marie", sagte er und sah auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen hinunter, wie sie sich gegen ihn wehrte und ihre Wut an ihm ausließ. Wenn es ihr half, könnte sie tagelang auf ihn einschlagen. Es war ja nicht so, als würde es wirklich etwas ausmachen bei ihm.

„Ich kann dich nicht sehen… Ich kann nicht…" Ihre Hände ruhten nun ruhig auf ihm und ihr Körper schien kraftlos zu werden, als sie sich an ihn lehnte und immer wieder murmelte, dass sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er flüsternd und schloss seine Arme fest um sie. Es schmerzte ihn unheimlich sie so zu sehen. So verletzlich, wütend und unermesslich traurig, aber sie weinte nicht. Langsam Schritt für Schritt dirigierte er sie zu ihrem Bett und legte sich mit ihr in der Umarmung hin.

„Ok, wo soll ich das Glöckchen hinhängen", murmelte er, als er spürte, dass sie sich entspannt und beruhigt hatte. Ihr leises Lachen erlöste ihn auch aus seiner Anspannung und er strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Ich dachte, ich darf's anbringen", entgegnete sie an seiner Schulter.

„Du hängst es mir noch an die Nase oder sonst wo hin", erwiderte er.

„Eher oder sonst wo hin", grinste sie und dachte daran, wie er wohl aussah, wenn er nackt war und nur ein Glöckchen an seinem besten Stück hing.

„Oh nein, Kleines" wehrte er auch lächelnd ab, „dorthin sicherlich nicht."

„Kannst du seit Neuestem Gedanken lesen", fragte sie verblüfft und errötete etwas.

„Nein, aber das war auch nicht schwer zu erraten", antwortete er zwinkernd. Gleich darauf wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte und wurde still.

„Es reicht schon, wenn du das nächste Mal zumindest ein paar Geräusche beim Gehen machst, oder anklopfst", versuchte Marie die befangene Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Ich hab dich fluchen gehört, und du weißt ich kann fluchenden Frauen nicht widerstehen", neckte er sie dankbar, dass sie ihn abgelenkt hatte.

„Mir hast du noch immer widerstanden", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ihren schönsten Schmollmund. Wenn sie so etwas in der Richtung sagte, zog sie es immer ins Lächerliche, damit er sich nicht unwohl in ihrer Nähe fühlte, falls er jemals dahinter kam, dass sie mehr für ihn als Freundschaft empfand.

Logan lächelte. Sie wusste nicht, dass er ihr niemals eine Bitte abschlagen konnte, also hatte er ihr noch nie widerstehen können. Er zwang sich nicht weiter über die andere Bedeutung nachzudenken. Ihre Freundschaft war für ihn das Wertvollste was er geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Er wollte gerade antworten, als plötzlich ihr Handy läutete. Noch bevor er nach dem Gerät auf dem Nachttisch greifen konnte, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und sagte: „Ich bin so was von nicht erreichbar heute. Ich will nur noch schlafen." Logan stellte das Telefon auf lautlos und legte es zurück auf ihren Tisch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Immer wieder Träume**

Schwer atmend wachte Rogue einige Stunden später auf, und in ihrem Kopf hallten noch die Stimmen und Träume ihrer Freunde nach. Jean träumte anscheinend öfter von Brad Pitt und einem Schäferstündchen. Jubilee hatte Angst vor riesigen Stofftieren, die sie zu Tode kuscheln könnte, Kitty versank andauernd im Boden, und die Träume der Jungs waren durchzogen von Kampf – und Sexszenen.

Langsam wurde es zur Routine jeden Morgen die Tür in ihrem Kopf zu schließen. Dann konnte der Tag beginnen. Als sie die Augen öffnete, hoffte sie insgeheim, dass der vorige Tag nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war. Aber anscheinend durchlebte sie ihren eigenen schlechten Traum. Dunkelheit. Nichts als Dunkelheit. In ihren Träumen hatte sie ihre Freunde gesehen, Jubes breites Lachen, Johns flirtendes Zwinkern, Bobbys und Kittys verliebte Blicke, Cyclopse und Jean, wie sie Händchen hielten und die Hochzeit planten. Logan mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und seinem unwiderstehlichen Grinsen. Und jetzt? Alles weg, bis auf die Finsternis. So lange wie möglich hielt sie an ihren Traumbildern fest, bis sie nach und nach verblassten.

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich ins Bad. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, die sie gebraucht hatte, um die Zahnbürste, Pasta, und Seife zu finden und sich fertig zu machen, kam sie wieder heraus. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. So lange sie nicht sehen konnte, konnte es nicht so weiter gehen, dass sie für alles drei- oder viermal so lang brauchte, wie sonst.

Wie spät war es eigentlich? Nächstes Problem. Woher sollte sie wissen welche Uhrzeit es war, wenn sie nicht auf den Wecker sehen konnte. Marie tastete sich am Bett vorbei hin zum Fenster auf die Terrasse und öffnete es. Es regnete und es war kühl. Weit entfernt hörte sie einen Vogel singen. Also musste es schon bald hell werden, oder war es schon hell? Frustriert atmete Rogue aus. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Diesmal ging sie unsicher ohne sich an der Wand zu orientieren Richtung Bett und lächelte leicht, als sie es, ohne sich irgendwo zu stoßen, erreicht hatte. Auf ihrem Nachttisch musste doch irgendwo ihr Handy liegen. Sie wählte die Nummer der Auskunft, zumindest hoffte sie, dass es die richtige Nummer war, und ließ sich weiter verbinden. „Mit dem nächsten Piepton wird es fünf Uhr zweiunddreißig", hörte sie die Stimme vom Tonband. Halb sechs. Ok. Erste Hürde geschafft. Die Nummer würde sie sich von jemandem einprogrammieren lassen. Als sie das Handy wieder auf den Tisch legen wollte, kam sie mit dem Handrücken bei etwas an und schmiss es zu Boden. Etwas zersplitterte und krachte laut.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und überlegte, was es gewesen sein konnte. Ihre Lampe. Die hatte sie doch erst vor einigen Tagen gekauft. „Gut gemacht, ganz toll, Rogue", schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, als sie sich neben dem Bett auf die Knie niederließ, und nach den Scherben tastete. Mit der anderen Hand zog sie den Mistkorb neben dem Tisch hervor und warf die Bruchstücke, die sie fand, hinein. Ihre Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, aber sie strich sie sich nicht hinters Ohr, wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte. Wozu auch? Sie behinderten sie ja nicht beim Sehen. Sarkastisch grinste sie mit sich selbst.

Ein leises Klopfen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Das konnte wohl nur einer sein, der um diese Uhrzeit zu ihr kam.

„Komm rein", sagte sie und griff nach einer weiteren Scherbe, die sie ertastet hatte. Sie spürte einen kurzen stechenden Schmerz, als sie die Tür sich öffnen hörte.

„Hey, Kleines. Ich hab den Krach gehö…" Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als er sah, was sie tat.

„Ich hab meine Lampe gekillt", grinste sie schief und blickte in die Richtung in der sie ihn vermutete. Logan kam näher und kniete sich neben sie hin.

„Du blutest", stellte er besorgt fest, als er ihre Hände sah.

„Was" fragte sie unschlüssig.

„Du blutest" wiederholte er und nahm ihr das Bruchstück ab. Sie zog sofort ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie Angst er würde sie verletzen, doch in Wahrheit fürchtete sie sich mehr davor, dass sie ihn verletzen könnte. Sie trug keine Handschuhe.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Darlin", murmelte er sanft und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Schatten und sie senkte den Kopf. Dachte sie, er hatte ihre Blindheit gemeint, dass es ihre Schuld war? Logan, du Idiot. Du wolltest ihr doch nicht wehtun.

„Ich hab den Schnitt gemeint, Marie. Es ist alles ok", sagte er und zog ihre Hand an sich. „Ich trage Handschuhe, keine Angst." Ihre Handfläche war aufgeschlitzt, zwar nicht tief, aber es reichte, dass das Blut stetig tropfte. „Wir müssen das verbinden" bemerkte er, zog sie sanft mit sich hoch und führte sie ins Bad. Marie tastete mit der freien Hand nach der Kante der Wanne und setzte sich darauf, während Logan noch immer ihre andere fest hielt. Er desinfizierte ihre Wunde und legte gekonnt einen weißen Verband an. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper im schwarzen Pyjama. Er suchte nach weiteren Verletzungen, doch konnte sich selbst nicht daran hindern, ihre Rundungen unbewusst zu bewundern.

„Alles ok", fragte er, als er seinen Blick von ihr los riss.

„Nein", murmelte sie und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich hab meine neue Lampe gekillt. Das wird sie mir nie verzeihen." Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr hübsches Gesicht. Logan schmunzelte. „Hast wohl eine starke Bindung zu ihr aufgebaut in den paar Tagen, mh" stieg er auf ihren Sarkasmus ein.

„Naja, ist ja nicht so, als würd ich sie in der nächsten Zeit brauchen", erwiderte sie und stand auf.

„Stimmt, du wirst bald eine neue brauchen", ermunterte er sie mit Zuversicht in seiner Stimme.

Als sie wieder auf ihrem Bett saß, räumte er die Überreste der Lampe weg. „Konntest du nicht schlafen", fragte er von der Seite. Ihr Kopf wand sich ihm zu. „Die Träume?"

Sie nickte. „Jean hätte gern ausdauernden schmutzigen Sex mit Brad Pitt" schmunzelte sie, und Logan konnte nicht anders und lachte lauthals.

„Wenn das Scott hört", sagte er noch immer lachend.

„Ich denke, er weiß es. Er träumt im Übrigen von Angelina Jolie, vorzugsweise als Lara Croft" fügte sie hinzu.

„Dann steht dem Partnertausch ja nichts mehr im Weg", grinste Logan und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Sie fühlte wie sich die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht durchbog.

„Meinst du der Professor hätte etwas dagegen, wenn wir hier einen Swingerclub aufmachen", fragte Marie so ernst wie möglich, bevor sie in Lachen ausbrach.

Logans Schultern zuckten, als er lautlos grinste.

„Ok bevor wir hier einen Sexclub eröffnen, solltest du dich vielleicht erst anziehen", zog er sie auf.

Daran hatte sie auch schon gedacht, aber woher sollte sie wissen, welche Farbe was hatte. Sie musste ihren Kasten neu ordnen und ihre Kommode.

„Sag mir was du haben willst, und ich find es in deinem Vorrat", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass sie nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Sie sah unglaublich süß aus, wenn sie das tat.

„Hm, ich brauch Unterwäsche, aus der obersten Lade links von der Kommode. Vorzugsweise eine der grünen, die sind am bequemsten", begann sie, und hörte auch gleich darauf, wie er die Schublade öffnete. Er konnte nicht anders und staunte, als er ihre Auswahl an Slips und BHs sah. Sie hatte eindeutig sehr guten Geschmack. Männer mussten ihr die Dinger doch vom Leib reißen, wenn sie sie so sahen, ob nun tödliche Haut oder nicht. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu den Männern, mit denen sie vor einiger Zeit hin und wieder ausgegangen war. Ob sie sie so gesehen hatten? Aber sie hatte doch gesagt, es war nie mehr als Freundschaft, außer mit Erol. Wenn er schon an den dachte! Erol. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Logan mochte ihn von Anfang an nicht, als sie ihm von ihrem Kollegen erzählte. Nachdem sie einige Monate viel zusammen unternommen hatten, brach sie jedoch den Kontakt zu ihm ab, und niemand erfuhr wieso sie es getan hatte. Zu der Zeit war es ihm auch egal gewesen. Er war egoistisch und freute sich, dass sie wieder mehr Zeit für die Filmabende und im Allgemeinen für ihn hatte.

„In der Lade daneben sind die Handschuhe und Schals. Schwarz bitte", sagte sie und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ok, hab ich", erwiderte er.

„Im Schrank in der untersten Lade sind die Socken, such dir was aus", grinste sie. Als er sie öffnete musste er lachen. Marie hatte geringelte Socken in allen möglichen Variationen und Farben. Er zog grün schwarze heraus, passend zur Unterwäsche und zu den Handschuhen und seinem Schal, den er für sie gewonnen hatte. Es würde niemand außer ihm wissen, dass sie zusammen passten, und das gefiel ihm.

„Welche Jeans", fragte er dann, als er alles auf das Bett gelegt, was er bis jetzt ausgesucht hatte.

„Ganz egal, nur nicht die schwarzen, die haben Löcher, oder es fehlt ein Knopf, und ich bin nicht dazu gekommen sie zu nähen."

„Ok", erwiderte er und zog eine blaue ausgewaschene Jeans von dem Bügel.

„In den Fächern daneben müsste irgendwo ein schwarzes langärmliges Shirt liegen, bzw. da liegen einige, nimm einfach irgendeines."

Als er alles ausgesucht hatte, nahm er ihre Kleidungsstücke und trug sie ins Bad. Dort legte er sie in der Reihenfolge, in der sie sie anziehen würde, auf den Toilettendeckel.

„Nein, ich muss es selber versuchen", wehrte Marie ab, als er zu ihr kam und sie ins Nebenzimmer führen wollte. „Es sind sieben Schritte vom Bett zur Badezimmertür", lächelte sie und stand vorsichtig auf. Triumphierend grinste sie ihm zu, zumindest dachte sie, dass sie zumindest in seine Richtung grinste, als sie die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Ok, ich hab vielleicht die Unterwäsche verkehrt an, aber ich denke der Rest stimmt", sagte sie lächelnd und ging nun schon etwas sicherer zu ihrem Bett. Sie kniete sich vor dem Bett hin und begann unter ihm herumzutasten.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor", fragte er unschlüssig und sah zu der knienden Frau vor sich auf den Boden.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich suche meine Schuhe", antwortete sie, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt.

„Ja natürlich, was sonst", grinste er und zog ihre schwarzen Stiefeletten unter dem Bett hervor. Während sie sich fertig anzog, hörte Logan ihren Magen knurren, da fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass sie den Tag zuvor wohl nichts gegessen hatte.

„Na komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen", sagte er fröhlich. „Um die Uhrzeit sind wir wohl die einzigen, die schon unterwegs sind."

Er hatte Recht, es war wohl noch niemand auf da es Wochenende war, und normalerweise alle länger schliefen. Rogue atmete erleichtert durch, und noch bevor sie Zeit hatte nachzudenken, hatte Logan ihre Hand genommen und sie hochgezogen.

„Wie viele Schritte bis zur Tür", fragte er, da er verstanden hatte, wie sie sich gewisse Dinge merken wollte, damit sie sich halbwegs normal bewegen konnte.

„Keine Ahnung, soweit war ich noch nicht", lächelte sie, und sie begannen zu zählen. Wie kleine Kinder die jede einzelnen Schritt kommentieren, sobald sie zählen können. Dreiundzwanzig Stufen bis zum unteren Stockwerk. Neununddreißig Schritte bis zum Aufzug. Der zweite Knopf von unten auf der linken Seite war der für das Erdgeschoß. Marie versuchte sich alles genau einzuprägen auf dem Weg in die Küche. Sie tastete sich zur Kücheninsel vor und hielt sich daran fest, als laufe sie Gefahr ansonsten umzufallen.

„Worauf hast du Lust", fragte er unvermittelt. Über dich herzufallen, dachte Rogue und schmunzelte.

„Kaffee, Kaffee und nochmals Kaffee", wimmerte sie schauspielreif. Grinsend zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Davon bin ich mal ausgegangen. Wie wär's mit Rühreiern dazu", fragte er.

„Oh ja, sofort, ich verhungre", jammerte Rogue wieder. Während sie auf dem Barhocker an der Insel saß und ihren Kaffee genoss, den er ihr zubereitet hatte mit Milch und Zucker, bereitete er die Eier zu. Und bald darauf stellte er auch schon einen Teller voll lecker riechendem Essen vor sie, das Brot und die Gabel lagen daneben.

Mit der linken Hand hielt Marie den Teller fest und fühlte mit dem Zeigefinger, wo sie mit der Gabel darauf herumfuhr. Sie musste dämlich aussehen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Ihr Hunger ließ es nicht zu.

„Wow das ist wirklich lecker", murmelte sie begeistert.

„Ich kann nicht nur Pizza machen", entgegnete Logan lächelnd. Als er vor Jahren als Lehrer im Mansion angefangen hatte, hatte er manchmal seine Schüler mit Pizzen belohnt, die er selbst gemacht hatte. Später machte er es nur noch für die Mitglieder des Teams, und in letzter Zeit eigentlich nur noch für Marie, obwohl ihr das nie wirklich aufgefallen war.

„Du scheinst einen immer wieder zu überraschen", grinste sie und versuchte auszumachen, wo noch etwas auf ihrem Teller war. Sie war froh, dass noch keiner auf war außer ihnen, denn sie fühlte sich total unsicher, bei den normalsten Sachen, die sie sonst ohne groß nachzudenken gemacht hatte. Während des Essens brachte Logan Marie auf den neuesten Stand das Verschwinden der Kinder betreffend, und dass die bisherigen Informationen zu nichts geführt hatten.

„Bonny untersucht die Überreste der Pyramide, vielleicht bringt uns das weiter", schloss er seine Erklärungen. Rogue nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass das alles zusammenhängt", murmelte sie, als er die Teller abräumte.

„Mhm, davon gehen Xavier und ich mittlerweile aus", stimmte er ihr zu. Das Gift in Jeans Blut, die zweimalige Entführung der Kinder, die Lichtpyramide. Wo war der gemeinsame Nenner?

Gerade als Marie etwas fragen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich die Tür aufgehen und gleich darauf wurden sie und Logan von Jean und Scott begrüßt. In Logans Tonfall hörte sie das unterdrückte Grinsen und schmunzelte. Er dachte wohl gerade, an die Träume von den beiden, die sie ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte.

„Wie geht's dir", fragte Scott Rogue und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zusammen aufgrund der unvorhersehbaren, für sie zumindest, Reaktion des Teamleaders. Peinliche Stille herrschte im Raum, als ihnen klar wurde, dass es für sie nun noch schwerer sein würde Berührungen zu „ertragen".

„Etwas dunkel, aber sonst ganz gut", antwortete sie grinsend und lockerte somit die Stimmung wieder auf. Logan wusste, dass dies ihre Art war ihr Unwohlsein zu überspielen. Bei den meisten funktionierte es auch ganz gut. Doch an die neue Situation mussten wohl nicht nur sie sondern auch alle anderen sich erst gewöhnen.

„Noch Kaffee", fragte Logan sie, als er sah, dass ihr Becher leer war.

„Musst du wirklich fragen" erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Aber diesmal bitte mit weniger Zucker."

„Wie Madam wünschen", entgegnete er und sie konnte ihn beinah vor sich lächeln sehen.

Danach gingen die vier in den Essenssaal, und Marie zählte in Gedanken wieder die Schritte bis zu den Ecken, wo sie abbiegen musste. Je mehr sie sich merken musste, desto intensiver hoffte sie, dass sie bald wieder sehen würde können.

Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum immer mehr und Rogue wurde immer unruhiger. Sie fing immer wieder einige Gedanken von Personen im Raum auf. Alexis hatte Recht, die Blindheit beeinflusste ihre Kontrolle über die Tür in ihrem Kopf. Immer wenn sich jemand ihrem Tisch näherte, verspannte sie sich, da sie Angst hatte, es könnte zu einem Unfall mit ihrer Mutation bei einer Berührung kommen. Sie wusste, dass die anderen vorsichtig waren, doch jetzt war sie ihnen sozusagen ausgeliefert. Sie könnte sich nicht wegdrehen oder die Hände haben, wenn ihr jemand zu nahe kam. Durch den Vorfall am Meer war sie in dieser Richtung wieder unsicherer geworden, den anderen gegenüber.

„Storm und ich gehen heute mit den Kindern noch mal auf den Jahrmarkt", erzählte Kitty neben ihr, und Rogue dachte an den lustigen Nachmittag mit Logan und den Kindern zurück. Eigentlich hatte sie Megan versprochen, als sie vor einigen Tagen die Zimmer für die Kinder geschmückt hatten, dass sie noch mal mit ihnen hingehen würde. Enttäuscht knabberte sie an ihrer Unterlippe. Unbewusst schüttelte sie den Kopf, als sie wieder einige fremde Gedanken auffing. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Logan sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ihr Verhalten beunruhigte ihn immer mehr. Die vielen Mutanten im Raum waren ihre offensichtlich unangenehm. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich hier raus bekommen, damit sie nicht in Gefahr lief ihre Kontrolle über die Tür im Kopf vollends zu verlieren. Doch bevor er noch etwas unternehmen konnte, wandte sie sich an Jubilee, die ihr gegenüber saß.

„Jubes, hast du heut Vormittag schon was vor?"

„Nein Chica. Was gibt's?"  
„Dann bist du für die nächsten Stunden mein", grinste Rogue und stand vorsichtig auf. Als Logan ihr helfen wollte und sie am Oberarm anfasste, entzog sie sich sofort der Berührung. Sogar vor seinen Händen zuckte sie zusammen. Sie schien anscheinend in niemanden Vertrauen zu haben, und das schmerzte ihn unsagbar.

„Wie geht's dir Chica", fragte Jubilee ihre Freundin, als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren.

„Ganz ok, eigentlich" antwortete sie.

„Wenn's irgendetwas gibt was wir für dich tun können, dann sagst du es, ja?"

„Ja Süße, danke. Deswegen hab ich dich ja auch mitgeschleppt" grinste Marie

„Wir sind für dich da, egal was es gibt. Also, worum geht's hier" fragte ihre Freundin froh ihr helfen zu können.

„Ich wollt dich fragen, ob du mir ein paar Sachen im Kasten umordnen könntest", sagte Rogue etwas peinlich berührt, dass sie so hilflos war.

„Klar. Kein Problem. Wie hättest du es denn gern", fragte Jubes, die scheinbar noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was Rogue wollte.

„Könntest du meine Sachen nach Farben ordnen? Damit ich euch nicht jeden Tag nerven muss, was ich anziehen soll" lächelte Rogue in die Richtung, wo sie ihre Freundin vermutete.

„Alles klar, Chica. Obwohl neben mir würdest du nicht mal mit pink und grün auffallen", lachte sie und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Während Jubilee ihre Shirts und Hosen neu ordnete, kramte Marie in einer ihre Laden im kleinen Kästchen unter ihrem Fenster. Endlich hatte sie ertastet, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Ihre grüne Sonnenbrille, die sie sofort aufsetzte. Jetzt müsste sich niemand mehr unwohl fühlen, weil sie die Leute nicht direkt ansah, wenn sie mit ihnen sprach.

Die beiden Frauen lachten und scherzten miteinander, und Rogue vermutete, dass Jubilee sich ihren halben Kasten ausborgen würde, nachdem sie bei beinah jedem Kleidungsstück gejubelt hatte, und es mal tragen wollte.

Als sie gerade fertig waren, klopfte es an der Tür und Storm kam herein. Nachdem sie ein paar Minuten geplaudert hatten, fragte sie Jubilee, ob sie nicht mit auf den Jahrmarkt gehen wollte, da noch einige Kinder mehr dabei sein würden, und sie jede helfenden Hand gebrauchen konnte. Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden auch bald darauf von Marie.

Rogue saß auf dem Bett und überlegte, was sie nun tun wollte. Auf das Mittagessen mit den anderen konnte sie gerne verzichten. Zumindest im Moment. Sie war nicht allzu begeistert von dem Gedanken, mit allen zusammen zu essen. Normalerweise würde sie sich ein Buch schnappen, auf die Terrasse hinausklettern und lesen. Das mit dem Buch ging aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht, und die Terrasse war noch klitschnass vom Regen morgens. Verzweifelt kauerte sie sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Sie ließ es für einige Minuten zu, dass ihre Gefühle sie übermannten. Sie war allein im Zimmer und musste für niemanden die Starke spielen, die sie offensichtlich nicht war. Lesen, zeichnen, Tischhockey, Volleyball, Internetsurfen, Basketball… das alles kam nicht mehr in Frage. Irgendwo hatte sie doch Hörbücher, die sie vor einigen Jahren mal von einem Kollegen an der Uni bekommen hatte. Die CDs waren sicher mit den anderen in dem Stapel, aber sie müsste wohl alle durchhören, bis sie die richtigen finden würde.

„Mist, verdammter Mist", fluchte sie leise und schmiss einen Polster Richtung Badezimmer.

Da kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. Der Fernseher musste doch eigentlich noch in ihrem Zimmer sein. Wo hatte Logan bloß die Fernbedienung hingelegt? Sie tastete ihren Nachttisch ab. Da war sie, und schon hörte sie sich durch die verschiedensten Programme. In Gedanken dankte sie dem Professor, dass er die Kinokanäle angeschafft hatte, als sie scheinbar „die Schöne und das Beast" im Kinderkanal gefunden hatte. Den Film hatte sie schon unzählige Male gesehen, und nun hörte sie ihn eben. Entspannt legte sie sich zurück auf ihre Polster, verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf und malte sich in Gedanken aus, welche Szene gerade vor ihr auf dem Bildschirm lief. Nach einigen Minuten war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie so müde war, aber ihr Körper nahm sich nun den Schlaf den sie nachts nicht bekam. Immer wieder schreckte sie kurz hoch, wenn sich fremde Gedanken in ihre Träume schlichen, doch schlief auch bald darauf wieder ein.

„Rogue, aufwachen", rief eine Stimme neben ihrem Bett und weckte sie auf. Megan sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Storm hatte den Kindern erzählt, dass Marie vorübergehend nicht sehen konnte, und auch klar gemacht, dass sie sich trotzdem normal ihr gegenüber verhalten sollten.

„Hey Kleine", lächelte sie und tastete nach ihrer Sonnenbrille.

„Max und ich haben etwas gewonnen für dich", strahlte das blaue Mädchen und sprang aufs Bett. Rogue erschrak aufgrund ihrer unerwarteten Bewegung, und überprüfte ihre Kleidung, ob auch keine Haut erreichbar war. Erleichtert, dass Megan sicher vor ihrer Mutation war, fragte sie nun neugierig nach, was es denn sei.

„Hier ein neuer Polster", grinste das Mädchen und legte es auf ihre Beine. Marie griff danach und drückte ihn an sich. Er war riesig und flauschig. Sie lächelte.

„Er ist grün, wie die Edelsteine hat Ororo gesagt", klärte Megan sie auf.

„Vielen Dank, er ist toll", sagte Rogue. Am liebsten würde sie dem kleinen Mädchen jetzt durch die Haare wuscheln, wie sie es sonst oft getan hatte, stattdessen lächelte sie sie dankbar an.

„Komm es gibt Abendessen. Ich bring dich runter", hörte sie sie sagen und schon spürte sie, wie das blaue Energiebündel vom Bett gesprungen war.

„Ok, Meggy lass uns gehen."

Megan ließ ihre Hand bis zum Tisch nicht mehr los, und hatte ihr das Versprechen abgerungen mit einigen anderen Kindern bei ihnen zu essen. Obwohl sie sich mehr als unwohl dabei fühlte, hatte sie nachgegeben, da sie die Freude in Meggys und Max' gehört hatte. Die Kinder erzählten ihr von ihrem Tag auf dem Jahrmarkt und was sie alles gemacht hatten. Sobald sie fertig gegessen hatte, entschuldigte sie sich und verließ den Raum. Kaum war sie draußen lehnte sie sich an eine Wand und atmete erleichtert durch. Jemand räusperte sich neben ihr leise.  
„Hallo Professor", lächelte sie.

„Hallo Rogue. Zu viele Leute da drin, mh", stellte er mehr fest, als dass er fragte. Sie nickte.

„Es ist einfach ein bisschen viel im Moment", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Das verstehe ich, Marie." Der Professor und die anderen nannten sie nur in seltenen Fällen Marie, und wenn sie es taten, dann um etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen. „In ein paar Tagen wird sich alles wieder dem Normalen zuwenden." Seine Stimme strotzte vor Zuversicht, und sie hoffte sehr, dass er Recht hatte.

„Hm Professor, ich hätte da noch eine Frage", begann Rogue und folgte ihm dann langsam in die Bibliothek des Herrenhauses.

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, oder noch Fragen hast, dann hab keine Bedenken und komm zu mir", sagte Charles, als er ihr das Buch und die CD reichte. Es waren Lernmittel für Blindenschrift. Obwohl der Professor ihr versichert hatte, dass sie alles taten, damit sie bald wieder sehen konnte, wollte sie es trotzdem lernen. Zumindest hatte sie so etwas zu tun, bis die Situation, wie sie es in Gedanken nannte, überstanden war. Charles warf ihr noch einen bewundernden aber auch besorgten Blick zu, bevor er sie allein ließ.

Langsam zog sie sich ihre Handschuhe aus, legte die CD in die Anlage ein und setzte sich mit dem Buch an einen der großen schweren Eichentische. Die CD beschrieb genau die Vorgehensweise, um „lesen" zu lernen, und sie folgte den kleinen Punkten in dem Buch vor ihr mit ihren Fingerkuppen. Nach und nach kam sie dahinter, wie man die einzelnen Buchstaben auseinander halten konnte. Im Mansion wurde es immer ruhiger, doch sie war so in das Lesen vertieft, dass sie nichts davon merkte. Erst als sie die Tür hörte, nahm sie ihre Finger vom Buch und streckte sich.

„Hey Suga", grüßte sie ihn lächelnd, ohne dass er ein Wort gesagt hatte. Sie hatte einen Hauch von Zigarrenduft gerochen und anscheinend nahm er sich es zu Herzen, und machte mehr Geräusche wenn er ging.

„Hi Kleines." Sie hörte wie er näher kam und sich neben sie setzte. „Hank hat dich gesucht."

„Mist, ich hab völlig vergessen, dass ich zur Kontrolle hätte sollen" sagte sie und schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. „Hab's total verschlafen."

„Macht doch nichts. Er hat nur gemeint, du solltest morgen Vormittag mal vorbei kommen. So gegen zehn, wenn's dir recht ist." Sie nickte und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich", fragte sie ihn.

„Beinah zwölf", antwortete er und sah auf das Buch vor ihr. „Warst du die ganze Zeit über hier?" Wieder nickte sie. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich müde und geschafft, obwohl sie nichts wirklich getan hatte an diesem Tag. Während sie mit Logan redete, packte sie das Buch und die CD in ihre Tasche. Er konnte nicht anders als sie bewundern, als sie ihm erzählte, dass sie die Blindenschrift lernen wollte und anscheinend auch schon große Fortschritte gemacht hatte.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren und sie sich gerade im Bad umzog, nahm er ihre Sonnenbrille in die Hand und spielte damit gedankenverloren herum.

„Wozu eigentlich die Brille", fragte er, nachdem sie wieder im gleichen Raum waren und sie sich unter die Decke gekuschelt hatte.

„Es irritiert die anderen, wenn sie mit mir reden, und ich sie nicht wirklich ansehe", antwortete sie schlicht. Darüber hatte er noch gar nicht nachgedacht, dass es andere verunsicherte, oder sogar Rogue sie verunsicherte. Er fühlte Zorn in sich aufsteigen. Wussten sie denn nicht, was sie gerade durchmachte? Und da konnten sie ihr so etwas sagen? Zugegebener Maßen gestand er sich ein, dass auch er nicht wusste, was sie gerade durchstehen musste, wie alle anderen, aber dass sie dachte, ihre Augen deswegen vor anderen verstecken zu müssen, machte ihn wütend.

„Wer hat denn so was gesagt", fragte er nach und unterdrückte nur mit Anstrengung den Groll in seiner Stimme.

Rogue zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Niemand."

Unschlüssig zog er eine Braue hoch. Aus der Stille schloss sie, dass er wieder einmal seine Parademimik anwendete. Wie gern würde sie ihn jetzt sehen. Wahrscheinlich mit verschränkten Armen, in einem dunklen T-Shirt, den Kopf leicht schief gelegt und die Augenbraue hochgezogen. Lächelnd fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hab einige Gedanken aufgefangen, und es denken viele so. Sie fühlen sich irgendwie unwohl, wenn ich sie nicht ansehe. Zumindest das kann ich ihnen mit der Sonnenbrille nehmen." Obwohl er noch immer die Wut in sich fühlte, musste er lächeln. Das war typisch Rogue. Sogar jetzt dachte sie zuerst an die anderen, und wie sie sich besser fühlen konnten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fälliger Zusammenbruch**

In den nächsten beiden Tagen zog sich Marie immer weiter zurück. Sie saß entweder in der Bücherei, oder auf der Terrasse mit einem der Blindenbücher. Wenn sie jemand berührte, zuckte sie zusammen, auch wenn ihr alle versicherten, dass sie vorsichtig waren. Sogar bei Logan, vor dessen Berührung sie nie Angst gehabt hatte. Sie vertraute sich selbst nicht. Auch wenn sie mit ihren Freunden redete, beim Essen oder wenn sie so zusammen saßen, war sie etwas abseits. Sie scherzte und lachte mit ihnen, als wäre alles in Ordnung, aber räumlich baute sie immer Distanz auf, wenn sie mit anderen zusammen war. Logan hatte sie die beiden Tage kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, da er mit Scott immer wieder Informanten besuchte, um etwas über die Lichtpyramide und die seltsamen Vorfälle mit den Kindern heraus zu bekommen.

Tags darauf kamen Bobby, John, Remy und Piotr von ihrer Reise zurück, aber brachten leider auch keine Neuigkeiten mit, die zu etwas Handfesten führen könnten. Obwohl Rogue offensichtlich in nächster Zeit zu keiner Mission aufbrechen würde, nahm sie an den Besprechungen Teil. Alle Anwesenden mussten feststellen, dass Marie müde aussah. Sie schlief anscheinend noch immer nicht mehr als vier Stunden pro Nacht, und wenn sie tagsüber mal eingeschlafen war, wurde sie bald darauf meist wieder geweckt.

„Rogue, Thomas müsste dir noch mal Blut abnehmen", sagte Hank, als das Meeting zu Ende war. „Ok, ich mach mich auf den Weg", lächelte sie, rückte ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht und verabschiedete sich von den anderen.

„Professor", begann Jean, „ich mach mir Sorgen um Rogue. Sie zieht sich immer weiter zurück."

„Ja, das habe ich schon bemerkt", erwiderte Charles nachdenklich. „Aber ich weiß leider nicht, wie wir ihr diesbezüglich helfen können." Er hatte vor der Besprechung mit Rogue unter vier Augen geredet, da Hank und Alexis zu dem Schluss gekommen waren, dass ihre Blindheit unbestimmt lange andauern würde, da sie keinen Hinweis bekommen hatten, was der Grund dafür war. Sie hatte es unerwartet ruhig aufgenommen. Anscheinend hatte sie damit schon gerechnet. Trotzdem hatte er ihr die Hoffnung gemacht, dass sie sobald sie mehr über die Hintergründe erfahren würden, eine Behandlung beginnen konnten.

„Es scheint fast so als hätte sie vor jeder Berührung Angst", stimmte Jubilee zu.

„Mit ihrer Mutation aber auch verständlich", erwiderte Ororo geistesabwesend. Sie wollte die junge Frau so gerne in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihren Bluff gleich durchschauen würde. Niemand konnte ihr versprechen, dass alles gut würde.

„Können wir gar nichts tun", fragte Scott, der neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte.

„Ich sehe im Moment keine Möglichkeit, außer sie darin zu bestärken, dass wir alle für sie da sind", antwortete Charles. „Dadurch, dass Jeans Kräfte noch so stark in ihr vertreten sind, kann ich leider nicht telepathisch eingreifen."

„Normalerweise behält sie doch die absorbierten Energien nicht so lange. Wieso diese", fragte Bobby unschlüssig.

„Wir können es uns nur dadurch erklären, dass eben dieser Energielevel so hoch war, dass es länger dauert bis es abflaut."

„Das heißt also, wir können nur abwarten", murmelte Logan frustriert.

„Ja, so leid es mir tut", stimmte der Professor zu.

Gleich nach dem Mittagessen brach ein Teil der X-Men zu einer Mission auf. Ein Mutant hatte eine Siedlung in seine Gewalt gebracht. Rogue hasste es zurück zu bleiben und zu warten, bis sie wieder kamen.

Als sie endlich wieder im Mansion waren, war es bereits Abend, und es begannen die ersten Regentropfen zu fallen. Rogue saß auf dem Fensterbrett und hatte den Fernseher eingeschaltet. Nachmittags hatte sie Megan und Max eine Geschichte nach der anderen erzählt, bis sie schließlich zum Abendessen gingen und Rogue in ihrem Zimmer zurückblieb.

Es dauerte nicht lange und es klopfte an ihrer Tür.

„Komm rein", sagte sie, ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe gelehnt.

„Ich bin wieder zu Haus, Darlin", grinste Logan, als er mit einem Tablett mit Essen in ihren Raum kam.

„Hey, Suga", lachte sie und doch wand sich ihm nicht zu. „Alles gut gegangen?"

„Jep, keinerlei Probleme. Ruhige Mission", antwortete er, als er sich neben sie auf die Fensterbank setzte.

„Was machst du", fragte er, nachdem er ihr ein Sandwich abgegeben hatte.

„Ich höre fern", grinste sie ihn schief an. Ihre Stimme klang belegt. Vorsichtig und sanft strich er ihr über ihr Haar, diesmal zuckte sie nicht zurück, als hätte sie mit seiner Berührung gerechnet.

„Die hier brauchst du bei mir nicht", sagte er und zog ihr langsam die Sonnenbrille von der Nase. Er wollte ihre Augen sehen, wenn er mit ihr sprach, ob sie ihn nun ansah oder nicht. Die Brille irritierte ihn. Er empfand es als Distanz zwischen den beiden, die es nie gegeben hatte. Beinah zögernd öffnete sie ihre Augen, und es schien als würde sie ihn direkt ansehen. Einen Moment lang versank er beinah in ihren grünen Augen. Bis er bemerkte, dass sie scheinbar geweint haben musste. Er trug dünne Handschuhe, so konnte er ihr über die Wange streichen. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, flüsterte sie sehnsüchtig: „Mir fehlt es zu sehen, wie sich die dunklen schweren Wolken zusammenschieben, und dann die ersten Tropfen fallen. Wenn sie gegen das Fenster klopfen und dann daran herunter rinnen."

Zum ersten Mal sprach sie davon, was ihr fehlte, seit sie nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sie liebte den Regen, und stellte sich alles genau vor, doch konnte es nicht an die Wirklichkeit heranreichen.

In all den Tagen seit dem Unfall hatte sie nicht einmal geweint, doch jetzt schien es, konnte sie es nicht mehr länger ausgehalten haben. Sie roch noch salzig, nach ihren Tränen, dachte Logan. Wieder fühlte er wie eine Welle des Schmerzes auch über ihn herfiel, wenn er sie so sah.

„Chuck hat uns von deinem Gespräch mit ihm heute erzählt", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme, obwohl er sich bemüht hatte, seine Emotionen herauszuhalten.

Rogue nickte nur. „Es tut mir leid" fügte er hinzu und wollte nach ihrer Hand greifen, doch plötzlich sprang sie auf. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich Wut und Zorn.

„Wag es nicht und bemitleide mich", fuhr sie ihn böse an. Ihr Temperament überraschte ihn. Er wusste, dass sie leidenschaftlich war, aber mit dieser plötzlichen Gemütsänderung hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch er begriff sofort, dass der ganze Zorn nicht wirklich gegen ihn persönlich gerichtet war, sondern es einfach der Ausbruch der aufgestauten Gefühle der letzten Tage war, und er hatte ihn verursacht.

Er war aufgestanden und sah die junge Frau vor sich an, wie sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und tief atmete. „Ich bemitleide dich nicht", sagte er ruhig.

„Ich bin nicht dumm Logan. Ich hab's doch gehört", widersprach sie und schüttelte ihre Locken. Er lächelte. Ihre Auffassungsgabe war wirklich enorm, doch diesmal hatte sie es falsch verstanden.

„Das war kein Mitleid, Marie. Du bist unglaublich tapfer", entgegnete er nun.

Wieder schüttele sie ihren Kopf, dass die Locken sprangen. „Nein bin ich nicht." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Ohne einen Moment zu vergeuden umarmte er sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

Er spürte direkt, wie sie noch mit sich kämpfte um sich zu beherrschen, doch dann begann sie leise zu schluchzen und ihr Körper zu zittern, als sie hemmungslos weinte.

Mit seiner Hand strich er über ihren Rücken und hielt sie fest bei sich. „Schhh, es ist ok" flüsterte er und fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert, dass sie nun endlich ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn und sie erwiderte seine Umarmung nur zu gerne. Hier fühlte sie sich sicher, so sicher, dass sie es zu ließ schwach zu sein. So standen sie einige Minuten bis sie sich langsam wieder beruhigt hatte, und er sie zum Bett führte und sie sich hinlegten. Ohne zu zögern kuschelte sie sich an ihn und er hielt sie in seinen Armen.

„Sobald wir einen Anhaltspunkt haben, was passiert ist, wirst du behandelt", sagte er nach einer Weile, in der sie einfach nur still da lagen und die Gegenwart des anderen genossen.

Er fühlte sie an seiner Schulter nicken. „Ja, das hat er gesagt", murmelte sie.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern", log er.

Sie lachte ein humorloses Lachen. „Lügner. Wir wissen beide, dass keiner auch nur eine Ahnung hat, was passiert ist."

„Wir finden es heraus, Marie." Seine Stimme war wieder fest und ehrlich.

„Nur wann?"

„Wir suchen alle…" begann er, doch Rogue unterbrach ihn.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle danach sucht."

„Es ist schon ok", erwiderte er und strich über ihre Haare.

„Es ist nur…"

„Was?"

„Die Gesichter verschwimmen und werden unscharf." Ihre Finger spielten an seinem Shirt.

Logan konnte ihr nicht folgen. Was meinte sie damit? Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, fügte sie leise hinzu: „Wenn ich geträumt habe, dann hab ich die Gesichter, alle Einzelheiten gesehen. Aber jetzt… jetzt werden sie unscharf und verschwimmen. Nach so kurzer Zeit wird schon alles unscharf."

Er nickte verstehend. Jedes mal wenn sie aufwachte, war sie wieder von der Dunkelheit umringt, obwohl sie in ihren Träumen sehen konnte. Und nun verschwand auch dies langsam. Er drückte sie an sich.

„Einen Cent für deine Gedanken", lächelte sie. Das war zu einer Floskel zwischen ihnen geworden, die keiner Antwort bedurfte. Sie hatte ihn oft fragen wollen, was er in manchen Momenten dachte, doch tat es dann meistens nicht, weil er einfach so süß aussah, wenn er nachdachte und sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht mal mehr sehen.

„Darf ich…" begann sie zögerlich, doch diesmal schien es so, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten. Er griff sanft nach ihrer Hand und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht.

Vorsichtig begannen ihre Finger seine Züge zu erkunden, als wären sie etwas Wertvolles. Zärtlich strich sie über seine Augenbrauen, und als wüsste er woran sie dachte, hob er eine an. Sie lächelte und ließ ihre Finger weiter wandern. Langsam fuhr sie über seine Nase bis zur Spitze. Danach zog sie seine Lippen nach, und er lächelte. Er schloss die Augen, als ihre Fingerspitzen darüber glitten, und sie ihre Hand danach an seine Wange legte.

Nicht mal wenn er gemusst hätte, konnte er etwas sagen, so vertieft war er in ihre Berührungen und die Gefühle, die sie ihn ihm auslösten. Er musste sich daran erinnern zu atmen und zu reden.

„Wenn ich in deinen Gedanken verschwimme, dann frisch es so wieder auf."

Als er seine Hand wieder um sie legte, zuckte sie beinah unmerklich zusammen, doch es entging ihm nicht.

„Keine Angst, ich passe auf, vertrau mir", murmelte er.

„Ich vertrau dir. Ich vertrau nur mir nicht mehr, oder noch weniger", antwortete sie flüsternd. „Vorher konnte ich mich auf Berührungen größtenteils sozusagen vorbereiten. Ich hab gesehen, wenn mich jemand umarmen wollte, oder mir die Hand geben oder was auch immer. Ich hab mich daran gewöhnt. Aber jetzt … wenn ich eine unerwartete Bewegung mache, oder sie zu spät höre, dann …"

„Vertrau uns ein wenig. Wir passen für dich mit auf. Und vor allem vertrau dir wieder" war seine simple Antwort. Sie nickte nur, sie wusste er hatte Recht, aber vertrauen war in ihrem Fall momentan nicht so einfach.

„Und wenn du den anderen schon nicht wirklich vertraust, dann mir", fügte er leise aber fest hinzu. Sie sollte keine Angst mehr vor seinen Berührungen haben. Jedes mal tat es ihm weh, wenn sie zuckte.

„Du hörst also fern", fragte er nach einigen Minuten in denen sie geschwiegen hatten.

Sie lachte. „Ja ich höre fern. Wenn ich einen Film kenne, dann weiß ich in etwa was passiert und kann es mir vorstellen."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann stell ich es mir auch vor", grinste sie und er lachte. Phantasie hatte sie ja genug, davon konnte er ein Lied singen.

„Aber bei manchen Situationen fehlt einfach was."

„Beim nächsten Film erzähl ich dir was passiert, wenn es nicht reicht", stellte er fest und ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, dass er das tun würde. Er musste zugeben, dass er es auch aus egoistischen Gründen gesagt hatte, da er nun wieder mit ihr zusammen Filme sehen konnte, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie auch ihren Spaß daran hatte. Sie hatte seine Bewunderung nicht erst seit ihrer Blindheit und Jeans Kräften verdient, die hatte sie schon bald nach ihrem Kennen lernen gehabt, doch in solchen Momenten war er sich dessen wieder einmal mehr bewusst.

Marie war nach ihrem Ausbruch völlig erschöpft und fühlte wie die Müdigkeit sie übermannte. „Danke, Suga", murmelte sie schläfrig und kuschelte sich an ihn, bevor sie einschlief.


	16. Chapter 16

**Geburtstagsfeier**

Logan hörte leise Schritte und gleich darauf ein Klopfen an seiner Tür. Er erkannte den Geruch sofort. Marie stand vor seinem Zimmer. Noch bevor er antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür leise. Noch immer hatte er die Augen geschlossen und tat so als würde er noch schlafen. Vorsichtig tastete sich Rogue langsam vorwärts, doch plötzlich stolperte sie über etwas. Logan hörte sie straucheln und hinfallen, und wusste sofort, worüber sie gepurzelt war. Als er nachts von ihrem Zimmer in seines gegangen war, hatte er seine Stiefel mitten im Raum ausgezogen und dort liegen gelassen. Jetzt verfluchte er sich dafür, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Rogue in sein Zimmer kommen würde, obwohl sie das früher oft gemacht hatte. Leise vernahm er ihre geflüsterten Flüche und musste grinsen. Durch halb geöffnete Augen sah er, wie sie auf allen vieren zu seiner Couch weiterkrabbelte, und musste sich beherrschen nicht los zu lachen.

„Das Anschleichen müssen wir noch ein wenig üben, Darlin", murmelte er schlaftrunken und wandte sich ihr zu, als sie endlich auf der Couch saß.

„Du Schuft", grummelte sie und zog unter sich ein Shirt von ihm heraus. „Wenn du nicht alle Sachen in der Gegend rum liegen lassen würdest, hätt ich dich nicht geweckt."

„Ah ja jetzt ist es meine Schuld." Er musste sich daran erinnern, dass er in Zukunft seine Schuhe weg räumen würde.

„Definitiv."

„Ok", gab er sich schnell geschlagen, setzte sich langsam auf und fuhr sich durch die zerstrubbelten Haare. Es war gerade mal kurz nach sieben Uhr, und daraus schloss er, dass sie wohl wieder fremde Träume gehabt hatte. Normalerweise war sie eine Langschläferin und man hatte es schwer, sie wach zu bekommen.

„Soll ich uns Kaffee machen", fragte er, als er aus dem Bad kam und sich anzog. Er war noch nie schüchtern gewesen sich auszuziehen vor Frauen, doch bei Rogue hatte er irgendwie Skrupel, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, steht schon vor der Tür", antwortete sie. Erst jetzt nahm er das Aroma von frischem heißem Kaffee wahr. Überrascht schüttelte nun auch er seinen Kopf, dass Marie es allein geschafft hatte. Wobei, es war Rogue, über kurz oder lang würde sie alles hinbekommen, wenn sie es wollte, dachte er.

„Wieso hast du sie vor der Tür stehen lassen", fragte er, nachdem er die beiden Becher hereingeholt und sich neben sie auf die Couch gesetzt hatte.

„Weil ich nicht gewusst hab, ob ich sie heil hier rein bringen kann. Und offensichtlich war's gut so", grinste sie und nahm genießerisch einen Schluck von dem schwarzen Gold, wie sie es oft nannte.

„Wie lang bist du schon auf?"

„Hm keine Ahnung. Wie spät ist es jetzt", fragte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nach sieben."

„Dann so circa zwei Stunden. Wenn die Uhrzeitansagerin kein Tonband wär, wären wir schon beste Freunde", lachte sie fröhlich. Die Unterhaltung mit ihm tags zuvor musste ihr geholfen haben, denn sie wirkte heute lockerer und freier.

„Hattest du…" begann er, doch Rogue unterbrach ihn, bevor er nach ihren Träumen fragen konnte.

„Ich hab das Geschenk für Jubilee gesucht, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wo ich es hingegeben hab. Also sieht mein Zimmer jetzt wohl aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen, und von dem Päckchen noch immer keine Spur."

„Und ich soll jetzt das verschwundene Ding suchen", fragte er nach.

„Entweder das, oder aufräumen. Aber ich denke es ist wohl besser, wenn du suchst und ich räum etwas auf."

Nachdem sie den Kaffee ausgetrunken hatten, machten sie sich an die Arbeit. Rogue räumte so gut es ging die Dinge auf dem Boden wieder weg, die sie ertastet hatte, während Logan nach dem Geschenk suchte, und gleichzeitig auch aufräumte. Endlich hatten sie das Päckchen gefunden, doch bevor er auch nur an Frühstück denken konnte, fragte sie ihn, ob er auch noch die Luftballons und Luftschlangen aus ihrem Schreibtisch holen konnte, damit sie später den Wohnraum für die Party schmücken konnten. Danach machte er ihnen Frühstück.

Den ganzen Tag über verbrachten Logan mit ihr, sogar beim Schmücken half er Kitty und Rogue. Marie füllte die Luftballons mit Gas und die anderen hängten sie dort auf, wo sie es ihnen sagte. Kitty konnte sich öfter das Lachen nicht verkneifen, wenn die beiden hin und her alberten. So ausgelassen war Logan meist nur mit Marie, obwohl er mit anderen auch freundlich umging.

Remy hatte versprochen Jubilee gegen neunzehn Uhr ins Mansion zu bringen, damit die Überraschungsfeier starten konnte. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen war sie wirklich überrascht und begeistert. Marie hatte nichts gegessen und so spürte sie den Effekt vom Alkohol recht schnell. Gerade deswegen schien sie auch lockerer den anderen gegenüber. Nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sich der Großteil der Gratulanten. Auch Logan nahm mal eine Auszeit und verließ sie, um draußen eine zu rauchen.

„Ok Leute, wie wär's mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht", grinste Jubilee breit, als sich die männlichen Teilnehmer zu Logan gesellt hatten, und nur noch Jean, Storm, Kitty, Calisa, Jubes und Rogue übrig blieben.

Ein einheitliches Stöhnen ging durch die Runde.

„Mein Geburtstag, mein Spiel", spielte sie nun ihre Machtkarte aus.

„Dafür brauch ich aber noch ein Bier", murmelte Rogue und die anderen waren ihrer Meinung. Als alle noch etwas zu trinken hatten, konnte das Spiel beginnen. Jede einzelne schrieb eine Pflicht auf einen Zettel, faltete ihn zusammen und legte ihn in die Schüssel. Ororo schrieb Rogues Pflicht auf, die sie ihr zugeflüstert hatte. „Du bist ein schlimmes, schlimmes Mädchen", grinste sie die Wettergöttin an, während Marie nur die Schultern zuckte und einen Schluck von ihrem Bier nahm.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht", fragte Jubes Jean.

„Wahrheit." Die rothaarige Ärztin war zugegebener Maßen etwas unsicher. Sie war früher nie zu solchen Partys eingeladen gewesen, weil sie immer die Streberin war.

„Bist du mit deinem Sexleben zufrieden?"

Jean schluckte unbehaglich, doch antwortete dann: „Ja Jubes, ich bin gut ausgelastet." Die Frauen lachten.

„Kitty", adressierte nun Jean die junge Frau.

„Wahrheit."

„Mit wem und wie war dein erstes Mal?" Die anderen staunten, denn von Jean hatten sie nicht gleich solche Fragen erwartet, doch der Alkohol schien auch ihre Zunge ziemlich gelockert zu haben.

„Mit Bobby", gab Kitty zu und sah unbehaglich zu Rogue. Als hätte diese ihren Blick gespürt, lächelte sie. Es war mehr als ok für sie, dass Kitty und Bobby zusammen waren, auch wenn sie früher vor langen Jahren etwas für ihn empfunden hatte, aber das war nie das Wahre gewesen und geworden. Das wussten sie beide. Noch immer redete Kitty nicht weiter, also beschloss Rogue sie aus der Reserve zu holen: „Na komm schon Kit – Kat, spuck's aus."

„Traumhaft… Nein eigentlich war es kurz und nicht bemerkenswert. Aber wir haben seit dem viel geübt", lachte diese nun.

„Rogue."

„Wahrheit."

„Gleiche Frage an dich", hickste Kitty betrunken.

„Frag etwas anderes Kit, außer du willst eine unbefriedigende Antwort, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes", lachte Rogue, die anderen Frauen verstanden sofort, doch Kitty schien nichts zu bemerken, also hielt sie an der Frage fest.

„Also dann. Mein erstes Mal wird mit einem Ganzkörperkondom passieren und das wahrscheinlich in nicht zu naher Zukunft." Dadurch dass sie das mit einem Grinsen sagte, nahm sie den anderen sofort das Gefühl, dass sie ihnen Leid tun musste, weil sie wegen ihrer Mutation, ihr erstes Mal noch nicht erlebt hatte.

„Das heißt mit Erol war nichts", fragte Jubes nun ungläubig.

„Nicht nichts, aber nicht DAS." Ein Lächeln spielte geheimnisvoll um ihre Lippen und sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

Nun war Calisa an der Reihe und auch sie wählte Wahrheit. Also fragte Rogue sie: „Spätestens seit dem Musical ist es für alle offensichtlich, dass John dir völlig verfallen ist. Wieso willst du nichts von ihm wissen?"

Calisa riss ihre Augen weit auf, und allen war sofort klar, dass sie nicht davon gewusst hatte, wie er für sie empfand. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, Leute. Ich muss mir einen Mann fangen", lachte Calisa und lief raus zu den Männern, um mit John zu reden und alles was noch kommen würde.

„Der Punkt geht wohl an mich", lachte Rogue und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir die beiden so einfach zusammen bekommen", murmelte Storm grinsend.

„Unterschätz nie die Kraft der Rogue, Chica", grölte Jubilee, und hielt sich den mittlerweile schmerzenden Bauch.

„Du sagst es Babe", erwiderte Marie lachend.

Was die lachenden Frauen nicht wussten, war, dass Logan bevor er auf die Terrasse gegangen war, das Fenster geöffnet hatte, und sie somit alles was drinnen gesprochen wurde, draußen hören konnten. Und es wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen, wenn die Männer sagen würden, sie hätten keinen Spaß daran gehabt, den betrunkenen Frauen zuzuhören, denn sie hatten einiges damit zu tun, nicht laut los zu lachen. Jedes Mal wenn ein Name von ihnen ins Spiel kam, waren sie Mucksmäuschen still und lauschten genau. Sie hörten Rogues Stimme aus dem Wohnraum zu ihnen heraus driften. „Neue Frage an Ro. Wie heizt du Hank so richtig ein?" Sofort als er seinen Namen hörte, verschluckte sich der blaue Arzt an seinem Bier, sodass ihm Logan glucksend auf den Rücken schlug.

Ororo lachte. „Ich sag nur so viel, Rogue, mal das schüchterne Mädchen, mal die toughe Emanze und alles dazwischen."

„Gibst du Kurse", fragten Jubes und Kitty wie aus einem Mund.

„Eure Männer bescheren sich doch nicht."

„Ja, aber es kann nie schaden sich weiterzubilden, denken sie wohl", antwortete Rogue, und erntete von allen schallendes Gelächter.

„Jean?"

„Pflicht", antwortete die Ärztin beflügelt durch den Alkohol und den ehrlichen Geständnissen ihrer Freundinnen. Jubilee reichte ihr die Schüssel, in der die Pflichten lagen. Als sie den Zettel mit ihrer Tat las, starrte sie einige Sekunden nur auf das weiße Papier in ihrer Hand.

„Egal was es ist, da musst du jetzt durch", neckte Jubes sie, nicht ahnend, was Jean gezogen hatte.

„Genau", stimmten ihr Storm und Kitty zu, nur Rogue blieb still. Jeans Gedanken waren zu intensiv gewesen, als sie den Zettel gesehen hatte, um sie aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, so wusste Marie genau, was ihre Tat war.

„Jean, Jean, Jean, …" Die Anfeuerungsrufe der Frauen hallten laut auf die Terrasse hinaus. Die Männer standen neugierig an der Brüstung gelehnt und warteten darauf, dass sich Jean im Raum bewegte. Alle Augen blickten durchs Fenster zur rothaarigen Frau, als sie sich erhob, ihre Hände an ihrer Jeans abwischte und zur Tür ging. Gleich darauf öffnete sich auch die Terrassentür und sie trat heraus und kam auf Scott und Logan zu, die nebeneinander standen. Völlig perplex starrte Logan sie an, als sie immer näher kam und sie ihn küsste. Er war so überrascht, dass er den Kuss nicht mal erwiderte. Noch vor einigen Jahren, als sie im Mansion angekommen waren, hätte er nicht lange darüber nachgedacht, doch nun schossen ihm tausend Gedanken auf einmal durch den Kopf. Vor allem, wie wohl Marie und Scott darauf reagieren würden. Doch auf eine Frage erhielt er Sekunden später eine Antwort, denn gleich darauf küsste Jean Scott und er zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu und gab ihr in Gedanken zu verstehen, dass die es für ihn ok war, da es ja ihre Pflicht gewesen war. Jeans Gedanken jedoch gaben ihm zu denken, was wohl nun Rogue fühlten musste. Irgendwie schienen alle zu wissen, was Marie für Logan empfand, auch wenn sie sich nach all den Jahren nichts mehr anmerken ließ, und es für Außenstehende so aussehen musste, als wäre er nur ein sehr guter Freund von ihr. Nicht nur bei den Männern draußen, sondern auch bei den Frauen im Wohnraum hatte sich unbehagliche Stille breit gemacht, als sie die Pflicht verfolgten, die Jubilee auf den Zettel notiert hatte. Als sie das vorhin getan hatte, hatte sie gehofft es würde Rogue treffen, doch in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand, hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand anderer so mutig sein konnte, um Pflicht zu wählen. Es hatte wohl jeder angenommen, dass Rogue die erste wäre, die dies tun würde.

Als Jean etwas sagen wollten, nachdem sie sich wieder zu ihnen gesetzt hatte, hörten sie Rogues fröhliche Stimme: „Na was ist Mädels. Bereit für Runde zwei, " und prostete den anderen mit ihrem Bier zu.

Scott schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wie konnte die junge Frau es nur schaffen mit zwei kurzen Sätzen, das Unbehagen von allen zu nehmen, als wäre nichts passiert. Nach ein paar weiteren Fragen adressierte Storm Rogue: „Was wünscht du dir, was hättest du gerne für die Zukunft, nur für dich persönlich." Die anderen lächelten bei dieser Frage, da sie alle dachten, dass nun wohl die Antwort klarerweise Logan lauten musste, doch wieder einmal überraschte ihre Freundin sie, indem sie antwortete: „Nichts."

„Wie nichts? Du kannst nicht nichts wollen", erwiderte Kitty hicksend.

Um Rogues Mund spielte ein Lächeln als sie sagte: „Ich will so viele Dinge, dich ich momentan oder in Zukunft nicht haben kann. Manchmal ist es einfacher es abzustellen und einfach nichts zu wollen, versteht ihr?" Nach einiger Zeit nickten die Frauen. Sie verstanden was Rogue meinte. Auf seltsame Weiße wusste Logan genau, was Marie gemeint hatte. Früher wäre er ohne Rücksicht auf andere einfach seinen Zielen gefolgt, was er wollte, bekam er auch, aber je länger er bei den X-Men war, desto mehr fand er sich seine Verlangen zurück zustecken. Und trotzdem konnte er behaupten, dass ihm nichts fehlte.

„Hey Ladies", sagte Scott, als er mit den anderen zu ihnen kam. „Dürfen wir mitspielen?"

Wahrheit oder Pflicht unter Frauen war etwas anderes, als mit Männern, dessen waren sich alle bewusst. Deshalb schlug Ororo auch sofort ein anderes Siel vor. Nachdem alle ziemlich betrunken waren, stimmten sie zu.

Zuerst stellten die Frauen sich in einer Reihe auf und ein Mann nach dem anderen musste blind ertasten, wer vor ihm stand. Marie war mittlerweile vom Alkohol so benebelt, dass sie nicht an ihre Mutation dachte, außerdem fühlte sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß völlig bekleidet ziemlich sicher, und vertraute auf ihre Freunde, dass sie nicht unnötig ein Risiko eingingen, denn alle würden Handschuhe tragen.

Als Erstes kam Bobby. Er erriet nur Kitty richtig, da sie auch so kitzlig war und sich durch ihr Lachen verraten hatte. Remy lag bei allen falsch und erntete von Jubes dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen, wenigstens seine Freundin hätte er erraten müssen. Scott lag bei Jean und Ororo richtig. Hank hatte Jean, Jubes und sein Mädchen Ororo richtig zugeordnet. Sie mussten zugeben, dass es ziemlich schwierig war mit Handschuhen alles zu ertasten. Als letzter kam Logan an die Reihe. Bevor er eintrat, hatte Rogue vorgeschlagen etwas Parfum zu versprühen, damit er die einzelnen Frauen nicht gleich am Geruch erkennen konnte. Die anderen waren sofort angetan von dieser Idee, da sie selbst nicht gleich darauf gekommen waren.

Logan nahm sich grinsend Zeit die Frauen zu ertasten, genauso wie seine Vorgänger, doch sagte nicht, wen er vermutete. Marie stand als letzte in der Reihe und zwang sich ruhig zu atmen. Nicht wie die anderen Männer begann Logan am Kopf der Frauen und ging nur bis zu Hüfte vor, wo der Rest bei den Füßen angefangen hatte. Sanft strich er über Maries Haare, fuhr über ihre Nase und Lippen, runter über Hals und Schultern bis zum Ansatz ihrer Jeans. Während all dem hatte er kein Wort gesprochen, nur die Männer hinter ihm flüsterten.

„Jean, Jubes, Ro, Kitty, Rogue", stellte er zufrieden fest, bevor er die Augenbinde abnahm. Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht. Marie lächelte und flüsterte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte: „Betrüger. Tasten nicht riechen." Er lachte. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie ihn aufdecken würde. Die Frauen waren bei dem Spiel nicht wesentlich besser als ihre Partner. Bis auf Hank errieten sie beinah keinen. Jubilee hatte bei ihrer ersten Tastperson einen Interessanten Trick angewandt. Sie griff ihm einfach in den Schritt, und Scott sprang sofort überrascht zur Seite und rief: „JUBES!" „Ich glaub das war Scott", lachte sie und alle anderen konnten sich nicht helfen, und brachen auch in Lachen aus.

Marie war bei den Frauen die letzte. Ihre Finger glitten nur über die Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Logan konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie schön sie aussah und vollkommen konzentriert, bei dem was sie tat. Jeden einzelnen benannte sie richtig, nachdem sie ihn berührt hatte. Als sie zu Hank kam, zog Logan ihn weg und stellte sich an seinen Platz. Wie zwei Lausbuben grinsten sich Scott und er zu, da sie zuvor darüber gesprochen hatten, sie so auszutricksen.

Doch ihr Plan sie in die Irre zu führen, ging nicht auf. Wissend lächelte Marie: „Wenn du auf solche Spiele stehst, hättest du nur etwas zu sagen brauchen, Logan." Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum, und Logan drückte sie kurz an sich.

Bald darauf löste sich die Party endgültig auf. Es war schon nach drei Uhr früh als Marie aus dem Zimmer wankte, und Logan sofort bei ihrer Seite war, um sie sicher in ihren Raum zu bringen, da sie offensichtlich keine Orientierung mehr hatte in ihrem betrunkenen Zustand. Völlig geschafft fiel sie auf ihr Bett und murmelte schläfrig: „Es bewegt sich."

„Stell den Fuß auf den Boden, Darlin, dann hört es auf", grinste Logan und deckte sie zu. Der Kater am nächsten Morgen würde nicht zu klein ausfallen, dessen war er sich sicher. Er konnte sich wieder einmal glücklich schätzen, dass seine Mutation ihn vor so etwas bewahrte.

Marie wusste nicht, ob die monströsen Kopfschmerzen vom Alkohol oder von den Stimmen in ihrem kopf kamen, als sie schweißgebadet aufwachte. Sofort griff sie zum Handy, um die Uhrzeit zu erfahren. Es war gerade mal halb sieben. Sie war todmüde, aber an schlafen war nicht zu denken, da die Träume der anderen zu intensiv waren.

Einige Minuten später prasselte warmes Wasser auf ihren Körper und sie entspannte sich.

Als sie leise in die Küche schlich war sie beruhigt, dass niemand außer ihr wach zu sein schien. Also schnappte sie sich das Kaffeepulver und Filter und machte sich daran, Kaffee aufzubrühen. Während die schwarze Flüssigkeit durchrann, durchsuchte sie den erste Hilfe Kasten in der Abstellkammer, nach Aspirin. Sie tastete nach den Fläschchen mit den Pillen, doch wischte mit ihrer Bewegung etwas zu Boden. Gleich darauf hörte sie auch schon die Tabletten auf die Fliesen fallen. Genervt stöhnte sie leise auf. Sie konnte schon vorher nicht aufmachen, welche Flasche welche Pillen enthielt. Das ganze Unternehmen war also sinnlos. Sie musste später jemanden darum bitten, das Chaos, das sie eben angerichtet hatte, zu beseitigen.

Endlich war der Kaffee fertig und sie konnte mit einer Tasse auf die Terrasse hinausgehen. Die Morgenluft war noch frisch, doch die Sonne würde bald heiß am Himmel stehen, und es würde wieder ein heißer Sommertag werden.

Einige Zeit hing sie so ihren Gedanken nach und trank aus ihrem Becher, als sie Schritte hörte.

„Guten Morgen, Suga", lächelte sie.

„Morgen, Darlin", erwiderte er murmelnd und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Was machst du schon auf", fragte sie ihn, als sie ihn trinken hörte. Er hatte sich wohl auch Kaffee geholt.

„Jubes und Remy haben sich lautstark darüber gestritten, wer Schuld am Kater hat."

Marie lachte. „Und wer hat Schuld?"

„Keine Ahnung, sind vor dem Ende eingeschlafen", zuckte er mit den Achseln.

Lächelnd massierte Rogue ihre Schläfen, damit der pochende Schmerz etwas nachließ.

„Hier", sagte Logan, nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und legte ihr zwei Tabletten hinein.

„Schlaftabletten", fragte sie grinsend.

„Nein, diesmal Aspirin und nicht geheim", antwortete er lächelnd. „Wasser steht vor dir am Tisch."

„Danke Suga. Ich hab vorhin schon danach gesucht…"

„Du hast also das Pillenchaos in der Küche angerichtet." In seiner Stimme war deutlich das unterdrückte Grinsen zu hören. „Gut, dass du nicht Hanks Fellvitamine erwischt hast", zog er sie auf.

„Sag bloß, mir würde ein Fell nicht stehen", schmollte Marie. „Vorzugsweise grünes Fell."

Logan lachte. Er stellte sie sich in grünem Fell vor. „Alles mit Haaren bedecken? Das wäre eine Schande und eine ziemliche Verschwendung." Ihr Körper war der einer jungen, hübschen Frau, weibliche Rundungen und dazu ihre frische manchmal kindliche Ausstrahlung.

„Eigentlich hätte ich dir die Tabletten ja gar nicht geben dürfen", sagte er, nachdem sie sie genommen hatte.

„Wieso?"

„Du hast versucht mich reinzulegen gestern", begann er.

Wissend huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, doch sie spielte die Unschuldige. „Wie hätte ich blindes armes Mädchen denn das anstellen sollen?"

Er grinste, doch fuhr ernst fort. „Du hast Parfum im Raum versprüht, bevor ich kam und die anderen hatten auch andere Düfte aufgelegt."

„Du hast doch kaum getastet, sondern einfach nur gerochen. Ich wollte es nur ein wenig schwerer machen für dich. Du liebst doch Herausforderungen", lachte Rogue nun.

„Es hat auch bei einigen länger gedauert, bis auf eine."

Marie wusste, dass er von Jean sprach. Durch ihren Kuss musste er ihren Geruch besonders intensiv noch im Kopf gehabt haben, da hätten keine Parfums der Welt geholfen.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen dauerte nicht lange an, da plötzlich Max und Megan angelaufen kamen.

„Die Geschichtenmonster", grinste Rogue und setzte sich die Sonnenbrille auf. Die beiden Kinder schwafelten munter darauf los, was sie alles vorhatten, und dass sie morgen zu Megans Eltern in ihre neue Wohnung fahren würden, da diese nun durch Xaviers Hilfe fertig war. Logan beobachtete die zwei Kinder, die neben Marie standen an jeder Seite eins, wie sie sie an lachten und an ihren Ärmeln zogen, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wollten, und wie Rogue das alles geduldig und lächelnd über sich ergehen ließ, obwohl er noch immer etwas Angst an ihr roch, wenn sich jemand ihr zu sehr näherte. Sie gab ihnen Tipps und lachte mit den beiden. Sie bemühte sich mehr denn je sich normal gegenüber anderen zu verhalten. Es gelang ihr auch immer besser.

Nach und nach erwachten auch die anderen völlig verkaterten Partymutanten. Logan hatte seinen Spaß mit ihnen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich Rühreier mit Speck und Zwiebeln gemacht und saß neben Rogue. Sie hielt sich erstaunlich tapfer, obwohl sie der Geruch allein schon übel machte, doch sie steckte dann einfach ihre Nase in ihren Becher. Remy hatte nicht solche Beherrschung. Kaum hatte er Logans Teller gesehen, verschwand er auch schon wieder Richtung Toiletten. Auch Jean hielt nur einige Minuten aus, bevor sie mit Jubes aufs WC stürmte. Logan amüsierte sich köstlich bis Storm auftauchte. Ihr braunes hübsches Gesicht hatte eine deutliche grüne Färbung. Als sie sein unverschämtes Grinsen sah, starrte sie abwechselnd von seinen Augen auf den Teller.

„Möchtest du etwas abhaben", fragte er scheinheilig. Das war zuviel für sie. Anstatt zu antworten, beschwor sie eine Böe herauf, die sein Essen mitsamt dem Teller hoch hob und davontrug.

Scott und Kitty bogen sich vor lachen.

„Ein einfaches Nein hätte es auch getan Ro", knurrte Logan.

Marie saß ihm Medlab auf einem der Untersuchungsbetten und ließ die üblichen Checks von Hank und Jean über sich ergehen, während Logan hinter ihr an der Wand lehnte. Noch bevor einer der beiden Ärzte etwas sagte, wusste Rogue, dass sich nichts an ihrer Situation verändert hatte. Sie hätte es wohl als Erste gemerkt, wenn sich etwas tat. Doch etwas anderes lag ihr auf dem Herzen. „Alles beim Alten also", begann sie emotionslos.

„Wir müssen noch die Blutproben und das CT auswerten", sagte Hank und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Rogue lächelte in seine Richtung und schob ihre Brille wieder auf die Nase.

„Kann ich dann wenigstens trainieren", fragte sie dann plötzlich die beiden Ärzte. Niemand hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Logan zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und trat zu ihnen. Jean und Hank wechselten einige Blicke. „Ich will doch noch nicht wieder in den Danger Room", begann Rogue nun wieder. „Ich will nur wieder Trainieren. Ich sitz schon beinah drei Wochen einfach nur rum." Logan zwinkerte ein paar Mal. Hatte sie gerade _noch nicht wieder_ gesagt? Sie wollte wirklich wieder in den Danger Room, ob blind oder nicht. Das konnte doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein.

„Kommt schon Leute. Ihr könnt doch selbst nicht länger, als ein paar Tage ohne zumindest ein paar Minuten auf dem Rad zu sitzen. Und wogegen kann ich denn mit einem Hometrainer fahren", grinste Rogue nun, und Hank gluckste, als der Professor zu ihnen in den Raum kam. Anscheinend hatte Jean ihm Bescheid gesagt.

„Ich denke ein paar Trainingseinheiten können ihr nicht schaden, wenn Hank und Jean ihr ok geben", sagte er, als er zu ihnen gerollt kam. Marie lächelte dankbar in seine Richtung, doch sie hatte noch etwas im Hintergedanken. Logan konnte es ihr direkt ansehen. „Spuck es aus Kid", forderte er sie auf. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Wir wissen nicht, ob ich je wieder sehen werden kann", begann sie, und die Anwesenden zuckten bei ihren Worten zusammen. Noch wollten sie es einfach nicht wahr haben, dass diese Möglichkeit immer wahrscheinlicher wurde, je länger ihre Blindheit andauerte. „Und wir haben keine Ahnung was vor sich geht, mit den Kindern, oder wer dahinter steckt, und ob das Mansion selbst in Gefahr ist. Ich will wieder trainieren, damit ich im Ernstfall nicht wie ein hilfloses Kind irgendwo herumstehen muss. Ich muss mich zumindest selbst verteidigen können, wenn es wirklich soweit kommen sollte."

„Rogue", sagte Jean ruhig, doch Marie hob ihre Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ihr könnt nicht einen von euch als meinen Bodyguard ständig auf mich aufpassen lassen. Wenn etwas passieren sollte, braucht ihr jeden einzelnen an der fordersten Front. Ich will nicht zur Last werden und euch behindern. Ich will nur selbst wissen, dass ich mich zumindest verteidigen kann." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und fest. Sie hatte anscheinend schon länger darüber nachgedacht. Anscheinend dachten alle anderen das Selbe im Raum, als Logan in ihre Gesichter blickte. Rogue konnte nie zu einer Last für sie werden, doch er konnte verstehen, dass sie die Sicherheit brauchte, sie nicht zu behindern.

„Ich trainier mit ihr", brach Logan das Schweigen im Raum. Hank brummte zufrieden.

„Sie muss es langsam angehen", erwiderte Jean. „Ein Schritt nach dem anderen."

„Ich schick sie schon nicht gleich in den Danger Room", grinste Logan sie schief an.

„Du weißt, was ich meine Logan. Zuerst normales Training, dann…" sagte die Ärztin.

„Komm schon Jean, ich trainiere sogar die Kinder, ich weiß, wie das abläuft."

„Der Fall hier liegt etwas anders Logan", wand Hank nun ein. „Sie muss sich langsam Schritt für Schritt an die neuen Umstände gewöhnen."

„Hank hat Recht. Du darfst nichts übereilen mit Rogue", stimmte nun auch der Professor zu.

Jetzt reichte es Marie. „Hey Leute, ich bin blind aber nicht taub." Sie wedelte mit ihren Armen, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie anwesend war, und sie nicht über sie sondern mit ihr reden sollten. „Ich sitze genau hier!"

„Verzeih uns Rogue", entschuldigte sich der Professor und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Schon ok", lächelte sie. „Aber ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr mit mir reden würdet, wenn ich da bin. Ich werd nichts übereilen. Ich will einfach nur etwas tun."

„Gut, wir fangen morgen damit an", schloss Logan die Diskussion ein für alle Mal und verließ mit einer strahlenden Marie den Raum. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Logan sie als Erster verstehen würde und ihr auch helfen, die anderen zu überzeugen.

„Danke, Suga", murmelte sie, als sie aus dem Aufzug traten und in Richtung Küche gingen. Er sah sie überrascht an. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie doch genau, dass er gerade nicht wusste, worum es ging. „Wenn du nicht gesagt hättest du trainierst mit mir, hätten sie nicht so schnell zugestimmt." Lächelnd schlang er einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Unterschätz sie nicht, Kleines", erwiderte er dann. „Sie verstehen, warum du das willst. Du hättest sie nur noch ein wenig länger weich klopfen müssen."

Sie grinste. Er kannte sie so gut, dass er sich sicher war, sie hätte nicht aufgegeben, bis sie ihren Willen bekommen hätte. „Du bist ganz schön stur", neckte er sie, als sie in die Küche traten, da ihr Kater endlich nachgelassen hatte, und sie nun großen Appetit hatte.

„Als ob Sturheit nicht als Aufnahme – Qualität für die Schule gelten würde", gab sie frech zurück, als sie sich auf einen Hocker bei der Kücheninsel schob. Irgendwie war es zwischen ihnen immer so, als gäbe es ein stilles Übereinkommen, wer an der Reihe war zu kochen, oder Kaffee zu machen. Auch wenn Rogue wahrscheinlich auch ohne ihn kochen konnte und vor allem würde, stellte er sich sofort an den Herd und klapperte demonstrativ mit einer Pfanne.

„Pfannkuchen", fragte er dann, da er wusste, dass sie diese gern aß. Doch wider Erwarten schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Rührei mit Zwiebeln und Speck", grinste sie und schob die Sonnenbrille am Nasenrücken zurück.

„Das ist mein Mädchen", lachte Logan aus tiefem Hals und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Nach einigen Minuten roch es köstlich nach angebratenem Speck in der Küche.

„Leg die Brille weg, Darlin", sagte Logan, als er ihr und sich einen Teller mit der fertigen Mahlzeit hinstellte. Ohne Widerrede zog sie sie aus und kostete. Genießerisch stöhnte sie leise auf. Überrascht zog Logan die Brauen hoch. Man konnte ihr immer ansehen, wenn sie etwas besonders genoss und auch das leise Stöhnen war nichts Neues, aber wegen einem Rührei? Ihre Sinne hatten sich offenbar schon darauf eingestellt, das fehlende Augenlicht so gut es ging zu ersetzen. Ihr Gehör war schon immer gut gewesen, doch mittlerweile konnte sie schon alle ihre Freunde und den Großteil der Mansion Bewohner an ihrem Gang erkennen. Logans Duft hatte sich auch schon immer von den anderen abgehoben. Nun aber stellte sie in den letzten paar Tagen fest, dass Jean nach Lavendel roch, nach ihrem Duschbad und Parfum, das schwer einzuordnen war. Frisch aber nicht fruchtig. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Ororo. Ro roch fruchtig und nach all den wunderbaren Blumen, die sie züchtete. Scott roch wie das männliche Gegenstück zu Jean, was ja auch Sinn machte. Hank hatte immer leichten Ororo Duft an sich und manchmal auch noch ein paar chemische Gerüche, die er wohl aus seinem Labor mitbrachte. Jubilee roch einfach süß. Süßigkeiten und Bonbonparfum grinste Rogue, als sie daran dachte. Kitty hatte auch einen blumigen Duft, aber anders als Ros war ihrer nicht natürlich.

„Können wir nicht heute schon anfangen mit dem Training", fragte Rogue Logan, als er die Teller abräumte. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Eigentlich hatte er schon viel früher mit der Frage gerechnet.

„Nein Kleines. Morgen Vormittag, nach dem Frühstück. Ich muss heute noch mal in die Stadt", antwortete er. Der Professor hatte einen weiteren Kontakt aufgetan, den Logan besuchen und befragen sollte, ob er zumindest Hinweise auf die Geschehnisse, der letzten Tage hatte.

Rogue knurrte leise frustriert. „Ok, aber dann gleich nach dem Frühstück, ja?" Ihrer Stimme war deutlich die Freude auf das Training zu entnehmen. Früher, als sie täglich trainieren musste, um zu den X-Men zu gehören, war sie öfter genervt gewesen, aber nach der erzwungenen Pause, war sie nun wirklich gierig, sich und ihrem Körper endlich wieder etwas abzuverlangen.

„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Darlin, ich werd dich nicht schonen", grinste er.

„Als ob ich das wollte", erwiderte Rogue, als sie ihre Brille aufsetzte und zur Tür ging.

„Hey, was hast du vor? Du bist mit abwaschen dran", fragte er.

„Ach Suga, ich muss mich noch ausruhen heute, bevor ich morgen zu dem neuen Trainer muss. Hab gehört, er ist sehr streng und mies gelaunt", neckte sie ihn und war auch schon aus der Tür.

„Da hast du absolut recht, Kid", rief er ihr nach, und hörte gleich darauf auch ihr fröhliches Lachen in die Küche dringen.

Als Marie mit einem Buch auf der Dachterrasse saß, hörte sie plötzlich aufgeregte Stimmen vom Garten unter ihr.

„Du nimmst den zweiten Geländewagen, Logan gibt uns die Koordinaten noch genau durch", rief Scott Storm zu, die mit Kurt und Piotr zum SUV liefen, während er mit Jean und Bobby in den anderen stiegen.

Wieder eine Mission ohne mich, schoss es Rogue durch den Kopf. Etwas schien bei dem neuen Informanten zu dem Logan gefahren war, schief gegangen zu sein, oder hatte er ihm etwas sagen können? Sie verdrängte die Gedanken daran, denn sonst würde sie nur verrückt werden, wenn sie nur zu Hause herum sitzen konnte, während die anderen zur Tat schritten.


	17. Chapter 17

**Der Entführer**

Nach dem Abendessen saß Rogue auf der Couch und „hörte" fern, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Die X-Men waren vor etwa einer Stunde von ihrem Einsatz zurückgekommen. Marie wusste, dass er nach der Besprechung mit dem Professor und einer Dusche bei ihr vorbeisehen würde. Das war beinah schon Gesetz zwischen ihnen.

Logan war, um es gelinde auszudrücken, verdammt überrascht, als er das Football spiel auf dem Fernseher sah.

„Was ist los, Suga", fragte sie ihn, als er sich zu ihr auf die Couch setzte.

„Du schaffst es immer wieder, einen zu überraschen", antwortet er wahrheitsgetreu und strubbelte ihr durchs Haar.

„Nur weil ich die Spiele nicht sehen kann, geb ich sie nicht auf", lächelte sie tapfer, obwohl es ihr zu schaffen machte. „Was gab's auf der Mission?"

„Der Informant von Chuck hat uns einen Namen genannt, und den Mann haben wir aufgesucht und mitgenommen", erwiderte er so locker wie möglich. Er wollte ihre Hoffnungen nicht zu sehr schüren, da sie noch keine Ahnung hatten, was dieser Mann von der Entführung der Kinder wusste. Doch nichts in ihrer Körpersprache ließ darauf hin deuten, dass sie an sich selbst dachte. Es ging ihr im Moment einzig und allein um die Sicherheit der Kinder.

„Wir wissen noch nicht, ob er uns zum Drahtzieher führen kann, aber Charles und Hank nehmen in gerade in die Mangel", erklärte Logan noch bevor Marie nachfragen konnte. Rogue gab sich fürs erste damit zufrieden. Wenn es Neuigkeiten gab, würde der Professor es sie schon wissen lassen. Normalerweise hätte sie darauf gedrängt alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu erfahren, doch in ihrer Situation im Moment konnte sie nicht viel ausrichten, also beschloss sie, es zu verdrängen, zumindest an diesem Abend. Logan zog ihr sanft die Brille von der Nase, und als wäre das ihr Zeichen, legte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und genoss einfach seine Gegenwart. Um sie von ihren Gedanken abzulenken, die offensichtlich in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten, begann er das Spiel zu kommentieren, welche Spielzüge gemacht wurden, und vor allem wie unmöglich doch die Green Bay Packers an diesem Tag spielten. Die beiden lachten und stritten, wer wohl gewinnen würde, und alles war eigentlich so wie früher.

Als Marie am nächsten Vormittag in die Küche ging, hörte sie Jubilee und Storm im Wohnraum nebenan reden.

„Jetzt weiß ich, wie es ist, wenn man alles nur durch Stoff fühlen kann", hörte sie Jubes Stimme.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", erwiderte Ororo.

„Es ist so viel … ich weiß nicht, dumpfer…", sagte Jubes und ließ ihren Kaugummi in einer Blase zerplatzen. Anscheinend sprachen sie über das Partyspiel vor einigen Tagen. Rogue lächelte. Dumpfer… so konnte man es definitiv nennen. „Ich hab mir noch nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es für sie ist, immer mit Handschuhen rum zu laufen", murmelte Jubilee, die offensichtlich wirklich beeindruckt war von ihrer Erfahrung. Ro nickte zustimmend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich so damit umgehen könnte, wie Rogue", erwiderte nun Storm. Diese Aussage überraschte Marie sehr. Ororo, die oft so stark und überlegen schien, gab zu, dass sie mit ihrer Mutation nicht so leben hätte können. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und trat zu ihren Freundinnen in das Wohnzimmer.

„Klar hättest du das Ro", lächelte sie in die Richtung wo sie Storms Stimme vernommen hatte. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht lauschen, hab nur Kaffee geholt", fügte sie hinzu und setzte sich auf die Couch. Jubes und die Wettergöttin sahen ihr bewundernd zu, als sie ohne auch nur zu zögern direkt zu dem Möbelstück ging und Platz nahm, als könnte sie ohne Probleme alles sehen.

„Kein Problem, Kleine", entgegnete Ororo nun lächelnd. Noch bevor Storm etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, fragte Jubilee: „Wie machst du das jeden Tag? Die Handschuhe und die Berührungen?" Jubes war immer schon direkt gewesen, schon seit dem ersten Tag an dem sie ins Institut gekommen war, und genau das liebte Rogue auch an ihr. Sie lächelte. „Genauso wie du mit deinen Klamotten, Sparky." Eigentlich nannte nur Logan Jubilee manchmal Sparky, um sie aufzuziehen, aber nun wandte Marie es an, um die Stimmung etwas zu lockern. „Ich kenne es nicht mehr anders. Ich denke, ich hab mich einfach daran gewöhnt, alles durch die Stoffdinger zu fühlen", antwortete sie nun ehrlich. Vor einem halben Jahr hatte sie die Versuche mit dem Professor abgebrochen ihre Mutation zu kontrollieren, da sie für die Uni mehr Zeit gebraucht hatte. Und danach war alles drunter und drüber gegangen, also hatte sie die Stunden noch nicht wieder aufgenommen.

„Ich hab gehört, du hast den Professor davon überzeugt wieder zu trainieren", fragte Ro nun lächelnd. Rogue gluckste und nickte. „Er meinte du hast ihn wieder einmal überzeugt."

„Du kennst doch ihren Sturkopf, Storm. Hast du was anderes erwartet", lachte nun Jubilee herzlich.

„Hey", warf Rogue nun mit gespielter Empörung ein, „wie kommt ihr eigentlich alle auf die seltsame Idee ich wäre stur?"

„Keine Ahnung Rogue, keine Ahnung", stimmte nun auch Ro in das Gelächter mit ein.

Doch plötzlich schwank die Stimmung um. Jean und Scott waren grüßend zu ihnen gekommen, und Rogue konnte direkt die Anspannung der beiden spüren. Noch bevor einer der beiden etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, fragte Marie: „Was ist los?"

„Der Professor möchte mit dir sprechen, wegen des Entführers", antwortete Jean und konnte ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Storm und Jubilee sahen sie fragend an, doch sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, während Rogue aufstand und sich von ihnen verabschiedete. Scott bot an sie zu begleiten, doch sie lehnte lächelnd ab. „Ich find das Büro von Charles schon seit einigen Jahren selbst, danke Scott."

Als sie außer Hörweite war, erzählte Jean den beiden anderen Frauen, was der Professor ihnen zuvor in einer Besprechung mitgeteilt hatte.

„Rogue, nimm bitte Platz", sagte der Professor freundlich, als sie zu ihm, Hank und Logan in das Büro trat. Da sie wenig in diesem Raum war, hatte sie nur eine ungefähre Ahnung wo welche Möbelstücke standen, und so zögerte sie etwas. Logan reagierte sofort, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Couch, wo er sich auch hinsetzte.

„Worum geht's denn Professor? Die Gedanken aller scheinen sich ja beinah zu überschlagen."

Hank lächelte, genau so kannte er Marie. Sie kam gleich zum Punkt und redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum.

„Du weißt, dass wir einen Verbündeten der Entführer in unserem Gewahrsam haben." Rogue nickte. An seiner Stimme konnte sie hören, dass dies nicht die einzige Information war, um die es hier ging. Außerdem wären die anderen nur wegen diesen bekannten Faktes so aufgeregt.

„Im Normalfall verhören wir ihn bis er etwas Preis gibt, oder ich versuche telepathisch die Informationen zu bekommen", sprach der Professor mit bedeutungsvoller Stimme. Im Normalfall also, schoss es Rogue durch den Kopf. Sie wusste, wie die X-Men in solchen Fällen umgingen. Was war also hier los? Irgendetwas hinderte sie an beiden Möglichkeiten. Womit nur noch ein letzter Ausweg blieb. Verdammt!

„Wieso können sie ihn nicht lesen", fragte sie ihn.

„Es scheint so, als habe er keinen Zugang zu diesen Erinnerungen, und ich kann sie auch nicht erreichen", antwortete der Professor. Marie nickte. Ihre Mutation würde zu Allem zugriff haben. Charles erkannte an ihrer Mine, dass sie verstanden hatte, worum er sie bitten wollte. Sie hatte seit längerer Zeit niemanden mehr mit Absicht absorbiert, und vor allem nicht mit der Intention Informationen zu erhalten, von denen das Opfer selbst nicht wusste, dass er sie hatte.

„Ok", sagte sie, ohne dass jemand die eigentliche Frage gestellt hatte. Sie wusste dass ihre Mutation wieder einmal sehr nützlich sein konnte und vor allem würde sie damit helfen, die Kinder zu beschützen. Logan sah sie beeindruckt an. Alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass sie zustimmen würde, aber trotzdem war es eine schwere Entscheidung Marie das anzutun.

„Wenn er selbst nicht weiß, was passiert ist, muss ich den Kontakt wahrscheinlich lange aufrecht erhalten", begann sie nun, während sie an ihrer Unterlippe immer wieder knabberte. Der Professor nickte und brummte zustimmend. Logan sah, wie es in Rogue arbeitete.

„Ist er ein Mutant oder Mensch", fragte sie plötzlich und überraschte damit alle. Natürlich daran hätten sie denken müssen. Der Professor sah peinlich berührt zu Logan und dann zu Hank. Bei der Besprechung mit Jean und Scott zuvor hatte niemand auch nur daran gedacht.

„Wenn es ein Mutant ist, muss ich vorher wissen, welche Kräfte er hat. Wegen meiner Blindheit könnte es sonst zu Problemen kommen", fügte sie dann beunruhigt hinzu. „Ich will euch mit fremden Kräften nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Mensch", murmelte Logan und drückte sanft ihre behandschuhte Hand.

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, doch in ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Wenn sie die Verbindung zu ihm zu lange aufrecht halten würde, könnte sie ihm zu viel Energie entziehen, und er müsse sterben. Auch wenn er ein Verbrecher war, sie wollte niemanden töten. Schon bei allen ihren Missionen handelte sie danach, und war auch erfolgreich damit. Diesmal wusste aber niemand wie es ausgehen würde.

Der Professor schien ihre Bedenken zu kennen und kam auf sie zu. „Rogue wir wissen nicht wie ein Einsatz deiner Mutation sich auf deine noch telepathischen Kräfte von Jean auswirken wird", begann Charles. Marie nickte, dessen war sie sich bewusst und strich sich eine Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht. Logan ließ sie die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen. Alle wussten, dass sie eine Menge von ihr verlangten, doch das war ihre einzige Chance.

„Wir könnten aber mit Hanks Hilfe die absorbierten Gedanken und Gefühle größtenteils wieder ableiten sozusagen."

Das hörte sich doc h mal nach einer halbwegs guten Nachricht an, schoss es Marie durch den Kopf.

„Das heißt, du könntest dich nach der Absorption kaum an etwas erinnern", vernahm sie nun die tiefe Stimme des Arztes. Das hieß wohl auch, dass sie sich danach nicht mit noch einigen fremden Erinnerungen für die nächsten Tage plagen müsste.

„Ok, wo ist der Haken", fragte sie herausfordernd. Logan konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie schnell dahinter kommen würde, dass es nicht nur Positives gab.

„Das alles geht nur, wenn du in Trance bist"; begann Hank nun wieder. „So kannst du alles berichten, was du siehst und doch wird es sich dir nicht ins Bewusst – oder Unterbewusstsein verankern. Sobald du wieder aufwachst, ist alles so als hätte es dir jemand erzählt und du müsstest es nicht an dir selbst noch mal durchleben."

Rogue schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Überrascht sah Logan sie an. „Wenn ich hypnotisiert bin, kann ich den Kontakt nicht rechtzeitig unterbrechen", wand sie ein.

„Sobald es zuviel wird, werd ich sie unterbrechen", sagte Logan bestimmt, bevor Charles etwas erwidern konnte. Er lächelte. Davon war er ausgegangen, dass Wolverine bei Rogue bleiben würde, wenn sie das Experiment durchführen wollten. Denn genau das war es auch. Ein Experiment, von dem sich keiner sicher sein konnte, ob auch alles gut gehen würde.

Rogue schien zu überlegen.

„Rogue, du hast schon genug mit dem Blockieren der Gedanken zu tun. Eine weitere konstante Stimme für die nächsten Wochen ist sicher nicht gerade hilfreich dabei", versuchte nun Logan sein Glück. In all den Jahren hatte sie gelernt die absorbierten Erinnerungen und Gefühle relativ schnell aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, oder sie sozusagen wegzuschließen. Der letzte Mutant, der ihrer Mutation zum Opfer gefallen war, hatte eine Woche lang ihren Kopf beherrscht, bevor sie ihn loswurde. Marie knabberte wieder an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Schon jetzt schlief sie kaum mehr als vier Stunden pro Nacht wegen der fremden Stimmen, und eine neue Persönlichkeit würde es ihr viel schwerer machen auch tagsüber die Gedanken der Bewohner zu verbannen.

Der Professor sprach genau diese Gedanken aus, dass es eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit gab, dass sie ohne Trance, die Erinnerungen des Entführers nicht loswerden würde, da Jeans Kräfte noch so stark in ihr waren.

„Dann gibt's also nur Vorteile, bis auf das, dass ich eigentlich keine Kontrolle habe diesmal", grinste sie schief.

„Du hast die Kontrolle, nur kannst du dich danach nicht mehr daran erinnern", lächelte Hank. „Und Logan ist nur die Aushilfskontrolle."

„Jetzt fühl ICH mich gleich viel besser", knurrte Logan, was Rogue ein Lächeln entzog.

„Ok, wann", fragte Marie plötzlich.

„Wann immer du bereit bist Rogue", antwortete Charles. „So früh wie möglich wäre natürlich am Besten. Morgen Vormittag vielleicht…"

„Wie lange brauchst du um alles vorzubereiten", unterbrach sie den Professor und richtete ihre Frage an Beast.

„Eine halbe Stunde."

„In dreißig Minuten im Medlab also", schlug sie vor.

Hank sah überrascht zu Charles. Er war mindestens genauso überrascht wie der Arzt, doch nickte.

„Gut", antwortete Hank und drückte sanft ihre Hand als er das Büro verließ.

„Wir können noch einen Tag warten. Wir müssen es nicht gleich durchführen", sagte der Professor besorgt, der vor ihr saß. Logan nickte zustimmend. „Rogue…" begann er, doch Marie hob eine Hand in abwehrender Geste. „Nein, es ist ok. Es wird auch morgen nicht leichter sein", lächelte sie sanft.

Vor einigen Jahren hätte niemand gedacht, dass aus dem schüchternen Mädchen, die tapfere Frau geworden war, die nun vor ihnen saß. Weder der Professor noch Logan konnte in diesem Moment den Stolz und die Zuneigung verbergen, die sie für diese Frau empfanden.

„Also in dreißig Minuten", wiederholte der Professor.

Rogue nickte. „Hey und wer fragt mich, ob ich Zeit habe", versuchte Logan sie aufzuheitern, da er ihre Anspannung spürte.

„Du bist nur die Aushilfskontrolle und MUSST einfach, ob du willst oder nicht", lachte sie nun, und auch Charles grinste.


	18. Anmerkung

Hallo ich bin's mal…

Also zuerst mal sorry für die Fehler die sich eingeschlichen haben, aber meistens schreib ich abends oder nachts, und da kann es schon mal passieren, dass meine Finger schneller sind, als meine Augen. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem halbwegs verständlich 

Wer die Kapitel bei Gelegenheit nochmals Korrektur lesen und verbessern, aber bis dahin seit nicht zu streng mit mir fleh grins

Wie gesagt mir gehört rein gar nichts … leider… nicht mal der kleinste Wolverine… nur meine Gedanken und Ideen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch bis dahin.

Reviews sind immer willkommen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl. Shadow of the Past ist allerdings meine erste Story, die ich online stelle, also seit gnädig … bitte hehe

So genug gejammert und gebettelt…

Viel Spass

Bambi


	19. Chapter 19

**Das Experiment**

Die nächste halbe Stunde schien endlos. Logan konnte ihre Nervosität riechen, und vor allem sah er, wie müde sie aussah, als sie an der Kücheninsel saß und ihren Kaffee trank. Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, und als ob sie seinen Blick spüren konnte, stellte sie die Tasse ab und zog ihre Handschuhe hoch.

„Wann hast du das letzte mal richtig geschlafen", fragte er besorgt und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Logan…", begann sie, und in ihrer Stimme konnte er sofort erkennen, dass sie die Frage abwehren wollte.

„Marie…."

„Marie mich nicht", erwiderte sie etwas gereizt. Das sagte sie immer, wenn er ihren Namen in diesem bestimmten Tonfall sagte, wo sie wusste, dass er etwas aus ihr herausbekommen wollte, oder eine Lektion bevorstand.

„Es tut mir leid", fügte sie einige Augenblicke später hinzu. „Ich bin einfach nur…"

„Müde?" schlug er vor. Sie nickte. „Und angespannt", ergänzte sie. Natürlich war sie angespannt. Das alles war eine vollkommen neue Situation für sie. Die letzten Wochen hatten sie alle so viel durch machen müssen, aber Rogue war am schlimmsten betroffen, und doch hatte sie noch die Kraft zu lachen und mit ihren Freunden zu scherzen. Oder ihnen zuzuhören, wenn Bobby wieder einmal nicht so gehandelt hatte, wie Kitty es sich wünschte, oder wenn Remy einer anderen Frau zu lange nachgesehen hatte, und Jubes von Selbstzweifeln zerfressen war.

„Wenn wir die Informationen haben, gehst du ins Bett, und wenn ich dich fest binden muss, du bleibst dort", sagte Logan, der nun neben ihr stand und ihr über die Haare strich.

„Netter Gedanke, Suga, aber da hätte ich bessere Ideen, als zu schlafen", neckte sie ihn mit rauchiger Stimme.

„Für etwas Anderes wärst du viel zu müde. Und mir sind Frauen lieber, die nicht einschlafen dabei", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und strich ihr ein letztes Mal über den Rücken, bevor er sich von ihr los riss und sich selbst noch einen Kaffee holte. _Denk nicht einmal daran, Wolverine_, schalt er sich in Gedanken. _Sie ist blind und verunsichert, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigt. Du bist nur ein Freund für sie. _

Rogue runzelte die Stirn. Er schaffte es immer wieder kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen zu lassen, auch wenn er seine Anspielungen wohl nie ernst meinen würde ihr gegenüber. Trotzdem schürten diese Aussagen manchmal ihre Phantasie, wie es wohl wäre mit Logan zusammen zu sein, und mit ihm zu schlafen. Die vier Männer mit denen sie eine Beziehung gehabt hatte, wenn man das so nennen konnte, konnten sie nie so empfinden lassen, wie er es mit einem einzigen Satz vermochte. Sie hatte sie sehr gern gehabt, aber richtig geliebt, hatte sie keinen von ihnen, auch wenn sie sich das nie wirklich eingestehen wollte. Unterbewusst war sie sich darüber im Klaren, dass noch ein winziger Teil in ihr darauf hoffte, dass Logan doch noch irgendwann erkennen würde, dass sie kein Kind mehr war. Aber sie wusste auch, dass ihre Chancen gleich Null waren. Dazu musste sie nur daran denken, wie er mit Jean geflirtet hatte. Und mit Jean konnte sie wirklich nicht mithalten. _Mein Herz gehört einer anderen…_ Wieder hallte dieser Satz durch ihre Gedanken. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen, doch stattdessen wanderten sie zu dem vermutlichen Entführer.

Bald darauf kam Jean in die Küche, um Bescheid zu sagen, dass Hank nun alles vorbereitet hatte.

Charles hatte mit Beast besprochen, dass sie den Gefangenen erst zu ihr bringen würden, wenn sie schon in Trance war. Nur er selbst, Hank und Logan würden anwesend sein, da sie nicht wussten, ob Rogue auch in Hypnose die Gedanken anderer blockieren können würde.

Logan saß neben Marie, als der Professor damit begann sie in die Trance zu führen. Obwohl alle wussten, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war an die Informationen zu kommen, die sie benötigten, um die Sicherheit der Kinder zu gewährleisten, fühlten sie sich nicht sonderlich wohl Rogue dem Ganzen auszusetzen. Wenn sie unter normalen Umständen jemanden absorbierte, konnte sie recht gut damit umgehen und die fremde Persönlichkeit in ihr loswerden, doch nun war die Situation völlig anders. Nach all den Jahren machte sich Logan noch immer die meisten Sorgen um sie, auch wenn er jeden Tag aufs neue merkte, was sie für eine besondere Mutantin geworden war – nein das war sie schon immer gewesen seit sie sich in seinem Anhänger versteckt hatte – die alle in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten.

Als Rogue ruhig und tief atmete und der Professor Hank das Zeichen gab, dass sie in Trance war, schaltete der Arzt nun das EKG ein, mit dem sie ihre Herzschläge kontrollieren konnten. Diese würden ihnen zeigen, wann es für sie zu unangenehm war und konnten somit den Kontakt unterbrechen. Dem Entführer hatte Jean zuvor ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht, damit seine Reaktionen auf ihre Mutation sie nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Logan unterdrückte ein feindseliges Knurren, als Hank den Entführer in einem Rollstuhl in den Raum brachte und vor Rogue schob.

„Rogue, kannst du mich verstehen", fragte der Professor zum wiederholten Male.

„Laut und deutlich", antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wir wären dann soweit. Logan wird nun deine Hand nehmen und sie auf die unseres Gastes legen", erklärte Charles und nickte Wolverine zu. Dieser tat was von ihm verlangt wurde. „Sobald es dir zu viel wird, sag das Codewort und Logan unterbricht die Verbindung."

„Ok", erwiderte sie langsam.

Gleich darauf spürte sie auch schon den vertrauten Sog, doch diesmal wie durch einen Nebel hindurch.

Gespannt ruhten die drei Augenpaare der Männer auf ihr, nur das stete Piepsen des EKGs hörte man im Raum.

„Sag uns was du siehst Rogue", forderte der Professor sie auf. Marie öffnete ihren Mund, doch schloss ihn gleich wieder, als müsste sie darüber nachdenken, was sie gerade sah. Logan war sichtlich besorgt und wollte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Xavier schüttelte den Kopf. Jede andere Berührung konnte sie zu sehr ablenken, und das ganze Experiment wäre nutzlos gewesen.

Wieder öffneten sich ihre Lippen, doch diesmal sagte sie: „Es sind mindestens fünfzehn Männer im Raum."

„Kannst du jemanden erkennen, oder wo sie sind?"

„Nein. Ich kenne niemanden. Sie reden von den Kindern. Von Gift. Von Jean. Sie waren es. Das Gift wird über Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht. Ihre Wunde an der Hand, als wir die Kinder aus dem Verlies befreit haben." Die drei Männer waren zutiefst erstaunt. Also war es ihre Absicht gewesen, dass Jeans Kräfte sich überladen und unkontrollierbar wurden. Ihre Herzfrequenz erhöhte sich langsam immer weiter. Noch bevor Charles nachfragen konnte, sprach Rogue weiter. „Sie wissen, dass es nicht funktioniert hat, scheinen aber nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. Die Kinder, das Mansion. Beruhigungsmittel im Getränk von ihnen. Jemand hat sie geholt. Mit seiner Mutation konnte er sie verstecken, vor allen Alarmanlagen und Bewohnern. Er nennt sich Shadow." Über das Gesicht des Professors huschte ein wissender Schatten. „Ich kann ihn nicht sehen. Er ist hinter mir. Auch wenn es mit dem Gift und Jean nicht funktioniert hat, er hat nun einen anderen Plan. Shadow will Rache, an Magneto, aber vor allem an Professor Xavier. So viel Wut und Zorn. Kinder… Mittel zum Zweck, damit er an uns herankommt. Jean, Storm, Scott, Wolverine zuerst, dann die anderen, wenn sie auf seiner Seite sind, kann er gegen Magneto ziehen."

„Ihre Herzfrequenz ist schon sehr hoch, wir sollten den Kontakt nicht mehr zu lange aufrecht erhalten", murmelte Hank und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Habe seine Pläne durchkreuzt, als ich Jean absorbiert habe. Bin blind nutzlos für ihn. Will die anderen X-Men." Logan atmete etwas erleichtert durch. Zumindest schien Rogue nun nicht mehr direkt in Gefahr zu sein.

„Professor, es wird zu viel für sie", mahnte Beast, als ihre Herzschläge immer schneller wurden. Xavier nickte. Sie hatten schon mehr erfahren, als er gehofft hatte.

„Rogue, wir werden jetzt langsam…" begann Charles ruhig, doch Rogue fiel ihm ins Wort. „Nein! Noch nicht. Er dreht sich um. Vielleicht Shadow… Da ist jemand in der Ecke des Raumes. Kemano! Kemano ist dort. In der Ecke, zusammengekauert."

„Charles, es ist zu viel. Wir müssen sofort abbrechen, sie kann es nicht viel länger durchstehen", sagte Hank bestimmt, als das EKG rasend zu piepsen begann. Logan wartete nicht auf das Zeichen vom Schulleiter, sondern griff augenblicklich nah Maries Hand und zog sie von der des Entführers weg, der sofort in seinem Rollstuhl zusammensackte.

„Kemano … Gefahr… Kemano", murmelte Rogue noch immer, als er sie hochhob und auf das Bett hinter ihnen legte. Sofort war Hank an ihrer Seite und untersuchte sie. Ihre Werte schienen sich nicht zu stabilisieren. Sie warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und rief immer wieder Kemanos Namen.

„Der Blutdruck ist viel zu hoch", stellte Hank besorgt fest, während er ihn nochmals überprüfte. „Charles, du musst sie sofort aus der Trance holen."

Der Professor war an ihrer Seite und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein. Langsam schien er zu ihr durchzudringen, doch auch als sie aus der Trance erwachen sollte, änderten sich die Werte nicht zum Besseren.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit ihr", fragte Logan entnervt.

„Sie ist zu schwach", lautete die einfache Antwort des Professors. „Die Hypnose ist aufgehoben, aber ihr Körper wehrt sich gegen irgendetwas. Als wäre die Trance ein Zustand, in dem er sich erholen konnte."

„Verdammt", murmelte Logan und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Sie hat kaum geschlafen die letzten Tage. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das schon so geht." Hank nickte verstehend.

„Ich werd ihr ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel geben, damit sie einschläft und sie sich erholen kann. Die Absorption hat ihr zu viel abverlangt."

Sobald das Mittel über die Infusion in ihre Blutbahn gelangte, begannen sich ihre Werte zu stabilisieren und bald darauf atmete sie ruhig und gleichmäßig. Logan strich ihre eine Haarlocke aus der verschwitzten Stirn und legte ihr ein nasses Tuch darauf.

Der Professor sah sie besorgt an. Als Beast die Blicke der beiden Männer auffing, lächelte er aufmunternd. „Sie wird jetzt einige Stunden ruhig schlafen. Was offensichtlich auch mehr als nötig ist. Danach sollte alles ok sein."

Xavier nickte und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie hat nichts von ihren Schlafproblemen erwähnt, bei keinem unserer Gespräche. Nur dass sie von den Träumen anderer geweckt wird, ab und zu. Oder Alpträume. Aber nicht dass sie danach nicht mehr schlafen konnte."

„Du kennst sie doch, Chuck. Sie will niemanden mit ihren Problemen belasten", murmelte Logan, der ihre Hand in seiner hielt und sanft über ihren Handrücken strich. Beast lächelte. Genau das war die Rogue, die er kannte und liebte. Mit der er Stunde um Stunde über alles diskutieren konnte. Sie hatten in der Zeit in der sie sich kannten, schon einige Nächte mit Diskussionen über Gott und die Welt verbracht. Manchmal hatte sich auch Storm zu ihnen gesellt. Als die beiden noch kein Paar waren, verschwand Marie immer etwas früher, damit die beiden Zeit für sich allein hatten, und sich somit auch langsam immer mehr annäherten. Die beiden hatten ihr ohne Zweifel einiges zu verdanken.

Obwohl Logan Rogue nicht allein lassen wollte, versicherte ihm Beast noch ein paar Mal, dass sie nicht vor dem Abend aufwachen würde, und so konnten sie ohne Bedenken dem Meeting mit den anderen X-Men beiwohnen. So fanden sich die beiden bald darauf mit Jean, Storm, Scott und Xavier in dessen Büro wieder. Alle waren gespannt, was Rogue gesehen und berichtet hatte.

Dem Professor war anzusehen, dass er sich große Sorgen machte, und gerade deswegen, wechselten die X-Men unschlüssige Blicke untereinander aus, da er sonst meistens seine Emotionen, wenn es sich um schlechte Nachrichten handelte, nicht so offen vor ihnen zeigte. Schon bevor Charles zu sprechen begann, fragten sie sich insgeheim, wo Rogue war. Da sie die Informationen beschafft hatte, nahmen sie an, dass sie bei der Besprechung anwesend wäre.

„Bevor ich euch allen erzähle, was wir erfahren haben, möchte ich euch zuerst beruhigen, dass es Rogue den Umständen entsprechend gut geht. Die Anwendung ihrer Mutation hat sie etwas geschwächt, aber nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf wird sie wieder völlig fit sein."

„Also der alte Wirbelwind", lächelte Storm und Hank nickte zwinkernd.

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte auch über das Gesicht des Professors, doch er wurde sofort wieder ernst. „Wir wissen nun, wer hinter den Entführungen und der Kräfteüberladung von dir steckt, Jean", begann er nun wieder mit steter Stimme.

„Vor vielen Jahren, als diese Schule noch nicht lange geöffnet war, habe ich einen jungen Mutanten aufgenommen und ihn alles gelehrt. Er war ein Hitzkopf, doch er schien sich gut hier einzufinden. Jahrelang war er bei vielen Missionen einer unserer stärksten Kämpfer und avancierte auch später zum Anführer einer eigenen Truppe. Doch je mehr Entscheidungsfreiheit und Macht, wenn man das so nennen will, ich ihm zu kommen ließ, desto unberechenbarer wurde er. Ich machte ihn immer wieder darauf aufmerksam, dass er sich, genauso wie alle anderen, an die Regeln sowohl des Institutes als auch für die X-Men zu halten hatte, oder er sonst mit den Konsequenzen leben musste. Doch nach einigen Tagen der Ruhe kam sein hitziges Temperament immer wieder zum Vorschein, schlimmer als zuvor. Langsam aber sicher musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er, wenn er sich nicht zum Besseren bekehren ließ, untragbar für die Schule und auch für das Team wurde. Aber erst nach einem Vorfall mit einer anderen jungen Mutantin, die erst seit kurzem im Mansion war, zeigte sich, dass er wirklich nicht mehr zu kontrollieren war, und ich zog meine Schlüsse daraus." Während der Professor sprach, wanderten seine Augen über alle Anwesenden, doch nun hing sein Blick an Storm. Diese nickte nur leicht. Sie wusste genau, von wem er sprach.

„Ich war noch nicht lange hier im Institut etwa drei Monate, und hatte noch große Probleme mit meinen Kräften", begann nun Ororo mit fester Stimme zu erzählen. Verwundert richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie diese junge Mutantin gewesen war. „Wie gesagt ich war jung und leicht beeinflussbar. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich war völlig von ihm fasziniert. Ein starker Leader, ein Draufgänger und vor allem, jemand der sich nicht vor meinen Kräften fürchtete, obwohl ich keine Kontrolle darüber hatte. Er war fünf Jahre älter als ich, aber weitaus erfahrener. Wir führten so etwas wie eine Freundschaft, obwohl er mit der Zeit deutlich mehr wollte, als ich bereit war zu geben. Jedes mal, wenn ich ihn abgewiesen habe, verschwand er für Stunden aus dem Mansion, um seinem Zorn Luft zu machen. Doch eines Abends ging er nicht, sondern verlangte einfach mehr, auch wenn ich es nicht bereit war zu geben. Er schloss sich und mich im Danger Room ein und bedrohte mich." Storms Stimme zitterte leicht. Es war offensichtlich, dass es für sie nicht einfach war, dies zu erzählen, auch nach all den Jahren nicht.

„Oh Ro", flüsterte Jean mitfühlend. Doch Storm schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte sanft. „Es ist nichts passiert. Der Professor hatte mit mir viele Stunden zugebracht, mir die Kontrolle über die Kräfte beizubringen, und anscheinend brauchte ich diese Bedrohung, um sie auch wirklich zu beherrschen."

Charles nickte zustimmend, und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er noch immer stolz auf Storm war. „Nachdem ich von dem Zwischenfall gehört hatte, entließ ich ihn aus dem Institut und aus dem Team. Er war zu einer Bedrohung innerhalb des Mansions geworden. Auch wenn ich ihn damals noch so sehr in mein Herz geschlossen hatte, ich konnte es nicht riskieren, alle meine anderen Schützlinge für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzen." Schweigen beherrschte den Raum für einige Momente. Die X-Men mussten verdauen, was sie gerade gehört hatten, und der Professor schien einige Augenblicke zu brauchen, um sich zu sammeln und weiter zu sprechen. „Sein Name ist Stanley Rockingston. Codename Shadow. Er kann sich in jeden beliebigen Schatten verwandeln und sich ungesehen in beliebigen Umgebungen bewegen. So hat er wohl die Kinder aus dem Haus gebracht. Er hat sie mit sich in den Schatten genommen und so ungesehen und ohne Gefahr von uns mitgenommen." Charles machte wiederum eine kurze Pause. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm und baten ihn scheinbar weiter zu machen. Unmerklich nickte er, als er der Aufforderung nachkam, und sprach: „Nachdem er die X-Men verlassen hatte, trat er beinah noch am selben Tag Magnetos Bruderschaft bei. Ich muss wohl nicht dazu sagen, dass er uns damals einige schwierige Missionen bereitete, obwohl wir immer in der Lage waren, die Angriffe auf Menschen und uns zu vereiteln, da wir ihn und seine Vorgehensweise ja sehr gut kannten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließ er sich aber auch von Magneto nicht mehr führen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich ihm unterordnen sollte. Über kurz oder lang musste ihn also auch Magneto aus seinem Team streichen. Danach konnte ich seinen weiteren Werdegang nicht mehr folgen, da er anscheinend spurlos von der Erde verschwunden war. Doch jetzt, da wir von Rogue die neuen Informationen bekommen haben, konnte ich einiges herausfinden. Nachdem er von der Bruderschaft verstoßen worden war, trat er der Army bei und machte dort in kürzester Zeit eine große Karriere. Sie führte ihn beinah bis ins weiße Haus, doch auch dort wurde ihm sein Hitzkopf und Jähzorn zum Verhängnis. Er wurde unrühmlich aus der Army entlassen und aus dem politischen Team des Präsidentenanwärters. Aus diesem Grund sind wohl auch seine Beweggründe für seine Aktionen in letzter Zeit kein Geheimnis mehr. Er wurde sowohl von Mutanten als auch von Menschen enttäuscht, seiner Ansicht nach, und verlassen und gedemütigt. Deswegen will er jetzt zuerst an mir, und dem Institut im Allgemeinen, an Magneto und dann an den Menschen Rache nehmen. Soweit ich es bis jetzt herausfinden konnte, versuchte er dich, Jean, mit dem Gift zu schwächen, um dich dann auf seine Seite zu bekommen. Damit hätte er schon den ersten Trumpf in seiner Hand. Unter seiner Führung hättest du ihm helfen können auch Scott, Storm und Wolverine zu rekrutieren, und somit würde er alle Personen, die für das Team und die Schule wichtig sind, langsam von hier abziehen. Zuerst die, die schon lange im Team sind und dann die anderen X-Men." Der Schock schien allen auf die Stirn geschrieben zu sein. Einen nach dem anderen wollte Shadow gegen den Professor richten, und ihn dann mit seiner eigenen Familie zu Fall zu bringen.

„Aber er hat nicht mit Rogue gerechnet", murmelte Scott und strich sich durch die Haare. Charles nickte. „Anscheinend war ihm nicht bewusst, welche Kräfte sie besitzt, und dass sie ihm somit einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen konnte. Ihre Erblindung scheint ihm nur gelegen zu kommen, da er sie so nun nicht mehr als Hindernis für seine weiteren Pläne empfindet. Die Lichtexplosion ging auch auf seine Rechnung."

„Nach all dem, was sie uns erzählt haben Professor, heißt das aber wohl auch, dass Rogue noch nicht völlig außer Gefahr ist", stellte Scott fest und sah seinen Mentor an. Dieser nickte.

„Wir können uns bei Rockingston über nichts sicher sein. Seine Vorgehensweise unterliegt keinerlei Logik für uns. Er wird an seinem anfänglichen Ziel festhalten, alle nach und nach für seine Mutantenschaft rekrutieren zu wollen. Jedoch wie er das machen will, können wir schwer abschätzen, da er völlig außer jeglicher Kontrolle ist", erwiderte Charles. „Er hat ohne Zweifel auch seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten über die Jahre verstärken können. Shadow verfügte schon immer über diese latenten Kräfte, doch war er lange Zeit nicht fähig sie einzusetzen. Doch nachdem wir gesehen haben, dass unser Gast überhaupt keine Erinnerung an die Bekanntschaft, oder die Aktionen von sich selbst und Shadow hatte, können wir davon ausgehen, dass er nun auch diese Fähigkeit besitzt."

„Aber wir wissen nun, was er vorhat", fügte Hank hinzu. Die anderen stimmten nickend zu. Dies könnte ihnen einen Vorteil verschaffen.

Nun würden sie alle Energien darauf verwenden, Rockingston zu finden, um ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Vorrangig damit die Kinder, das Mansion in Sicherheit waren, und um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, was auch immer er den anderen Mutanten und Menschen antun wollte.

Während des Mittagessens wurden auch die anderen X-Men über die neuen Kenntnisse aufgeklärt. Jubilee und Kitty waren zuvor bei Rogue im Medlab gewesen, doch sie hatte noch tief und ruhig geschlafen.

„Kemano war bei ihnen", fragte Kurt ungläubig und sah zu dem jungen Mutanten am anderen Ende des Raumes. Niemand konnte verstehen, dass jemand diesen Kindern etwas antun wollte. Gerade Kemano, der immer so ruhig und zuvorkommend schien. Oder Megan und Max die beiden lebhaften Wirbelwinde, die alle auf Trab hielten mit ihren Spielen oder Geschichten.

Jean nickte. „Rogue hat ihn dort gesehen. Die Besprechung muss also statt gefunden haben, bevor sie die Kinder in die Höhle gebracht haben."

„Und sie können sich an nichts erinnern", schaltete sich nun Kitty ein. Storm schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kann der Professor nicht nachsehen in ihren Köpfen", murmelte Jubilee mit vollem Mund.

„Hat er versucht, aber es ist, als wären sie erst in der Höhle wieder zu sich gekommen. Kemano hat keine Ahnung davon, dass er bei der Besprechung der Entführer anwesend war", erklärte Scott.

„Was ist mit Rogue", fragte Piotr, als er sich mit einem neuen Kaffee wieder zu ihnen setzte.

„Sie wird bald wieder aufwachen. Es war nur ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel", antwortete Hank und legte Storm unter dem Tisch eine Hand beruhigend auf den Oberschenkel.

„Und hat sie ihn in ihrem Kopf? Müssen wir nun damit rechnen, dass La Petite uns aus den Schatten heraus erschreckt", warf Remy halb grinsend halb ernst ein.

„Das können wir noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen", gab Jean lächelnd zurück. „Erst wenn sie aufwacht."

„Auf alle Fälle könntest du von ihr haben, dass sie sich damit einige Tage lang einen Spaß macht", grinste Storm nun, und alle lächelten. Sie wussten, wie gerne Rogue die anderen aufzog.

Während des Essens hatte Logan kaum vier Sätze zu den anderen gesagt. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um Shadow, und wie sie ihn dingfest machen konnten.

Nachdem der Professor noch keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte hatte, wo sich Rockingston aufhielt, schlug Scott vor doch einige Trainingseinheiten im Danger Room abzuhalten, da sie schon länger nicht mehr in Gruppen zusammen verschiedene Szenarien durchgegangen waren. Mittlerweile waren sie eigentlich ein eingespieltes Team, doch erstens würde es ihnen nicht schaden, und zweitens hielt es sie von zu starkem Grübeln momentan ab, da sie noch nichts tun konnten, um Shadow gefangen zu nehmen.

Steven hatte nach einer Besprechung mit dem Professor sofort einen neuen Gegner, mit den Kräften, von denen sie vermuteten, dass Shadow sie besäße, in die Datenbank des Hauptcomputers eingespeist.

Immer und immer wieder ließen sie verschiedene Schauplätze und Abläufe mit unterschiedlicher Besetzung der X-Men durchlaufen. Den jüngeren Mitgliedern des Teams wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, wie schwer es war, gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, der sich jede Sekunde in einen Schatten flüchten, und plötzlich in einem völlig anderen Eck wieder aufzutauchen und attackieren konnte. Nach drei schweißtreibenden Stunden verließen sie die Trainingsebene des Mansion und alle genossen eine warme Dusche und den freien Abend.

Als Logan später ins MedLab ging, waren Jean und Hank schon dort. Beast hatte wieder eine Blutprobe genommen und sie analysiert, doch auch diesmal war nichts Abnormales zu erkennen.

„Wie sieht's aus" fragte Logan flüsternd und deutete mit dem Kopf zu der noch immer auf dem Krankenbett liegenden Rogue.

„Vitalwerte sind wieder stark und regelmäßig", antwortete Jean genauso leise, damit sie Marie nicht unnötig früh aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf rissen. „Willst du wirklich mit ihr trainieren?"

Logan nickte nur. „Es wird ihr mehr Sicherheit geben", stimmte Hank zu. Er verstand dieses Verlangen von ihr nur zu gut. Als junger Mutant hatte er nicht viel Selbstbewusstsein, und musste auch auf dem harten Weg lernen, dass er zuerst sich selbst etwas zutrauen musste, bevor ihm andere vertrauen konnten.

„Sie wird morgen noch Ruhe brauchen", erwiderte die rothaarige Ärztin nun. Sie konnte ja nachfühlen, dass Rogue unruhig wurde, nach all den Tagen, in denen sie nicht viel tun hatte können, aber dennoch machte sie sich Sorgen um die Frau, die sie als Schwester sah. Marie war nie daran gescheitert ihr ein Lachen zu entlocken, auch wenn es ihr noch so schlecht ging, oder sie sich mit Scott gestritten hatte.

„Wie gesagt, Jean, ich werd sie nicht in den Danger Room schicken. Wir fangen langsam an", sagte nun Logan und ließ seinen Blick über Marie schweifen, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte.

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort, Wolverine. Ansonsten könnte es sein, dass du in deinem Kaffee genügend K.O. Tropfen hast, die einen Elefanten ausschalten könnten", zog ihn Hank auf. Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich möchte nicht in deinen Schuhen stecken, wenn ich dann aufwache, Fellball", gab dieser genauso neckend zurück.

„Männer", warf Jean lächelnd ein. „Ich meine das wirklich ernst. Wir müssen darauf achten, dass sie sich nicht übernimmt."

„Werden wir. Wir alle", stimmte ihr Hank zu. Die Telepathin und der blau behaarte Arzt verließen darauf das Zimmer.

„Seid ihr fertig damit hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu reden", hörte Logan eine Stimme hinter sich, und als er sich umdrehte, sah er eine lächelnde Marie vor sich.

„Schauspielerin", schimpfte Logan sie, doch er musste lachen.

„Hey", spielte sie die Empörte. „Mir hat man beigebracht Leute nicht zu unterbrechen, wenn sie sich unterhalten."

„Und seit wann hältst du dich an so was?"

„Au, ich bin schockiert", spielte sie ihre Rolle gekonnt weiter, und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Ein Mädchen aus dem Süden legt nun mal Wert auf gute Manieren."

„Dann versteh ich umso weniger, wie du es hier so lange ausgehalten hast", gab er zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl.

„Du meinst wegen dir", fragte sie ahnungslos.

„Dein Mund wird dich irgendwann in so was von Probleme bringen", zog er sie auf.

„Aber ich hab doch meine eigene Heldenmannschaft, die mich beschützt."

„Nicht, wenn du dich mit den Selben anlegst", knurrte er gespielt, und erhielt auch gleich die erwünschte Reaktion von ihr. Ihr Lachen füllte den kahlen Krankenraum.

Als wäre das das Zeichen für Hank und Jean gewesen, kamen sie wieder in das Zimmer. Nach einigen Tests und Fragen, ob sie sich an die Hypnose erinnern konnte, die sie zufrieden stellend beantwortete, durfte sie mit Logan das Medlab verlassen. Als sie munter geworden war, hatte sie befürchtet nun von der Persönlichkeit des Entführers verfolgt zu werden, doch es war wie der Professor gesagt hatte. Als hätte man es ihr einfach nur erzählt. Sie verband damit weder Gefühle noch Erinnerungen.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Lift getreten, kamen auch schon Jubilee und Kitty auf sie zugelaufen, die gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen gewesen waren.

„Hey Chica", jubelte Jubes, als sie ihre Freundin umarmte.

„Hi, ihr Süßen", erwiderte Rogue die Umarmungen und Grüße ihrer Freunde. „Wo geht's heute hin?"

„Woher weißt du, dass wir ausgehen wollten", fragte Kitty ungläubig.

„Jubes benutzt das Parfum nur wenn sie in die Disco will", antwortete Marie lächelnd.

„Ok erwischt. Remy, Bobby und die anderen Jungs sind zum Jets Spiel und haben uns sitzen lassen. Aber sie sind nicht die Einzigen, die sich amüsieren können", gab Jubes zurück. Rogue konnte an ihrer Stimme erkennen, dass sie nicht so fröhlich war, wie sie es vorgab zu sein, doch sie ließ es dabei bewenden. Sie würde sie morgen fragen, was los war. Vor Logan und mitten in der Halle des Mansion würde sie so oder so nichts von sich geben.

„Aber wir können auch hier bei dir bleiben, wenn du willst", sagte Kitty, die offenbar nicht gerade versessen darauf war, in die Disco zu gehen.

„Nein schon ok, ich bin noch ziemlich müde. Außerdem hab ich noch Bettruhe verordnet bekommen", gab Rogue lächelnd zurück.

„Bettruhe mit oder ohne Wolvie", fragte Jubes und stupste Logan zwinkernd mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, was ihm ein drohendes Knurren entlockte.

„Haut ab, bevor ich meine guten Manieren vergesse", entgegnete er noch immer grollend.

„Gute Manieren sind wohl seit Neuestem auch subjektive Ansichtssache", neckte die Japanerin ihn, und zog im nächsten Augenblick auch schon Kitty mit sich in Richtung Ausgang.

„Ach ja", rief Kitty über ihre Schulter zurück, als sie schon beinah bei der Tür waren, „Jamies Closet hat angerufen. Wir holen die Kleider morgen ab", und damit verschwanden die beiden endgültig.

„Welche Kleider", fragte Logan, der auf der Couch saß, als Rogue frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer kam und ins Bett kroch. Er konnte nicht drum hin zu bemerken, wie sicher sie sich mittlerweile in beinah allen Zimmern des Mansion bewegte, obwohl sie blind war.

Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches, während sie offensichtlich Probleme mit der Decke hatte, die sich am metallenen Fußteil des Bettes verfangen hatte. Lächelnd stand Logan auf, griff nach der Decke und legte sie sanft auf sie.

„Danke", murmelte sie und drückte sich zufrieden in die Polster.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte er, als er sich neben sie auf Bett legte. Er hatte sich Handschuhe übergezogen und griff nach ihrer freien Hand, da die andere unter ihrem Kopf lag. Sanft strich er über ihren Handrücken, wie er es so oft machte, wenn sie zusammen waren. Er wusste wie sehr sie diese kleinen Berührungen mochte und auch brauchte. Auch wenn sich niemand mehr vor ihr zurückzog, wenn es um Umarmungen ging, war er doch der Einzige, der ihr es ihr erlaubte Berührungen nur mit ihrer Haut wahr zu nehmen.

„Also, welche Kleider", fragte er nochmals.

„Übermorgen ist doch wieder einer dieser Benefizveranstaltungen von Charles", begann sie und tat ihr Bestes ihre Traurigkeit aus der Stimme zu verbannen, „und wir haben uns vor ein paar Wochen Kleider beim Jamie gekauft, und sie umändern lassen. Und offenbar sind sie nun fertig." In dem ganzen Trubel hatten sowohl sie als auch Logan auf die Feier vergessen. Auch wenn es noch so stürmisch zuging, sie wussten, dass diese Benefizveranstaltung nötig war, um die Freunde und Gönner des Mansion zufrieden zu stellen, und auch um auf längere Sicht hin Geld für die Weiterführung zu bekommen.

Die beiden hatten schon vor Wochen darüber gesprochen, als Logan wieder einmal einen Grund gesucht hatte, dass er nicht auf diese Veranstaltung gehen musste. Er hasste es, sich in einen Anzug zu quälen und mit den Gästen Konversation zu machen, auch noch nach all den Jahren konnte er sich nicht wirklich daran gewöhnen. Rogue überließ es immer ihm, ob er daran Teil nahm oder nicht, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn gern dabei hatte. Sie hatte ihn nicht dazu überredet. Sie wollte ihn nicht dazu bringen hinzugehen. Sie sah es lieber, wenn er aus freien Stücken diese Feiern besuchte. Und er musste zugeben, es funktionierte öfter, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er fand manchmal auch Gefallen an diesen Events im Mansion. Sie waren des Öfteren eine willkommene Abwechslung im Alltag der X-Men. Außerdem sah er an diesen Abenden Rogue, wie er sie sonst nie zu Gesicht bekam. Ihre Kleider verliehen ihr mehr Eleganz, als sie schon natürlich besaß. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugab, sie konnte sehr elegant sein, nicht nur das alberne Mädchen, das sie oft vor gab noch zu sein. Anfangs war sie sehr nervös gewesen, zwischen all den Gästen, und versuchte sich des Öfteren zumindest mit dem Rücken zur Wand zu halten, damit sie sich sicherer fühlte, und sie nicht versehentlich jemanden absorbierte. Aber mit den Jahren wurde sie sicherer und passte sich unnachahmlich in die Rolle einer bezaubernden Mitgastgeberin an. Er genoss es, zu sehen, wie sie allen Gästen, mit denen sie sich unterhielt, ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern konnte. Offen würde er nie zugeben, aber er empfand auch manchmal ein wenig Unmut, wenn ihr ein Mann zu nahe kam, und musste sich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht an seiner Krawatte oder Masche aus dem Saal zu zerren. Doch er erkannte schnell, dass sie sich unwillkommenen Leuten ohne großes Aufsehen aber doch direkt und unmissverständlich entziehen konnte, ohne sie zu beleidigen.

„Und wie sieht das Kleid aus", fragte er, nachdem sie nicht weiter sprach.

„Du kannst es dir morgen ansehen, wenn Jubes es abgeholt hat", antwortete sie gleichgültig, doch er durchschaute ihren Bluff sofort.

„Ich würd es lieber an dir übermorgen sehen", stellte er wahrheitsgetreu fest.

„Logan", begann sie und diesmal konnte sie die Traurigkeit nicht verbergen, „ich kann übermorgen nicht auf diese Veranstaltung gehen."

„Sicherlich kannst du, wenn du willst", entgegnete er ruhig und drückte sie an sich.

„Natürlich, und wie sieht das aus", spottete sie. Wie sollte sie als Blinde sich dort unter all den Gästen zu Recht finden? Wie konnte sie sich und andere davor bewahren, dass sie niemanden berührte?

„Du wirst wunderschön aussehen. Und ich denke, es wären viele enttäuscht, wenn du nicht auftauchst", erwiderte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, Suga", murmelte sie zweifelnd.

„Wenn du nicht gehen willst, wird dich niemand dazu zwingen", sagte er, „aber du wirst doch kaum die Big Band verpassen wollen, die Chuck dieses Mal engagiert hat. Oder die Nörgelei über die unbequemen Anzüge von Remy, Kurt und John." Rogue lachte leise.

„Du hast deine Nörgelei vergessen, Suga."

„Ok, oder meine", gab er sich grinsend geschlagen.

„Gehst du wirklich hin", fragte sie plötzlich überrascht.

„Ja, ich will dein neues Kleid sehen. Außerdem hab ich doch die letzte Party von Chuck versäumt, als ich mit Scott und Kurt in Chile war."

Marie nickte an seiner Schulter. „Ok. Ich überleg's mir."

Genau das wollte er von seinem Mädchen hören. Sie musste es zumindest in Erwägung ziehen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Marie war an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fundraiser Party**

Der Duft von frischem Kaffee in ihrem Raum weckte sie am nächsten Vormittag. Gähnend streckte sie sich und setzte sich langsam in ihrem Bett auf. Es war ein schönes Gefühl nicht von fremden Träumen geweckt zu werden.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", sagte Storm freundlich, die gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte. „Ich hab dir ein Tablett mit Frühstück gebracht."

„Kein Problem, bleib doch", erwiderte Rogue lächelnd, als sie sich die Sonnenbrille aufsetzte.

„Gern, Kleine", lächelte Ororo und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Möchtest du auch Kaffe?"

„Ich hab nur einen Becher mitgebracht."

„Im Regal ganz oben sind einige Becher. Greif zu. Ich hasse es, allein zu essen", grinste Marie und biss in ihren Toast, nachdem sie ihn ertastet hatte.

„Auf alles vorbereitet, mh?" Strom nahm einen genießerischen Schluck von dem heißen Getränk.

„Kennst mich doch. Man weiß nie, wann man über eine Thermoskanne mit Kaffee stolpert", lachte ihre Freundin, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein", rief Rogue.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei", grüßte Kitty die Wettergöttin und ihre Freundin.

„Morgen, Chica", lachte auch Jubes. „Wir haben einen jungen Mann mitgebracht, der unbedingt wissen wollte, wie's dir geht, sich aber nicht rein getraut hat."

Beinah unbemerkt von den anderen drei Frauen hatte sich Rogues Körperhaltung verändert. Sie war angespannt, doch wollte es nicht zeigen. Sie konnte es selbst nicht zuordnen, wieso sie so reagierte, doch riss sich zusammen. „Hallo Kemano", lächelte sie nun in Richtung Tür. Langsam kamen die drei näher. „Hallo Rogue", hörte sie seine sanfte Stimme nun neben ihrem Bett. Zögerlich griff er nach ihrer Hand und legte seinen auf ihre. Marie zitterte leicht ob der Berührung. Es war beinah so, als hätte sie Angst vor dem kleinen Jungen. Sie schalt sich selbst in Gedanken. Kemano hatte so viel durchgemacht. Das letzte was er jetzt brauchte, war noch jemand, der ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl übermittelte, also drückte sie leicht seine kleine Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Wie geht's dir Süßer", fragte sie ihn mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Prima. Ich darf heut mit Jean und Scott und Ally in den Zoo gehen", strahlte der Junge.

„Wow das ist ja klasse. Besuch die Pinguine, Seehunde und Löwen von mir", erwiderte Rogue lächelnd.

„Kommst du das nächste Mal mit", fragte er schüchtern.

„Gern. Sobald ich wieder fit bin, haben wir ein Date im Zoo", antwortete sie und strubbelte ihm kurz durch die Haare. Kemanos Lächeln breitete sich noch mehr über sein Gesicht aus.

Die anderen drei Frauen beobachteten die beiden auch lächelnd, bevor der Junge sich bald darauf verabschiedete.

„Wie war's gestern im Savannah", wandte sich Rogue nun an Jubilee und Kitty.

„Frag nicht", stöhnte Kitty, und Marie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich genervt durch die Haare fuhr.

„So schlimm war's nicht", wehrte Jubes ab. „Wir bringen dich später auf den neuesten Stand, wenn wir die Kleider geholt haben, ok?"

„Ok, bis später", lächelte Rogue, als die beiden auch ihr Zimmer verließen.

„Kleider", fragte Ororo sie, sobald die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Die Kleider für die Benefizveranstaltung morgen."

„Ach die berühmten Kleider, von denen Kitty und Jubes schon vor Wochen so geschwärmt haben", lächelte die Wettergöttin.   
„Genau die", erwiderte Rogue, noch immer etwas unsicher, ob sie nun morgen zu dieser Feier gehen sollte oder nicht.

„Ich denke, du solltest hingehen", schien Ro ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Marie runzelte die Stirn.

„Dazu brauch ich keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten", lächelte Storm und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher.

„Ich weiß nicht Ro", begann die braunhaarige junge Frau, doch ihre Freundin legte ihr die Hand auf den Fuß, um sie zu stoppen.

„Hank wird nicht da sein, und ich brauch eindeutig Gesellschaft", hörte sie nun die ruhige Stimme der weißhaarigen Mutantin. „Außerdem wird Jeremy sicher enttäuscht sein, wenn du nicht auftauchst."

„Er ist irgendwie süß", lächelte Rogue.

„Das ist er. Wenn ich Hank nicht hätte und ein wenig jünger wäre", grinste ihre Freundin und stupste sie an.

„Würdest du ihn trotzdem nicht nehmen, weil er zu kindlich ist. Sogar für mich ist er das", erwiderte nun Marie lachend. Dem konnte Storm nur still zustimmen. Jeremy war zwar ein wirklich gut aussehender junger Mann, doch er war wirklich nicht sehr reif.

„Ich bleib an deiner Seite, und Logan wird auch nicht weit weg sein, so wie ich ihn kenne. Außerdem bin ich sehr gespannt auf dein Kleid, von dem Jubes schon so geschwärmt hat, beinah mehr als von ihrem eigenen."

Lachend erinnerte sich Rogue an den Tag, als sie mit ihren beiden Freundinnen bei Jamie die Kleider entdeckt hatten. „Ich weiß ja, dass Jubes sehr gern Farben trägt, aber das Kleid für morgen schlägt alles Ro."

„Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, ob das nun gut oder schlecht ist", erwiderte Storm auch glucksend.

„Lass dich überraschen", grinste die junge Frau noch immer.

„Kann ich dich was fragen", begann Ororo nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Klar schieß los."

„Was war vorhin mit Kemano los?"

Rogue hätte wissen müssen, dass den aufmerksamen Augen ihrer Freundin nichts entgehen würde. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt, hab ich keine Ahnung. Plötzlich überkam mich so ein seltsames Gefühl ihm gegenüber. Ich kann es nicht einmal einordnen, was es war." Natürlich konnte sie es. Es war schlicht und einfach Angst, aber woher kam es?

„Verständlich", sagte Ro. „Wahrscheinlich verbindest du ihn mit der gestrigen Absorption, weil du ihn dort bei der Besprechung gesehen hast."

Das konnte gut sein. Sie hatte ihn wahrscheinlich wirklich nur damit in Verbindung gebracht, was sie gestern gesehen hatte. Aber wieso war es dann so stark gewesen?

„Das wird's sein", lächelte Rogue nun sanft. „Meinst du er hat es gemerkt?" Sie wollte dem jungen Mutanten wirklich kein schlechtes Gefühl übermitteln.

„Nein, er war einfach nur froh, dass es dir gut geht, und dass er ein Date mit dir hat", grinste Storm.

Bevor Jean mit Scott und den beiden Kindern in den Zoo aufbrach, schaute sie noch nach Rogue, ob alles ok mit ihr war, und brachte ihr sogleich das Mittagessen. Nachdem sie sie noch einmal ermahnt hatte, heute im Bett zu bleiben, verließ sie zufrieden den Raum. Es dauerte nicht lange, da stolperten auch schon Jubes und Kitty zu ihr ins Zimmer.

„Die Kleider sind noch schöner, als wir sie gekauft haben", strahlte Kitty.

„Und wie soll das möglich sein, Chica", fragte Jubilee sie zwinkernd.

„Ach lass mich doch in Ruh. Ich freu mich einfach auf morgen. Endlich wieder einmal ein Abend, wo man sich so richtig hübsch machen kann. Irgendwie hab ich in letzter Zeit zu oft die Lederuniform angehabt. Ich will einfach nur einen schönen Abend mit Bobby morgen haben", erwiderte Kathrine mürrisch. Rogue zog ihre Augenbrauchen hoch, als sie den Ton der Freundin hörte, den diese anschlug. Normalerweise war Kitty die Letzte, die sich über irgendetwas aufregte, also musste gestern etwas vorgefallen sein.

„Entschuldige mich Rogue, ich komm später wieder. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen", fuhr sie gleich darauf fort und war auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Ok, Jubes, spuck es aus. Was war los gestern", forderte Marie sie auf.

„Dir kann man nichts vormachen, mh?"

„Nein, ich wollt dich gestern schon fragen, aber da wart ihr schon auf dem Weg in die Stadt."

Jubilee seufzte leise. Intuitiv suchte Rogue die Schulter ihrer Freundin und zog sie an sich. Sie kannte diesen Seufzer von der jungen Asiatin nur zu gut. Irgendetwas war mit Remy vorgefallen. Sie strich sanft über die schwarzen Haare ihrer Freundin, deren Kopf nun an ihrer Schulter lag. Leise schluchzte sie.

„Ist schon gut, Süße. Du kannst es mir erzählen. Es ist alles ok", flüsterte Rogue ihr zu.

„Nichts… ist ok. Remy… er", stotterte Jubilee in ihre Haare.

„Schhh. Schon ok, Jubes. Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Remy", fragte sie ruhig.

Langsam schienen die Schluchzer abzuebben, als sie wieder zu sprechen begann. „Gestern Vormittag war er im Danger Room und sein Handy hat geläutet, und ich bin dran gegangen. Ich geh doch immer an sein Handy, wenn er nicht da ist", murmelte sie verzweifelt. Rogue wusste es besser, als ihre Freundin zu drängen weiter zu sprechen, wenn sie in so einer Stimmung war. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da erzählte sie weiter. „Es war eine Frau dran. Sie wollte ihren Cher sprechen", spuckte sie verächtlich aus. „Ihren Cher! Kannst du das glauben?" Rogue schüttelte den Kopf. „Remy war doch mit Bobby John und Piotr in New Orleans, um einige Informanten vom Professor zu treffen. Dort hat er ihr seine Nummer gegeben und was weiß ich noch alles mit ihr gemacht. Sie wusste nicht, dass ich seine Freundin bin. Er hat nichts von mir erwähnt. Ich solle ihm ausrichten, sie freue sich, wenn er wieder kommt, und er solle sich bei ihr melden."

Schockiert hörte Marie ihrer Freundin zu. Remy war zwar ein Frauenheld, aber dass er auf einer Mission seine Nummer hergab und mit einer Fremden zur Sache kommen würde, hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, fuhr Jubilee fort.

„Ich hab ihn natürlich darauf angesprochen, wer sie ist. Woher er sie kennt und so. Er hat es nicht einmal abgestritten! Ich weiß, es läuft in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut mit uns, aber ich hatte doch so viel mit den Prüfungen zu tun, dass ich einfach wirklich froh war, wenn wir einfach mal zu Hause blieben und nicht jeden Freitag in die Clubs oder ins Kino."

Marie nickte verstehend. Sie wusste, wie schwer Jubilee für ihren Abschluss gearbeitet hatte. „Wieso hat er denn nicht gesagt, dass es ihm zu wenig ist?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Süße. Soll Logan ihn entmannen", fragte Rogue sie neckend. Sie wusste, dass sie Jubilee nur mit einem Scherz aus dieser unempfänglichen Stimmung bekommen konnte.

„Das würde er tun, oder", grinste die Japanerin nun schief.

„Klar. Sag mir wie du seine Teile gerne hättest, und du bekommst sie von ihm serviert", lächelte Rogue. Dies entlockte Jubilee nun ein Lachen.

„Und wieso ist Kitty so außer der Spur", fragte sie die Asiatin.

„Naja, ich hab wohl gestern ein wenig überreagiert, und ihr vorgeworfen, dass sie davon wusste, weil ja Bobby auch mit ihm in New Orleans war. Und Bobby hat es tatsächlich gewusst, aber er hat ihr nichts davon erzählt. Jetzt ist sie natürlich auf Bobby sauer, aber ich bin Schuld daran."

„Mhm. Die beiden raufen sich schon wieder zusammen. Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Aber eine Entschuldigung bei Kitty wird dir nicht erspart bleiben."

Jubilee nickte. „Ich weiß, ich werd später gleich zu ihr gehen. Es tut mir ja auch leid, aber ich war einfach so enttäuscht und verletzt."

„Nun mal ehrlich Jubes", kam sie wieder auf das Thema zurück. „Wie läuft's mit euch?"

„Ich dachte, es ist eigentlich alles ok. Ich hab halt wirklich wenig Zeit gehabt, aber der Urlaub mit Kitty und Bobby war einfach perfekt. Und auch sonst… Aber ich hab anscheinend keine Ahnung, was er will. Ich bin anscheinend auch nicht das, was er will. Ich hasse ihn! Ich will ihn nie wieder sehn!"

„Hey, hey, Süße. Nicht doch. Auch wenn du es leugnest, was du für ihn empfindest. Es ändert nichts an den Gefühlen und der Wahrheit. Sprich mit ihm. Schrei ihn an, wenn es dir hilft. Aber dann sprich mit ihm, was lost ist. Wieso er das getan hat. Wenn er auch nur halb der Mann ist, für den ich ihn halte, dann wird er ehrlich mit dir sein. Und wenn nicht, dann sag ich Logan, dass er zur Tat schreiten kann. Denn mit meiner Jubes spielt man nicht einfach so", sagte Marie mitfühlend und drückte ihre Freundin an sich.

„Du bist die Beste", murmelte sie und wischte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich dachte, es ist alles ok. Klar wir streiten doch immer mal, aber deswegen gleich eine andere suchen?"

„Soll ich mit ihm reden", fragte Rogue sie.

„Nein, das muss ich schon allein machen. Aber danke. Ich will ihn einfach nicht verlieren. Es hat doch schon Jahre gedauert, bis wir zusammen gekommen sind."

„Na worauf wartest du dann noch", lächelte die braunhaarige Frau sie an.

„Du hast Recht. Es auf die lange Bank zu schieben, bringt bei Remy rein gar nichts", stimmte sie ihr zu. „Ich werd ihn einfach in die Ecke drängen und alles sagen, was ich loswerden muss. Dann ist er an der Reihe."

„Genau, Süße", ermutigte sie ihre Freundin. „Und morgen können wir egal was wird bei der Benefizveranstaltung die Bar leer trinken."

Jubilees Lachen füllte nun ihr Zimmer. „Schon allein die Aussicht auf einen Abend mit leckeren Cocktails macht es beinah leichter."

„Du schaffst das schon. Du weißt doch, du bist Super J", grinste Rogue, und erinnerte mit dieser Aussage die beiden an einen trunkfreudigen Abend vor Jahren. Als sie betrunken im Garten saßen, und Jubilee ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie Super J war, und war einen Augenblick später voll bekleidet im Springbrunnen gelandet.

„Jetzt schnapp dir deinen Mann, Super J."

Der weitere Tag verlief völlig ereignislos, wie Rogue fand. Zwar kamen Kitty und Calisa bei ihr vorbei, um mit ihr über die Benefizveranstaltung morgen zu sprechen, und wie sehr John und Bobby versucht hatten, sich dagegen zu wehren, doch Marie wäre lieber aufgestanden und hätte zumindest gern ein wenig auf dem Rad trainiert. Als Logan kurz bei ihr vorbeischaute, versprach er ihr, dass sie gleich morgen Vormittag mit dem Training anfangen würden.

Schon eine halbe Stunde vor zehn Uhr war Marie im Fitnessraum und saß auf dem Rad. Logan lächelte, als er zu ihr kam. Damit hätte er rechnen können, dass sie schon vorher hier war, da ihr nun endlich erlaubt worden war zu trainieren.

„Na etwas übereifrig", fragte er und reichte ihr ein Handtuch, das sie dankend annahm. „Lass uns anfangen."

Logan führte sie zu dem mit dünnen Matten ausgelegten Teil des Trainingsraumes. Wohlweislich hatte Rogue ihre Sonnenbrille in den Umkleideräumen gelassen und stand nun etwas nervös da und wartete, was nun geschehen würde. Logan roch ihre Nervosität sofort und begann ihr zu erklären, was er vorhatte. Zuerst müsste sie lernen, sich auf ihre anderen Sinne zu konzentrieren und sich ihnen anzuvertrauen. Früher konnte sie die Angriffe sehen, jetzt müsste sie die Bewegungen hören oder sogar riechen.

„Schließ die Augen und konzentrier dich nur auf Geräusche", sagte er leise, als er vor ihr stand. „Schlag in die Richtung in der du meine Hand vermutest."

Er wartete bis ihre Atmung völlig gleichmäßig und ruhig war, so wie er es ihr vor Jahren beigebracht hatte, wenn sie sich konzentrieren sollte, oder meditierte. Nach einigen Augenblicken hob er seine rechte Hand und führte sie nahe an ihr linkes Ohr. Sie zog ihre Stirn kraus und schlug leicht mit ihrer geschützten Hand gegen seinen Unterarm.

„Gut", lobte er sie, obwohl er wusste, dass er es ihr leicht gemacht hatte. „Weiter."

Wieder hob er seine Hand und wieder konnte sie erkennen auf welcher Seite sie war. Je länger sie diese Übung machten, desto leiser bewegte er sich, und desto weiter weg von ihrem Körper hielt er seine Hand. Sie musste sich zusehends immer mehr anstrengen, um die richtige Seite zu finden.

Logan war beeindruckt. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass sie sich bemühen und auch Erfolg haben würde, aber dass sie so schnell ausmachen konnte, von welcher Richtung nun die ersten leichten Angriffe kamen, überraschte ihn doch etwas. Immer wieder versuchte er ihre Seiten zu berühren, doch die Mehrzahl wehrte sie mit ihren Unterarmen ab. Zu seiner Überraschung versuchte sie plötzlich ihn anzugreifen, griff nach seinem Handgelenk, drehte sich blitzschnell um ihre eigene Achse und zog ihn mit einem Fußstoß von den Beinen. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, saß sie auf seinem Oberkörper und pinnte ihn somit auf die Matten. Nachdem er ihr und den anderen jüngeren X-Men diese Griffe vor Jahren richtig eingedrillt hatte, wunderte er sich nicht einmal, dass sie sie auch blind durchführen konnte. Lachend saß sie auf ihm und verschränkte stolz ihre Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Als er sie so sah, musste er plötzlich dagegen ankämpfen, sie an sich zu ziehen und fest zu halten. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihren Augen und ihrem strahlenden Gesicht, wanderten dann über ihren Hals und Schultern zu den Brüsten und ihren Hüften. Seine Hände lagen vergessen auf ihren Oberschenkeln, doch er spürte wie ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte vom Lachen.

„Von einem blinden Mädchen zu Boden gestreckt", gluckste sie amüsiert, und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Knurren ließ ihren Körper erschauern. „Wenn du jemanden auch nur ein Wort…", begann er, doch sie fiel ihm lachend ins Wort. „Wolverine, Wolverine. Ich würde es doch niemanden erzählen, … außer es könnte gerade hilfreich sein."

„Machst du dich gerade über mich lustig", fragte er mit tiefer empörter Stimme.

„Was denkst du? Wie kommst du denn auf so was?" erwiderte sie mit einem scheinheiligen Lächeln.

„Ok. Das reicht", knurrte er, und schon fand sie sich auf dem Rücken wieder, Logan über ihr und er begann sie zu kitzeln. Marie wand sich unter ihm und schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Logan hör auf!" rief sie schon außer Atem, doch er hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihr.

„Sag es", forderte er und konnte sein Grinsen nicht einmal verbergen, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er liebte ihre Albernheit und auch seine, die er sich eigentlich nur bei Marie erlaubte. Er liebte es, dass sie so albern sein und herumspielen konnte, auch nach all dem was sie in ihrem Leben durchmachen musste.

„Ich … könnte mich doch… nie über dich lus… lustig machen", stieß sie hervor, während sie noch immer lachte, und er ließ langsam von ihr ab. Er saß auf ihren Beinen und hielt sie so in ihrer Position. „Oh großer böser Wolverine!" fügte sie danach hinzu, und schon attackierte er sie wieder. „Nein!" hallte ihre lachende Stimme durch den Trainingsraum. „Ok, ok, ok, ich geb auf." Noch immer grinsend half er ihr wieder auf die Beine und schickte sie in die Umkleideräume, um sich zu duschen und fürs Mittagessen umzuziehen. Sie hatten gute zwei Stunden mit dem Training zugebracht, doch keinem von ihnen war es so lange vorgekommen. Als Marie sich in der Dusche einseifte, fühlte sie sich plötzlich etwas schwindlig und hielt sich an der Wand fest. Sie ließ einfach das warme Wasser über ihren Körper laufen und das Duschgel und Haarshampoo wegspülen. Nach einigen Minuten fühlte sie sich wieder völlig normal und zog sich an. Scheinbar hatte sie sich für den ersten Tag des Trainings doch etwas übernommen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, während dem alle am Tisch gerne auf Rogues Späße und Scherze mit John und Logan eingegangen waren, begleiteten sie Kitty und Jubes auf ihr Zimmer und hinaus auf die Dachterrasse.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung mit euch beiden", fragte Rogue sie, als sie sich auf die Bank gesetzt hatten.

„Ja, alles wieder Bestens. Ich hab einfach überreagiert", antwortete Jubes und wie zum Beweis drückte sie Kitty ein schmatzendes Küsschen auf die Wange. Marie lachte. Sie war froh, dass ihre beiden besten Freundinnen wieder gut miteinander auskamen.

„Und mit Remy?"

„Nicht Rogue, frag nicht", doch Kittys Warnung kam zu spät.

„Ja", jubelte auch schon Jubilee und begann gleich zu erzählen, was Remy gesagt hatte. Er hatte sich vernachlässigt gefühlt und wollte mit dieser jungen Frau nichts anfangen, nur seine Freundin wachrütteln, damit sie merkte, dass er noch existierte und nicht einfach so nur neben ihr her leben wollte. „Er ist halt einfach irgendwie wie ein großes Kind, das nicht allein spielen will."

„Dafür spielt er viel zu gern an dir rum", bemerkte Rogue trocken, und erntete dafür Gelächter von ihren beiden Freundinnen.

„Guter Versöhnungssex darf einfach nicht unterschätzt werden", erwiderte Jubes grinsend.

„War kaum zu überhören gestern Nacht", murmelte Kitty und duckte sich sofort vor Jubes Hand, die auf ihre Schulter zielte.

Die drei Frauen lachten und scherzten noch einige Zeit, bis Bobby seinen Kopf durch das Fenster steckte. „Leute, ich will eure Dreisamkeit ja nicht unterbrechen, aber es ist beinah vier Uhr, und gegen sieben sollten wir unten im Ballsaal auftauchen", lächelte er ihnen zu, als er Kitty an sich zog und ihren Nacken küsste.

Als Rogue ihre Locken föhnte, kam ihr Zweifel daran, ob sie wirklich zu dieser Benefizveranstaltung gehen sollte. So unsicher fühlte sie sich zuletzt, als sie die ersten Male auf eine dieser Feiern des Institutes gehen sollte. Damals aber allein wegen ihrer Mutation und der möglichen Unfälle. Diesmal aufgrund ihrer Blindheit und ihrer Mutation. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Ororo Wort halten würde und an ihrer Seite blieb, obwohl sie es nicht unbedingt wollte, dass jemand als ihr „Aufpasser" da sein würde. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Logan wohl Recht, dass sie kaum ruhig hier oben sitzen konnte, währenddessen unten im Ballsaal die Big Band spielte und sich die anderen amüsierten.

Rogue war gerade fertig geworden ihre Haare zu trocknen, da klopfte es auch schon an ihrer Zimmertür und Jean kam herein. Beim Mittagessen hatte sie ihr ihre Hilfe angeboten, sich für den Abend zu Recht zu machen.

„Wow, deine Locken scheinen heute noch weniger zu bändigen zu sein als sonst", lächelte die Ärztin und fuhr ihr genießerisch durch ihre weichen Haare.

„Damit hast du definitiv Recht", grinste Rogue und blies sich demonstrativ eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, die ihre Nase gekitzelt hatte.

Lachend setzte sich Jean auf Maries Bett und betrachtete ihr Kleid, das noch an der Kastentür hing. Es war smaragdgrün, bodenlang und hatte einen Stehkragen. Die Ärmel waren etwas ausgestellt und in einem durchsichtigen gleichfarbigen seidigen Stoff gearbeitet. Der restliche Stoff des Kleides schimmerte leicht und fiel in wunderschönen weiten Wellen auf den Boden.

„Das Kleid ist wunderschön, Rogue", stellte die rothaarige Frau fest. „Du wirst toll darin aussehen."

„Danke", erwiderte ihre Freundin und errötete leicht, währen sie ihre Schminktasche aus dem Bad holte. Jean lächelte. Immer wieder war sie erstaunt darüber, wie kindlich Rogue wirken konnte und unsicher, wenn man ihr Komplimente machte. Sie war eine wunderschöne Frau geworden, und hatte Rundungen, um die sie manch andere weibliche Mutanten im Mansion beneideten. Aber vor allem war es ihre Ausstrahlung, die sie zu der liebenswürdigen Person machte, die sie war. Es war einfach für die anderen die junge Mutantin in ihr Herz zu schließen und ihr dort einen besonderen Platz zu geben. Sie machte es ihnen einfach. Manchmal hatte Jean das Gefühl, dass sie ihr das zu wenig zeigten, aber sie hoffte, dass Rogue es wusste, wie viel sie den Menschen hier bedeutete.

„Ok was kann ich tun", fragte sie, als Rogue aus dem Badezimmer kam.

„Im Kasten unten sollten irgendwo meine schwarzen Schuhe stehen. Die mit den Bändern, die man um den Knöchel bindet. Könntest du sie mir herausgeben und auf die Kommode stellen?"

„Gute Wahl. Die passen hervorragend zu dem Kleid", stellte Jean fest, als sie die Schuhe abgestellt hatte. „Welche Handschuhe trägst du dazu?"

„Ich wollte die kurzen schlichten schwarzen nehmen. Sie sollten in der ersten Lade links in der Kommode sein."

„Passen perfekt.", urteilte die Ärztin und setzte sich wieder zu Marie aufs Bett. „Und jetzt? Make-up?"

„Ja bitte. Solange du nicht zu tief in die Farbkiste greifst. Ich will Jubilee keine Konkurrenz machen", lachte Rogue.

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte ihre Freundin grinsend. „Brauntöne, so wie du es normal auch machst."

Nach einer Weile war Jean zufrieden mit ihrem Werk. Sie hatte Rogues Wimpern hervorgehoben und ihr ein natürliches Make-up aufgetragen mit einem mittelbraunen Lippenstift, der die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre vollen Lippen lenken würde, aber nicht von allem anderen ablenken. Mit einer herzlichen Umarmung verabschiedete sie sich von Rogue, die sich auch bald darauf daran machte, ihr Kleid anzuziehen. Der Stoff umschmeichelte ihren Körper und fühlte sich unglaublich sanft an. Sie konnte nur ahnen, dass der weiter Saum, bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen schwingen würde. Durch den Stehkragen des Kleides brauchte sie keinen Schal um ihren Hals zu legen, da die meiste Haut von dem Stoff und ihren Haaren bedeckt war. Nachdem sie einige Male vergeblich versucht hatte, den Reißverschluss an ihrem Rücken ganz zu zumachen, gab sie auf, schlüpfte in die schwarzen hohen Schuhe und band die schwarzen Satinbänder um ihre Knöchel fest. Es musste schon sieben Uhr sein, denn sie hörte schon einige Autos durch das geöffnete Fenster vor dem Hauptportal des Mansion vorfahren. Mist, sie würde wieder einmal zu spät kommen, obwohl sie so was hasste. Vergeblich suchte sie noch nach ihrer Sonnenbrille, als es wieder an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein", rief sie.

„Hey Darlin", grüßte sie Logan in seiner sanften Stimme und blieb plötzlich in der Tür stehen, als er sie sah. Das Kleid umspielte ihre Rundungen. Ihre Haare fielen in Locken auf ihre Schultern und schmeichelten ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Wann war sie zu dieser Frau geworden, fragte er sich einmal mehr.

„Bist du fertig", fragte er sie, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Gleich. Kannst du mir kurz helfen?" Sie drehte ihm ihren Rücken zu und deutete auf den halb offenen Reißverschluss.

„Kein Problem, Darlin", antwortete er und machte seinerseits mit schwarzen Handschuhen das Kleid zu. „Können wir gehen?"

„Seit wann bist du denn so scharf darauf, auf die Feier zu gehen", konterte sie mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich kann mich auch wieder umziehen und mich vor den Fernseher werfen", erwiderte er neckend.

„Wag es nicht, Suga", lachte sie. „Ich kann meine Sonnenbrille nicht finden. Siehst du sie irgendwo?"

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe danach zu suchen, sondern zog eine Schachtel aus seiner Jacketttasche hervor. „Ich hab etwas für dich."

„Was denn?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Aufgrund ihrer kindlichen Freude musste er lächeln, nahm ihre Hand und legte die schmale Schachtel hinein. Sie öffnete sie und tastete das Geschenk vorsichtig ab. Als sie erkannte, dass es eine zarte Brille war, erhellte ein strahlendes Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

„Sie ist grün, ziemlich genau das grün, von deinem Kleid", erklärte Logan zufrieden, als er ihre Freude sah.

„Danke", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als sie ihn fest umarmte, bevor sie sich die Brille aufsetzte.

„Können wir nun gehen, Mylady?"

„Aber natürlich Mylord", ging sie in sein Wortspiel ein und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

„Ich dachte schon du lässt mich hängen", flüsterte Storm ihr lächelnd, als Logan sie zu ihr an die Bar führte.

„Niemals", erwiderte Rogue lachend. „Kann ich doch nicht verantworten. Hank würd mir niemals verzeihen."

Von allen Seiten bekam sie Komplimente, wie schön sie aussah, und bei jedem dieser Komplimente errötete sie leicht.

Nachdem der Professor die Gäste begrüßt und das Buffet für eröffnet erklärt hatte, begann die Big Band zu spielen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Jeremy Butler sie in all dem Gewühl entdeckt hatte und zu ihr gekommen war. Die ganze Zeit über war Storm in ihrer Nähe geblieben, da sie ahnte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Logan war etwas auf Abstand gegangen, doch ließ sie nie lange aus den Augen, erst recht nicht, als er Jeremy neben ihr stehen fand. Irgendwie mochte er den Mann nicht. Gut, er musste zugeben, er mochte keinen ihrer Verehrer und noch weniger ihre Freunde, die sie in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. An ihrer Körpersprache konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich unsicher fühlte, als er so nah neben ihr stand. Anscheinend forderte er sie zum wiederholten Male zum Tanzen auf, doch sie lehnte jedes Mal höflich aber unmissverständlich ab. Storm tat ihr Bestes ihn von Rogue etwas fern zu halten, doch der Mann war hartnäckig, das musste ihm Logan lassen. Er ließ sich nicht so einfach von seinem Ziel abbringen. Gerade als er einschreiten wollte und dem Jungen seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen, kam der Professor mit einigen Gästen zu ihnen und verwickelte Rogue, Storm und Jeremy in ein allgemeines Gespräch. Er konnte direkt sehen, wie ihre Anspannung langsam aus ihrem Körper wich. Zufrieden lächelte er Charles zu, der die Situation wohl gleich eingeschätzt hatte wie er selbst.

Bald darauf gesellten sich auch Jean und Scott zu ihnen, und Jubilee und Kitty entführten Rogue von der Runde. Dankbar lächelnd folgte sie ihren beiden Freundinnen. Rogue hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, als sie von Jubes Kleid gesprochen hatte. Es war kurz. Eigentlich war es beinah nicht vorhanden. Und es war bunt. Gelb und grell pink. Aber seltsamer Weise passte es zu ihr. Niemand sonst würde wohl solche Kleider tragen können. Kitty trug wie meist ein elegantes dunkelfarbiges Kleid in schlichtem Schnitt. Remy, Bobby, John und Calisa stießen gleich darauf zu den drei Frauen, die sich mittlerweile an einen der Tische im Eck gesetzt hatten.

Bis jetzt hatte Logan allen Gesprächen entgehen können, doch plötzlich kam Storm auf ihn zu mit einem Hilfe suchenden Blick. Sie hätte ebenso gut rette mich schreien können, grinste er in sich hinein. Gleich hinter ihr im Schlepptau erschien plötzlich ein kleiner glatzköpfiger Mann, der offensichtlich einen Narren an der hübschen Wettergöttin gefressen hatte. Gleich darauf fand sich Logan auch schon in einer Konversation mit Storm und vier weiteren Geldgebern, in der er kurz aber höflich alle Fragen beantwortete, die direkt an ihn gerichtet waren. Als sich die Gäste in Richtung Xavier verabschiedeten, ließ er seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge wandern auf der Suche nach Rogue, doch er konnte sie nirgends finden.

„Danke du hast mich gerettet", murmelte Storm an seiner Seite, als sie ihm ein Bier reichte.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte er, „falls Hank mal nicht will, hast du zumindest eine nette Ausweichmöglichkeit in Mr. Egghead." Ororo schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„So sehr ich ihn auch als Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet schätze, aber das wird sicherlich nie der Fall sein", gab sie grinsend zurück.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du Geschmack hast", entgegnete er und zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, bevor seine Augen wieder nach der braunhaarigen jungen Frau suchten.

„Sie ist vorhin auf die Terrasse geflüchtet, glaub ich", beantwortete sie seine ungestellte Frage und verschwand gleich darauf auch schon in Richtung Jean und Scott, die an dem riesigen Buffet standen.

Die Terrasse war nur schwach beleuchtet, doch er konnte ihre Figur sofort im Eck ausmachen. Sie stand ruhig da und ließ sich die sanfte Brise durch die Haare wehen. In einer Hand hielt sie ihr Glas mit Rotwein. In der anderen hatte sie eine Zigarette.

„Bist du vor Jeremy geflüchtet", fragte er grinsend und lehnte sich neben sie an die Balustrade. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Auch. Es sind einfach zu viele Gedanken geworden und viel zu heiß", antwortete sie und nahm einen Schluck vom Wein. Bei dieser Anzahl von Gästen fiel ihr das Blockieren der Gedanken auf Dauer schwer, und so war sie nach draußen gehuscht, um etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Er nickte verstehend, und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Handschuhe, die auf dem Tisch hinter ihnen lagen. Kleine Schweißperlen waren beinah unsichtbar auf ihrer Stirn zu erkennen. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, dämpfte sie die Zigarette aus und wischte sich mit der Hand über ihre Stirn. Plötzlich begann sie ein wenig zu wanken, und Logan griff sofort reflexartig nach ihrer Hüfte.

„Was ist los", fragte er und hielt sie noch immer fest.

„Nur ein wenig schwindlig", antwortete sie. „Wahrscheinlich zu viel Wein."

„Hast du schon etwas gegessen heute Abend?"

„Nein, bin noch nicht dazu gekommen."

„Soll ich uns etwas herausholen, oder willst du wieder rein gehen?"

„Lass uns rein gehen, aber warn mich falls Jeremy wieder auftaucht", lächelte sie, als sie sich ihre Handschuhe wieder anzog und mit ihm in den Ballsaal ging.

Rogue hätte nach dem Essen Lust gehabt zu tanzen, aber da so viele Leute auf der Tanzfläche waren, verzichtete sie auf jegliche Aufforderungen, sogar die von Logan. Bald nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden und Gästen die an ihrem Tisch Platz genommen hatten und ging in ihr Zimmer hoch.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung", fragte Logan, als sie in ihrem roten Pyjama aus dem Bad kam.

„Ja, Suga. Alles Ok. Zuviel Alkohol und zu wenig Unterlage", lächelte sie und krabbelte wie ein Kind in ihr Bett.

„Morgen zehn Uhr Training, Kid."

„Ich werd da sein, Suga"

„Gut Nacht, Darling."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hand gegen Haut**

Wieder wurde Rogue von fremden Träumen geweckt. Seit drei Wochen hatte sie schon mit den Gedanken und Träumen anderer zu kämpfen. Wie jeden morgen begann sie zuerst mit den Übungen, um die Stimmen aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen und auszusperren. Sie atmete tief durch, als es endlich ruhig in ihr wurde. Vielleicht sollte sie doch öfters Schlaftabletten nehmen, denn zumindest dann hatte sie keine Probleme mit den Gedanken anderer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als würde sie sich selbst davon überzeugen keine zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie die Uhrzeit abgefragt hatte, schlich sie langsam in Richtung Küche. Es war noch viel zu früh für die anderen aufzustehen, da sie wohl noch von der Benefizveranstaltung am Vortag geschafft waren. Rogue lächelte und genoss die Stille im Mansion.

Bald darauf saß sie mit einem dampfenden Becher Kaffee auf der Terrasse und ließ sich von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wärmen. Langsam begann der Sommer wirklich heiß zu werden. Wie jedes Jahr wenn sie schwimmen gehen wollte, würde sie auch dieses warten bis die anderen alle aus dem Pool verschwunden waren, damit sie im Badeanzug einige Längen ziehen konnte, und nicht den Ganzkörperanzug tragen musste, den ihr der Professor besorgt hatte. Obwohl sie dankbar dafür war, hatte sie ihn nicht öfter als ein paar Mal verwendet, da sie das Gefühl von Wasser auf ihrer Haut viel zu gern mochte. Dafür nahm sie eben in Kauf allein zu schwimmen. Wenn der Tag so schön werden würde, wie er es jetzt schon versprach, würde sie später in den Pool springen. Der Gedanke daran zauberte ihr ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Man könnte meinen, du legst es darauf an, dass ich dich ins Bett binde", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Du hast mich durchschaut", grinste sie und legte ihre Beine auf den Sessel, den sie zu Recht gerückt hatte. Logan nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Alpträume", fragte er besorgt. Nach all den Jahren hatte er noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihr einen Teil der schlechten Träume besorgt hatte.

„Nein, aber langsam frag ich mich ob Remy noch von etwas anderem träumt, als von Sex", antwortete sie, und er verstand sofort.

„Was erwartest du denn von einem Südstaatler", gab er grinsend zu bedenken.

„Hey. Pass auf was du sagst", stieg sie auf seine Neckerei ein. „Ich bin auch aus dem Süden, und es würde mir nie einfallen auch nur von Sex zu träumen." _Obwohl es das einzige ist was ich tun kann. Sex ist doch sowieso für mich außer Reichweite_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ach ja ich vergaß. Die Frauen aus dem Süden haben ja so gute Erziehung und würden nie fluchen, oder auch nur unkeusch denken."

Rogue lachte. „Verdammt noch mal Wolverine, bind mich ins Bett und mach mich zu deiner Sklavin", zog sie ihn auf.

„Womit der Beweis erbracht wäre", gluckste Logan. Nichts würde er lieber machen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und war selbst davon überrascht, dass seine Gedanken, was Rogue betraf, in diese Richtung ihn immer mehr beherrschten.

„Mein Tagwerk ist vollbracht. Wieder einen Mann glücklich gemacht", grinste sie und nahm einen Schluck vom Kaffee.

„Hast du Lust heute schon früher zu trainieren", fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Klar, hab ja sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun", antwortete sie.

„Wow, das tut weh", jammerte Logan theatralisch.

„Suga, du weißt wie sehr ich es mag, wenn du mich zum Schwitzen bringst", lachte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel, den sie an ihrer Seite gespürt hatte.

Bald darauf begannen sie mit dem Training. Anfangs machten sie die gleichen Übungen wie tags zuvor und gingen dann in einfache Angriffe über, von denen sie einige nach und nach abwehren konnte. Sobald sie aber genau wusste, wo er war und ihn zu fassen bekam, konnte sie die Verteidigungsgriffe ohne Probleme anwenden. Das Problem war nur herauszubekommen, was er tun würde, und wie sie es abwehren konnte. Nach zwei Stunden war sie völlig verschwitzt und fand sich schwer atmend wieder einmal auf den Matten wieder.

„Irgendwie pusht das ganze mein Ego nicht wirklich", grummelte sie, als sie sich von Logan wieder auf die Beine ziehen ließ. Er grinste und reichte ihr ein Handtuch.

„Du bist besser, als ich erwartet habe. Kinder müssen auch hinfallen, wenn sie gehen lernen."

„Klar zuerst lernen sie gehen und dann müssen sie wieder stillsitzen", erwiderte Rogue und zog ihre Handschuhe hoch. „Genauso wie sie zuerst reden lernen, und dann müssen sie still sein, wenn andere sprechen."

„Deine Logik ist unbestreitbar", lachte Logan während er sie zu den Umkleideräumen begleitete.

„Das bin nun mal ich, Suga", erwiderte sie auch lachend.

„Ja, und du kannst weder lange ruhig sitzen bleiben, noch still sein. Irgendetwas ist wirklich falsch gelaufen bei deiner Erziehung. Vom will ich jetzt gar nicht erst anfangen", neckte er sie.

Wie zum Beweis streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus. „Oh, sehr erwachsen, Darlin", lachte er.

„Du liebst mich dafür", rief sie, als sie in den Umkleideraum verschwand.

Verdammt wahr, dachte er, als er in die anderen Raum ging.

Als Rogue unter der Dusche stand und sich einseifte, überkam sie wieder dieses Schwindelgefühl, wie tags zuvor, doch diesmal etwas stärker. Wieder hielt sie sich an der Wand fest und wartete bis es vorüber ging. Das hat man davon, wenn man drei Wochen lang nicht trainiert, dachte sie, und zu wenig schläft. Das Schwindelgefühl wich nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte und zu Logan hinaus in den Gang trat.

Nachdem sie spät Frühstück gegessen hatte, brach Logan mit Scott, John und Remy im Blackbird auf nach Kanada, um dort Nachforschungen über Shadow zu betreiben. Storm, Kurt, Bobby und Piotr hingegen flogen nach New Haven.

Mittags war es schon beinah unerträglich heiß geworden, als Jubilee und Kitty Rogue überredeten mit zum Pool zu gehen. Sie willigte ein, doch würde nicht schwimmen gehen, da sie später allein das kühle Nass genießen wollte. So saß sie unter einigen Bäumen im Schatten und hörten den lachenden Schwimmern zu, als Jean sich neben sie setzte.

„Keine Lust rein zu springen", fragte sie die braunhaarige junge Frau.

„Später, ich hab gern alles für mich", antwortete sie lächelnd.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Wie machst du das, dass du alle anderen blockieren kannst", fragte sie im Gegenzug.

„Hörst du sie so intensiv?"

„Nein, aber die Träume. Ich wache manchmal wegen ihnen auf." Kein Grund Jean zu sagen, dass es jeden Morgen so war. Sie würde sich nur grundlos sorgen.

„So ging es mir früher auch. Es hat wirklich lange gedauert, bis ich es unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber jetzt ist es umgekehrt. Jetzt muss ich es wollen, andere zu hören oder lesen, was früher sich in meinen Kopf gedrängt hat. Ich muss nun die Tür aufmachen, nicht mehr mich voll darauf konzentrieren sie zu schließen."

Rogue nickte und schob sich die neue Sonnenbrille auf die Nase zurück.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir das nie übertragen", sagte Jean leise. Genau diesen Ton wollte Rogue von ihrer Freundin nicht hören.

„Jean nicht. Es ist ok. Es ist nicht schlimm. Ich kann sie blockieren, und es ist ok so. Und über kurz oder lang wird es einfach verschwinden, genauso wie die anderen Kräfte", lächelte Marie.

„Du kannst jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, wenn du etwas brauchst, ja?"

„Ich weiß, danke Jean."

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass Scott von Lara Croft träumt", fragte sie nach einem Moment und grinste in Jeans Richtung.

Lachend nickte diese. „Ja, das weiß ich. Du wirst nicht erraten, welches Kostüm ich zu Halloween tragen werde."

„Das machst du nicht oder?" lachte Rogue ungläubig.

„Oh doch. Das mach ich", bestätigte die rothaarige Frau glucksend, „Aber lass Scott besser nicht wissen, dass du von Lara und seine Träumen weißt."

„Niemals. Weder das, noch von dir und Brad Pitt weiß ich etwas", erwiderte Marie scheinheilig.

„Rogue", rief Jean überrascht und stimmte gleich darauf in ihr Gelächter ein.

„Ich denke, du hast einen neuen Verehrer", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie wieder bei Atem war.

Rogue zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kemano hat im Zoo beinah nur über dich geredet, und Scott über dich ausgefragt." Als Jean den Namen des Jungen erwähnte, überkam Marie wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl der Angst, doch schüttelte es sofort wieder ab.

„Und er kommt gerade breit grinsend auf uns zu", fügte die Ärztin hinzu.

„Hallo, Ms. Grey. Hallo Rogue", hörte sie gleich darauf Kemanos Stimme neben sich.

„Hi Kleiner", lächelte Marie tapfer. „Wie war's im Zoo?"

„Toll. Ich war auch bei den Pinguinen und Seehunden und Löwen für dich", antwortete er in kindlicher Begeisterung.

„Gut, dann weißt du ja den Weg, wo wir das nächste Mal hin müssen."

„Kommst du mit ins Wasser", fragte er.

„Nein, heut nicht, Kemano. Du weißt ja meine Mutation", antwortete sie.

„Oh sorry", murmelte er traurig.

„Na lauf schon zu den anderen. Sie warten bestimmt schon auf dich", ermunterte sie ihn, und gleich darauf hörte sie auch das Wasser spritzen und Kemano fröhlich lachen.

„Du hast die Kids schnell um deinen Finger gewickelt", lächelte Jean. Genauso wie Logan, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, was alle anderen X-Men ziemlich süß fanden, dass sie solche „Macht" über ihn hatte, auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht darüber im Klaren war.

„Ist bei den kleine auch nicht schwer", erwiderte Rogue grinsend, als sie an Max und Megan dachte. „Habt ihr schon die Mutation von Kemano herausgefunden?"  
„Nein", antwortete Jean, „er hat selbst keine Erinnerungen an seine Kräfte. Der Professor kann zwar das Gen aufspüren, aber welches Geschenk (wie es Charles nannte) er besitzt, das kann auch er nicht herausfinden. Rogue nickte.

Endlich war es Abend. Nach dem Dinner waren die meisten im Wohnraum, schon im Bett oder ausgegangen, und Rogue spazierte langsam Richtung Pool. Kurz zuvor waren die X-Men ins Mansion zurückgekehrt und nahmen gerade an einer Besprechung mit dem Professor Teil. So fühlte sie sich vollkommen sicher vor anderen, als sie sich an den Rand des Schwimmbeckens hinsetzte und ihre Füße im kühlen Wasser baumeln ließ. Langsam streifte sie ihre Handschuhe ab und glitt gleich darauf in den Pool.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Längen oder wie lange sie schon geschwommen war, als sie den vertrauten Geruch von Zigarren wahrnahm. Sobald sie den Rand erreicht hatte, legte sie ihre Arme auf die Fliesen und ihren Kopf darauf Wie erwartet, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Logan vor ihr Platz nahm.

„Hey, Suga", lächelte sie. „Gibt's was Neues?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich, Kid." In seiner Stimme konnte sie deutlich die Frustration erkennen, dass sie noch immer keine Ahnung hatten, wo sich Rockingston aufhielt.

„Hab gehört du hast einen neuen Verehrer", neckte er sie.

Rogue lachte. „Mal einer der ein wenig jünger ist, als ich. Nicht so wie sonst", erwiderte sie und strich sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Plötzlich erstarrte sie und ihre Augen rollten zurück, sodass man nur noch das Weiße in ihnen erkennen konnte. Sie versuchte sich lasch am Beckenrand fest zu halten, doch rutschte ab und begann langsam unter zu tauchen. Logan rief ihren Namen und griff nach ihren Händen. Seine Handschuhe beschützten ihn vor ihrer Mutation, als er sie aus dem Wasser zog und auf die Fliesen legte.

„Kleines, komm schon, red mit mir", wiederholte er immer wieder, bis sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Was ist passiert", fragte sie und wollte aufstehen, doch Logan hielt sie am Boden.

„Das fragst du mich? Verflucht, ich hab keine Ahnung", knurrte er besorgt.

Noch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sie auf die Arme genommen und trug sie zurück ins Mansion. Mental verständigte er Jean, die Hank Bescheid sagte, dass sie sich im Medlab treffen würden.

„Logan, lass mich runter, mir geht es gut. Ich kann selbst laufen", wehrte sich Rogue den ganzen Weg bis zum Untersuchungszimmer.

„Und weil es dir so gut geht, bist du vorhin beinahe ertrunken", erwiderte er harsch.

„Komm schon, so schlimm war's nicht", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, als er sie auf das Krankenbett setzte. Gerade wollte er etwas entgegnen, doch da ging die Tür auf und Jean und Hank traten zu ihnen. Logan erklärte ihnen, was vor einigen Momenten am Pool geschehen war, und schon Schritten die beiden Ärzte zur Tat.

„Der Blutdruck und die Herzfrequenz sind etwas erhöht, doch ansonsten scheint alles normal zu sein", murmelte Jean besorgt.

„Was heißt das nun", fragte Logan ungeduldig.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung", antwortete sie.

„Was ist dort draußen genau passiert? Jedes noch so kleine Detail kann uns weiterhelfen", meldete sich nun auch Hank zu Wort.

„Ich bin ein paar Längen geschwommen", begann Rogue. „Als Logan zu mir gekommen ist, bin ich zum Rand und hab mich dort ausgeruht. Wir haben ein wenig geredet und dann wurde mir plötzlich schwindlig."

„Sie hat sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht gewischt, und dann war sie von einem Augenblick auf den anderen ohnmächtig", ergänzte Logan ihre Erzählungen.

„Ist das das erste Mal", fragte Hank nach.

Marie schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. „Ich hab mich in den letzten Tagen etwas schwindlig gefühlt. Nach dem Training. Aber ich hab mich wohl nur überanstrengt, auch jetzt beim Schwimmen."

„Bei der Benefizveranstaltung ist es auch passiert", fügte Wolverine hinzu.

Hank und Jean war es anzusehen, dass sie fieberhaft überlegten, was wohl der Grund für diese Reaktion war. Rogue war es unangenehm, dass sich alle solche Sorgen um sie machten. Sie atmete tief durch und strich sich eine Locke aus ihrem Gesicht, als sie plötzlich umkippte. Logan war sofort zur Stelle und half ihr sich hin zu legen. Hank überprüfte abermals ihre Vitalwerte. Nicht einmal wenn er wollte, hätte er die Besorgnis um Rogue aus seinem Blick halten können.

„Wann ist dir schwindlig geworden", fragte Jean nun und fühlte weiterhin ihren Puls.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das alles soll. Ich hab's einfach übertrieben" wandte ihre Freundin genervt ein, doch die Ärztin ließ sich nicht so einfach abspeisen.

„Rogue", sagte sie ermahnend.

Sie stöhnte leise auf, bevor sie antwortete: „Nach dem Training, in der Dusche. Und gestern auf der Party. Ich war draußen auf der Terrasse und mir war heiß. Ich hab einfach nur den Schweiß abgewischt."

„Und vorhin hast du dir das Wasser aus dem Gesicht gewischt", fragte Hank nach, der hellhörig geworden war.

Rogue nickte. Offenbar unterhielten sich Jean und Hank in Gedanken, urteilte Logan, als er ihre Blicke sah.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ihr das macht", sagte Marie plötzlich überreizt. „Wenn ihr was zu sagen habt, dann macht es laut, aber nicht heimlich." Sie war schon verunsichert genug von den Geschehnissen, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch zwei heimlich tuende Ärzte.

„Wir haben nur eine Vermutung, Rogue", versuchte Jean sie zu beruhigen, doch Logan wusste, dass das umsonst war.

„Leg bitte einmal deine Hand auf deinen Unterarm", fuhr Hank fort.

„Warum", hinterfragte die junge Frau, doch tat auch schon, worum sie gebeten worden war. Sofort spürte sie den Schwindel wieder ihren Körper übermannen, und Jean zog ihre Hand weg.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los", knurrte Logan.

Ohne ihn auch nur zu beachten, schienen sich die beiden Ärzte wieder in Gedanken zu unterhalten.

„Jean", Rogues angespannte Stimme durchbrach die Stille im Raum.

„Rogue, wir müssen etwas versuchen", begann die rothaarige Frau und versuchte ihre Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten, woran sie aber kläglich scheiterte.

„Was", fragte Marie sofort alarmiert nach.

„Du musst Logan berühren", antwortete nun Hank, da Jean keinen Ton herausbrachte, „wir müssen deine Kräfte überprüfen."

„Nein", schrie Rogue, „nein das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen." Sie setzte sich auf und wollte aufstehen, doch Logan hielt sie an ihren Schultern fest. Hanks Blick ließ keinen Zweifel zu, dass dies nötig war.

„Es ist ok, Darlin. Nur kurz. Damit wir wissen, was mit dir los ist", murmelte er so beruhigend wie er konnte in ihr Ohr. Rogue schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Rogue, es ist unbedingt notwendig, dass wir die nächsten zwei Überprüfungen machen", versuchte nun auch Hank sein Glück.

„Komm schon, Kid", flüsterte Logan.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen keiner ein Wort sprach, nickte sie zögernd. „Aber nur kurz."

Noch bevor sie etwas Weiteres sagen konnte, hatte Logan seine Hand auf ihre gelegt, und einen Moment danach wieder weggezogen, als er den Sog ihrer Kraft spürte. Leicht desorientiert hielt er sich an dem Krankenbett fest auf dem Rogue saß.

„Leg dich bitte hin, Rogue", sagte nun Jean, die ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Es ist alles ok, Darlin", murmelte Logan. „Ich bin gleich hier. Alles in Ordnung." Die Ärztin reichte ihm ein paar Latexhandschuhe, während Hank die EKH Stöpsel an Rogues Oberkörper anbrachte, und er griff sofort nach ihrer Hand.

„Leg deine Hand bitte nochmals auf deinen Unterarm", bat der Fell tragende Arzt die Patientin. Als würde sie ahnen, worauf das Ganze hinauslaufen würde, tat sie wie es von ihr verlangt wurde. Sobald sie sich berührte, schoss ihre Herzfrequenz in die Höhe und ihre Augen rollten zurück. Einige Sekunden später unterbrach Hank auch schon den Kontakt.

Rogue war einige Augenblicke bewusstlos, bevor sie einen tiefen Atemzug tat und ihre Augen aufschlug.

Mittlerweile war auch der Professor zu ihnen gekommen. Scheinbar hatte Jean ihm alles erklärt, denn nun ergriff er das Wort, nachdem sie Rogue gefragt hatten, wie sie sich fühlte.

Doch anstatt zu antworten, sagte sie: „Meine Mutation wendet sich gegen mich." Logan konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade hörte. Das konnte doch wohl nicht stimmen, oder? Hilflos blickte er von Hank zu Jean und zum Professor, obwohl er wusste, dass dies die einzige Erklärung für die Vorkommnisse war. Alle nickten still.

„Wieso", lautete ihre einfache Frage. Ihre Stimme war völlig emotionslos, doch ihre Finger verkrampften sich regelrecht um Logans Hand, die er noch immer festhielt.

„Ich werd dir noch einmal Blut abnehmen", begann Jean. „Hank wird die Untersuchungen vornehmen."

„Wir wissen es nicht", gab ihr der Professor die Antwort. „Aber wir werden alles unternehmen, um es herauszufinden."


	22. Chapter 22

**Unberührbar**

Rogue verhielt sich die ganze Zeit über so, als ginge sie das Ganze nichts an. Als hätte man ihr nicht gerade gesagt, dass sie nicht nur andere nicht berühren konnte, sondern sich jetzt selbst auch nicht mehr. Logan hingegen musste alle seine Kräfte aufbieten, um sich zu beherrschen und nicht das Mobiliar im Raum zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Auch Jean hielt sich zurück. Sie konnte Rogue nicht einmal ansehen, so sehr traf sie die Neuigkeit.

Somit blieben noch Hank und der Professor. Die beiden erklärten Rogue, dass sie sich nicht mit ihren Handflächen berühren durfte, sonst würde sie sich selbst schaden. Sie versicherten ihr, alles Mögliche zu unternehmen, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war, und es rückgängig zu machen. Doch keiner der beiden war sonderlich überzeugend. Rogue sagte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort. Sie nickte nur apathisch, als wäre sie gar nicht anwesend.

Logan konnte direkt spüren, wie viel Kraft es sie kostete, nicht vor den anderen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Er wollte nichts mehr, als sie einfach in seine Arme zu nehmen und ihr versichern, dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, obwohl er nicht wusste, wie. Er wollte sie an sich drücken und einfach nur fest halten.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen", riss ihn Rogues Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, als Xavier und Hank ihre Erklärungen geschlossen hatten.

„Natürlich", erwiderte der Professor mit sanfter Stimme und sah Logan auffordernd an. Dieser verstand sofort und nickte. Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie mit sanftem Druck in Richtung Ausgang und Lift. Keiner der beiden sprach, als sie zu ihrem Zimmer gingen. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, war sie auch schon bei ihrer Kommode und zog ein Paar Handschuhe heraus, die sie still überstreifte. Sie trug noch immer ihren Badeanzug, der mittlerweile getrocknet war und nun ein Paar schwarze lange Handschuhe.

Der Frau, die immer alles mit ihrem Herzen machte, alles mit ihrem Herzen gab, was sie besaß und vermochte, der Frau wurde nun auch noch die eigenen Berührungen genommen. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Rücken. Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Wieso? Marie, die einen anlächelte, und man sich unwillkürlich fragte, womit man so viel Glück verdient hatte, dass dieses Lächeln einem selbst galt.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie hob abwehrend ihre nun in Handschuhen versteckte Hand. Einige Minuten verstrichen, in denen keiner der beiden sich auch nur bewegte, geschweige denn etwas sagte. Sein Blick klebte förmlich an ihr, und so entging ihm auch nicht das beinah unmerkliche Zucken ihrer Schultern. Sofort war er an ihrer Seite. Rogue ließ sich von ihm wie eine willenlose Marionette umdrehen und in die Arme nehmen, bevor sie leise zu schluchzen begann. Ihre Arme hangen leblos an ihrem vibrierenden Körper hinab, als sie herzzerreißend in seiner Umarmung weinte. Er zog sie fest an sich und überlegte fieberhaft, was er ihr sagen konnte. Doch was konnte man wirklich in solch einer Situation sagen? Nichts würde ihr helfen. Also murmelte er leise: „Schhh, ich bin da, Marie. Ich bin immer da."

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie so da standen, ließ sie sich von ihm ohne Gegenwehr zu ihrem Bett lenken. Sanft drückte er sie auf die Matratze, deckte sie zu und legte sich einen Augenblick später neben sie, um sie gleich darauf wieder in seine Arme zu nehmen. Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn sie jemand weinen sah, wenn _er_ sie weinen sah, und sie deswegen versucht hatte, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Doch es gab in diesem Moment keinen anderen Ort auf der Welt, wo er sein hätte wollen. Nur bei ihr, um sie fest zu halten, und um für sie da zu sein, obwohl ihr Schluchzen ihm im Herzen wehtat - sie so verzweifelt zu sehen.

Logan konnte nicht einmal annähernd sagen, wie lange sie so auf ihrem Bett lagen, und er ihr immer wieder zuflüsterte, dass er für sie da war. Langsam versiegten ihre Tränen und sie beruhigte sich etwas. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, als sie etwas Unverständliches in sein Shirt murmelte.

„Wir werden alles Mögliche in Bewegung setzten, um dir zu helfen, Marie", flüsterte er mit fester Stimme. Sie nickte nur zaghaft.

„Ich weiß schon lange nicht mehr, wie sich Haut anderer anfühlt, wenn ich sie einfach nur berühren will, und nicht verletzen. Und jetzt… jetzt weiß ich nicht mal mehr, wie sich meine Haut anfühlt." Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber er verstand jedes einzelne Wort und zog sie noch enger an sich. Erst langsam begann er zu begreifen, was das für sie wirklich bedeutete. Die letzte Freiheit sich ohne Handschuhe in ihrem Raum, oder wenn sie allein war, zu bewegen, war ihr genommen worden. Sie musste von jetzt an mit ihnen schlafen, sich waschen, frisieren, duschen. Er verstand einen kleinen Teil davon, wie sie sich fühlte. Als Gefangene ihres eigenen Körpers. Nun mehr denn je.

„Wir finden eine Lösung, Marie. Wir finden sie", murmelte er in ihre braunen Locken, bis sie endlich friedlich eingeschlafen war.

Als er in Xaviers Büro trat, waren alle anderen X-Men schon anwesend und hatten von Charles offensichtlich schon die schlechten Neuigkeiten erfahren. Kitty wischte sich gerade noch die letzten Tränen von den Wangen, während sich Jubilee an Remys Arm festhielt, als könnte sie jede Sekunde von ihm weggerissen werden. Jean saß neben Scott und umklammerte seine Hand. Ororo stand neben der Tür und starrte ein Loch in die gegenüberliegende Wand. Logan trat neben sie und drückte kurz ihre Hand, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Wie geht es ihr", fragte Jubilee und hielt sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund, als hätte sie etwas Dummes gesagt. Wie sollte es ihr schon gehen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. John und Kurt lächelten kurz, als sie ihre Reaktion sahen, doch wandten ihren Blick gleich darauf wieder auf Logan.

„Sie schläft."

„Sie hat so gar keine Reaktion gezeigt", murmelte Jean mit ausdruckslosen Augen. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihr helfen kann."

Scott strich ihr sanft über ihre Haare. „Wir müssen so normal wie möglich mit ihr umgehen."

„Scott hat Recht", wand Kurt ein, „sie würde uns auch nicht anders behandeln, wenn es uns betreffen würde", und der Professor nickte.

„Hank und Thomas untersuchen ihre Blutproben. Vielleicht geben die uns schon bald Aufschluss", sagte Charles, der nicht einmal versuchte seine Besorgnis um Rogue zu verbergen. „Momentan können wir leider nicht viel mehr machen, als ihr zu zeigen, dass wir für sie da sind."

Rogue erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Diesmal nicht von fremden Stimmen, sondern durch ihren eigenen Alptraum. Das war doch mal eine Abwechslung. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und massierte ihre Hände. Die Hände, die nun nicht mehr nur als Waffe gegen andere agierten, sondern auch gegen sie selbst. Ihre Augen brannten von den vergossenen Tränen der vergangenen Stunden, und auch jetzt sammelten sie sich wieder hinter ihren Lidern, doch sie war nicht gewillt, ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Ihre Haare rochen noch nach dem Chlor vom Pool. Plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und ging ins Bad. In dem erste Hilfe Koffer suchte sie nach ein Paar Latexhandschuhe. Als sie sie endlich gefunden hatte, lag der gesamte Inhalt des Koffers auf dem Boden verstreut. Sie zog ihre schwarzen Handschuhe aus und streifte die neuen über. Ein paar mal berührte sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihre Haut und sofort fühlte sie den Schwindel. „Verdammt", fluchte sie, als sie wütend ein Handtuch vom Haken riss, nachdem sie es ertastet hatte, und auf den Boden schmiss.

Heißes Wasser rann Augenblicke später über ihre nackte milchige Haut und langsam begann sie rot zu werden, doch Marie kümmerte dies nicht. Sie wollte einfach nur etwas fühlen. Seitdem sie gestern aus dem Medlab gegangen war, hatte sie sich einfach nur betäubt gefühlt. Nichts wirklich um sich herum wahrgenommen. Das heiße Wasser brachte zumindest ihre Haut dazu zu reagieren. Mit den Handschuhen wusch sie sich die Haare und verteilte den Conditioner in ihnen. Reiß dich zusammen Rogue, schalt sie sich in Gedanken. Sie finden eine Lösung. Sie müssen eine Lösung finden. Und wenn nicht? Und wenn nicht, was dann? Sofort verdrängte sie die aufkeimende Panik wieder. Nein. Sie würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Nicht davon. So einfach nicht! Dann müsse sie eben von jetzt an immer Handschuhe tragen, bis sie die Lösung dafür hatten. So einfach war das. „So einfach", lachte sie höhnisch, als sie den Duschvorhang zur Seite zog und aus der Wanne stieg.

Als sie sich diesmal die neuen Handschuhe aus Stoff anzog, ließ sie zuerst einen Latexhandschuh an, damit sie nicht wieder ihre Haut berührte. Danach zog sie sich fertig an und legte sich wieder aufs Bett. Sie musste irgendetwas tun. Sobald sie ruhig da lag, schweiften ihre Gedanken sofort wieder zu den Geschehnissen tags zuvor. Irgendwo auf ihrem Nachttisch musste die Fernbedienung für ihre Stereoanlage liegen und ein Blindenbuch. Gleich darauf erfüllte auch schon leise Musik den Raum und Rogue saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und schlug das Buch auf. Zuerst versuchte sie mit den Handschuhen zu lesen, doch obwohl der Stoff wirklich dünn war, konnte sie die kleinen Erhebungen nicht deutlich erkennen, also zog sie den der rechten Hand aus. Jedes Mal wenn ihr etwas zu viel geworden war, hatte sie ein Buch genommen und zu lesen begonnen. So flüchtete sie in eine andere Dimension und führte ein anderes Leben. In diesem Moment brauchte sie genau das. Ein anderes Leben. Auch diesmal verfehlte es nicht seine Wirkung. Rogue fand sich einige Augenblicke später in den Erzählungen des Buches gefangen.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie gelesen hatte, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Komm rein", rief Rogue, zog sich den Handschuh wieder an und setzte sich die Sonnenbrille auf.

„Guten Morgen, Kleine", begrüßte Jean sie und versuchte fröhlich zu klingen.

„Morgen, Jean", erwiderte sie und lächelte. Scheinbar fiel es ihr viel leichter als der Ärztin selbst.

„Ich hab dir…", begann die rothaarige Frau, doch stockte, als sie das Chaos in Rogues Badezimmer sah. „Was ist denn passiert?" fragte sie sofort alarmiert.

Rogue zuckte mit den Schultern und machte einen Schmollmund. „Der Erste Hilfe Kasten hat sich gewehrt. Dabei wollt ich doch nur die Handschuhe zum Duschen haben."

Jean lachte. „Das haben die Dinger manchmal an sich. Ziemlich widerspenstig."

„Scheint so", grinste Marie schief, und hörte, dass sich die andere Frau wohl daran machte, die Einzelteile des Koffers wieder einzuräumen.

„Du warst einen Schritt schneller als ich", sagte die Ärztin aus dem Badezimmer. „Ich hab dir eine Packung Latexhandschuhe gebracht zum Duschen und so."

„Danke", murmelte Rogue und spielte an ihren Handschuhen.

„Wo soll ich sie hinstellen?"

„Ahm, aufs Waschbecken, rechts bitte."

„Wenn du Neue brauchen solltest, dann sag's einfach ja?"

„Mhm. Mach ich." Wie lange dachte Jean eigentlich, dass das hier andauern würde? In so einer Box sind doch an die hundert Stück. Die Ärztin schien in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können, denn sie nahm neben ihr Platz und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Wir finden heraus, wie wir das rückgängig machen können, ja" sagte sie mit fester überzeugter Stimme.

Marie nickte.

„Aber bis dahin, will ich, dass du so viele Handschuhe verbrauchst wie du willst. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, wie lange das hier andauert."

„Sogar für Gummihandgesichter", fragte Rogue nun schief grinsend. Sie hatte das Zittern in Jeans Stimme gehört und wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihr zu weinen begann. Das helle Lachen der Ärztin bestätigte ihren Erfolg.

„Ja, sogar für Gummihandgesichter, wenn ich auch eins bekomme", antwortete diese und drückte sanft ihre Hand. „Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Nein, alles klar. Ich darf mich nicht berühren, ansonsten alles wie immer", erwiderte Rogue gleichgültig.

„Du weißt, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, wenn etwas sein sollte", fragte Jean besorgt nach.

„Ja, Süße, ich weiß. Danke", antwortete Rogue.

„Gut. Hast du Hunger? Frühstück gibt's gleich."

Als Rogue mit Jean in den Essenssaal kam, spürte sie regelrecht die Blicke der Anwesenden auf sich. Sie atmete tief durch und ging einfach weiter an der Seite der Ärztin, die sie durch die Tische an den der Lehrer brachte. Dort wurde sie von betont fröhlichen Hallos und Guten Morgen begrüßt. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie Platz und spürte sofort, dass Logan neben ihr saß. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, legte er ihr seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sie wusste, dass er sie nur beruhigen wollte, doch irgendwie war die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit der anderen und seine Geste zu viel für sie, und so zog sie ihr Bein weg und legte es auf das andere, während sie Storm dankte, die ihr einen Kaffee gereicht hatte. Logan zuckte unwillkürlich kurz zusammen, als sie ihn abschüttelte, und fing Scotts mitfühlenden Blick auf. Der furchtlose Anführer war in diesem Falle genauso hilflos wie alle anderen. Sie würden ihr Bestes versuchen, aber sie wussten nicht ob es diesmal gut genug war, um ihr zu helfen, sich nicht schlecht zu fühlen.

Remy schien der Einzige zu sein, der nicht die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit aufwenden musste, wie der Rest. Er verwickelte Rogue in ein völlig belangloses Gespräch über ein Konzert, das sie vor einigen Wochen über Satellit gesehen hatte. Er war völlig begeistert von der Gruppe und schwärmte in höchsten Tönen von ihnen, während Marie ihm immer wieder Gründe gab, warum die Band es wirklich nicht verdient hatte, zahlendes Publikum zu haben. Die beiden stritten hin und her, und er versprach sie auf das nächste Konzert mit zu nehmen, wenn sie in der Stadt waren, und Rogue versprach ihrerseits dort nicht auch nur einen Fuß geschweige denn ein Ohr hinein zusetzten.

Trotzdem herrschte während des Essens noch immer die Unsicherheit der anderen über ihnen. Langsam wurde es Rogue zu viel und sie verabschiedete sich bald darauf von ihnen und bahnte sich vorsichtig den Weg an der Wand entlang zur Tür. Als sie schon beinah die Halle erreicht hatte, rempelte sie jemand ungeschickt an. Gleich darauf hörte sie einen leisen Aufschlag, der ihr bestätigte, dass sie mit jemandem zusammengestoßen war.

„Rogue, es tut mir leid", rief Kemano vom Boden hoch.

„Kemano, alles ok mit dir", fragte sie sofort besorgt, als sie sich zu ihm hockte.

„Ja, alles ok. Ich war zu schnell. Konnte nicht mehr abbremsen und der Boden ist so rutschig", erklärte er entschuldigend.

„Schon ok. Ich weiß das aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man hier leicht mal die Haltung verliert", lächelte sie und half dem Jungen auf die Beine, der auch gleich darauf zu seinem Tisch zurücklief. Sie war schon des Öfteren hier auf ihren Vier Buchstaben gelandet, wenn sie zu hastig unterwegs gewesen war. Die anderen X-Men beobachteten lächelnd die Szene. Sie zeigte ihnen, dass es Rogue wohl trotz allem halbwegs gut ging, und sie sie nicht wie Porzellan behandeln mussten. Doch das war wohl leichter gesagt als getan.

Der nächste Tag war noch heißer als seine Vorgänger. Nach dem Mittagessen, dass diesmal schon entspannter ablief, als die Essen tags zuvor, machte es sich Rogue im Badeanzug auf einer Luftmatratze und mit ihrem MP3 Player auf der Dachterrasse bequem. Die anderen waren beinah alle am Pool und sie hörte sie bis heraus lachen und schreien. An ihrer Unterlippe kauend zog sie die Latexhandschuhe, mit denen sie sich eingecremt hatte, aus und ersetzte sie durch besonders dünne aus Stoff.

Logan hatte sie am Tag davor kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, da sie sich von allen etwas zurückgezogen und die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer verbracht hatte. Er war mit den anderen X-Men die verschiedensten Szenarien mit Shadow im Danger Room durchgegangen, und abends als er Rogue aufgesucht hatte, schlief sie schon. Nun stand er am Fenster und sah auf die junge Frau, die vor ihm in einem grünen Badeanzug mit Nackenverschluss auf der Terrasse lag und im Takt mit ihrem Fuß wippte. Noch bevor er lange ihren Anblick genießen konnte, sagte sie lächelnd: „Bevor du hier noch länger einfach rum stehst, könntest du mir den Rücken eincremen, Suga", und zog die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Sie war wirklich gut, lächelte er, als er sich neben sie auf den Boden setzte. „Handschuhe liegen hier irgendwo herum", fügte sie hinzu und dreht sich auf den Bauch.

„Wieso bist du nicht bei den anderen unten am Pool", fragte er sie, als er sich diese anzog.

„Zu voll heute", antwortete sie schlicht. „Ich warte bis später und spring dann rein, wenn die anderen weg sind."

„Sag mir Bescheid, ich komm mit."

„Wieso", fragte sie sofort hellhörig geworden.

„Du solltest nicht allein schwimmen gehen", entgegnete er ruhig. Er wusste, dass sie Verdacht schöpfen würde, wenn er mitging. Er hatte nie gefragt, ob er mitgehen konnte, er war einfach dort gewesen, wenn sie schwamm.

„Ach ja und wieso nicht?" Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie ihn herausforderte und die Wahrheit verlangte.

„Du weißt wieso. Wir wollen nicht…", begann er, und wusste sofort, dass das das Falsche zu sagen gewesen war. „Es muss jemand bei dir sein, falls du noch mal bewusstlos wirst."

An ihrer Körpersprache erkannte er, dass sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere völlig angespannt war, und er konnte ihre aufkommende Wut riechen.

Noch bevor er etwas Weiteres hinzufügen konnte, stieß sie wütend hervor: „Ach ja? Und wer geht dann mit mir täglich duschen? Oder überprüft wie ich mir die Zähne putze und mich wasche? Ganz zu schweigen davon, wenn ich aufs Klo gehe? Wechselt ihr euch dann ab, macht einen Plan, wer wann an der Reihe ist, oder bekommt jeder eine bestimmte Aufgabe für eine Woche?"

Wow, damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Ihre lebhafte und feurige Art war etwas, was er immer schon an ihr gemocht ja sogar geliebt hatte, aber manchmal überraschte es ihn, wenn sie ohne Vorwarnung zu Tage trat. Er war froh, dass niemand seinen überraschten Blick in diesem Moment sehen konnte. Trotz allem konnte er sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Marie…"

„Oh nein Logan. Nicht der Ton. Was soll das Ganze? Wollt ihr mir jetzt immer jemanden zur Seite stellen, weil ich mich selbst ausschalten könnte", sagte sie, und er konnte hören, dass sie sich sehr anstrengen musste, um ihn nicht an zu schreien.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich will einfach nur heut mit dir schwimmen gehen", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Und?"

„Ok, nachdem was vorgestern passiert ist, hab ich ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr, das sich ohne nachzudenken einer Gefahr aussetzt. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe, damit so was nicht mehr passiert", entgegnete Marie bestimmt. Wann würde er endlich verstehen, dass sie nicht mehr so hilflos war wie früher. Dass sie nicht so blöd wäre, sich selbst zu gefährden.

„Marie, ich will einfach mit dir schwimmen gehen", wiederholte er. „Egoistisch wie ich bin, will ich Zeit mit dir verbringen. Damit ich mich besser fühle." Und das war die Wahrheit. Er wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringe, weil er sich in ihrer Gegenwart unglaublich wohl fühlte. Außerdem würde er sich wirklich besser fühlen, wenn sie nicht allein schwimmen ging. Nicht dass er dachte, dass sie nicht vorsichtig sein würde, aber ein Unfall konnte schneller geschehen, als man „verdammt" sagen konnte. Also waren es fraglos egoistische Gründe.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie noch nichts darauf erwidert hatte, sondern an ihrer Unterlippe kaute. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sie nachdachte.

„Komm schon, Kleines", lächelte er und gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs. „Lass mich nicht betteln."

„Hmmm, der große böse Wolverine bettelt. Die Vorstellung hat was", erwiderte sie nun grinsend.

„Ok. Damit hast du deine Chance vertan. Jetzt komm ich mit, ob du willst oder nicht", gab er knurrend zurück, griff nach der Sonnencreme und drückte einige Tropfen auf ihren Rücken.

„Aaah kalt", rief Rogue und wand sich auf der Matratze.

„Das hast du jetzt davon", grinste er schadenfroh und begann die weiße Flüssigkeit einzumassieren. Das ist doch die reinste Folter, dachte er, als ihre weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern im Latexhandschuh spürte. Am liebsten würde er ihren Nacken küssen dort wo die beiden Bänder des Badeanzugs sich in einem Knoten verbanden. Und das wäre erst der Anfang. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken fort zu scheuchen.

In ihrer Schulterpartie fühlte er einige Knoten, die er langsam zu massieren begann, bis er spürte, dass sie sich lösten. Von ihren Lippen kam ein genießerisches leises Stöhnen, und Logan fand seine Gedanken wieder einmal zu der Vorstellung schweifen, wie sie in seinem Bett lag, und er ihr dort diese Geräusche entlockte.

Plötzlich hörten sie Jubilee und Kitty Rogues Namen rufen. Die beiden polterten in ihr Zimmer, und Logan zog sofort seine Hände von ihrem Körper zurück.

„Hey ihr zwei. Stören wir die Schöne und das Biest", lachte Jubilee und kletterte durchs Fenster.

„Nein, tut ihr nicht", lächelte Rogue. „Danke", sagte sie an Logan gewand.

„Bis später, Kleines, ich hol dich ab", und damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

Kitty und Jubilee überredeten Rogue mit ihnen auf die untere Terrasse zu gehen, um dort Trivial Pursuit zu spielen. Nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, folgte sie ihren Freundinnen und gesellte sich zu den anderen auf der Terrasse. Auch wenn sie sich nichts anmerken ließ, spürte sie genau, dass ihre Mitspieler etwas angespannt waren, doch nach einigen Scherzen und Neckereien verschwand dieses Gefühl immer mehr.

Gleich nach dem Abendessen fand sie sich mit Logan am Pool wieder. Sie war ungewöhnlich still, wie er fand. Er hatte sie den ganzen Nachmittag über nicht gesehen, da ihre Freunde sie zu beschäftigen versuchten. Irgendetwas schien dabei nicht ganz nach Plan gelaufen zu sein, so wie sie sich nun verhielt. Er war überrascht als er sah, dass sie keine Latexhandschuhe trug, sondern die gleichen wie auf der Dachterrasse. Als hätte sie seinen Blick, der noch auch ihren Händen ruhte, gespürt, als sie sich an den Beckenrand setzte und ins Wasser glitt, sagte sie: „Durch die Gummidinger kann ich das Wasser nicht fühlen. Mit denen schon." Er konnte ihre Traurigkeit riechen. Zwar nur ganz leicht, aber es war für ihn unmöglich, es nicht zu bemerken.

Während er nur seine Beine im Pool baumeln ließ, schwamm Marie einige Längen, bis sie etwas außer Atem ihren Kopf neben ihn auf ihre Hände legte. Endlich tauchte ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Es wurde langsam dunkel um sie herum, doch die Poollandschaft war schwach beleuchtet. Ihre Haare tanzten um ihre Schultern auf den sanften Wellen im Wasser.

„Ich fühl mich wie eine von diesen Personen, die andere fröhliche Menschen runterziehen, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Als wäre ich meine eigene ansteckende Krankheit", sagte sie plötzlich. Diese Aussage schockierte ihn. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Sie hatte ihn damit eiskalt erwischt.

Er liebte es, dass sie ihm meistens alles erzählte, was so in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Das machte sie zu etwas völlig Besonderen für ihn. So etwas war ihm vor ihr und auch nach ihrem Kennenlernen nie wieder passiert. Das machte ihre Beziehung zu etwas Speziellem. Das machte sie zu _seiner_ Marie. Im Gegenzug dazu fand er sich, wie er ihr mehr zu erzählte, als allen anderen. Mehr als er ihr sogar erzählen wollte, früher. Sie brachte ihn mit einem einfachen fragenden Blick, oder eine simple Frage, oder durch ihre bloße Anwesenheit zum Reden.

In diesem Moment aber war er komplett ahnungslos, was er sagen sollte. So konnte er nur fragen, was denn passiert sei.

„Nichts", antwortete sie. „Ich weiß ja, dass es niemand böse meint, aber… ich kann ihr Mitleid beinah spüren. Wenn ich in ihre Nähe komme, hören sie plötzlich auf zu reden. …. Weißt du was das Gute daran ist?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung, Darlin", antwortete er. Sie wussten, dass es nicht einfach war, normal mit ihr umzugehen aufgrund der Geschehnisse, aber sie mussten doch auch genauso wissen, dass ihr abnormales Verhalten ihr gegenüber sie verletzten würde.

„Dass ich die Blicke nicht sehen kann", lachte sie. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört? Es war gut, dass sie blind war? „Komm schon, Suga. Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe", lächelte sie noch immer. „Das ist doch wirklich mal was Gutes. Ich brauch ihre mitleidigen Blicke nicht zu sehen." Sie meinte es wirklich ehrlich, dachte er unfassbar. Anscheinend fand sie wirklich überall etwas Positives.

„Es fällt ihnen einfach schwer, zu sehen, dass du so was durchmachen musst", erwiderte er nun endlich und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es wäre einfacher, wenn sie es nicht wüssten. Dann würden sie sich normal verhalten", sagte sie ehrlich, und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Sie werden schon bald wieder die normalen nervigen Freunde von dir sein, die sie immer waren", gab Logan neckend zurück und erntete ein volles Lachen von ihr. Gleich darauf war sein T-Shirt nass und er sah sie verdutzt an. Noch immer lachend spritzte sie voller Freude immer wieder Wasser in seine Richtung, bevor sie sich umdrehte und noch einige Längen schwamm.


	23. Chapter 23

**Schlaf**

In dieser Nacht fand Marie beinah überhaupt keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder erwachte sie nach maximal einer Stunde durch die fremden Träume. Sie wurden immer intensiver und stärker, und sie fühlte sich immer mehr in ihnen gefangen. Es schien, als würde es ihr sogar schwer fallen daraus zu erwachen. Als sie das vierte Mal hoch schreckte und den kalten Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn fühlte, gab sie den Wunsch nach ruhigem Schlaf auf. So zog sie sich an und schlich in die Küche. Noch bevor sie den Schrank mit den Kaffeebohnen greifen konnte, hörte sie hinter sich die Tür auf gehen.

„Konntest nicht schlafen, hm", fragte eine tiefer verschlafene Stimme. Unwillkürlich lächelte Rogue, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und nickte.

„Und du? Alpträume?" erwiderte sie seine Frage besorgt.

„Jep", murmelte, als er sich nun seinerseits daran machte Kaffee zu brauen.

„Mach den Kaffee aber so, dass ihn auch andere trinken können", zog sie ihn auf, da er früher das Getränk immer viel zu stark gemacht hatte, und sie manchmal dachte, die nächste Woche nicht mehr schlafen zu können.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass ihr nur Softie-Kaffee vertragt", gab er zurück, und als er sich umdrehte musste er grinsen. Rogue hatte ihre Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihren Kopf zur Seite geneigt. Eine typische Marie Haltung.

„Softie-Kaffee? Ich glaube, du möchtest deine Wortwahl noch einmal überdenken, Wolverine", entgegnete sie in drohendem Tonfall.

„Will ich das", fragte er scheinheilig.

Ungeduldig tippte sie mit ihrem Schuh auf den Fliesen herum. Als er nach einigen Augenblicken noch immer nichts hinzugefügt hatte, sagte sie: „Na gut, dann werd ich mich heute beim Training eben nicht mehr zurück halten. Sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Lachend gab er ihr einen Becher Kaffee und folgte ihr in den Wohnraum mit seinem eigenen Becher. Dort ließ sie sich müde auf die Couch fallen und nahm einen großen Schluck von der heißen schwarzen Flüssigkeit.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich", fragte sie ihn, als er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Kurz nach vier", antwortete er. „Wieso bist du schon wach? Alpträume?"

Sie nickte nur, doch sagte nach einem Moment: „Langsam wird es mühsam Remys Dauersextraum zu erleben. Oder Kittys Angst vor Riesenhasen." Oder Jeans Träume, in denen sie Rogue nicht retten konnten, oder Kemanos Träume von der Entführung, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Hast du mit dem Professor schon darüber geredet?"

„Ja. Er meinte, dass sie genauso wie Jeans Kräfte langsam verschwinden werden."  
„Aber?"

Sie lächelte. Er hatte sie durchschaut, dass da noch etwas war. „Aber sie werden nicht schwächer. Sie werden von Nacht zu Nacht intensiver. Ich weiß, dass ich träume, aber ich kann manchmal nicht gleich aufwachen."

Besorgt ließ er seinen Blick über sie wandern. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie von Tag zu Tag müder und erschöpfter aussah, doch dass es ihr so zu schaffen machte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Chuck musste sich darum kümmern. Sie brauchte ihren Schlaf, gerade jetzt.

„Wie oft", fragte er schlicht.

„Wie oft ich aufwache nachts?"

„Mhm."

„Bis heute meistens nur einmal."  
„Und heute?"

„Vier Mal."

„Vier mal? Verdammt Marie, hast du überhaupt Schlaf bekommen?"

„Ja, Suga. Kein Grund so zu schreien", grinste sie.

„Das ist kein Scherz, Darlin. Du musst noch mal mit dem Professor reden."

„Ich weiß, aber ich glaub nicht, dass er sonderlich erfreut ist, wenn ich jetzt zu ihm gehe. Wer weiß, vielleicht schläft er im blauen Häschenpyjama und Schlafmütze, damit seine Glatze nicht kalt wird", scherzte sie, und Logan konnte nicht anders und lachte bei der Vorstellung.

„Jeez. Danke für das Bild", knurrte er und Rogue lachte.

Die beiden genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen und fielen sofort in eine komfortable Unterhaltung. Mitten im Gespräch, als Logan sie etwas gefragt hatte, war Marie an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr den Becher aus ihrer Hand und zog eine an der Rückenlehne der Couch liegenden Decke über sie. Nachdem er sie einige Minuten lächelnd beobachtet hatte, angelte er nach der Fernbedienung ohne viele Bewegungen zu machen, damit er sie nicht aus dem viel gebrauchten Schlaf weckte. Langsam lehnte er sich wieder zurück und Rogue rutsche an seinem Oberkörper tiefer und machte es sich in seinem Schoß mit ihrem Kopf bequem. Vorsichtig strich er ihr einige wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick von der Wiederholung eines Footballspieles auf die schlafende Frau vor sich.

Gerade als sich das Spiel dem Ende zu neigte nach etwa einer Stunde, begann sie unruhig zu werden und warf ihren Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Leise murmelte sie immer wieder unverständliche Wortfetzen, doch in ihrer Stimme lag eindeutige Angst. Logan legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberarm und schüttelte sie sanft. „Komm schon wach auf, Kleines", murmelte er, doch sie schien ihn weder zu hören noch seine Berührung wahr zu nehmen. „Marie, wach auf", wiederholte er lauter, als Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn aufbrach. Erst nachdem er zum vierten Mal ihren Namen beinah gerufen hatte, schlug sie die Augen auf. Er hörte ihren rasenden Herzschlag und roch ihre Angst. Ihr Atem ging unrhythmisch und war flach.

„Ganz ruhig, Kid. Ich bin da", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie hatte nicht einmal eine Stunde geschlafen und schien erschöpfter als zuvor. Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung wieder, und sie entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung.

„Geht das so die ganze Nacht", fragte er besorgt. Sie nickte und fuhr sich müde durch die Haare. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich was für dich tun?"

„Ja, lass mich nicht wieder einschlafen", grinste sie und stand auf, um sich einen neuen Becher Kaffee zu holen, da der andere schon kalt geworden war.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück rief der Professor Scott, Logan und Piotr zu sich. Er hatte neue Informationen Shadow betreffend und schickte die drei Männer mit dem Blackbird Richtung Mexiko, um Nachforschungen zu betreiben.

Danach führte er ein ausgiebiges Gespräch mit Rogue, nachdem er von Logan von ihren Schlafproblemen gehört hatte. Auch er schien sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, dass Jeans Kräfte noch nicht im Mindesten geschwunden waren, und sie noch nicht sagen konnten, wieso. Doch leider konnte er Rogue nicht weiterhelfen, da sie das Blockieren der Gedanken und Träume anderer im wachen Zustand ohne Probleme meistern konnte. Er schlug ihr vor, abends eine Schlaftablette zu nehmen, denn die Substanzen in der Pille, sollten sie zumindest einige Stunden am Stück ruhig schlafen lassen. Sie versprach, sie würde es sich überlegen, doch er wusste, dass sie keine der Tabletten nehmen würde, da sie schon immer eine Abneigung gegen Medikamente gehabt hatte, und sie diese nur im äußersten Notfall und bei heftigen Schmerzen einnahm.

Positiv an diesem Tag war aber, dass sich Rogues Freunde ihr gegenüber wieder beinah völlig normal benahmen, als sie sahen, dass sie scherzte und lachte. Storm und Marie verbrachten den Nachmittag gemeinsam in Ros Garten. Währen Ororo sich um das Umtopfen der Pflanzen kümmerte, unterhielten sich die beiden Frauen über Gott und die Welt. Jubilee und Kitty leisteten ihnen später Gesellschaft, und so picknickten sie abends in Storms Garten anstatt mit den anderen im Mansion zu essen.

In dieser Nacht bekam Marie kaum eine Minute erholsamen Schlaf. Kaum war sie eingeschlafen, schlichen sich auch schon die Stimmen in ihren Kopf, und bald darauf erwachte sie. Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr an einen bestimmten Traum erinnern. Es waren einfach zu viele Eindrücke um einen speziell wahr zu nehmen. Immer wieder schreckte sie hoch, bis sie wie nachts zuvor einfach aufgab und duschen ging.

Beim Frühstück schien niemand zu bemerken, wie müde sie aussah. Rogue überspielte ihre Erschöpfung und unterhielt sich mit den anderen am Tisch blendend. Jubilee und Kitty gingen danach mit ihr in den Fitnessraum, da auch sie trainieren wollten.

Nach dem Mittagessen verabschiedeten sie sich von der braunhaarigen jungen Frau um in die Stadt einkaufen zu fahren. Sie hatten alles versucht Rogue zu überreden mit ihnen zu kommen, doch Marie hatte keine Lust auf Menschenmengen, außerdem musste sie noch zu Hank ins Medlab sich wieder einmal durchchecken lassen. Und auch der Doktor schien nicht zu merken, dass Rogue kaum geschlafen hatte die letzten beiden Nächte.

Als Rogue aus dem Lift trat, hörte sie gerade Jean vom Telefon am Gang aus mit jemandem sprechen.

„Kommt so schnell wie möglich zurück ins Mansion."

„Scott, Logan und Piotr sind auf dem Weg. Wir müssen in der Zwischenzeit die Vorkehrungen treffen." Ihre Stimme klang äußerst besorgt, als Rogue näher trat.

„Was ist passiert", fragte sie die Ärztin, nachdem diese aufgelegt hatte.

„Rockingston ist in New York", antwortete die rothaarige Frau.

„Was?"

„Anscheinend war es eine falsche Fährte, der die anderen gefolgt sind. Scott hat sich gerade gemeldet. Sie sind auf dem Weg zurück, aber wir müssen inzwischen die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärken und Überwachungsanlangen überprüfen", erwiderte Jean, die ihre Sorge diesmal nicht aus ihrer Stimme fern halten konnte. Auch wenn die früheren Schüler nun schon seit einiger Zeit zu den X-Men gehörten, aber auf Scott und Logan verzichten zu müssen, war schwer zu verkraften.

„Kann ich irgend etwas tun", fragte Rogue.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Jubilee und Kitty kommen aus der Stadt zurück und inzwischen kümmern wir uns um den Rest. Die Kinder dürfen nicht erfahren was hier los ist", antwortete Jean und verschwand in Richtung Büro des Professors.

Sie war völlig nutzlos, schoss es Rogue durch den Kopf. Sie konnte rein gar nichts tun, um den anderen zu helfen.

„Rogue", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme von der Stiege aus her fragen. Sofort spannten sich ihre Muskeln unwillkürlich an.

„Kemano, was ist denn", fragte sie ruhig und ging zu dem kleinen Jungen.

„Wieso ist Ms. Grey so aufgeregt? Ist etwas passiert?" Kemano musste das Gespräch zwischen ihnen zum Teil mit angehört haben.

„Nein, Kleiner. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie überprüfen nur die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen", lächelte sie in Richtung des Jungen, der ihre Hand ergriff.

„Ich werd nicht wieder hier weggeholt?"

„Nein, Süßer. Du bleibst hier bei uns, wo du sicher bist. Wir passen auf dich auf, hörst du", redete sie ruhig aber bestimmt auf den Jungen ein. Langsam lockerten sich seine Finger um ihre Hand.

„Dann geh ich wieder runter zum Malen", stellte er zufrieden fest.

„Mach das. Viel Spaß", rief ihm Rogue hinterher.

Zuerst saß sie im Wohnraum und wartete auf Jubilee und Kitty, doch die wurden auch gleich von Ororo eingeteilt den Westflügel zu kontrollieren und abzuschotten. Alle X-Men um Rogue herum gingen zwar still aber dennoch aufgeregt ihren Tätigkeiten nach. Nach einigen Minuten schlich Marie leise in ihr Zimmer hoch und warf sich aufs Bett. Sie war noch nie gut im Abwarten gewesen, aber einfach so rum zu sitzen ohne auch nur einen Handgriff tun zu können, machte sie verrückt. Sie fühlte sich hilflos wie nie zuvor. Wütend schnappte sie sich einen Polster und warf ihn gegen die Wand und hörte gleich darauf etwas zerbrechen. Was wenn sie nie wieder sehen würde können? Was sollte sie dann tun? Hatte sie hier dann noch etwas zu suchen? Sie konnte nicht einmal die Kinder beschützen, oder helfen das Mansion zu sichern. Enttäuscht stieß sie ihren Atem aus und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte hier nichts ausrichten, und das frustrierte sie mehr als alles andere. Sie musste sich ablenken, sonst würde sie hier noch durchdrehen.

Als Scott, Logan und Piotr abends zurückkehrten, fanden sie das Mansion gut gesichert vor. Unter der Leitung von Storm und Jean hatten die X-Men alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen und die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf höchste Stufe eingestellt. Niemand war außerhalb des Gebäudes anzutreffen. Gleich nachdem sie aus dem Jet gestiegen waren, gingen sie in das Büro des Professors um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Sie berichteten den anderen, dass es wirklich eine falsche Fährte gewesen war, der sie gefolgt waren, aufgelegt von Rockingston. Erst von einem anderen Informanten in der Nähe von Mexiko hatten sie erfahren, dass Shadow in Wirklichkeit einen Basisstützpunkt in der Nähe von New York aufgebaut hatte, und scheinbar einen baldigen Angriff auf das Mansion vorbereitete. Doch was genau Rockingston vorhatte, konnte ihnen auch der Informant nicht sagen. So mussten sie sich auf die Sicherheitssysteme des Mansion und auf ihre eigene Intuition und Kraft verlassen. Weiters ordnete der Professor an, dass nun wieder nachts Patrouillen durchs Herrenhaus streifen sollten, was eine übliche Maßnahme war, wenn Gefahr drohte. Die ersten Wachgänge würden John und Bobby übernehmen.

Nachdem Logan sich geduscht und umgezogen hatte, wanderte er ins oberste Geschoss des Hauses und zu Maries Zimmer. Er klopfte, doch bekam keine Antwort. Wieder klopfte er, doch noch immer rührte sich nichts hinter der Tür. Aufmerksam sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein, was ihm bestätigte, dass sie in ihrem Raum war. Ohne nochmals zu klopfen trat er ein. Das Zimmer war völlig dunkel und er konnte leise gedämpfte Musik hören. Sie musste ihren MP3 Player tragen, stellte er fest, und ziemlich laut eingestellt haben. Als er näher zum Bett ging, sah er dass sie mit verschränkten Armen hinter dem Kopf auf der Matratze lag, neben ihr ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Es roch noch leicht salzig in ihrem Zimmer, ein untrüglicher Beweis, dass sie geweint hatte. Gerade als er nach dem Buch greifen wollte, konnte er sehen, wie sich ihr Körper von einem Augenblick auf den anderen anspannte. Sie musste seine Gegenwart bemerkt haben, oder zumindest, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Er wartete bis sie die Kopfhörer abgesetzt hatte.

„Hey, Kid."

„Hey", erwiderte sie und lächelte leicht, während er nach dem Buch griff, es auf ihren Nachttisch legte und die neue Lampe einschaltete. Er konnte zwar auch im Dunkeln gut sehen, doch es war auf Dauer etwas anstrengend. Ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen rutschte Marie an eine Seite des Bettes, um ihm Platz zu machen. Als er neben ihr lag, schwand langsam die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper.

„Wohl umsonst die ganzen Flugmeilen gemacht", sagte sie. „Die kommen aber nicht auf das Vielfliegerabo." Grinsend machte er es sich nah neben ihr bequem.

„Ihr habt ganze Arbeit geleistet mit dem Mansion", erwiderte er, und sofort spürte er, wie sie kurz zusammen zuckte.

„Ja _sie_ haben alles im Griff", murmelte sie und versuchte möglichst neutral zu klingen. Doch Logan durchschaute ihren Bluff sofort, drehte sich zu ihr auf die Seite und stütze seinen Kopf auf eine Hand. Erst jetzt im Licht sah er, wie müde sie aussah.

„_Wir_ haben alles im Griff", entgegnete er, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Ich kann nichts tun. Ich bin völlig nutzlos so Logan. Ich kann mich noch nicht mal selbst richtig schützen", sagte sie, und sofort spürte sie die Wut über ihre Hilflosigkeit wieder in ihr aufsteigen.

„Sag so was nie mehr, Marie. Du bist nicht nutzlos", erwiderte er vehement.

„Was kann ich denn schon tun, mh? Rum sitzen und warten. Ich hasse das, das weißt du. Ich kann nichts tun um euch zu helfen."

„Du brauchst uns auch nicht helfen. Wir helfen diesmal dir."  
„Und wie lang soll das so gehen? Dass ihr auf mich aufpasst, weil ich so verdammt hilflos bin? Was passiert, wenn ich nie mehr sehen kann? Was soll ich dann noch hier?"

Bei jedem ihrer Worte konnte er deutlich hören, wie wütend sie auf sich selbst und ihre „Nutzlosigkeit" in ihren Augen war. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich.

„Beruhig dich, Darlin", sagte er sanft.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen. Ich will schreien… und … und irgendetwas kaputt machen, in der Luft zerreißen", rief sie wütend. Obwohl er sie verstehen konnte und ihre Wut roch, musste er trotzdem lächeln, weil sie so energisch war.

„Dann schrei und ich bring dir die Trainingspuppen zum Zerreißen, aber dann hör mir zu", erwiderte er ruhig. Er wusste, dass das nur ein Strohfeuer war und es sich gleich wieder abkühlen würde.

„Hör mir zu, Marie. Du wirst wieder sehen können. Wir finden einen Weg. Du bist nicht nutzlos. Ganz und gar nicht. Du bist und bleibst ein X-Men. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr du uns allen hilfst, wenn du nur einfach da bist", murmelte er in ihre Haare.

Wie schaffte es der Mann, dass sie sich durch so einfache Worte besser fühlte. In seinen Armen konnte sie sogar das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit vergessen und ihre Wut schwand mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde. So entspannte sie sich langsam und drückte sich an ihn.

„Du siehst müde aus, Kleines", fügte er nach einiger Zeit hinzu, in der sie einfach nur so dagelegen waren. Sie lächelte tapfer. „Etwas wenig Schlaf bekommen."

„Wie wenig", fragte er sofort nach und strich immer wieder geistesabwesend über ihre Haare.

„Wenig. Zwei Stunden oder so", antwortete sie leise.

„Die Träume?"

„Mhm."

„Vorschlag. Wir schalten den Fernseher ein, ich hab nämlich keine Ahnung wie die Spiele ausgegangen sind. Ich bleib heut Nacht hier, und weck dich, wenn sie wieder kommen", sagte er in bestimmtem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete. Sie nickte nur und lächelte.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da war sie auch schon eingeschlafen, während Logan ihr berichtete, was sie von dem Informanten erfahren hatten.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde begann sie leise zu stöhnen und ihre Augen bewegten sich schnell und unruhig hinter ihren Lidern. Logan reagierte sofort und weckte sie sanft. Schlaftrunken lächelte sie dankbar und war auch schon gleich darauf wieder eingeschlafen. Die Alpträume schienen immer schlimmer zu werden, mit jedem Mal einschlafen. Sie wand sich zum vierten Mal auf dem Bett hin und her und murmelte unverständliche Worte, als Logan sie wieder weckte. Es war gerade einmal fünf Uhr früh. Nun schien sie friedlich zu sein, stellte er beruhigt fest. Endlich erlaubte er sich auch selbst die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. Als er sie neben sich auf dem Bett spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen warf, war er sofort wieder hellwach und rief ihren Namen, bis sie die Augen aufschlug. Sanft zog er sie an sich und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr, und bald darauf waren auch schon beide wieder im Land der Träume. Niemand im Mansion bemerkte, was zur selben Zeit vor sich ging, da alle bis auf Bobby und John schliefen. Ein leises kaum wahr zu nehmendes Singen erfüllte die Gänge und Räume des Herrenhauses. Die beiden X-Men sahen sich verwundert an, doch einen Augenblick später sanken sie langsam zu Boden und fielen auch in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.


	24. Chapter 24

**Unsichtbares Gift**

Jubilee öffnete Rogues Zimmertür und ging zu ihrer Freundin ans Bett, um sie zu wecken. Es war nach neun Uhr morgens und alle hatten verschlafen. Das durchdringende Klingeln des Alarmes ihrer Armbanduhren hatte die X-Men geweckt. John und Bobby fanden sich im Medizintrakt des Mansion am Gang auf dem Fliesenboden wieder. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", rief Jubilee und schaltete die Lampe aus, doch Rogue reagierte nicht. Das war nichts Neues für ihre Freundin, denn Marie war eine Langschläferin, wenn sie konnte, also versuchte sie es noch mal.

„Komm schon, aufstehen, Chica. Frühstück ist fertig", sagte sie und schüttelte die schlafende junge Frau. Als sie kurz zu Boden sah, entdeckte sie Logans Stiefel neben dem Bett stehen. Wo war der Besitzer der Schuhe? Wieso waren die Stiefel hier? Logan würde nicht ohne sie in sein Zimmer gehen.

„Rogue komm schon, wach auf", rief Jubes, als ihre Freundin noch immer nicht auf ihre Berührungen und ihre Stimme reagierte. Hier lief etwas ganz und gar nicht so wie es sollte!

„Rogue? Rogue?" Immer wieder sagte sie ihren Namen und beugte sich über sie. Doch nichts. Verflucht!

„Rogue, Chica! Sag schon was lost ist", die Panik in ihrer Stimme war nun nicht mehr zu überhören.

Plötzlich stand Logan in der Tür und starrte auf die beiden jungen Frauen hinunter.  
„Was ist los", fragte er alarmiert, als er im nächsten Augenblick neben ihr stand.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer, sie wacht einfach nicht auf!"

„Verdammt!" knurrte er, als sein Blick auf einen schwarzen Handschuh von Rogue fiel, der auf ihrem Nachttisch lag. Der zweite Handschuh war noch an ihrer linken Hand, die neben ihrem Kopf auf einem Polster lag. Sofort zog er die Bettdecke weg und sog entsetzt Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. Jubilee hatte ebenso reagiert, als sie sah, dass Rogues rechte Hand unter ihrem Pyjamaoberteil verschwand. „Nein", flüsterte sie. Doch ihre Angst wurde bestätigt, als Logan das Hemd hochzog und Rogues ungeschützte Hand leblos von ihrem Körper glitt.

„Hol sofort Hank und Jean", rief er Jubilee zu, als er Marie in seine Arme hob und gleich darauf mit ihr aus dem Zimmer rannte in Richtung Treppen und Lift.

Kaum hatte er Rogue auf das Bett gelegt, ging die Tür auf und Hank, Jean und der Professor traten ein. Hank und Jean gingen sofort in den Arztmodus über. Während Hank ihre Vitalwerte überprüfte, fragte die rothaarige Ärztin, was geschehen sei. Logan erzählte, wie er gestern Abend zu Marie ins Zimmer gegangen war, und sie nachts immer wieder aus ihren Träumen geweckt hatte. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wieder in sein eigenes Bett gegangen zu sein.

„Wann hast du sie das letzte Mal geweckt", fragte der Professor.

„Muss so halb sieben gewesen sein", antwortete Logan. „Dann bin ich auch wieder eingeschlafen."

„Das heißt also, der Kontakt mit ihrer Haut war maximal zwei Stunden aufrecht", schloss Hank daraus.

„Wir können hier nicht viel tun", begann Charles nun wieder. „Hank braucht einige Zeit für seine Untersuchungen. Ruft die anderen bitte sofort zusammen in mein Büro."

Obwohl Logan Rogue nicht allein lassen wollte, verließ er mit dem Professor und Jean den Krankentrakt, um mit den anderen herauszufinden, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war.

Bald darauf fanden sich alle X-Men im Büro von Xavier wieder. Niemand wusste was wirklich geschehen war, aber es lief auf einen Nenner hinaus. Alle, die noch wach gewesen waren, wie Bobby und John, schienen irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden plötzlich eingeschlafen zu sein, egal was sie gerade gemacht hatten, und waren auch erste gegen neun Uhr wieder munter geworden. Während all der Erzählungen von seinem Team, saß der Professor schweigend hinter seinem Schreibtisch, und man konnte genau sehen, wie angestrengt er überlegte. Als langsam Ruhe im Raum einkehrte, räusperte er sich und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

„Ich denke, Rockingston hat sich eine starke Verbündete geholt", begann er. „Ich kenne nur eine Mutantin, die ein ganzes Gebäude in Schlaf versetzen kann. Sommeila. Ihre Kraft liegt in ihrer Stimme, wenn sie zu singen beginnt, schläft alles in ihrem Umkreis ein. Das ist die einzige Erklärung die ich finde."

„Aber wie soll diese Sommeila ins Mansion gekommen sein", fragte Jubilee besorgt.

„Das ist wohl die Frage, Jubes", erwiderte Scott und sah zum Professor. „Ich werde mit Bobby die Videoaufnahmen durchsehen, ob wir etwas finden." Xavier nickte zustimmend, obwohl er starken Zweifel hatte, dass sie etwas finden würden. „Seht euch zuerst die Aufnahmen vom obersten Stockwerk an." Die anderen verstanden sofort, dass er vor allem auch wissen wollte, wie Logan von Rogues Zimmer in sein eigenes gekommen war, ohne es zu merken.

Gerade als der Professor die anderen entlassen wollte, kam Hank schwer atmend ins Büro gelaufen. Die Anspannung stieg merklich im Raum, da der ruhige Arzt sonst nie so angerannt kam, musste es wohl Neuigkeiten geben.

„Es ist Gift", sagte er, ohne dass jemand wusste wovon er sprach. „Rogues Blindheit und die Veränderung ihrer Kraft geht auf Gift zurück. Ich habe ihr gerade wieder Blut abgenommen, und es mit einer Probe von vorgestern verglichen. Es war nicht erkennbar. Ich nehme an, dadurch dass sie sich selbst die Energie entzogen hat, wurden auch die toxischen Bestandteile im Blut sichtbar. Es ist das gleiche Gift, das Jean in ihrem Organismus hatte."

„Das heißt doch, dass wir ihr nur das Gegengift injizieren müssen, oder", fragte John hoffnungsvoll, doch der Arzt schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Im Prinzip ja. Aber ich kann nicht feststellen, welches Gift sie in sich hat. Wir arbeiten noch daran."

In allen Gesichtern der Anwesenden spiegelte sich der Schock, über die eben gehörten Neuigkeiten. Logan hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und musste seine ganze Willenskraft aufbieten, um nicht den Sessel vor ihm zu durchbohren.

„Rogue war also doch das Ziel seiner Bemühungen, obwohl er die anderen glauben ließ, dass sie für ihn wertlos war", murmelte der Professor.

„Wir lassen sie keinen Moment mehr allein", erwiderte Scott sofort und erntete dafür zustimmendes Nicken von allen anderen.

Der Rest der X-Men würde sich verstärkt darauf konzentrieren Shadow ausfindig zu machen, und Hank und seine Crew auf das Antiserum. Nachdem der Professor jeden zugeteilt hatte, was er machen sollte, verschwand er auch wieder in Cerebro, um mit dessen Hilfe den Mutanten zu finden.

Jubilee und Kitty waren die ersten beiden, die bei Rogue „Wache" hielten. Sie war noch immer bewusstlos und sah unglaublich blass aus. Hank hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie wohl den ganzen Tag über nicht zu Bewusstsein kommen würde, aber sie sollten mit ihr sprechen, denn man wisse nie, ob sie es nicht hören würde.

Kurz vor dem Abendessen wurden sie von Storm abgelöst.

Die beiden Freundinnen gingen schweigend in den Essenssaal hinauf. Sie waren allein am Tisch, da alle anderen auf der Suche nach Shadow waren. Auch die Kinder schienen die Spannung, die in der Luft lag zu spüren, und verhielten sich ruhiger als sonst.

Obwohl sie den ganzen Tag alles in Bewegung gesetzt hatten, um Shadow zu finden, waren die X-Men mit leeren Händen gegen Mitternacht wieder ins Mansion zurückgekehrt, als der Professor aus Cerebro kam. „Sie ist weg", sagte er.

„Was", fragte Logan, der sofort ahnte, dass es um Marie ging. Er hatte sie, seitdem er sie in das Medlab gebracht hatte, nicht mehr gesehen.

„Rogue ist weg", wiederholte Charles und folgte Logan, der in den Medizintrakt rannte. Die anderen waren ihm auf den Fersen.

Er schlug die Tür krachend auf, sodass sie beinah aus den Angeln fiel. Durch den Lärm schreckte Storm hoch und ihre Augen starrten sofort auf das leere Bett vor ihr. „Oh nein", flüsterte sie.

„Verdammt", schrie Logan. „Wo ist sie", an den Professor gewand, doch dieser konnte sie nicht mehr im Mansion orten.

Ororos Bewegung, die er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, riss seinen Blick von dem Mann im Rollstuhl weg. Storm hielt ein Blatt Papier in der Hand, das sie vom Bett genommen hatte.

_Sie ist die Erste, und sie wird mir helfen andere auf meine Seite zu bringen._

_Ihr hättet sie nicht retten können. Ich habe das Gegengift. Sie wird nicht gerade erfreut sein, zu erfahren, dass ihr sie wieder im Stich gelassen habt. _

Voller Wut schlug Logan mit seiner Faust gegen die steinerne Wand neben sich, und hinterließ eine deutliche Delle. Die Wunden an seinen Knöcheln verheilten augenblicklich.

„Ich bin nur kurz eingeschlafen", murmelte Storm verzweifelt, als sie Logans rasenden Blick sah. „Ich weiß nicht mal wieso. Ich war doch nicht einmal müde. Es tut mir so leid. Es tut mir so leid." Hank war einen Moment später an ihrer Seite und legte tröstend einen Arm um sie.

„Du konntest nichts tun", bestätigte nun Charles. „Ich denke, hier hat wieder Sommeila ihre Finger im Spiel."

Logan war indessen kurz vorm Ausrasten. Er wusste, dass Storm nicht Schuld daran war, aber er konnte sie im Moment einfach nicht ansehen, aber auch keinen der anderen. Plötzlich spürte er Scotts Hand an seiner Schulter. „Wir finden sie, Logan", murmelte der Anführer. Wie gerne wollte er Scooter nur dieses eine Mal glauben.

„Und wie", fragte Jubilee verzweifelt. „Shadow hat seinen Unterschlupf doch sogar vor Cerebro verstecken können."

„Ich hätte da eine Idee", warf nun Hank ein. „Ich konnte zumindest einen Bestandteil des Giftes herausfinden. Eines der Toxine stammt von den Irukandji Quallen. Die kommen nur in Australien vor. Das heißt Shadow müsste dieses Tiere von dort bekommen haben, und der Weg sollte verfolgbar sein."

Sofort kamen alle in die Gänge. Kitty, Jubilee und Kurt begannen ihre Suche im Internet. Der Professor kontaktierte alle möglichen Personen, und die restlichen X-Men machten sich auf dem Weg Informanten zu besuchen.

Stunde um Stunde verging ohne Neuigkeiten. Sie hatten alles was in ihrer Macht stand in Bewegung gesetzt, um auch nur die leiseste Spur über den Aufenthalt von Shadow zu bekommen.

Es war schon nach Mittag als Logan und Remy gerade dabei waren einen widerspenstigen Mutanten aufzumischen, und sie Nachricht aus dem Mansion bekamen.

Kitty hatte im Internet einige Hinweise auf einen Vertrieb gefunden, der mit diesen Quallen handelte, und Charles war dem sogleich nachgegangen.

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Namen des Ansprechpartners in der Nähe von New York erfahren, und hatten mit ihm ein Treffen spät abends ausgemacht, unter dem Vorwand, dass sie sich für einen Erwerb der Tiere interessieren würden. Scott, Jean und John würden an diesem Treffen Teil nehmen, und Logan und Piotr aus Sicherung im Hintergrund warten.

Auf der Fahrt zum Treffen mit Mr. Riley konnte Logan nur daran denken, was auf dem Zettel gestanden hatte, den sie nachts zuvor im Medlab auf Rogues Bett gefunden hatten. Hatten sie sie wirklich im Stich gelassen? Das Mansion war auf höchster Sicherheitsstufe gewesen, doch es hatte nichts gebracht. Trotzdem war Shadow irgendwie hindurchgeschlüpft und hatte Marie entführt. Das einzige was ihm etwas Auftrieb gab, war, dass Rockingston das Antiserum zu dem Gift in ihrem Körper besaß, und es ihr wohl mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit verabreichen würde, da er ja mit ihrer Hilfe noch andere für sich gewinnen wollte. Das hieße, dass sie zumindest gesund werden würde. Jetzt müssten sie ihn nur noch finden, und Rogue nach Hause bringen. Nur noch!

Riley hatte ihnen den Treffpunkt für die Übergabe der Quallen genannt. Als sie dort eintrafen war es schon stockdunkel, und ein nahendes Gewitter drohte los zu brechen. Scott parkte den Geländewagen neben dem angrenzenden Wald, damit Piotr und Logan ungesehen, aus dem Wagen steigen konnten, wenn sie in das baufällige Haus gegangen waren.

Scott und Jean gingen voran, währen John sich etwas zurückhielt und sich aufmerksam umsah. Hinter dem Haus konnte er einen alten Ford entdecken, der wohl Riley gehören musste. Aus einem der Fenster der alten Villa drang schwaches Licht. Kaum hatten sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, stand auch schon ein bulliger Glatzkopf vor ihnen. Wenn John nicht so angespannt gewesen wäre, hätte er laut los gelacht, als er die Stimme des Mannes vernahm. „Mr. Riley erwartet sie schon", quiekte er, und auch Scott und Jean wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick, doch blieben ernst, als sie ihm in das angrenzende Zimmer folgten. Hinter einem verwahrlosten Schreibtisch saß ein kleiner rothaariger Mann mittleren Alters. Man musste nicht Logans übermenschliche Sinne besitzen, um zu merken, dass er höchst nervös war.

„Mr. Riley", fragte Scott, als der Mann sich nicht zu ihrer Gegenwart geäußert hatte.

„Oh ja, ja. Ich bin Mr. Riley und das hier ist Ivan mein Bodyguard", fügte er schnell hinzu. Wahrscheinlich sollte dies als Warnung und Einschüchterung wirken, was bei anderen wohl auch der Fall war, doch John musste sich wieder ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Mr. Riley wir sind nur hier wegen dieser Quallen, nicht um Probleme zu machen", meldete Jean sich nun mit sanfter Stimme zu Wort. Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht des rothaarigen Mannes und seine Augen wanderten ungeniert über Jeans Statur.

„Meine Liebe, darf ich fragen, wie sie von mir erfahren haben?"

„Da sie der einzige Lieferant hier an der Ostküste sind, sollte es sie doch nicht überraschen, dass wir uns an sie wenden", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Verstehe", murmelte er und gab sich anscheinend mit dieser Antwort zufrieden.

„Nun wie ich bereits am Telefon erwähnt habe, ist diese spezielle Ware äußerst exklusiv und hat somit ihren Wert."

„Das wissen wir Mr. Riley. Wenn sie ihren Teil der Abmachung erfüllen können, hat unser Freund hier die entsprechende Entgeltung dafür", ergriff nun wieder Scott das Wort.

„Natürlich, natürlich mein Bester", entgegnete der Mann sofort und gab seinem Bodyguard ein Zeichen. Genau darauf hatten die X-Men gewartet. Noch bevor der bullige Mann nach der in einer Ecke stehenden metallenen Kiste greifen konnte, fand er sich unbeweglich gegen die Wand gepresst wieder. Jean lächelte ihn süß an und gab ihm in Gedanken zu verstehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte sich zu wehren, denn sie würde ihn nicht los lassen, bevor sie hatten, weswegen sie gekommen waren. Mr. Riley hingegen schien erstarrt vor Schreck zu sein und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er auf die Idee kam einen Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, doch der Feuerball, den John drohend in seiner Hand erzeugt hatte, ließ ihn still stehen.

„Was wollen sie von mir", fragte er und versuchte nicht einmal seine Angst vor ihnen zu verbergen. „Nehmen sie die Quallen!"

„Das ist nicht das Einzige was wir von ihnen wollen", erwiderte Scott ruhig und trat auf ihn zu, der immer weiter zurück wich bis er gegen die Wand prallte.

„Wir wollen nur eine Information von ihnen, Mr. Riley", grinste John und spielte demonstrativ mit dem Feuerball in seinen Händen.

„Was? Ich habe nichts was von Interesse für sie sein könnte", rief dieser.

„Nein? Lassen sie das unsere Sorge sein", erwiderte Scott. „An wen haben sie noch diese Quallen verkauft? Es dürfte nicht zu viele Interessenten für diese Art von Ware geben."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie sprechen."

„Ich denke schon, dass sie es wissen. Sie brauchen es uns nur zu sagen, und sie sehen uns nie wieder."

„Vor eineinhalb Monaten habe ich eine anonyme Anforderung über dreißig Quallen erhalten", stotterte der rothaarige Mann.

„Weiter."  
„Sie müssen verstehen, es gibt nicht viele, die bereit sind so viel für die Ware zu bezahlen. Ich musste auf den Deal einfach eingehen."  
„Auf welchen Deal?" fragte Jean nach.

„Ich habe den Abnehmer nie persönlich getroffen. Ich bin nur dessen Anweisungen gefolgt, die ich telefonisch erhalten habe. Ich hab sie einfach geliefert und eine Frau hat mir das Geld gegeben im Gegenzug."

„Wohin haben sie es geliefert?"

„Es war mitten im Wald in der Nähe des alten Militärübungsgeländes", antwortete er und konnte seine Augen nicht von Johns Händen nehmen, in denen plötzlich ein zweiter Ball aufgetaucht war.

„Und sie wissen nicht, wer sie bestellt hat?"

„Könnten sie ihrem Freund nicht sagen, dass er das… das da … weg geben soll", flüsterte Riley und deutete auf die Feuerbälle.

Scott nickte John kurz zu, und dieser ließ sie grinsend verpuffen. Erleichtert atmete Riley etwas auf. „Nein, ich habe ihnen alles gesagt, was ich wusste. Wirklich. Ich habe nur telefonisch Kontakt mit ihm gehabt. Die Frau hat die Quallen entgegen genommen und dann… weiß ich nichts mehr. Sie muss mich wohl k.o. geschlagen haben. Ich bin bald darauf aufgewacht und bin mit dem Geld abgehauen."

Sommeila, dachten alle drei X-Men das Gleiche.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, sie verlegen sich auf ein anderes Geschäft Mr. Riley, denn wenn sie je wieder diese Quallen zum Verkauf anbieten, seien sie sich sicher, dass wir sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen lassen, wie dieses Mal", sagte Scott und gab Jean und John das Zeichen zum Rückzug. Noch bevor einer der beiden Männer realisieren konnte, was eben geschehen war, waren die drei Fremden auch schon mit den Quallen mit ihrem Wagen verschwunden.

„Nette Vorstellung die ihr da abgeliefert habt", grinste Piotr, als sie auf dem Weg zurück waren, und John nickte zufrieden.

„Denkt ihr, dass Shadow wirklich beinah vor unseren Nasen sein Basislager aufgeschlagen hat", fragte Pyro nach einer Weile.

„Scheint nur logisch", erwiderte Scott, während Jean dem Professor Bescheid sagte, dass sie in Kürze wieder im Mansion ankommen würden „In der eigenen Nähe sucht man als Letztes im Allgemeinen."

Sobald sie die andern X-Men über den Verlauf ihres Treffens informiert hatten, begannen sie auch schon sich auf den Angriff auf das Militärlager vorzubereiten. Sie konnten nicht vor morgen Abend zuschlagen. Bis dahin würde der Professor weiter über Cerebro versuchen Kontakt mit Rogue aufzunehmen und heraus zu finden, ob dies auch wirklich Shadows Unterschlupf war.


	25. Chapter 25

**Unterschlupf**

Den nächsten Vormittag über verschanzte sich Logan im Danger Room, und ließ unzählige Simulationen über sich ergehen. Er hatte die Nacht über beinah kein Auge zu getan vor Sorge um Marie. Wie hatten sie nur so dämlich sein, und nicht sehen können, dass Shadow es auf sie abgesehen hatte? _Wir holen dich da raus Marie_, dachte er, während er einen weiteren Gegner zu Boden streckte. _Ich bring dich zurück nach Hause, wo du hingehörst. Zu mir._

Bevor sie abends aufbrachen, versammelte Xavier sein Team noch einmal in seinem Büro. „Ich habe tatsächlich unstimmige Schwingungen von diesem Gelände aufgefangen. Mr. Riley hat scheinbar die Wahrheit gesagt. Wir gehen davon aus, dass dies wirklich die Basis von Rockingston ist. Aus der Vergangenheit weiß ich, dass er sich nicht nur mit Mutanten umgeben wird, sondern auch mit Soldaten, aber ich kann leider nicht abschätzen in welcher Zahl sie dort anzutreffen sein werden. Jedoch hat Thomas in der Zwischenzeit ein wirksames Mittel gegen Sommeilas Gesang gefunden."

Der technisch äußerst versierte Mutant hatte für jeden des Teams einen kleinen Chip entwickelt, der jegliche Geräusche außerhalb des normalen Hörbereichs blockieren würde. Da Sommeilas Kraft scheinbar an einer Art Ultrafrequenz gebunden war, konnten sie somit sicher gegen die Mutantin antreten.

Bald darauf waren auch schon alle im Blackbird und auf dem Weg um Rogue zurück zu holen.

„Was wenn sie wirklich denkt, dass wir sie im Stich gelassen haben", flüsterte Kitty Bobby zu, als sie im Landeanflug waren. Ihre Sorge war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das würde sie nie denken. Sie weiß wie viel sie uns bedeutet", erwiderte er überzeugt.

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Wie wir uns in den letzten Tagen ihr gegenüber verhalten haben", murmelte Jubilee, die plötzlich auch Bedenken zu haben schien und hinter den anderen in die Nacht hinaus trat.

„Ihr habt es nicht böse gemeint, das weiß sie", sprach Wolverine das erste Mal an diesem Tag, und erntete überraschte Blicke von den anderen. „Und jetzt haltet die Klappe, sonst können wir gleich anläuten und Shadow sagen, dass wir da sind."

Sie hatten sich bis etwa auf zwanzig Meter an den unterirdischen Eingang des Camps herangeschlichen, als plötzlich die Tür aufschlug und zuerst zahllos scheinende Soldaten heraus gestürmt kamen. Reflexartig teilten sich die X-Men auf und streckten Gegner um Gegner zu Boden. Sie kamen nur langsam vorwärts, doch endlich erreichten sie den Eingang.

Es war still. Zu still. Der Gang war stockdunkel und ihre Schritte hallten beinahe dröhnend von den Wänden wieder.

„Das ist zu einfach", murmelte Logan, der den anderen voran ging. Scott pflichtete ihm in Gedanken bei.

„Werdet ihr noch länger da draußen rum schleichen, oder kommt ihr endlich rein, damit die Party beginnen kann", hallte plötzlich eine tiefe raue Stimme durch den Gang. Gleich darauf schlug eine Tür vor ihnen auf und grelles Licht strömte in die Dunkelheit.

Der Raum hatte riesige Ausmaße erkannten sie, als sie bereit zum Angriff eintraten. Doch keiner der anwesenden gegnerischen Mutanten machte den ersten Schritt. Logans Blick durchsuchte den Raum nach Marie. Er konnte ihre Gegenwart deutlich spüren und riechen. Plötzlich erhellte ein Lichtspot die hinterste noch dunkle Ecke des Raumes, und da war sie. Geschockt sahen die X-Men zu der dort an ihren Händen hängenden Gestalt. Ihre Haare hingen ihr ins Schweiß bedeckte Gesicht. Um ihre Armgelenke waren metallene Fesseln gelegt, an denen wiederum Ketten befestigt waren, die ihre Arme hoch über ihren Kopf zogen und ihren Körper so frei hängend einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hielten. Sie trug noch immer ihren Pyjama in dem sie Jubilee und Logan zwei Tage zuvor bewusstlos im Bett vorgefunden hatten. Ihr weißes Shirt wies einige Blutflecke auf und sie war unglaublich blass. „Rogue", entfuhr es Kitty, als sie ihre Freundin in dieser schrecklichen Position sah.

„Ja, Shadowcat, eure hilflose, nutzlose, wertlose Rogue. Seht sie euch ein letztes Mal an, bevor sie euch beim nächsten Treffen besiegen wird. Ihr habt euch viel Zeit gelassen. Rogue hat das gar nicht gefallen", dröhnte die Stimme verhöhnend wieder durch den Raum. Maries Körper erzitterte, als hätte sie jemand aufgeschreckt, und sie hob langsam den Kopf. Durch die Locken die in ihr Gesicht hingen, starrte sie die X-Men ausdruckslos an. War Shadow wirklich zu ihr durchgedrungen, und hatte sie glauben machen, dass sie ihnen nichts bedeutete? Marie musste doch wissen, wie sehr sie alle in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten! Doch ihre Augen schienen etwas anderes zu sagen. Ausdruckslos und leer starrten sie von einem X-Men zum anderen.

Logan konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr losreißen. Er flehte sie beinah an, ihm irgendein Zeichen zu geben, dass sie noch seine Marie war. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie ließ anscheinend alles regungslos über sich ergehen.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Jean, als sie eine plötzliche Bewegung aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes wahrnahmen. Hinter einem Schrank artigen Soldaten trat ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge hervor. Um seine Lippen spielte ein gehässiges Lächeln.

„Kemano", stieß Storm zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, die bei Rogues Anblick den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Ja, Stormy", erwiderte der Junge in seiner unschuldigen Stimme, wie er sie immer genannt oder gerufen hatte. „Ihr seid so blind gewesen. Die Einzige die nicht sehen konnte, hat gefühlt, dass etwas mit mir nicht in Ordnung ist", lachte er schadenfroh und seine Stimme und sein Körper verwandelte sich vor ihren Augen in einen groß gewachsenen blonden Mutanten. Shadow. „Welche Gefahr soll schon von einem kleinen Jungen ausgehen, den ihr gerettet habt? Den Gegner unter euch zu suchen, auf diese Idee seid ihr nicht gekommen! Ich habe sie vor euren Augen vergiftet, und ihr habt nicht den kleinsten Verdacht geschöpft." Wieder dieses höhnische Lachen, das Logan alle Haare im Nacken zu Berge stehen ließ. „Sie wird eine großartige Ergänzung für meine Mutantenschaft sein und eine noch bessere Partnerin, wenn sie erst wieder bei Kräften ist", begann er wieder und deutete mit dem Kopf kurz auf Rogue. „Zuerst war ich ja ziemlich genervt von ihr, als sie Dr. Grey gerettet hat. Aber jetzt wird sie euch nicht mehr helfen können. Nie mehr. Ihr habt sie im Stich gelassen. Sie bedeutet euch doch nichts, aber wenn ihr sie gebraucht habt, war sie gut genug. Für mich ist sie reines Gold mit ihren Kräften. Verabschiedet euch von ihr!" Noch bevor er diesmal zu lachen beginnen konnte, reagierte Wolverine. Er konnte keinen Augenblick länger diesem irren Mutanten zu hören. Seine Priorität war völlig klar. Er musste Rogue retten, sie nach Hause bringen, und ihr beweisen, wie sehr man sie dort brauchte. Wie sehr er sie brauchte.

Als hätten alle nur auf den ersten Schritt von jemandem gewartet, griffen auch die anderen X-Men die umstehenden Soldaten und Mutanten an. Logan wollte sich auf Shadow stürzen, doch der verschwand in den Schatten im hinteren Teil des riesigen Raumes, und gleich darauf fielen zwei Soldaten über ihn her. Er hatte wenig Mühe mit den beiden und rannte auf Marie zu, nachdem er Shadow noch immer nicht ausmachen konnte. Storm hatte sich auch schon weiter zu ihr vorgearbeitet, als plötzlich das dröhnende Lachen von Shadow über ihnen hallte. Er befahl Sommeila sie auszuschalten. Die blonde Mutantin, die gerade Kitty gegen eine Wand geschleudert hatte, lächelte siegessicher und begann ihren Sing Sang. Logan beobachtete Shadow aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, um seine Reaktion mitzuerleben, wenn er registrierte, dass Sommeilas Kraft wirkungslos blieb. Entsetzen keimte in seinen Augen auf, doch einen Bruchteil von einer Sekunde später, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Sommeila selbst war so überrascht, dass die Gegner nicht zu Boden gingen und einschliefen, sondern ihre Verbündeten, bis auf Shadow und Marie, dass sie den Angriff von Jean, die hinter ihr gelauert hatte, nicht kommen sah, und schnurstracks zusammen sackte.

Mit einem Satz war Wolverine bei Rogue, doch diese starrte ihn mit durchdringender Angst an und schrie: „Nein! Nicht!" Irritiert von ihrer Reaktion hielt er kurz inne. Dachte sie wirklich, dass er sich von ihr abgewendet hatte? Sie musste sich doch dessen bewusst sein, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete! „Nicht!" diesmal klang ihre Stimme beinah flehend, als wolle sie nicht gerettet werden. Zur Hölle damit, dachte Logan. Er würde ihr beweisen, wie falsch Shadow gelegen hatte, aber zuerst mussten sie sie hier heil raus und nach Hause bringen, wo sie hingehörte. Er verwarf alle Zweifel, die in ihm kurz aufgeflammt waren und stand nun genau vor ihr. Seine Augen schweiften über ihr Gesicht, bevor er eine ihrer Fesseln durchtrennte. Ihr nun freier Arm sank herab, als wäre er schwer wie Blei. Scheinbar musste sie schon lange Zeit in dieser Position gefangen gehalten worden sein. Noch immer kam keine Reaktion von ihr. Was hatte Shadow bloß mit ihr gemacht? Logan würde sie hier raus holen, egal was es kostete.

Noch bevor er die zweite Kette mit seinen Klauen zerschlagen konnte, schrie sie wieder: „Nein!" und plötzlich spürte er wie sich etwas ihm in den Bauch rammte, und er zu Boden fiel. Shadow hatte sich unbemerkt von allen hinter Marie geschlichen und griff nun seinerseits Wolverine an. Solange Logan ihn nicht loslassen würde, solange konnte er sich auch nicht mit Hilfe seiner Mutation in die Schatten flüchten. Während die beiden Männer auf einander losgingen, hing Rogue nur noch an einer Hand an der Decke, doch gelangte noch immer nicht mit den Füßen auf den Boden. Sie war so erschöpft und voller Schmerzen, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Jubilee und Storm waren die ersten an ihrer Seite und versuchten sie frei zu bekommen, doch die Kette gab nicht nach. „Cyclopse", rief Jean, die ihre Versuche beobachtet hatte „Jubilee, Deckung." Scott verstand sofort, sprengte mit seinem Blick die Kettenglieder auseinander und rannte zu Logan, um ihn gegen Shadow zu unterstützen. Sofort sackte Rogue wie eine leblose Marionette zusammen. Bevor Jean sie mit ihren telekinetischen Kräften vor dem Aufprall bewahren konnte, hatte Storm sie in ihren Armen und sank mit ihr zu Boden. Jubilee beugte sich besorgt über ihre Freundin, die an ihr vorbei zu den beiden kämpfenden Mutanten zu starren schien. Ehe Jubes sich einer Bewegung von Rogue bewusst war, fühlte sie den wuchtigen Tritt ihrer Freundin, strauchelte zu Boden, und einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später steckte ein Dolch neben ihr in der Wand. Rogue sackte bewusstlos in Storms Umarmung zusammen. Die Kraftanstrengung war zuviel für ihren schmerzenden Körper gewesen. Sommeila war unbemerkt wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen und hatte den Angriff gestartet. Jean reagierte augenblicklich und schickte die Mutantin erneut zu Boden, um sie diesmal aber zu fesseln. Kaum einen Augenblick später hörten sie den markerschütternden Schrei von Rockingston, der blutend auf die Fliesen fiel und regungslos liegen blieb.

Cyclopse half Wolverine, der aus der Schulter blutete, auf die Beine und beobachtete noch immer verblüfft wie so oft, wie sich die Wunde sofort wieder schloss.

Während sich Scott und Jean versicherten, dass keinem der X-Men etwas fehlte, war Logan schon bei Storm und Rogue. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, nahm er sie auf seine Arme und drückte sie an sich. Bobby hatte inzwischen einer noch etwas unorientierten Kitty wieder auf die Beine geholfen, und John, Piotr und Remy hatten schon den Großteil der Soldaten gefesselt und dem Professor Bescheid gegeben, dass er die Behörden nun verständigen konnte.

Noch bevor die Sirenen der Obrigkeiten in Hörweite kamen, startete der Blackbird auch schon Richtung Mansion. Während Logan Rogue vorsichtig im hinteren Teil des Jets auf das provisorische Untersuchungsbett legte, hatte Jean sich auch schon Handschuhe übergestreift, um ihre Freundin zu untersuchen. Als sie ihr das Shirt hochzog, kamen zwei größere Wunden zum Vorschein, die allerdings schon langsam am Verheilen waren. An ihrer rechten Ellbogenbeuge konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit eine Infusion erhalten haben musste. Das Gegengift hoffte die Ärztin. Storm kümmerte sich in der Zwischenzeit um die kleineren Verletzungen der anderen Teammitglieder. Niemand hatte eine ernsthafte Wunde davon getragen. Nur kleinere Blessuren.

"Hast du gesehen, wie sie uns angeschaut hat", fragte Kitty Bobby leise, während sie ihren Gurt fester schnallte. Ihr Freund nickte nur.

"Sag's nicht", sagte Jubilee streng bevor ihre Freundin weitersprechen konnte. Alle wussten, dass Shadowcat daran dachte, dass Shadow gesagt hatte, Rogue würde sich nun gegen sie wenden.

"Aber..." Kittys Stimme nahm einen beinah flehenden Tonfall an.

"Sie hat mich vor Sommeila gerettet und Logan vor Shadow gewarnt", fuhr die Asiatin stur fort. "Das hätte sie sonst wohl kaum getan."

"Ma Petite hat recht", stimmte ihr auch Remy zu. Obwohl alle das Selbe dachten, blieb doch noch ein Rest von Zweifel in ihnen. Jeder fühlte sich so, als hätten sie Marie wirklich im Stich gelassen, auch wenn sie wussten, dass sie alles getan hatten, was in ihrer Macht gestanden war.

Jean hatte mittlerweile Rogues Wunden versorgt und nahm neben Logan Platz, der seine Augen nicht von der bewusstlosen Frau vor sich nehmen konnte. Behutsam hatte er die eisernen Fesseln von ihren geschundenen Handgelenken genommen, bevor die Ärztin sie verarztet hatte.

"Was ist mit dem Gift", fragte nun Kurt, als sie einige Momente geschwiegen hatten, und nur das monotone Dröhnen der Motoren des Jets zuhören gewesen war. Sein Blick ruhte fragend auf Jean.

"Nach den Infusionswunden zu urteilen, hat ihr Shadow das Antiserum verabreicht", antwortete die rothaarige Frau.

"Ja hat er", vernahmen sie plötzlich Maries schwache Stimme. Logans Blick schoss zu ihrem Gesicht. Sein Herz schien einige Schläge auszusetzen, als Maries grüne Augen ihn müde und erschöpft ansahen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge, als hatte sie gehofft ihn neben sich zu finden. "Hey Suga."

"Hey", war alles, was er erwidern konnte und griff nach ihrer Hand, die er vorsichtig drückte.

Die anderen schienen so überrascht zu sein, dass niemand auch nur zu einem Wort fähig war. Logan hingegen konnte und wollte seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen nehmen, jetzt wo sie endlich wieder direkt in seine sahen, und er ein schwaches ihm wohlbekanntes Glitzern in ihnen erkennen konnte.

Noch in Shadows Basis hatte niemand bewusst wahrgenommen, dass sie wieder sehen konnte, da ihre einzige Priorität gewesen war, Rogue dort heil raus zubekommen und wieder nach Hause zu bringen. "Danke", flüsterte sie matt. Doch noch bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte, schlossen sich ihre Lider wieder und war auch schon eingeschlafen.

Jubilee strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Na was hab ich euch gesagt. Unsere Chica ist eine Kämpferin."

"Die werden wir so schnell nicht los", grinste auch John und die anderen lächelten.


	26. Chapter 26

Wieder zu Haus 

"Wie geht's ihr", fragte Logan Hank, als er nach der Einsatzbesprechung im Xaviers Büro ins Medlab kam, wo der blaue Arzt Rogue nochmals gründlich untersucht und verarztet hatte.

"Die kleine Kämpferin wird in ein, zwei Tagen wieder unser gewohnter Wirbelwind sein", antwortete dieser. Wolverine atmete erleichtert durch. Sein Wirbelwind, korrigierte er den Arzt in Gedanken. Wie gut das doch klang. Sein Wirbelwind. Seine Marie. In den letzten Tagen war ihm erst erneut so richtig klar geworden, welch große Rolle Rogue doch in seinem Leben spielte. Obwohl nun von Shadow keine Gefahr mehr drohte, wollte Logan Marie nicht allein lassen. Vorsorglich hatte er Handschuhe aus seinem Zimmer geholt, bevor er zu ihr gekommen war.

"Ich seh morgen früh wieder rein", verabschiedete sich Hank lächelnd und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Logan sank auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und griff vorsichtig nach Rogues verbundener Hand. Langsam bekamen ihre Wangen wieder Farbe, stellte er zufrieden fest, obwohl sie noch sehr erschöpft aussah, und strich sanft über ihren Handrücken. Sie war wieder zu Haus, wo sie hingehörte. Sie war wieder bei ihm, und nichts und niemand würde sie ihm wieder wegnehmen. Das würde er nicht zu lassen.

Jetzt musste er ihr nur noch beweisen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und nicht zu einem Langweiler wie Jeremy. Dann könnte er ihr endlich zeigen, was sie ihm bedeutete und wie sehr sie sein Leben zum Besseren verändert hatte, ohne auch ihn ein einziges Mal zu etwas zu zwingen. Es hatte schon viel zu lange gedauert, bis er sich eingestanden hatte, was er wirklich für Marie empfand. Und als er es endlich wusste, war sie damals schon ihre kindliche Verliebtheit überkommen und nichts lies eindeutig darauf schließen, was sie für ihn fühlte. Als sie dann mit diesem Erol zusammen war, dachte er, das wäre wohl wirklich etwas Ernstes. Schon allein der Geruch von diesem Mann an ihr, ließ ihn beinah die Wände hoch gehen, und vor allem, dass sie ihm nicht mehr alles erzählt hatte, was Erol betraf. Bei ihren vorigen Freunden wusste er meist, was Sache war. Erst vor einigen Tagen aber hatte er ja erfahren, dass auch mit Erol nichts gelaufen war. Er wusste nicht einmal selbst, wie erleichtert er war, als er das bei Jubilees Geburtstag gehört hatte. Als Rogue ihre Freunde hatte, redete er sich immer ein, dass es gut für sie war, und sie einen "netten" Mann wirklich verdient hatte, doch gänzlich überzeugen konnte er sich selbst nie, egal wie sehr er es sich auch einredete. Wie auch, wenn er jeden Einzelnen des Öfteren dabei gesehen hatte, wie er vor ihren Berührungen zurück gezuckt war. Und über kurz oder lang gestanden sich alle ein, dass es für sie nicht genug war, Rogue nicht wirklich "fühlen" zu können, geschweige denn sie ohne Barriere zu küssen.

Eines Nachts nach dem Ende mit Erol hatte sie an seiner Seite gekuschelt festgestellt, dass es so wohl auch das Beste wäre, dass sie allein sei, denn sie hatte keinem so vertraut, um den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Sie könne es doch auch keinem Mann zumuten, mit ihr sein Leben zu verbringen, wenn er doch eine Frau haben konnte, die sich nicht unter Schichten von Kleidern verstecken musste, oder die er nur durch dünne Schals küssen konnte. Noch bevor Logan ihr sagen konnte, dass dem richtigen Mann all dies nichts im Mindesten ausmachen würde, sagte sie: "Ich hab doch Alles was ich brauche", und grinste zu ihm hoch. "Ein zu Hause, gute, nein die besten Freunde, und meinen eigenen Wolverine." Ihr plötzliches Bekenntnis und ihre Ehrlichkeit überraschten ihn so, dass er ihr Zwinkern nicht wahrnahm. Er war also eine Extrakathegorie. Doch was er nicht ahnte, war, dass er für sie alles in sich verkörperte: ein zu Haus, Freund und Mann.

Logan wusste nicht, wie lange er Rogue einfach nur ansah und lächelnd nachdachte. Gott sei Dank war niemand hier, um sie zu beobachten, denn er würde wohl im Moment jedem Weichei Konkurrenz machen, sogar Scooter.

Irgendwann musste er eingeschlafen sein, denn plötzlich spürte er Finger sanft durch seine Haare streichen, und sein Kopf lag auf Maries Unterkörper. Die Berührung genießend bewegte er sich nicht, sondern öffnete langsam seine Augen. Da war es, direkt vor ihm. Das Strahlen in grünen Augen, die ihn scheinbar anlächelten. Maries Finger strichen noch ein Mal durch seine Haare, bevor sie langsam ihre Hand wegzog.

"Guten Morgen, Suga." Ihre Stimme war sanft, und man konnte förmlich das Lächeln in ihr hören.

"Hey, Darlin", erwiderte er und setzte sich auf. Sofort vermisste er die Wärme, die von ihr ausgegangen war. "Muss wohl eingeschlafen sein", murmelte er und strich sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht.

"Was du nicht sagst", grinste sie.

"Kaum munter und schon wieder aufsässig", erwiderte er gespielt empört.

"Du liebst mich dafür", lachte sie leise.

Wie Recht du doch hast, dachte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Wie fühlst du dich", fragte er, als er ihr ein Glas Wasser reichte.

"Prima", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ok", lenkte sie ein, "vielleicht nicht prima, aber eigentlich ganz gut. Zwar so als hätte ich tagelang im Danger Room trainiert, aber sonst gut." Sie war wirklich erschöpft, aber das Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein, gab ihr Kraft und ließ sie sich endlich wieder wohl fühlen.

"Guten Morgen ihr beiden Schlafmützen", begrüßte Hank sie, als er in den Raum trat.

"Hey Fellball", grinste Logan und Marie lachte leise. "Morgen Hank"

"Wie geht's meiner Patientin heute", fragte der Arzt, der lächeln musste, als er sie endlich wieder lachen hörte.

"Wenn ich sage, mir geht's prima, kann ich hier raus", grinste Marie ihn an. Lachend schüttelte Hank den Kopf. Rogue hatten den Medizintrakt des Mansion noch nie gemocht und hatte ihn nicht nur einmal gefragt, wie er denn manchmal tagelang hier arbeiten konnte.

"Ich nehm noch eine Blutprobe und dann kannst du, denk ich, raus hier", entgegnete er und holte seine Utensilien.

"Schon wieder Blut? Man könnte meinen du bist ein Vampir", neckte sie ihn, als sie sich langsam aufsetzte. "Irgendwann hab ich keines mehr und du musst dir einen anderen Dealer suchen."

Lachend machte sich der Arzt an die Arbeit. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie Logan zufrieden lächelte und sich scheinbar mit jeder Minute weiter entspannte.

"Ich lass dich hier nur raus, wenn du heute und morgen wirklich noch Ruhe gibst", bedingte er ihre Entlassung mit ernster Stimme, als er fertig war. "Das heißt drei Mal täglich Verband an den Handgelenken wechseln und vor allem keine körperliche Anstrengung", mahnte er. Marie nickte artig, und sah ihn verblüfft an, als wäre es das Abstruseste der Welt, dass er dachte, sie würde sich nicht an seine Vorschriften halten. Ihr scheinheiliger Blick brachte Logan zum Lächeln hinter ihr. Wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollte, wusste sie genau, wie sie es am sichersten Wege und schnellstens erreichen konnte.

"Ok, kann losgehen Logan", sagte sie plötzlich und streckte ihm ihre Arme entgegen. Dieser sah sie verständnislos an. Was konnte losgehen? Was führte sie jetzt bloß wieder im Schilde? Hank war offensichtlich genauso ratlos wie er.

"Ich darf mich doch nicht überanstrengen, du hast den Arzt gehört", grinste sie schelmisch, "also los." Jetzt endlich fiel der Groschen bei den beiden Männern und Hank lachte laut los.

Logan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schenkte ihr seinen "bist du verrückt" Blick. Diesen Blick hatte sie im Laufe der Jahre schon zu oft gesehen, und er zeigte keine Wirkung mehr bei ihr, so streckte sie einfach wieder ihre Hände aus. Nichts wollte er lieber als sie hoch zu heben und in ihr Zimmer zu tragen, doch so einfach würde er es ihr nicht machen.

"Zuerst das Glöckchen, dann die Aushilfskontrolle und jetzt auch noch Sklave, das würde dir so gefallen", knurrte er.

"Definitiv, Suga", lächelte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Diese kleine Hexe, dachte er.

"Und was springt für mich dabei raus?"

"Das unsagbare Vergnügen, mich in mein Zimmer zu tragen und mich auf mein Ruhegestade zu betten, sollte ausreichen", gab sie hoheitsvoll zurück und warf ihre Locken zurück. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte zu Hank, als er sie vorsichtig hochhob und an sich drückte: "Bist du sicher, dass du ihr keine bewusstseinsverändernden Drogen gegeben hast?" Der Arzt gluckste amüsiert vor sich hin und sah ihnen nach, während er Rogue noch sagen hörte: "Und ein Bad mit Milch und Honig einlassen, und Hummer..." bevor sie verschwanden. Kopfschüttelnd ging er ins Labor. Die beiden blieben sich aber auch wirklich nichts schuldig.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du schon baden solltest", sagte Logan, als er Marie aufs Bett setzte.

"Ich muss aber diesen grauenhaften Geruch und Schmutz von Kemano los werden", murmelte sie plötzlich angespannt. Sie fühlte sich so unsagbar benutzt und dreckig. In den Tagen, als Shadow sie gefangen gehalten hatte, zeigte er sich nur einmal in seiner wirklichen Gestalt, sonst sprach er als Kemano zu ihr, auch als er ihr das Antiserum injizierte.

"Willst du mir erzählen, was..." begann Logan besorgt, doch sie sah ihn tapfer lächelnd an.

"Zuerst duschen", sagte sie und war auch schon bei der Badezimmertür. "Würde dir auch nicht schaden", grinste sie frech.

"Da verbringt man die Nacht auf dem verfluchten harten Stuhl und das ist der Dank dafür", erwiderte er gespielt empört, doch er musste zugeben, dass er nachts zuvor nur an Rogue gedacht hatte und nicht ans duschen nach der Besprechung.

Er bemühte sich sie beleidigt anzusehen, als Marie plötzlich neben ihm war und ihn auf die Wange küsste. "Danke", flüsterte sie und ging ins Bad. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand er regungslos da und konnte nur daran denken, dass sie ihn gerade geküsst hatte. Erst später fiel ihm auf, dass er auch nicht den kleinsten Sog ihrer Mutation gefühlt hatte. Nach einigen Augenblicken riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und ging lächelnd hinunter um zu duschen.

Als sie im Pyjama aus dem Bad kam, nahm sie Logans Gegenwart nicht im Geringsten wahr, denn sie hatte nur Augen für ihr Zimmer. Ihr Blick tanzte von dem alten Schrank zur Kommoden zu ihrem Schreibtisch und dann zu den Bildern der Kinder und den Fotos ihrer Freunde. Ihr Lächeln schien bei jedem Gegenstand, den sie bewusst betrachtete, größer zu werden.

Endlich fiel ihr Blick auf Logan, der auf ihrer Couch saß, und nun erstrahlte ihr Lächeln ihr ganzes Gesicht. Ihr Besucher konnte und wollte nicht anders und erwiderte es. Er klopfte auf den Platz neben sich, doch sie sagte: "Moment noch, Suga", und kramte aus ihrer Kommode ein paar Handschuhe. Obwohl er selbst welche für sich mitgenommen hatte, wusste er instinktiv, dass sie die Sicherheit von ihren eigenen an diesem Tag brauchte.

Nachdem sie sie übergestreift hatte, spürte er sie nun endlich an seiner Seite. Ohne zu zögern legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Er im Gegenzug brauchte die Berührung und ihre Nähe als Beweis, dass sie wirklich wieder bei ihm war. Schweigend nahm sie seine andere Hand in die ihren und strich langsam über jeden einzelnen Finger, dann den Handrücken und folgte ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen. "Ich hab vergessen, wie groß sie sind", murmelte sie gedankenverloren und atmete tief ein. Er roch so gut. Niemandem sollte erlaubt sein so gut zu riechen, dachte sie. Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, machte sich ihr Magen lautstark bemerkbar.

"Hungrig", fragte er schlicht, und ihre grünen Augen sahen zu ihm lächelnd auf, während sie nickte.

"Hab wohl die letzten Tage nicht viel gegessen." Sofort schnellte unsagbare Wut in ihm hoch. Hatte sie überhaupt etwas zu sich genommen, während Shadow sie gefangen gehalten hatte? "Hat er dich...", begann er, doch sie hob abwehrend die Hand.

"Zuerst Frühstück", forderte sie grinsend, doch er konnte sehen, dass sie sich dazu zwingen musste. Er wusste, dass sie es ihm erzählen würde, wenn sie soweit war, und er sie nicht dazu drängen durfte, denn sonst würde sie ihm rein gar nichts sagen. Also nickte er und marschierte in die Küche im Erdgeschoß.

Kaum war Logan gegangen, klopfte es an ihrer Tür, und Jubes steckte ihren Kopf herein.

"Na kommt schon rein", lachte Rogue, und gleich darauf fielen ihr Jubilee und Kitty um den Hals und umarmten sie fest. Lächelnd erwiderte Marie ihre Umarmungen und drückte ihre Freundinnen an sich.

"Wie viel Finger halte ich hoch", fragte Jubilee sie neckend, doch hielt ihre Hand hinter ihrem Rücken.

"Süßes ich kann zwar wieder sehen, aber hellsehen noch immer nicht", antwortete Rogue grinsend. Ihre Freundinnen lachten herzlich los und umarmten sie nochmals.

"Schön dass du wieder da bist", murmelte Kitty an ihrer Schulter.

"Vor allem, dass du noch auf unserer Seite bist", fügte Jubes hinzu, die zugeben musste, dass sie besorgt gewesen war, wie alle anderen, dass Shadow vielleicht doch Recht behalten könnte. Marie lächelte ihre Freundinnen nur an, und war erleichtert, als Logan wieder im Zimmer erschien mit einem Tablett voller Essen, und Jubilee und Kitty so wohl nicht nachfragen würden, was geschehen war.

"Wow, seit wann gibt's hier denn Room Service", fragte Jubes und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. "Ich glaub, ich zieh zu dir, Chica."

"Du hast deinen Service schon heut Nacht von dem Cajun bekommen", entgegnete Logan trocken, und die Asiatin stieß einen überraschten Laut aus.

"Dein Gehör ist ein Fluch", murmelte sie, und Marie und Kitty begannen zu Lachen, als sie sahen, dass Jubilee rot wurde.

"Da bin ich einmal ganz deiner Meinung, Sparky", stimmte er ihr zu und rollte kurz mit seinen Augen.

"Pfff Wolfie. Erstens, nenn mich nicht so! Zweitens bist du doch nur neidisch, weil ich solchen Service bekomme und du nicht", gab sie zurück und zwinkerte ihn herausfordernd an.

"Ich bezweifle, dass er an Remys Service Freude hätte", schaltete sich nun Rogue grinsend ein, während Kitty alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, nach Luft zu schnappen zwischen ihren Lachausbrüchen.

"Dann brauch ich wenigstens keine Angst haben, dass er ihn mir wegschnappt. Obwohl er ja nicht weiß, was er versäumt", entgegnete Jubes so ernst wie möglich.

"In diesem Fall versäum ich garantiert nichts! Ich hab genug gehört. Ihr solltet euch wirklich mal über eine Schalldämpfung in eurem Zimmer unterhalten", erwiderte Logan und stellte das Tablett auf Rogues Schreibtisch ab, bevor er sich wie selbstverständlich wieder neben sie auf die Couch fallen ließ. Genauso selbstverständlich griff er nach Maries Hand und strich sanft darüber. Jubilee stand mit offenem Mund vor ihnen und suchte fieberhaft nach Worten. Dies geschah nun wirklich nicht oft, aber wenn, dann war es ein umso mehr amüsierendes Bild für die Zuseher. Kitty bog sich mittlerweile beinah vor Lachen und hielt sich den Bauch. Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, sagte sie: "Eigentlich wollten wir ja nur fragen, ob du mit zum Frühstück kommst, aber das hat sich ja erledigt. Also sehen wir dich später, ja?"

"Definitiv, Süße. Ich lauf nicht weg", erwiderte Rogue lächelnd.

"Gut, denn wir lassen dich auch nicht mehr weg", rief Jubilee über ihre Schulter, als Kitty sie aus dem Zimmer zerrte. Diesmal musste Logan zugeben, dass er mit Sparky einer Meinung war.


	27. Chapter 27

Zurück zur Normalität? 

Logan hatte in der kurzen Zeit, in der er in der Küche das Frühstück geholt hatte, scheinbar an alles gedacht. Es gab eine Thermoskanne voll Kaffee und knusprigen Toast mit Marmelade, Kornbrötchen mit Schinken und Käse und Orangensaft. Lächelnd beobachtete er Marie, wie sie genüsslich jeden Bissen und Schluck tat, als würde sie all das zum ersten Mal kosten. Das war eben auch typisch Rogue, sie konnte sich an so kleinen Dingen erfreuen und zeigte auch den anderen, wo überall sozusagen kleine Wunder verborgen waren.

Nachdem sie den letzten Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte, legte sie ihre Hand auf den Bauch und murmelte zufrieden: "Ich hab gerade sicherlich vier Kilogramm zugenommen, und es ist mir völlig egal."

Logan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Die Diskussion hatten wir doch schon mal. Besser mehr als zu wenig, Darlin." Marie lachte. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, als er dachte, sie wäre auf Diät und ihr damals einen Vortrag hielt darüber, dass sie nicht weniger auf den Rippen brauchte sondern wenn schon mehr.

"Ich weiß, Suga, ich weiß. Männer wollen sich keine blauen Flecke bei Frauen holen und mögen Rundungen", erwiderte sie glucksend und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. Definitiv, dachte Logan, und deine Kurven erst. Schnell verbannte er den Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf. Jetzt musste sie zuerst wieder völlig zu Kräften kommen, bevor er sie in seinem Bett erschöpfen konnte. Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als sie zufrieden wie eine kleine Hauskatze an seiner Seite beinah ein schnurrendes genießerisches Stöhnen von sich gab. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie sein Name in diesem Tonfall von ihren Lippen klang. Reiß dich zusammen, schalt er sich einen Augenblick später auch schon in Gedanken.

"Können wir rausgehen", fragte sie plötzlich und setzte sich langsam auf, als sie auf das Fenster zur Dachterrasse deutete.

"Natürlich", antwortete er und half ihr auf. Bevor er hinter ihr durch das Fenster hinaus stieg, schnappte er sich noch schnell eine Decke von ihrem Bett und folgte ihr.

Genussvoll sog Marie die Morgenluft in einem tiefen Atemzug ein und setzte sich danach auf die Bank, auf der Logan schon wartete und sie in die Decke hüllte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder einmal auf, wie selbstverständlich sie miteinander umgingen, als wüssten sie genau, was der andere brauchte. Ein Ehepaar konnte sich nicht besser verstehen, dachte sie manchmal.

Logan erkannte an ihrer Körpersprache, dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie nichts sagen würde, bevor sie nicht dazu bereit war, also wartete er und strich ihr beruhigend durchs Haar. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter und ihre Arme waren um ihre Beine unter der Decke geschlungen.

"Was ist mit Ke... Shadow passiert", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur da gesessen waren.

"Der Professor hat sicher gestellt, dass er und seine Komplizen in Gewahrsam genommen worden sind, und dort auch für lange Zeit bleiben werden", antwortete Logan und versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig zu halten wie nur möglich.

"Geht's den anderen gut?" Sie hatte zwar im Blackbird alle gesehen, aber konnte nicht ausmachen, ob sie verletzt waren.

"Alle wieder gesund und munter. Nur ein paar blaue Flecke." Erleichtert atmete Rogue durch.

"Als ich aufgewacht bin, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen", sagte sie plötzlich leise aber mit doch fester Stimme. "Ich hab ihn schreien gehört. Er hat immer wieder meinen Namen gerufen, und ich dachte nur, dass ich ... ich ihm helfen muss... Aber ich... ich konnte doch nichts sehen... und ... und mich auch nicht bewegen." Logan spürte, wie sie sich bei der Erinnerung allein an die letzten Tage anspannte unter der Decke. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. "Ich hab gewusst, dass ... dass ich nicht mehr hier bin, und dachte... sie ... sie haben ihn auch. Plötzlich war er dann neben mir und hat mit mir geredet. Wie dumm wir doch waren... wir haben nicht gesehen, was vor unseren Nasen passiert. Aber ich würde es als Erste sehen können... und dann... hat er mir das Antiserum ge... gespritzt. Er war ... er war... der kleine Junge... als ich die Augen aufgemacht habe. Ich hab's nicht geglaubt. Ich dachte... dass es ein Scherz von Shadow ist... erst als er mir die zweite Dosis vom Serum gespritzt hat, und ich... Kemano... Kemano gesehen hab, wie er es getan hat. Immer wieder hat er gesagt, dass ihr mich sterben gelassen hättet, und nur er... er mich retten kann. Ihr hättet mich im Stich gelassen und würdet... mich ... mich vergessen, wenn ich mich nicht ... mit ihm verbünde und mich räche."

"Wir haben alles getan und so schnell wir konnten, Marie", murmelte Logan in ihr Haar und schlang seinen Arm fester um ihre Mitte. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

"Ich weiß, Logan. Ich weiß. Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt. Ich wollte es von euch hören, dass ich euch egal bin."

"Sag sowas nie mehr", sagte er forsch und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. "Du gehörst hier her, zu uns. Ohne dich... ohne dich war das Mansion schon die drei Tage völlig leer und leblos. Du weißt nicht, wie viel du jedem von uns bedeutest", fügte er sanfter hinzu und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. Ihre Augen hingen an seinen, und Marie dachte nur, dass sie in diesen Augen ertrinken konnte. Seine Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach und vertrieben auch die letzten minimalen Zweifel in ihr, dass Shadow auch nur im Geringsten mit seinen Aussagen Recht behalten könnte.

"Drei Tage war ich weg", fragte sie plötzlich. Er nickte nur und strich ihr eine Locke aus der Stirn. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als müsse sie überlegen, wo sie denn die ganze Zeit über gewesen war. "Ich muss wohl weggetreten sein. Nachdem er mir das Serum das zweite Mal injiziert hatte, begannen die Schmerzen. Es hat gebrannt, als würde jede einzelne Ader in meinem Körper mit Nadeln zerstochen. Die Krämpfe wurden... wurden nach einiger Zeit... immer schlimmer, als würde das Serum jedes Organ in mir zuerst abtöten und dann neu erschaffen... wie... wie bei...Ich weiß auch nicht..."

"Ich weiß, was du meinst", murmelte Logan. Genauso hatte er gefühlt, als er im Labor das Adamantium in seine Knochen injiziert bekommen hatte. Als würde das Metall zuerst seine Knochen zerstören und sie dann in einigen Minuten wieder neu wachsen lassen. Niemand sollte auch nur annähernd solche Schmerzen erfahren müssen, und schon gar nicht Marie. Wenn Shadow nicht schon gefangen genommen wäre, würde er keine weiter Nacht in Freiheit überleben, denn den unsagbare Hass von Logan auf diesen Mutanten hätte niemand kontrollieren können.

Sie nickte nur und wusste, dass er verstand was sie sagen wollte.

Während sie erzählt hatte, hatte Logan sich an die Wand gelehnt, sein Bein auf die Bank gestellt und Marie langsam an seinen Oberkörper gezogen. So fand sie sich nun tief durchatmend in seiner Umarmung wieder und spürte seine Brust an ihrem Rücken. Sein Atem strich durch ihre Haare an ihrer Wange entlang, und sie konnte sich keinen beruhigenderen Ort vorstellen, wo sie sein wollte. In Logans Armen schien die Welt immer wieder in Ordnung zu kommen. Sie fuhr mit ihren Armen aus der Decke heraus und legte vorsichtig ihre bandagierten behandschuhten Hände auf die seinen, die sie umarmt hielten. Nach einigen Augenblicken bemerkte er, wie sich ihr Atem verlangsamte und sie schlafend gegen seinen Körper sank. Scheinbar hatte er wirklich eine einschläfernde Wirkung auf die junge Frau, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das musste er in Zukunft eindeutig ändern.

Als Logan gerade in die große Halle gekommen war, hörte er plötzlich die Eingangstür aufschlagen und leise Schritte kamen schnell in seine Richtung. Noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, um zu sehen, wer es war, prallte ein kleines blaues Etwas gegen seine Beine und sprang aufgeregt an ihm hoch. "Logan!" rief Megan fröhlich. "Wir sind wieder da!"

"Kaum zu übersehen, Knirps", grinste er das kleine Mädchen an und wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. Ihre gelben Augen strahlten ihn an. Anscheinend hatte sie Max und ihre Eltern schon in der Einfahrt zum Mansion abgehängt, da diese erst jetzt in die Halle traten und zu ihnen kamen. Als Max Logan und Megan entdeckt hatte, rannte er auf sie zu, umarmte den Mann kurz und grinste zu ihm hoch. "Hey, Gurke", lächelte nun auch Logan und begrüßte Megans Eltern mit Handschlag, als der Professor zu ihnen stieß. Einige Augenblicke später verschwand er mit ihnen in seinem Büro, aber erst nachdem Logan den beiden Kindern versprochen hatte, später mit ihnen Rogue zu besuchen.

"Logan? Logaaaaan? Lohooogaaaaan", hallte eine Stimme durch das Wohnzimmer auf die Terrasse hinaus, auf der Logan gerade mit Storm saß und Kaffee trank.

"Dein Fanclub scheint dich zu suchen", grinste die Wettergöttin ihn an, als sie sah, dass Megan und Max durch das Haus rannten. "Vielleicht sollten wir dich als Babysitter für die Kleinen einsetzen", überlegte sie laut.

"Ro, übertreib es nicht", knurrte er und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Wahrscheinlich hat Rogue sie auf mich angesetzt, damit sie mir den letzten Nerv ziehen."

Storms Lachen schien durch ihren ganzen Körper zu gehen. "Du magst die beiden. Aber keine Angst, ich sag's nicht weiter", erwiderte sie noch immer grinsend. "Außerdem wissen wir beide, dass nur Rogue dir den letzten Nerv ziehen kann."

Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie an, doch bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, hatten die beiden Knirpse ihn auch schon gefunden.

"Da bist du ja Logan", schnaufte Megan und hielt sich an seinem Stuhl fest, während die beiden versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Ja da bin ich", murmelte er und beobachtete sie.

"Der Professor hat gesagt, wir sollen euch sagen, dass er gesagt hat, dass ihr den anderen sagen sollt, dass er euch in seinem Büro sehen will", sprudelte es plötzlich aus Megan heraus. Ororo hatte scheinbar alle Hände voll zu tun, um nicht wieder in Gelächter auszubrechen, als sie Logans Blick auf die Information des Mädchens sah. Er schien einige Augenblicke zu brauchen, um zu verstehen, was Charles nun wirklich von ihm wollte.

"Du redest ja schon beinah so schnell wie Rogue", murmelte er und nahm die Füße vom Tisch, als er sich langsam in seinem Stuhl aufrichtete.

"Der Professor will alle X-Men in seinem Büro sehen", brachte Max den Wunsch von Xavier auf den Punkt.

"Danke Knirps", grinste Logan und stand auf.

"Können wir dann zu Rogue", fragte Megan, bevor Storm und er die Terrasse verließen.

"Nach dem Mittagessen", antwortete Logan. "Sie schläft noch."

"Versprochen", schrie sie ihm nach.

"Jep Gurke, versprochen."

Bald darauf hatten sich alle X-Men im Büro des Professors eingefunden. Als sich Charles räusperte, verstummten sofort alle und wandten ihre Blicke ihm zu.

"Ich darf euch berichten, dass Shadow und seine Gefährten auf unbestimmte Zeit in Gewahrsam bleiben werden, wie mir gerade vorhin von einem Freund versichert wurde." Ein gemeinsames Aufatmen ging durch die Teammitglieder, doch sie wussten, dass es noch etwas anderes geben musste, wenn Charles sie alle in seinem Raum versammelte. "Dieser Freund hat mir aber auch bestätigt, dass zwei Verbündete von Magneto auch von Rockingston vergiftet wurden. Ich habe nochmals ein Team zu Shadows Basis geschickt, doch sie konnten keine Spuren des Antiserums finden." Auch wenn Magneto und seine Mutanten nicht auf ihrer Seite waren, so sollten sie nicht durch diesen Angriff zu Grunde gehen. Der Professor konnte an den Gesichtern seines Teams erkennen, dass sie ebenso dachten und fuhr erleichtert fort. "Hank", wandte er sich nun an den blauen Arzt, "ich wollte dich bitten, Rogues Blutproben auf Hinweise zu untersuchen. Da sie das Antiserum injiziert bekommen hat, stehen die Chancen recht gut, dass wir aus ihren Antikörpern schließen können, wie die Zusammensetzung ist." Der Arzt nickte.

"Das Gift kann schon über eine kleine Wunde in den Organismus gelangen, so wie vor einigen Wochen bei dir Jean. Bei Rogue hat Shadow auch selbst Hand angelegt. Als er bemerkt hat, dass sie seine Pläne mit der Absorption deiner Kräfte durchkreuzt hatte, hat er sie als neues Ziel ausgewählt. Soweit ich weiß, hat er sie als Kemano am Rummelplatz verletzt, und genau das dürfte der Zeitpunkt gewesen sein, an dem er ihr das Gift verabreicht hatte." Logan dachte an den Tag zurück, wie viel Spaß sie zusammen mit den Kindern gehabt hatten, und wie er ihre Wunden an ihrer Hand verarztet hatte, durch die dieser abartige Mutant sie vergiftet hatte. Wieder stieg dieser unsagbare Zorn in ihm hoch, und er ballte unterbewusst seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Charles berichtete ihnen in groben Zügen, was Shadow mit Rogue gemacht hatte, wie er sie aus dem Mansion entführen konnte, und was geschehen war, als er sie gefangen gehalten hatte. So würde sie mehr Zeit haben und musste niemandem Frage und Antwort stehen, wenn sie es nicht wollte.

Als Logan nach dem Mittagessen in die Halle ging, warteten schon zwei ungeduldige kleine Mutanten auf ihn. Sobald sie ihn erblickt hatten, waren sie auch schon an seiner Seite und sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch.

„Jetzt ist sie doch schon munter, oder", fragte ihn Megan erwartungsvoll.

„Wir haben extra noch Schokotorte und Milch aus der Küche geholt für sie", fügte Max stolz hinzu und hielt Logan das Tablett hin, auf dem das Glas mit Milch bedrohlich zu schwanken begann.

„Das nehm wohl besser ich", murmelte Logan und nahm es ihm ab, bevor noch alles auf dem Boden landete, und ging mit den beiden Kindern zu Maries Zimmer hoch. Noch bevor sie vor ihrer Tür standen, hörten sie Stimmen aus dem Raum. Megan lief voraus, klopfte einmal kurz an und war auch schon bei Rogue, als Max und Logan ihr folgten. Sie konnten gerade noch erkennen, wie sich Megan in Rogues Arme warf, die auf der Couch saß und sie lächelnd umarmte. Jubilee hatte scheinbar gerade noch rechtzeitig den Teller mit dem Mittagessen in Sicherheit bringen können, den sie über ihrem Kopf hielt und völlig überrascht auf das blaue Mädchen in Maries Armen blickte. Kurz darauf war auch Max bei ihnen und drückte sich an Rogue. Um Logans Mundwinkel spielte ein Grinsen, als er das Treiben beobachtete. Er konnte nicht umhin, das Leuchten in ihren Augen zu bemerken. Ihre Augen hatten schon so viel gesehen, aber dennoch glitzerten sie noch mit kindlicher Freude, die sie sich trotzdem bewahrt hatte. Das war wohl etwas was er immer an ihr bewundern würde. Nach all dem was sie erlebt hatte, konnte sie sich das Kind in ihr behalten und vor allem auch zeigen.

„Wir haben dir Torte mitgebracht", grinste Megan Rogue an, als sie sich vor sie auf den Boden setzte.

„Ach ja? Und wo ist sie", fragte Marie lächelnd.

„Max hat sie."

„Nein ich hab sie nicht", wehrte der Junge ab.

„Schau einer an, sogar sie haben schon einen eigenen Butler", schaltete sich nun Jubilee grinsend ein und deutete auf Logan, der mit dem Tablett in der Hand im Türrahmen stand. „Was muss ich nur machen, damit ich auch diese speziellen Extras bekomme?"

„Fang nicht wieder damit an, Sparky", knurrte er, als er zu ihnen trat und das Tablett auf dem Schreibtisch abstellte.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa schwach und weichherzig werden", neckte sie ihn weiter.

„Das findest du morgen beim Training sicherlich heraus", gab Logan zurück, und Jubes schluckte gespielt schockiert.

„Ich verlass euch jetzt besser, bevor Wolvie das Schlachtfeld gleich hier rein legt", lächelte die Japanerin und stand auf. „Wir sehn uns später, Chica."

„Ok, Süße, bis später und danke noch mal fürs Essen."

„No Problemo", zwinkerte Jubes bevor sie verschwand.

Sobald Jubilee die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, begannen die Kinder auch schon Rogue mit Fragen zu bombardieren, die diese so gut sie konnte geduldig beantwortete. Scheinbar tat es ihr gut, ihnen ein Wenig davon zu erzählen was passiert war, und Megan und Max brauchten eindeutig auch Antworten darauf, was Kemano, den sie für ihren Freund gehalten hatten, getan hatte. Sobald ihre Neugierde gestillt war, und Marie ihnen versichert hatte, dass es ihr gut ging, erzählten sie ausführlich von ihrem Urlaub bei Megans Eltern und was sie alles erlebt hatten.

„Nun reicht's aber für heute", unterbrach Logan die beiden, als er bemerkte, dass Rogue erschöpft war, und schickte sie zu den anderen hinunter in den Garten.

„Danke", lächelte sie ihn an und nahm den letzten Bissen von der Schokoladentorte genüsslich in den Mund.

„Du solltest dich wieder hinlegen", sagte er und sah sie von der Seite an.

„Ich soll Ruhe geben, aber doch nicht dauernd im Bett …" Rogue brach den Satz ab, sprang von der Couch auf und stolperte ins Badezimmer. Sie schaffte es gerade noch bis zur Toilette, bevor sie erbrechen musste. In einem Augenblick war Logan an ihrer Seite und hielt ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Völlig entkräftet sank sie nach einigen Minuten gegen die Badewanne, schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Besorgt beobachtete Logan sie, während er ein Handtuch nass machte und es ihr reichte. Rogue legte sich das Tuch über ihr Gesicht und blieb einige Augenblicke regungslos am Boden sitzen.

„Marie", sprach er sie schließlich leise an.

„Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte sie, nahm den Stoff von ihrem Kopf und lächelte ihn matt an. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie unangenehm es ihr war, dass er das gerade miterlebt hatte.

„Geht's wieder", fragte er und konnte seine Sorge nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Das Bett scheint eine gute Idee zu sein", nickte sie und versuchte aufzustehen. Vorsichtig half ihr Logan dabei und führte sie zum Waschbecken, wo sie sich die Zähne zu putzen begann. Hinter sich hörte sie die Toilettenspülung. Gut gemacht Rogue, dachte sie. Noch peinlicher geht's ja wirklich nicht mehr.

Bald darauf lag sie wieder im Bett, und Logan brachte ihr noch ein Glas Wasser.

„Jean ist gleich hier", sagte er, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Wieso", fragte Rogue matt. „Mir geht's doch wieder gut. Ich schlaf ein paar Stunden und schon ist wieder alles ok."

„Das lassen wir Jean entscheiden", erwiderte er und sah sie besorgt an.

Wie aufs Stichwort erschien auch schon die Ärztin in Rogues Zimmer. Auch sie konnte ihre Sorge um ihre Freundin nicht verbergen, doch Marie war so geschafft, dass sie den Blick, den sie Logan zu warf nicht wahrnahm.

Als sie das Stethoskop weglegte nach der Untersuchung lächelte die rothaarige Frau erleichtert. „Du scheinst dich einfach nur ein Wenig übernommen zu haben", erklärte sie Rogue. „Du bleibst heute im Bett, verstanden?"

„Ja, Doc, verstanden", murmelte Marie und war auch schon bald darauf eingeschlafen.


	28. Chapter 28

**Berührbar**

Logan blieb noch einige Minuten an ihrem Bett sitzen und sah ihr einfach beim Schlafen zu. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine weiße Locke aus dem Gesicht, die ihr über die Augen gefallen war. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden bemerkte er, dass seine bloßen Finger ihre Wange berührten, ohne dass der vertraute Sog ihrer Mutation einsetzte. Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, doch unterbrach den Kontakt nicht. Wie weich und seidig sich ihre Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen anfühlte. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, doch nichts geschah. Nur Marie drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Finger, und um ihre Lippen spielte ein Lächeln. Nach und nach wurde Logan erst richtig bewusst, dass ihre Mutation nicht auf seine Berührung reagierte. Was ging hier nur vor, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch gleichzeitig, konnte er weder seine Augen noch seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht abwenden. Sanft strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen und lächelte, als sie ihren Mund leicht öffnete. Hatte das Gift ihre Mutation verändert? Am liebsten hätte er sie sofort geweckt und sie ins MedLab gebracht, um herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging, doch er brachte es nicht übers Herz sie zu wecken. Auch wenn sie morgen wieder unberührbar sein würde, würde er Wege finden, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Er war schließlich ein erfindungsreicher Mann. Ihre Mutation würde ihn nicht davon abhalten, endlich seinem Verlangen nachzugeben. Ihre Lippen auf seinen zu spüren, sie an sich zu ziehen und sie endlich zu seiner Marie zu machen.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln riss er seinen Blick von ihr los, und verließ langsam das Zimmer.

Als Rogue einige Stunden später erwachte, fühlte sie sich schon bedeutend besser. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche schlenderte sie langsam die Stiegen hinunter in die Küche. Ihr Magen knurrte wie verrückt.

Die Sonne tauchte mit ihren letzten Strahlen die Küche in ein sanften rot, als Rogue sich ein Sandwich machte und genüsslich hinein biss. Durch das Fenster sah sie einige der Kinder draußen im Garten ausgelassen herumtollen, was auch erklärte, wieso es im Haus so ruhig war.

„Na schon munter", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr, die sie herumfahren ließ.

„Kaum munter, schon hungrig", lächelte Rogue Storm zu, die gerade zu ihr in den Raum gekommen war.

„War nicht anders zu erwarten bei dir", neckte sie ihre Freundin und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Der Professor und Hank möchten dich sehen", fügte sie nach einigen Momenten hinzu.

„Wieso?"

„Keine Ahnung, Süße. Ich komm mit dir mit runter, wenn du willst."

Rogue nickte lächelnd und nahm den letzten Bissen von ihrem Brot.

Als Ororo und sie in die Halle gingen, um zum MedLab zu gehen, fühlte Rogue plötzlich wieder diese Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Noch bevor Storm etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon in einer der Toiletten verschwunden und übergab sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir", fragte ihre Freundin besorgt von draußen.

„Ja, alles ok. Mein Magen spielt nur etwas verrückt seit heut Mittag", antwortete Rogue, während sie sich das Gesicht wusch. Als sie zu Storm wieder in die Halle trat, lächelte sie ihre Freundin an.

„Wirklich alles ok", fragte diese nach.

„Ja, alles Bestens. Jean hat mich schon durchgecheckt. Mein Magen verträgt wohl momentan noch nicht genau das, worauf ich Lust habe", grinste Rogue.

„Was heißt das nun", fragte Rogue, die auf einem der Betten im MedLab saß, als der Professor und Hank ihr erzählt hatten, was Logan ihnen berichtet hatte.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht genau", antwortete Charles. „Deswegen würden wir gerne ein paar Tests machen, wenn du einverstanden bist."

„Welche Tests", erwiderte sie unsicher.

„Ich habe deine Blutproben untersucht, und es lässt nichts darauf schließen, dass das Gift dein Mutations-Gen verändert hätte. Deshalb nehmen wir an, dass du selbst deine Kräfte kontrollieren kannst", schaltete sich nun Hank ein.

„Aber wie? Ich müsste es doch als erste merken, oder nicht", zweifelte sie an ihrer Theorie.

„Das wollen wir eben herausfinden, Rogue", sagte der Professor, der ihr Unwohlsein deutlich fühlen konnte, sanft. „Du hast in der letzten Zeit viel durchgemacht. Das würde erklären, warum du dir dessen nicht bewusst warst, dass du deine Kraft kontrollierst."

Bis hier her klang alles noch relativ einleuchtend für sie, aber wie wollten sie denn herausfinden, ob sie nun wirklich den Schalter für ihre Mutation gefunden hatte?

„Wenn du willst, können wir es auch erst morgen…", hörte sie den Arzt sagen, doch sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sie wollte wissen, was mit ihr los war. Je länger sie damit warten würde, desto größer würde ihre Hoffnung werden, dass sie endlich Kontrolle über ihre Kraft hatte, und desto schlimmer wäre es dann, wenn es nur Zufall gewesen wäre.

„Nein. Ich fühl mich gut."

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür, und Storm und Logan traten ein. Sofort fühlte Rogue Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Auch wenn sie sich darüber im Klaren gewesen war, wie die Tests aussehen würden, jetzt wo Logan wohl eindeutig als Versuchskaninchen neben ihr stand, wurde ihr erst klar, was sie zu tun hatte.

„Keine Angst Darlin", flüsterte er, der an ihrer Körpersprache sofort erkannt hatte, was in ihr vorging. Seinerseits fühlte er keine Nervosität. Er hatte ihre Berührung schon einige Male überlebt, und diesmal war die Aussicht auf ein positives Ergebnis viel versprechend.

„Leichter gesagt, als getan", dachte Marie und atmete tief durch. Er würde ihr ja auch nicht wehtun, sondern sie ihm und diesmal auch noch mit Absicht.

„Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, Rogue, aber zuerst musst du deine Kraft gegen Logan verwenden", begann der Professor nun, der neben ihr war. „Nur eine kurze Berührung, damit wir wissen, ob deine Mutation aktiv ist."

Marie nickte. Wenn sie Gewissheit haben wollte, musste sie da nun wohl oder übel durch.

„Sobald der Sog beginnt, werden wir sofort abbrechen", sagte der blaue Arzt und sah sie aufmunternd an, als Logan sich vor sie auf einen Stuhl setzte, und Rogue sich die Handschuhe auszog.

„Bereit?"

„So bereit, wie ich nur sein kann", murmelte sie und sah Logan entschuldigend an, der ihr kurz zuzwinkerte, als sie ihre Hände langsam nach vorne streckte, und er es ihr gleich tat.

Rogue hielt den Atem an, und gleich nachdem ihre Hände sich berührt hatten, fühlte sie, wie seine Energie durch ihren Körper zu fließen begann. Sofort riss sie sich von ihm los und vergrub ihre Hände unter ihren Achseln. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Logan, der kurz seinen Kopf schüttelte, als könnte er so schneller den verbleibenden Eindruck ihrer Mutation loswerden.

„Wir können davon ausgehen, dass Kleines noch ziemlich aktiv ist", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, und bekam von Rogue die erwartete Reaktion, als sie lächelte. Er war bereit noch viel mehr Tests über sich ergehen zu lassen, wenn sie ihr damit helfen konnten.

„Geht's wieder, Suga", fragte Marie mit kaum versteckter Sorge in ihrer Stimme.

„Das sollte wohl ich besser dich fragen. Wie viel von mir hast du abbekommen? Muss Scott damit rechnen, dass du morgen auf seinem Bike abhaust?"

„Hmm… nein, ich würd deines nehmen", erwiderte sie grinsend.

Lachend entgegnete er: „Du weißt eben, was gut ist, Kleines."

Ororo, Hank und der Professor warfen sich lächelnd Blicke zu, bevor sich Charles wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Bereit für den zweiten Test", fragte er.

Sofort erlosch das Lächeln auf Rogues Gesicht und wich einem ernsten Ausdruck.

Xavier sah sie aufmunternd an. „Wir glauben, dass du, seit du blind warst, unwillkürlich deine Mutation beherrschen konntest. Da du nicht sehen konntest, ob dich oder wer dich berührt, hast du deine Kraft unterdrückt und wahrscheinlich auch den Schalter dafür gefunden. Nur warst du zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf die anderen zu achten, als dass es dir aufgefallen wäre."

Wenn das wahr war, wie konnte sie es nicht bemerkt haben? Das wonach sie sich am meisten sehnte seit Jahren?

„Konzentrier dich auf Logan, nur darauf", riss Hank sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Wir unterbrechen den Kontakt sofort, falls etwas schief gehen sollte. Sag wenn du bereit bist."

Nachdem Rogue kurz tief durchgeatmet hatte, nickte sie kurz.

Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Logan ihre Hand. Überrascht wollte sie sie zurückziehen, doch er hielt sie fest in seiner, und nichts geschah.

Die Anspannung der Anwesenden war beinah greifbar im Raum, während sie Rogue und Logan beobachteten, die scheinbar nur sich selbst wahrnahmen.

Marie spürte seine Finger sanft über ihren Handrücken streichen, und konnte ihr Lächeln nicht mehr verbergen, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. Jede Berührung von ihm war wie ein neues fantastisches Erlebnis auf ihrer Haut, dass sich langsam den Weg in ihren Bauch bahnte. Seine Hand war viel weicher und zarter, als sie es sich je vorstellen hätte können.

Langsam und noch etwas unsicher begann sie seine Bewegungen zu imitieren und strich nun ihrerseits über seine Finger, bis sie ihre mit den seinen verschränkte und seine Hand einfach nur sanft drückte.

Keiner von beiden konnte sagen, wie lange sie einfach nur dagesessen und die Empfindungen der Berührung genossen hatten, bis sich der Professor räusperte und lächelnd zu ihnen sah.

„So einfach", murmelte Rogue fragend und sah von Logan zu Charles.

„Es ist ganz und gar nicht einfach, Rogue", begann der Professor, der kaum seinen Stolz auf sie in seiner Stimme verbergen konnte. „In den letzten Wochen hast du viel durchmachen müssen. Das und deine Angst jemanden versehentlich zu verletzen, hat dir den Weg zu dem Schalter, wenn wir es so nennen wollen, freigelegt. Du hast in unterbewusst aus Vorsicht, weil du dich als Gefahr für andere gesehen hast, viel mehr noch als zuvor, betätigt."

„Das heißt jetzt also…"  
„Du hast es geschafft. Du hast es unter Kontrolle", fiel ihr Ororo ins Wort und kam vor Freude strahlend auf sie zu, und der Professor nickte.

Noch immer hielt Logan Rogues Hand und konnte nicht glauben, was hier geschehen war. Seine Finger drückten die ihren aufmunternd, als er ihr kurzes Zögern bemerkte Storm zu umarmen, die nun vor ihnen stand. Als er ihre Hand los ließ, hüpfte Marie von dem Krankenbett und schloss Ororo in die Arme, die ihre Freundin in ihre nahm und fest an sich drückte.

Nach einigen Momenten ließ sie Rogue los und sah sie lächelnd an. „Mach dich darauf gefasst, dass das in Zukunft oft passieren wird."

„Und zwar von allen hier", fügte Beast hinzu, der seine Arme ausstreckte. Mehr Aufforderung brauchte sie nicht und schon lag sie in seiner Umarmung.

Der Professor saß neben ihnen und lächelte bei dem Anblick. Rogue, das schüchterne Mädchen, die zu einer der tapfersten Frauen geworden war, die er je gekannt hatte, hatte endlich bekommen, was sie sich schon so lange verdient hatte. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um Jean Bescheid zu geben, wo sie waren, da diese zuvor schon besorgt nachgefragt hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fand er Rogue lachend vor sich knien. Nicht einmal wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er diesem Lächeln widerstehen können, und schloss nun seinerseits Marie in seine Arme. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Rogue", flüsterte, als er ihre Wange an seiner spürte.

„Danke Professor, für alles", murmelte sie und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

Logan war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte alles lächelnd beobachtet während er an der Wand lehnte. Rogue schien zu strahlen. Ihr Lächeln war scheinbar noch herzlicher und heller als zuvor. Ihre Augen glänzten und blitzten. Nie hatte er einen schöneren Anblick gesehen.

„Und du glaubst, so einfach kommst du mir davon, Suga", riss Maries Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, und im nächsten Moment lag sie in seinen Armen und drückte sich fest an ihn. Wie gut sie genau hier her passte, dachte er noch, bevor er seine Hände um sie schlang und sie fest hielt.


	29. Chapter 29

**Shopping **

Rogue strich mit ihren Fingern gedankenverloren über Logans Nacken. Verdammt sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie mit mir anstellt, dachte Logan, und zog sie noch enger an sich.

Wenn es nach ihr ginge, könnte sie ewig so in seinen Armen liegen, doch plötzlich flog die Tür zum Krankenzimmer auf, und Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, John, Calisa und Remy drängten sich in den Raum.

„Na los, hol dir deine Umarmungen", flüsterte Logan ihr zu, als sie wie gebannt zu ihnen hinüberblickte. „Du hast sie dir verdient."

Noch bevor Rogue sich umgedreht hatte, war Jubes an ihrer Seite. „Stimmt es wirklich, Chica", schrie sie beinah vor Aufregung. Statt einer Antwort nahm Marie ihre Hände und zog sie an sich. Jubilees lauter Jubelschrei tönte durch das Zimmer, während sie ihre Freundin so fest wie möglich drückte. „Es stimmt wirklich! Es stimmt wirklich!"

Sofort waren Kitty und Calisa an ihrer Seite und umarmten die beiden mit Tränen in den Augen. „Unglaublich Süße, das ist phantastisch", schniefte Kitty, und Rogue wischte ihr lächelnd über ihre nasse Wange.

„Hey lasst noch was von La Petite übrig", schaltete sich nun Remy ein, der mit Bobby und John zu ihnen gekommen war. Jeder von ihnen nahm sie kurz in die Arme und beglückwünschte sie.

In der Zwischenzeit mussten sich Scott und Jean regelrecht den Weg durch die jüngeren X-Men bahnen, um zu Rogue zu kommen.

„Komm her, Kleine", lachte Scott, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll und freudestrahlend ansah. Schmatzend drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sie umarmte. Jean stand neben ihnen und wartete, bis er sie los ließ, und sie ihrerseits Rogue fest an sich drücken konnte. Auch ihr liefen ein paar Tränen der Freude und des Stolzes über die Wangen.

„Jetzt haben wir ja noch einen Grund übermorgen zu feiern", lachte Jubilee, die an Remys Seite stand und beinah ehrfürchtig ihre Freundin beobachtet hatte. Fragend sah Rogue zu ihr hin. „Die Willkommensfeier für die neuen Kinder", klärte Jubes sie sofort auf. „Wie kann man nur eine Party vergessen", fügte sie empört hinzu und brach gleich darauf wieder in Lachen aus.   
„Nicht jeder ist so ein Partylöwe wie du, ma Chere", neckte sie Remy.

„Partylöwin wenn schon, und du bist mein Zazu", erwiderte sie grinsend. Ihr Freund verstand offensichtlich rein gar nichts, wovon sie gerade sprach.

„Der Vogel, Zazu, ist der, naja sagen wir mal Hofnarr, vom König im Film König der Löwen", lachte Marie, und alle anderen stimmten in ihre Gelächter ein. Gleich darauf entbrannte zwischen Jubilee und Remy eine Diskussion über seinen Stellenwert und den Vergleich der Positionen, was zu nur noch ausgelassenerer Stimmung führte.

Unbemerkt von beinah allen, griff Rogue plötzlich nach hinten, wo sie das Bett vermutete, um sich festzuhalten, da sie plötzlich ein Schwindelgefühl in sich aufsteigen spürte. Logan seinerseits hatte seine Augen nicht von ihr genommen, und so war er sofort hinter ihr und hielt sie fest, als er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht zu stimmen schien.

„Was ist los", fragte er leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Nur ein wenig schwindlig", antwortete sie, froh darüber, dass er ihr die benötigte Stabilität gab.

„Ich denke, für heute ist es genug", schaltete sich nun der Professor ein, der offensichtlich Rogues verändertes Verhalten bemerkt hatte. „Rogue sollte sich noch ausruhen, bevor ihr wieder einmal das Mansion auf den Kopf stellt übermorgen."

Dankbar lächelte Marie ihm zu, als sie den Raum verließen.

„Chica, wir müssen sooo einkaufen gehen und deine Garderobe aufpeppen", grinste Jubilee übers ganze Gesicht, da sie wieder einmal eine Entschuldigung gefunden hatte, Kleider zu kaufen.

„Sobald ich das OK von Hank bekomme, Süße", stimmte ihr Rogue zu, die noch immer von Logan leicht gestützt mit ihm im Aufzug verschwand.

„Ab ins Bett mit dir", sagte Logan, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Schon mal was von Romantik gehört, Suga? So bekommst du vielleicht andere Frauen ins Bett, aber nicht mich", neckte sie ihn und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Ab ins Bett mit dir", wiederholte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und gespielter Strenge, obwohl sich deutlich die Belustigung in seine Augen widerspiegelte.

„Vielleicht solltest du Nachhilfe bei Scott nehmen…", begann sie grinsend und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Das war's", knurrte er, und ehe es sie sich versah, hatte er sie über seine Schulter geworfen, trug sie die paar Schritte zum Bett und ließ sie auf die Matratze fallen.

Lachend machte sie es sich unter der Decke bequem und angelte nach der Fernbedienung.

„Ok, ich sehe du hast deine Methoden, zu bekommen was du willst", stellte sie noch immer grinsend fest.

„Verdammt richtig", antwortete er, legte sich neben sie auf das Bett und schnappte ihr die Fernbedienung aus der Hand. Wenn es nach mir geht, bekomm ich schon bald noch viel mehr, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Schon verstanden", murmelte sie an seiner Seite, „wag es niemals und nimm dem mächtigen Wolverine die Kontrolle über den Fernseher weg."

„Schlaues Kind", erwiderte er grinsend und schaltete das Gerät ein. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon hatte er gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Eishockey. „Chips?"

„In der Lade", sagte sie und deutete auf ihren Nachttisch.

Alle Zutaten für einen gemütlichen Abend waren in ihrem Zimmer vereint. Eishockey, Chips und Logan. Obwohl sie von den Chips heut wohl besser die Finger lassen würde, damit ihr Magen nicht wieder zu rebellieren begann.

„Sind die denn blind", ereiferte sie sich immer mehr, als ihr Team zum wiederholten Male den Angriff der Gegner, nach ihrer Meinung, nicht schnell genug durchschaut hatten. „Das sieht doch ein Blinder, dass der rechts antäuschen wird…" Ohne zu überlegen griff sie in die Chipsschale, die auf Logans Bauch stand, und warf die Kartoffelstücke nach dem Fernseher.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihnen das hilft, Darlin", grinste Logan, der sich köstlich darüber amüsierte, wie sehr sie sich bei den Spielen reinsteigern konnte.

„Ihnen vielleicht nicht, aber mir", murmelte sie, warf die Hände in die Höhe und ließ sich zurück auf die Kissen fallen. Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand berührten Logans Unterarm auf dem Bett. Die zufällige Berührung ließ einen wohligen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen, und sie sah wie gebannt auf ihre bloße Hand, die auf seinem Arm ruhte. Sein Blick folgte dem ihren, und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, als er seine Finger, ohne Nachzudenken, mit den ihren verschränkte. Überrascht schaute sie zu ihm auf. Sanft drückte er ihre. Es war so unglaublich endlich wieder Haut an Haut zu fühlen. Logans Haut an ihrer.

Langsam führte er ihre beiden verschlungenen Hände zu seinem Mund, küsste ihren Handrücken, und ließ dabei ihr Gesicht nie aus den Augen. Errötete sie etwa? Nur Rogue konnte bei einer so kleinen Geste verlegen werden. Und er liebte es. Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie noch mehr dafür.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es nicht spüren konnte", sagte sie leise und sah wieder auf ihre Hände, die nun auf seinem Bauch lagen. „Ich fühl es jetzt so klar, dass sie nicht aktiv ist."

„Du hast dich auf alles andere konzentriert", erwiderte Logan sanft.

„Mhm. Ging wohl alles etwas drunter und drüber."

„Hauptsache ist doch, dass du es jetzt weißt, und dass mein Team gewinnt", grinste er und stupste sie mit seiner Schulter an.

„Ha! Das hättest du wohl gerne", rief sie. Wie zum Beweis fiel das nächste Tor für Logans Mannschaft.

„Nein", jammerte Rogue und schlug sich die freie Hand vor die Stirn.

„Siehst du", triumphierte er und drückte ihre Finger mit seinen.

„Es bleibt noch immer ein Drittel für meine Jungs. Und sie werden euch soooo in den Hintern treten", stellte sie kampflustig fest.

„Sehr unwahrscheinlich", erwiderte er nur und wusste, dass er sie somit noch mehr reizte.

„Du wirst schon sehen! Und dann wirst du vor mir auf dem Boden liegen und um Verzeihung flehen, dass du an mir und meinem Team gezweifelt hast", sprudelte es aus ihr mit kaum überhörbarer Vorfreude heraus.

„Noch unwahrscheinlicher, nein unmöglich", sagte er so gleichgültig wie möglich.

„Willst du damit etwas sagen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe", fragte sie ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Nein. Hmm doch eigentlich schon. Du suchst dir einfach die falschen Teams aus", antwortete er grinsend. Empört schnappte sie nach Luft.

„Du musst der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen, Darlin. Deine Mannschaft ist mies. Sieh dir doch nur mal McNichol an. Der muss doch schon froh sein, wenn er gerade aus laufen kann."

„In zwanzig Minuten wirst du jede einzelne Aussage bereuen, die du in den letzten Minuten von dir gelassen hast, Mister", entgegnete sie und stieß ihm mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust.

„Willst du wetten?" Er wusste, sie würde dieser Herausforderung nicht widerstehen können.

„Klar. Worum", stieg sie sofort darauf ein, und ihre Augen blitzten auf vor Begeisterung.

„Wenn mein Team gewinnt, trägst du ab sofort zu jedem Spiel, das wir sehen, ein Shirt von meiner Mannschaft und unterlässt alle bissigen Bemerkungen, zumindest für zwei Monate", grinste er und war sich dessen bewusst, wie viel das von ihr verlangt war. Nichts tat sie lieber, als ihn tagelang damit aufzuziehen, wenn er verloren hatte.

Rogue kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und schien einige Sekunden darüber nachzudenken.

„OK. Wenn mein Team gewinnt, was es sicherlich tun wird", begann sie und lächelte ihn hinterhältig an, „wirst du endlich unter Beweis stellen, dass du noch viel weniger imstande bist auf Schlittschuhe gerade aus zu laufen als McNichol." In den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie des Öfteren versucht ihn zum Eislaufen zu bekommen, aber immer wieder schien etwas ihre Pläne durchkreuzt zu haben. Entweder Missionen, oder Jubilee mit einem Beziehungsnotfall, oder Logan, der sie soweit ablenkte, dass sie auf das Eislaufen vergessen hatte.

„Du gibst also zu, dass er es nicht kann?"

„Ich unterstelle dir, dass du es noch viel weniger kannst, was aber wenn ich es recht überlege, sowieso schon von vornherein klar ist", erwiderte sie.

Logan lachte schallend auf. „Für diese Unverfrorenheit sind es jetzt drei Monate, in denen du dein hübsches feuriges Mundwerk im Zaum halten wirst."

Rogue tat dies mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „So weit wird's nicht kommen, Suga."

„Deal", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Deal", antwortete sie und drückte seine Hand, die noch immer ihre hielt. „Ach ja, und bei jedem Sturz aufs Eis, wirst du ein Glöckchen klingeln hören, das irgendwo an dir hängen wird."

Ein grollendes Lachen schein Logans Körper zu durchwandern. Also waren sie nun wieder bei dem Glöckchenthema angekommen.

„Die Glocke scheint dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf zu gehen, mh", stellte er betont nüchtern grinsend fest.

„Eher der Platz an dem sie hängt", murmelte sie und gleich darauf schrie sie auf, als ihr Team ein weiteres Tor kassieren musste. Keine seiner Reaktionen deutete darauf hin, dass er sie gehört hatte, doch er konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, das über sein Gesicht huschte.

Rogue wurde am nächsten Tag von einer schreienden Jubilee geweckt. „Aufstehen! Die Sonne scheint, die Sonne lacht!"

„Das macht sie auch sicherlich ohne mich", grummelte ihre Freundin und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, als die Japanerin die Vorhänge aufzog.

„Aberrrrrrrr erstens warten Megan und Max draußen auf dich, und zweitens will Hank dich sehen. Was folglich heißt, dass er dir das ok geben wird, und was dann natürlich logisch folgt ist, dass wir sofort auf der Stelle, sobald du das MedLab verlassen hast, deinen entzückenden berührbaren Körper neu einkleiden fahren werden."

Rogue lächelte unter der Decke. Das waren doch wirklich mal gute Nachrichten.

„Na los! Mach schon! Das Einkaufscenter hat nur bis neunzehn Uhr geöffnet, und es ist schon halb neun", stellte Jubilee fest und zog an der Decke.

„Und wir brauchen natürlich den ganzen Tag dann im Center", gähnte Rogue und streckte sich.

„Mindestens, Chica. Also hopp hopp", lachte ihre Freundin und ließ die beiden Kinder ins Zimmer, die sofort über Marie herfielen und sie umarmten.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem kurzen Frühstück in der Küche erschien Rogue bei Hank im MedLab, der offensichtlich schon auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Rogue", grüßte er sie, doch auf seinem Gesicht war nicht das übliche freundliche Lächeln zu sehen. Sofort wusste sie, dass sie wohl kein OK fürs Shoppen bekommen würde.

„Morgen, Hank", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an, während sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn fallen ließ. „Was gibt's?"

„Lass mich zuerst deine Verbände an den Gelenken erneuern", begann der Arzt. „Wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Gut, sehr gut sogar", antwortete Rogue und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, damit er die Bandagen erneuern konnte.  
„Kein Schwindelgefühl mehr?"  
„Nein."  
„Hast du heute schon etwas gegessen?"  
„Ja gerade vorhin."  
„Kein Erbrechen?"  
„Nein, aber vielleicht ist es besser, du stellt mir eine Schale auf den Tisch hier. Nur für den Fall des Falles", scherzte sie, doch Hank reagierte mit keiner Mine.

„Hank, was ist los", fragte sie nun völlig beunruhigt.

„Jean", hallte Jubilees Stimme vom oberen Ende der Treppe durch die Halle. Die rothaarige Ärztin hielt erschrocken inne und beobachtete, wie die junge Asiatin die Stufen auf sie zu gelaufen kam. „Hast du Rogue gesehen", fragte diese völlig außer Atem, als sie neben ihr stand.

„Soweit ich weiß, ist sie noch bei Hank. Er wollte noch einige Tests mit ihr machen", antwortete Jean.

„Aber doch nicht jetzt, nicht heute", stöhne Jubilee theatralisch. „Wir müssen doch einkaufen, einkaufen und nochmals einkaufen!"

Die Ärztin lachte. „Meinst du nicht ihr habt noch genügend Zeit? Es ist doch gerade erst mal halb zwölf."

„Genau das ist mein Punkt! Die Geschäfte schließen doch schon um sieben!"

Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Hank will doch nur sicher gehen, dass Rogue deine Shoppingeskapaden gut übersteht. Du wirst dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Außerdem könnt ihr euch so noch beim Mittagessen vor eurer Mission stärken."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst", nickte Jubilee zustimmend. „Ihr Ärzte seid ja wirklich viel denkende Persönchen." Lachend legte die rothaarige Frau einen Arm um die Schulter ihrer Freundin und spazierte mit ihr in die Küche, wo sie bei den Vorbereitungen zum Mittagessen helfen wollten.

Kurz darauf ging die Fahrstuhltür auf und gab den Blick frei auf Rogue, Hank und den Professor. Die junge Frau stand mit hängendem Kopf und verschränkten Armen, als wolle sie sich selbst fest halten, vor den beiden Männern. Der Fell tragende Arzt lehnte an der Rückwand des Liftes mit ebenso verschränkten Armen und sah unter beinah geschlossenen Lidern die vor ihm stehende Frau an. Die Mimik des Professors war unlesbar, seine Hände in seinem Schoß übereinander geschlagen.

„Bist du dir sicher, Marie", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ja, Professor, es ist das Beste so", antwortete sie mit ebensolcher.

Einen Augenblick später hatte sich ihr ganzes Erscheinungsbild geändert. Ihr Kopf war erhoben, ihre Schultern gespannt und ihre Arme an ihren Seiten. „Wir sehen uns später, wenn ich Jubilee von Sylvi's wegreißen kann", lächelte sie den beiden Männern über die Schulter hinweg zu und ging die Stufen hoch zu ihrem Raum, um sich umzuziehen. Sie hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit im MedLab vergeudet.

„Charles…", begann der Arzt, als sie außer Hörweite war.

„Ich weiß, Hank. Ich weiß", murmelte der Professor und verschwand mit Dr. McKoy in seinem Büro.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey! Zuerst mal muss ich mich kurz zu Wort melden._

_Vielen vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, die ich erhalten hab. Es freut mich irre, wenn euch die Geschichte zumindest ein Wenig gefällt._

_Jaja, ich weiß, ich hör auch schon wieder auf eure Zeit zu vergeuden… _

_Hier ist der nächste Teil… und wie immer, mir gehört nichts (verdammt), bis auf meine Phantasie (und in der gehört mir alles  )_

_Jetzt geht's wirklich los… viel Spass _

**Feste feiern, wie sie fallen**

Völlig erschöpft aber lachend traten vier jungen Frauen voll bepackt mit Tüten durch die Eingangstür des Mansion.

„Ich sehe, ihr ward eindeutig erfolgreich", bemerkte Ororo lächelnd, die gerade aus der Küche kam.  
„Stormy, oh Stormy", flötete Jubilee begeistert, „du weißt ja überhaupt nicht, was du heute versäumt hast."  
Rogue überdrehte im Hintergrund lachend die Augen.  
„Wir kennen jetzt alle, und ich meine ALLE Geschäfte in dem Center in und auswendig, Ro", sagte Calisa, die ebenso geschafft schien, wie Kitty und Rogue. Nur die junge Asiatin sprühte noch vor Energie, als sie die Treppen hoch sprang und den anderen noch zu rief: „Remy wird sooo Augen machen, Chicas!"  
„Spätestens wenn er die Kreditkartenrechnung sieht", murmelte Kitty, die den anderen in das Wohnzimmer folgte und sich auf den freien Sofasessel fallen ließ.   
„Wie kann sie nur mit den tausend Sachen noch so die Stufen nehmen", wunderte sie Rogue, die in einer ihrer Tüten kramte.   
„Kleine Erfrischung gefällig", fragte Jean, die mit einem Tablett voller Gläser zu ihnen gekommen war.  
„Du kannst Gedanken lesen", freute sich Kitty und griff zu.  
„Ganz was Neues", wand Calisa ein und nahm auch dankend ein Glas mit Limonade von der Ärztin entgegen.  
„Bei Jubilees Einkaufstouren ist es nicht schwer zu erraten", lachte diese und setzte sich neben Rogue und Ro auf die große Couch.  
Endlich tauchte Maries Kopf wieder aus dem Tütenberg vor ihr auf. Triumphierend hielt sie zwei sorgfältig verpackte Gegenstände hoch. Noch bevor sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Glas nahm, reichte sie je eines Jean und Ororo. „Hier für euch", lächelte sie ihnen zu, als sie sie fragend ansahen.  
„Haben wir irgendeinen Feiertag übersehen?"  
„Nein", lachte Rogue. „Nachdem Jubilee darauf bestanden hat, in zumindest jedem dritten Geschäft etwas zu kaufen, hab ich mich zu Bookworm's geschlichen, und da haben diese beiden eindeutig eure Namen gerufen."  
„Du warst bei Bookworm's" fragte Kitty erstaunt.  
„Wann", fügte Calisa hinzu.  
„Als ihr Jubilee aus dem gelben Minikleid geholfen habt", erklärte die braunhaarige Frau lächelnd, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete, wie Ro und Jean ihre Geschenke auspackten.  
„Rogue, das war doch nicht nötig", murmelte Storm und strich sanft über den Büchereinband.  
„Ich weiß, aber wie gesagt, sie haben so laut nach euch gerufen. Ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Und ich hatte eine Entschuldigung, dass ich bei Lack und Latex nichts kaufen musste", grinste Marie, als sie von beiden Frauen gedrückt wurde.  
„Lack und Latex?", fragte die rothaarige Ärztin ungläubig.  
„Was mich mehr interessiert, Jubilee saß in einem Kleid fest", warf Ro lachend ein.  
„Das hättet ihr sehen müssen. Das Highlight des Tages. Die Verkäuferin hat ihr drei Mal nahe gelegt, dass sie es vielleicht in zwei Nummern größer probieren sollte. Aber ihr kennt ja Jubes", antwortete Calisa, die noch immer grinsen musste, als sie an das Bild dachte.  
„Wir haben eine geschlagene halbe Stunde gebraucht, sie da wieder heraus zu bekommen", erklärte Kitty und schien noch erschöpfter zu sein als zuvor.  
„Vielleicht könnten wir ja das Überwachungsvideo bekommen", murmelte Rogue.  
„Du bist ein böses, böses Mädchen, Süße", lachte Ro herzhaft, und die anderen stimmten in ihr Gelächter mit ein.  
„Aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck wäre es wert", fügte Calisa hinzu. „Dann würde sie vielleicht einmal so leiden, wie wir heute mit ihr. Die Frau ist wirklich ein Shopping-Freak."

„X-Men bitte meldet euch sofort im Besprechungszimmer", hörten sie plötzlich den Professor in ihren Köpfen.  
„Oh Mann, auch das noch", murmelte Kitty, als sie sich aus dem Sessel hoch quälte.  
„Keine Mission kann so schlimm sein, wie Einkaufen mit Jubes", munterte Calisa ihre Freundin auf.  
Rogue sah den vier Frauen zu, die sich bereit für den nächsten Einsatz machten.  
„Bei der nächsten Mission bist du wieder dabei", sagte Storm zu ihr, als sie aufstand.  
„Ja, bei der nächsten", murmelte Marie und begann die Tüten einzusammeln.

Spät nachts erwachte Rogue durch die Geräusche des Jets, der am Mansiongelände landete. Es war kurz nach zwei Uhr früh. Verschlafen strich sie sich über das Gesicht. Je wacher sie wurde, desto stärker wurde die Übelkeit in ihr. Sie schaffte es gerade noch ins Bad, bevor sie sich übergeben musste.

Als sie sich gerade die Zähne putzte, hörte sie ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Lächelnd rief sie: „Komm rein, Suga", wusch sich noch das Gesicht und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, wo ein erschöpfter Logan schon auf sie wartete.

Müde kroch sie wieder unter ihre Decke, klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze und gleich darauf sah sie in seine Augen, als er sich hingelegt hatte.

„Alle gesund und munter wieder hier", fragte sie und drückte ihren Polster zu Recht.  
„Gesund ja. Munter nicht. Der Cajun musste Sparky aus dem Blackbird tragen", antwortete er. Also musste auch Jubes unter ihrem Einkaufmarathon etwas gelitten haben, lächelte sie.

Es war zwischen ihnen so zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass wenn sie alleine auf Missionen gingen, der eine dem anderen danach Bericht erstattete, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit. So waren sie immer sicher, dass sie heil nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren.

„Worum ging's?"  
Logan atmete tief durch, bevor er antwortete: „Magnetos Gefährten haben ein Chemielabor angegriffen. Der Direktor dachte wohl sie würden es in Schutt und Ascher zerlegen."  
„Aber?"  
„Sie haben nur eine einzige Abteilung in Beschlag genommen. Chuck meint, dass es etwas mit Mystique und ihrer Infektion zu tun habe."  
Rogues Blick schweifte über seine Schulter hinweg, beim Fenster hinaus zu den Sternen.  
„Fellball findet sicher etwas in deinem Blut, was ihnen helfen wird", versicherte ihr Logan und strich ihr kurz über die Haare. Sie nickte nur.  
„Mir wär's auch lieber, die blaue Furie auf normalem Weg unschädlich zu machen", fügte er danach hinzu. Wieder nickte sie, und langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu.  
Lächelnd hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Rogue saß mit Storm, Hank und dem Professor allein am Frühstückstisch der Lehrer und beobachtete das Treiben der Kinder, während sie eine Tasse Tee trank. Die anderen X-Men waren noch in ihren Betten.

„Magneto hat scheinbar einen Arzt gefunden, der ihm das Antiserum erzeugen kann", hörte sie Charles den anderen erzählen. „Mystique ist in einem schlechten Zustand. Er wird alles daran setzen, sie zu retten. Ich habe ihm unsere Unterlagen zukommen lassen, so wie besprochen." Ro und der Arzt nickten nur zustimmend. Die X-Men hatten einstimmig beschlossen Magneto in diesem Fall ihre Unterstützung zu zusichern.

„Rogue? Rogue", zum wiederholten Male sprach Storm ihre Freundin an.  
„Ja? Entschuldigt bitte, ich war gerade wo anders", lächelte sie und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihren Tischpartnern zu.  
„Das hab ich bemerkt", erwiderte die weißhaarige Frau ihr Lächeln. „Ich wollte wissen, ob du mir bei den Vorbereitungen für heute Abend helfen willst. Scheinbar müssen wir auf die anderen noch ein wenig verzichten."  
„Klar kein Problem. Megan und Max möchten auch helfen, wenn es ok ist", antwortete sie.   
„Natürlich, je mehr desto besser."  
„Logan, Scott und ich bauen gegen Mittag dann die Bar am Pool auf", sagte Hank und biss herzhaft in sein Sandwich.  
„Dann sind ja alle Vorkehrungen getroffen", stellte der Professor zufrieden fest und lächelte in die Runde.

Die Küche glich einem Schlachtfeld.

„Ich dachte, ihr schneidet hier nur das Obst für die Bowle, und verarbeitet nicht die ganze Küche zu Kleinholz", grinste Kurt, der gerade das Eis für die Bar holen wollte, und über den Müllsack neben der Tür stolperte.  
„Kreative Arbeit braucht eben Platz", lächelte Rogue zu ihm hin, während sie Megan und Max je eine Scheibe Ananas auf den Teller legte, die die beiden Kinder mit voller Begeisterung zerschnitten.  
„Ihr habt den Pool ja toll dekoriert", lobte Kurt sie und strubbelte Megan kurz durch die Haare. Das kleine Mädchen sah strahlend zu ihm auf und plapperte auch schon munter darauf los, was sie schon alles getan hatten.  
„Dann brauchen wir also nur noch mit der Feier anfangen", stellte Kurt fest und holte zwei Säcke eis aus dem Gefrierschrank.

„Nein", rief Megan empört. „Die Bowle ist noch nicht ganz fertig. Wieso gibt es überhaupt zwei Bowlen? Eine für Kinder und die anderen für euch?"  
Hilfesuchend sah der blaue Mutant zu Rogue hin, die nur amüsiert lächelte. „Also, das ist… weil", stotterte er.  
„Die Bowle für euch ist einfach süßer, Gurke. Oder wollt ihr lieber die andere? Kein Problem", antwortete Marie nun lächelnd.

„Nein! Nicht! Ich will die süße", schrie Max empört und stieß Megan in die Seite.

„Du kannst doch gleich sagen, dass in der einen Alkohol ist und in der andren nichts", sagte das blauhäutige Mädchen und wandte sich wieder ihrem Obst auf dem Teller zu. „Logan hat uns schon gesagt, dass wir von der Bowle für euch die Finger lassen müssen, sonst werden wir krank und wenn wir dann wieder gesund sind, müssen wir aaalle Tafeln in der Schule für einen Monat lang putzen."

Rogue konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Scheinbar hatten die Knirpse den großen bösen Wolverine schon genau ausgefragt, was es bei der Feier alles geben würde. Wie aufs Stichwort ging die Küchentür auf und Logan trat mit zwei Kisten in den Händen zu ihnen.

„Hey, Ro wartet draußen schon auf die Früchte. Habt ihr sie fertig, oder sollen wir die Party verschieben", grummelte er, als er die Kisten neben die Kücheninsel stellte.

„Wir sind schon fertig, oder Rogue", rief Megan völlig aufgelöst. „Wir können sofort feiern!"

„Megan, es reicht, wenn ihr Storm die Früchte jetzt bringt, dann können wir bald loslegen, ja", beruhigte Marie die beiden jungen Mutanten mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Der böse haarige Mann hier hat nur einen schlechten Sinn für Humor", fügte sie nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu und wuschelte Logan durch die Haare. Max, Megan und Kurt brachen in Gelächter aus, als sie seinen völlig überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sahen.

„Ok, Kinder, wir gehen jetzt wohl besser. Nehmt das Obst mit und raus mit euch", murmelte Kurt noch immer grinsend und verließ mit den beiden gleich darauf die Küche.

Mittlerweile hielt sich Rogue vor lachen den Bauch, und Logan starrte sie an. „Du hättest dich sehen müssen", jappste sie und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Auch wenn er zuvor wirklich böse auf sie gewesen wäre, spätestens jetzt, wenn er sie so sah, wäre alles wie weggeblasen. Ihr Lachen hallte durch die Küche, und ihre Augen glänzten und blitzen vor Freude, doch so einfach konnte er sie nicht davonkommen lassen. Sie hatte ihn vor Kurt und den Kindern blamiert, auch wenn ihn das nicht weniger kümmern konnte.

Unbemerkt griff er nach ein paar Eiswürfeln auf der Kücheninsel, die vorhin aus den Säcken gerutscht waren und ging langsam auf die noch immer grinsende Frau zu. Rogues Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. Sie wusste, dass er irgendetwas vorhatte, doch konnte nicht erkennen, was es genau war, bis ihr Blick auf den Spiegel neben der Tür fiel. Dort sah sie, dass aus seiner Hand hinter seinem Rücken Wasser tropfte. Sofort zählte sie eins und eins zusammen, und knurrte in ihrer besten Wolverine Manier: „Wag es, und du bist toter als ein Schneemann im Juli."  
Logan zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Nachdem er nun schon aufgeflogen war, konnte er wie beiläufig nun mit den Eiswürfeln in seinen Händen vor ihrem Gesicht rumspielen.  
„Ach ja Darlin, und wie willst du das anstellen", forderte er sie heraus.  
„Wenn du das tust, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du bei den nächsten Veranstaltungen für die Kinder als Aufsicht eingeteilt wirst. Und das wird noch viel schmerzvoller sein, als der Tod eines Schneemannes", entgegnete sie und verbarg ihren Stolz, dass sie auf diese Idee gekommen war, kaum.  
Logan schien wirklich die Drohung zu überdenken, bevor er in einer blitzartigen Bewegung die drei schon beinah völlig zerronnenen Eiswürfel in ihr Shirt steckte. Lachend beobachtete er an die Kühlschranktür gelehnt in den nächsten Momenten, wie Rogue versuchte das kalte schmelzende Eis loszuwerden und dabei in der Küche rum sprang.  
„Bei jeder einzelner Veranstaltung, Wolverine", grummelte sie, als sie wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war. „Mit vielen neugierigen Kindern, die am liebsten mit dir Pony spielen würden."  
„Das war es wert", grinste er noch immer. „Außerdem wirst du mir doch sicher bei den meisten Gesellschaft leisten, Darlin."

Rogue schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Da musst du schon alleine durch, Suga", erwiderte sie und wandte ihren Blick ab. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörten sie die große Standuhr in der Halle fünf Uhr schlagen.

„Gibst du mir bitte ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank", fragte Marie ihn und kramte in ihrem Rucksack, der in einer Ecke der Küche lehnte. Als sie gefunden wonach sie gesucht hatte, stand sie auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen, dass Logan ihr die Flasche Wasser zuwarf. Ihre Reaktion war blitzschnell, doch konnte sie das Geschoß nicht festhalten und so fiel es mit einem Fläschchen aus ihrer anderen Hand zugleich zu Boden.

„Verdammter Mist", murmelte sie und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken. Einen Augenblick später war Logan bei ihrer Seite und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. In Gedanken schalt er sich, dass er nicht an ihre noch nicht verheilten Handgelenke gedacht hatte, die wohl so einen Wurf noch nicht wieder verdauen konnten.  
„Was ist das, Marie", fragte er besorgt, als er eine der vielen verstreuten Tabletten vom Boden aufhob.  
„Eine Tablette", antwortete sie gereizt.

„Verflucht Marie", begann er, und sie hörte das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Sie konnte nicht ausmachen, ob es Wut oder Sorge war, also konzentrierte sie sich auf das Aufheben der Pillen und ließ sie wieder in das kleine braune Fläschchen zurückfallen. „Wofür sind die Dinger?" fuhr er ruhiger fort.  
„Hank hat sie mir für meinen Magen gegeben", erwiderte sie nun auch gelassener. „Damit ich auch mal etwas unten behalte, was ich zu mir nehme."  
„Noch nicht besser", fragte er nun hörbar besorgt.

„Doch, Suga", lächelte sie und sah ihn von unten an, „seit ich die Dinger alle zwei bis drei Stunden nehme, geht's viel besser." Er nickte nur und half ihr auf, als sie das Fläschchen mit den Pillen wieder verschlossen hatte.  
„Rogue, Chica", schrie Jubilee und krachte in die Küche. „Du musst dich umziehen, sofort! Die Band fängt gleich an. Wolvie wird sich zwanzig Minuten gedulden müssen, dann kann er dich wieder von oben bis unten bewundern!"

Noch bevor Marie etwas erwidern konnte, schob ihre Freundin sie auch schon an ihren Schultern zur Tür hinaus. Sie konnte nur noch einen entschuldigenden Blick Logan zuwerfen, der ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Auch wenn Sparky eine Nervensäge war, so hatte sie wieder einmal ins Schwarze getroffen.

Rogue hörte die Musik schon im Mansion, als sie die Stufen in die Halle hinunterging. Auch wenn Jubilee unbedingt wollte, dass sie das neue Kleid anzog, hatte sie sich für ihre neue Jeans, die mit grünen Blättern bestickt war, und ein dazu passendes grünes Oberteil mit glockenförmigen Ärmeln entschieden.

Nun stand sie neben der Balkontür auf der Terrasse und sah lächelnd den Kindern zu, die entweder bei Hank am Grill standen, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, oder im Pool und auf der Wiese rumtobten. Unbemerkt hatte sich Logan, der sie seit sie heraus getreten war beobachtet hatte, ihr genähert. Als er sah, wie sie mit der Zunge kurz über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, musst er gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sie einfach in seine Arme zu nehmen, sie an sich zu drücken und sie besinnungslos zu küssen. Reiß dich zusammen Logan, dachte er.

„Kommst du mit runter, Darlin, oder bleibst du hier angewurzelt", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
Erschrocken fuhr Rogue herum und fand einen lächelnden Wolverine vor sich. „Du solltest wirklich mal das mit dem Glöckchen in Erwägung ziehen", erwiderte sie und stieß sich von der Mauer ab.  
„Können wir das Thema für heute lassen", wehrte Logan grinsend ab und hob die Hände, „Ich versprech dir, wir diskutieren das ausführlich nächste Woche mal, ja?"  
Marie lächelte nur und nahm seine Hand, die er ihr auffordernd hingehalten hatte. Diese simple Berührung ließ sie leicht erschaudern. Sanft drückte er ihre Finger und sah sie durchdringend, da ihm ihre Reaktion nicht entgangen war.  
Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie schon Megan ihren Namen rufen. Einen Augenblick später war die blaue junge Mutantin auch schon an ihrer Seite und zerrte sie mit sich zur Bowle, die Marie ihrer Meinung nach unbedingt kosten musste. Logan trottete hinter ihnen her zur Bar.

„Du darfst aber nur unsere trinken", erklärte das Mädchen der braunhaarigen Frau, als sie ihr einen Becher reichte. „Sonst wirst du nämlich krank und dann musst du alle Tafeln putzen, wenn du wieder gesund wirst. Nicht wahr, Logan?"  
„Knirps, das gilt nur für euch Kinder", antwortete dieser und nahm von John, der an der Bar arbeitete, eine Flasche Bier entgegen. „Ein wenig Bowle verträgt sie schon."  
„Aber wenn sie krank wird, dann muss sie die Tafel putzen, oder", fragte Max nach.  
Logan grinste nur, während Marie von der Kinderbowle kostete und die beiden jungen Mutanten lobte, wie gut sie doch geworden war.

Das Fest wurde für die Kinder ein voller Erfolg. Spielend und lachend mit den anderen Mutanten und X-Men tollten sie über die Wiese und im Pool herum, bis sie schließlich einer nach dem anderen müde und geschafft ins Bett trotteten.

Mittlerweile waren nur noch die Erwachsenen auf dem Rasen, und hatten es sich an den großen Tischen, die mit Kerzen und Fackeln beleuchtet waren, gemütlich gemacht und genossen die Bowle und die Musik. Grinsend und etwas verschwitzt kam Rogue wieder zurück an ihren Platz, während Kitty und Jubilee noch weiter über die Tanzfläche fegten.

„Wasser", seufzte sie theatralisch, griff nach dem Glas, dass Ro ihr reichte und ließ sich auf ihren Sessel fallen.  
„Remy hat die Shoppingexkapade von Jubes wohl gut verdaut", bemerkte Jean lächelnd und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das eng umschlungen tanzende Paar.  
„Sie hat ihn auch lange genug entschädigt dafür heut Nacht", murmelte Logan und zuckte wissend mit den Augenbrauen.  
„Urghs, definitiv zuviel Information", stöhnte Marie und schluckte zwei ihrer Tabletten.  
Die beiden Frauen ihr gegenüber brachen in Gelächter aus.  
„Manchmal solltest du wirklich besser den Mund halten", fügte sie nach einigen Momenten hinzu und grinste ihn an.  
„Ihr wisst doch auch nicht was ihr wollt. Entweder fragt ihr, was wir denken und dann sollen wir wieder den Mund halten", erwiderte er und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Da muss ich Logan Recht geben", stimmte Scott ihm grinsend zu.  
„Scott Summers, überleg dir lieber was du gerade gesagt hast, sonst kannst du auf einer Luftmatratze im Pool schlafen", neckte Jean ihn.  
„Ach Süße, dir wird doch langweilig…" flötete er.  
„Oh Nein! Oooooh Nein", unterbrach ihn Rogue und hielt ihm eine Hand vors Gesicht quer über den Tisch, „tu dir, uns und vor allem mir den Gefallen und red nicht weiter. Jubilees Ausgleich für die Rechnung ist schon mehr als ich wissen wollte. Nicht auch noch du, bitte."

Lautes Gelächter war von den anderen Anwesenden am Tisch zu vernehmen, während Scott völlig unschuldig sagte: „Ihr wird doch nur langweilig, wenn du allein die Wiederholung von Mr und Mrs Smith schauen musst."  
Rogue verschluckte sich an ihrer Bowle, als sie wieder an die Träume der beiden anderen denken musste, und lachte herzhaft, während Jean ihr einen wissenden Blick zuwarf. Ein Film mit beiden Fantasiedarstellern war wohl perfektes Vorspiel für sie.

„Was waren das denn für Tabletten", fragte Ro Marie, nachdem diese sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Nur für meinen Magen", antwortete sie und ignorierte Hanks durchdringenden Blick von der anderen Seite des Tisches.  
„Lass es mich wieder gut machen und tanz mit mir", forderte Scott Jean auf, die freudestrahlend einwilligte. Sie hatte zu wenig Zeit sich auf Feiern zu amüsieren, nur er und sie. Storm und Hank folgten ihrem Beispiel und gesellten sich zu den anderen Paaren auf der Tanzfläche.

„Komm schon", hörte sie plötzlich Logans Stimme neben ihrem Ohr murmeln und spürte seine Hände auf ihren Oberarmen, die sie sanft nach oben zogen.  
„Das mit der Romantik musst du wirklich noch üben, Suga", murmelte sie lächelnd, als er sie langsam vor sich her zur Tanzfläche führte. Das leise Knurren, dass durch seinen Körper lief, ließ einen Schauer über ihren Rücken laufen.  
Einen Augenblick später fand sie sich auch schon in seinen Armen wieder. Sein Blick ließ ihren nicht los, während sie sich langsam zur Musik bewegten.   
„Ich glaub, ich werd mich nie daran gewöhnen, wie unglaublich sich Berührungen anfühlen", flüsterte sie und wusste, dass nur er sie hören konnte.  
„Und es wird jeden Tag noch besser werden", erwiderte er ohne Zweifel in ihren Haaren.  
Lächelnd drückte sie sich an ihn und genoss seine starken Arme um ihren Körper. Er roch so unglaublich gut, dachte sie zum wiederholten Male. Niemand durfte so gut riechen.

Rogue hätte ewig so weitertanzen können, doch sie war so müde. Ihre Glieder wurden mit jedem Schritt schwerer und schwerer, und die Musik drang nur noch undeutlich zu ihr durch.

Nur für einen kurzen Moment wollte sie die Augen schließen…


	31. Chapter 31

**Abschied**

Lächelnd sah Jean zu Rogue und Logan, während sie mit Scott tanzte.

„Die beiden passen gut zusammen", murmelte Scott, der anscheinend ihre Gedanken erraten hatte.

„Ja, die Frage ist nur, wann sie es selbst merken werden", erwiderte die rothaarige Frau und strahlte ihren Verlobten an. Sie hatte ihr Glück in diesem Mann schon gefunden und hoffte inständig, dass auch ihre Freundin bald erkennen würde, was ihr Tanzpartner für sie empfand.

Scott strich ihr sanft durch die Haare, als seine Freundin plötzlich in seinen Armen erstarrte. Als er ihrem Blick folgte, sah er gerade noch, wie Rogue leblos in sich zusammen sackte.

Einen Moment später hatte Logan sie hochgehoben und rief nach Jean und Hank, die sofort an ihrer Seite waren.

„Wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich ins MedLab bringen", hörte Scott Hank sagen und wollte den anderen in den Krankentrakt des Mansion folgen.

„Scott, du musst die anderen beruhigen. Wir bringen Rogue ins Haus und kümmern uns um sie. Sobald wir etwas Genaueres wissen, geben wir euch Bescheid", hallte die Stimme des Professors in seinem Kopf. Cyclops nickte und wandte sich den anderen aufgeregten Mutanten zu.

Währenddessen untersuchte Hank die bewusstlose braunhaarige Frau und schloss sie an einige Geräte an, um ihren Zustand überwachen zu können. Charles hatte alle Mühe Jean, Logan und Storm aus dem Zimmer zu bekommen, da keiner von ihnen Rogue alleine lassen wollte. Doch der Fell tragende Arzt brauchte seine Zeit, um die Untersuchungen gründlich durchführen zu können.

„Was ist hier los, Chuck", fragte Logan aufgebracht, doch nahm seinen Blick nicht von Rogue, die er durch das Fenster in der Tür beobachtete.

„Logan, wir…", begann der Professor mit sorgenvoller Stimme. Selten zuvor hatten die X-Men ihren Anführer so erlebt. Es war für alle ein Zeichen, dass es sich hier um etwas äußerst Ernstes handeln musste.

Noch bevor Charles weiterreden konnte, öffnete sich die Aufzugstür und Scott kam zu ihnen.

„Wie geht's ihr", fragte er sofort, und Jean ergriff augenblicklich seine Hand.

„Wir sollten vielleicht in den Warteraum gehen", schlug Xavier vor und rollte allen voran in das nächste Zimmer. Widerstrebend riss sich Logan vom Fenster los und folgte den anderen.

Die kurze Stille, die zwischen den Anwesenden herrschte, war kaum erträglich, und so waren sie beinah erleichtert, als der Professor wieder das Wort ergriff. „Die Tabletten, die Rogue seit gestern nimmt, sind nicht für ihren Magen", begann er und in seiner Stimme schwang ein deutliches Zittern mit. Die Unsicherheit von Charles beunruhigte alle nur noch mehr, doch sie wussten besser, als ihn nun zu unterbrechen.

„Hank hat ihre Blutproben aufs Genaueste untersucht. Doch erst als er auch noch andere Test wegen ihrer Übelkeit durchgeführt hat, haben wir erkannt, dass… sich noch immer Gift in ihrem Organismus befindet."  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", flüsterte Ororo und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.  
„Dann sind die Tabletten also eine Behandlung gegen das Gift, oder", fragte Scott, der aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie sich Logans gesamter Körper anspannte und die Augen schloss.  
„Ich wünschte, es wäre so", antwortete der Professor und sein Blick wanderte geschlagen von einem zum anderen. „Es hat sich schon so weit in ihrem Körper eingenistet, dass wir nicht mehr feststellen können, wie die ursprüngliche Zusammensetzung ausgesehen hat."  
„Aber Shadow hat ihr doch das Antiserum gespritzt", sagte Jean fassungslos.  
Charles nickte. „Das Gegengift hatte scheinbar eine zu geringe Dosierung für den Zeitraum, in dem sich die toxischen Mittel schon in ihrem Organismus befunden haben. Es konnte nicht dem gesamten Gift entgegenwirken."  
„Aber es ging ihr doch schon wieder gut", flüsterte Ororo und sah flehend zu dem Mann im Rollstuhl.  
Wieder nickte er. „Wahrscheinlich ist die Besserung ihres Zustandes dem Antiserum zuzuschreiben. Der Organismus arbeitet weiter, als befände sich kein Gift mehr im Körper, verbraucht nach und nach immer mehr Energie und somit auch Antikörper. Je schwächer das Mittel wird, desto stärker werden im Gegenzug wieder die toxischen Bestandteile. Sie befallen die Organe und schwächen das gesamte System fortlaufend."

Ungläubig und geschockt sahen die X-Men einander an. Nur Logan lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand, als wäre alles Leben aus ihm getreten.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas…", brach Scott die Stille.

Der Professor schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Was ist mit Rockingston", fragte Storm und in ihrer Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit.  
„Shadow selbst hat den Arzt, der das Gift und Gegengift entwickelt hat, getötet und alle Aufzeichnungen vernichtet", antwortete Charles und wandte den Blick zu Hank, der gerade zu ihnen gekommen war.

Noch bevor er diesen fragen konnte, wie es Rogue ging, hörten sie Logans beherrschte Stimme: „Ich berühre sie. Sie kann so viel von meiner Mutation haben, wie sie nur braucht."  
Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu.  
„Das ist es", rief Scott und nickte Wolverine aufmunternd zu, doch das tiefe Räuspern des Arztes, zerstörte sogleich wieder ihren Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Ich befürchte nicht."  
„Wir haben es noch nicht einmal versucht", knurrte Logan durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Wir haben vorgestern die Tests wegen ihrer Mutation gemacht. Die Übertragung deiner Selbstheilung hat nichts an ihren Blutproben und ihrem Zustand geändert", erwiderte Hank besiegt.  
„Wenn wir den Kontakt länger aufrecht erhalten", versuchte es Logan nochmals. Doch wieder schüttelte der Arzt den Kopf.  
„Die Anstrengung der Anwendung ihrer Kraft würde es nur noch beschleunigen."  
Wieder trat eine unsagbar bedrückende Stille in den Raum.

„Heißt das…", begann Scott nach einigen Momenten, doch er konnte den Satz nicht einmal aussprechen.

„Ja", erwiderte der Professor und sein Gesicht schien in diesem Augenblick um Jahre gealtert zu sein.

Langsam aber sicher begannen die Anwesenden zu begreifen, was noch niemand ausgesprochen hatte.

Tränen begannen sich den Weg über Storms Wange zu bahnen, und Jean schluchzte, während Scott sie in seine Arme nahm.

„Ich geb sie nicht auf, egal was ihr denkt. Ich geb Marie nicht auf", schrie Logan plötzlich und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Säule neben sich.

„Wir geben nicht auf", entgegnete Charles, doch in seiner Stimme war zu hören, dass auch er nur noch wenig Hoffnung besaß. „Wir versuchen alles Mögliche, doch noch das Antiserum zu finden, aber unsere Zeit ist beschränkt."

„Ihr Zustand ist jetzt stabil. Sie schläft, aber wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", murmelte Hank, der Ororo umarmt hielt.  
„Wie lange", flüsterte Jean und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Zwei, maximal drei Tage", antwortete er tonlos.

Völlig erschöpft verließen Logan und Scott den Geländewagen am Morgen und betraten das Mansion. Sie waren die ganze Nacht unterwegs gewesen und hatten alle Informanten in der Nähe des Mansion aufgesucht, die auch nur irgendeinen Hinweis für Rogues Heilung haben konnten. An ihrer Mine war sofort zu erkennen, dass sie mit leeren Händen zurückgekehrt waren. Wie in Trance marschierten die beiden Männer in ihren Uniformen nebeneinander durch die Halle, als ein kleiner Junge die Treppe herunter gelaufen kam und mit Logan zusammenstieß.

„Langsam, Kleiner", murmelte dieser nur emotionslos.

„Entschuldigung, Mr. Logan", stotterte der Mutant und lief in das Speisezimmer.

Beim Vorbeigehen konnte Scott erkennen, dass nur die Kinder im Saal waren. Von den übrigen X-Men war keiner zu sehen. Der Professor hatte gestern den anderen noch mitgeteilt, was mit Rogue passiert war, doch zu dem Zeitpunkt, waren Cyclops und Wolverine schon aufgebrochen.

Als sie vor dem Büro von Charles standen, sah Logan Scott kurz an, der verständnisvoll nickte. Natürlich wollte Wolverine zuerst nach Rogue sehen, bevor er zu den anderen ging, und nachdem sich Xavier nicht bei ihnen gemeldet hatte, wussten beide, dass auch keiner von den anderen eine Spur entdeckt hatte.

Cyclops atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, bevor er klopfte und die Tür öffnete.

„Wie geht es ihr", fragte er und nahm auf der Couch Platz.

„Keine Veränderung", antwortete Jean, die hinter dem Professor stand. Sie sah müde und abgekämpft aus. Auch sie hatte scheinbar die ganze Nacht versucht einen Weg zu finden, ihrer Freundin und Kollegin zu helfen. „Habt ihr…"  
„Nein", schüttelte ihr Verlobter den Kopf und verbarg ihn kurz in seinen Händen. „Niemand hat auch nur die kleinste Information."

„Ich habe versucht Erik zu erreichen, aber er hat meine Versuche alle erfolgreich abgeblockt", sagte nun der Professor, der in dieser Nacht um Jahre gealtert zu sein schien. „Hanks Kollegen aus dem In – und Ausland haben auch keine Neuigkeiten für uns."

In Gedanken überflog Charles nochmals, was sie noch tun konnten, doch all ihre Möglichkeiten waren beinah aufgebraucht. Kitty, Calisa und Jubilee versuchten über das Internet und Datenbanken etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Remy, Bobby, John, Kurt und Piotr waren mit dem Blackbird aufgebrochen, doch auch von ihnen hatten sie noch keine Nachricht. Charles hatte Shadow persönlich einen Besuch abgestattet und sogar seine Gedanken gelesen, doch dieser sagte die Wahrheit, dass er keine Ahnung von dem Gift oder Antiserum selbst hatte.

Sie steckten also fest, und die Zeit zerrann durch ihre Finger wie Sand.

„Ich lass euch alleine", murmelte Hank hilflos, der gerade Rogues Werte überprüft hatte, warf noch einmal einen Blick auf den Mann im Sessel und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Logan nahm Maries Hand in seine und streichelte sanft darüber. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem schlafenden Gesicht. Sie war blass, aber doch nicht todkrank!

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt", flüsterte er, führte ihre Hand an seine Wange und küsste sie zärtlich.  
„Weil ich dachte, wenn ich so tue, als ob es nicht existieren würde, würde es weg gehen", hörte er ihre sanfte Stimme und sah auf. Mit großen, grünen Augen schaute sie ihn beinah entschuldigend an. Vor Jahren war sie die Erste gewesen, die es je geschafft oder gewagt hatte, seinem Blick so lange stand zu halten.

„Bist du böse auf mich", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Nein, Darlin, nein", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich versteh nur nicht, wieso…"  
„Ich dachte, wenn ich es laut aussprechen würde, dann wäre es wahr und… und dann würde ich zu viel Angst haben, um noch irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als Angst zu haben."  
Logan nickte beinah unmerklich.   
„Ich hab allein versucht, damit klar zu kommen, aber jetzt kann ich es nicht mehr", fuhr sie fort und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich werde sterben…" ihre Stimme brach und sie schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Darlin, hör mir zu. Du darfst nicht aufgeben. Wir finden einen Weg", erwiderte Logan in überzeugtem Tonfall und strich ihr über die Wange. Mit geschlossenen Augen aber lächelnd lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand.  
„Ich geb nicht auf, Suga", sagte sie nun bestimmend und sah ihn an. „Aber, und jetzt hör mir zu, aber wir wissen beide, dass nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt… und wenn wir keine Lösung finden…" Sie atmete tief durch. Logan zerriss es beinah innerlich, sie so zu sehen und reden zu hören. Am liebsten würde er sie in die Arme nehmen und sie vor allem Bösen beschützen, doch er wusste, diesmal war er auf verlorenem Posten. Diesmal konnte er sie nicht mit seiner Mutation retten.

„Wenn wir keine Lösung finden, werde ich sterben", begann sie erneut und hielt seinen Blick mit ihrem gefangen. „Und wie alles andere in meinem Leben, weiß ich nicht wirklich, wie man das macht. Aber wenn… dann will ich es nicht versauen. Ich möchte, dass es zumindest etwas ist, was ich einmal richtig gemacht habe."  
„Du hast viel mehr in deinem Leben richtig gemacht, als du überhaupt nur ahnst, Darlin", erwiderte Logan und küsste erneut ihre Hand. Rogue lächelte matt.

„Logan hör mir zu. Ich weiß, du willst das alles nicht hören, aber ich muss es sagen, falls, FALLS wir keinen Ausweg finden."  
Er konnte nur nicken.  
„Du kannst dich nicht auf andere verlassen, um dich am Leben zu fühlen, das ist dein Job. Das hab ich über die letzten Jahre gelernt. Ich will, dass ihr Freunde, eine Familie bleibt. Dass ihr in Verbindung bleibt, egal was passiert. Ich will, dass ihr euch dessen bewusst seid, was ihr einander und mir bedeutet und welchen Effekt ihr auf das Leben anderer habt. Freundschaft kann nie über oder unterbewertet sein." Plötzlich rannen zwei einsame Tränen über ihre Wangen, und Rogue schien darüber so überrascht zu sein, dass sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

„Ich hasse es", schrie sie beinah und Logan war sofort auf dem Bett an ihrer Seite und hielt beide ihrer Hände in seinen. „Ich hab Angst. Ich bin so wütend. Ich will nicht sterben, Logan. Ich hasse das. Erinner mich, das nie mehr zu tun." Ihre Finger gruben sich in sein Oberteil und er zog sie fest an sich. „Ich will euch nicht verlassen. Ich will nicht sterben, Logan."


	32. Chapter 32

**Verlorene Zeit**

Logan hielt sie einfach nur fest, als sie in seinen Armen schluchzte. Tausend und kein Gedanke schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch er konnte keinen von ihnen festhalten. Er spürte nur die unglaubliche Frau, die in seiner Umarmung war und wollte sie nie wieder los lassen.

Langsam beruhigte sich Rogue wieder und atmete tief durch. Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich die verbleibenden Tränen von ihren Wangen und sah dann zu Logan auf.

Es war deutlich zu sehen, wie erschöpft sie war, dennoch lächelte sie ihn an. Vorsichtig half er ihr sich hinzulegen und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wie schon unzählige Male zuvor in den letzten Jahren, doch diesmal hatte er das Gefühl, als zerrisse es ihm das Herz.

„Ich bin hier, Darlin", sagte er sanft. Er musste jetzt stark sein, für sie, auch wenn er am liebsten in den Wald gerannt wäre, um dort seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. „Ich mach alles, was du willst."

„Gerade jetzt will ich, dass du hier zu mir ins Bett kommst, und mir erzählst, was du noch so alles hörst, wenn anständige Mutanten schon schlafen sollten", lächelte sie ihn herausfordernd an.  
Überrascht zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, doch grinste leicht. Er legte sich neben sie auf das Bett, wartete bis sie ihren Kopf auf seinen linken Oberarm gebettet hatte, umschlang mit dem anderen Arm ihre Hüfte und legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Bald darauf verließ er das MedLab, als Rogue eingeschlafen war.

„Wie geht's ihr", fragte Scott, als Logan das Büro des Professors betrat.  
„Sie ist tapferer, als sie es jemals wissen wird. Sie schläft", antwortete er. An den Gesichtern der anderen konnte er erkennen, dass sie noch keine Fortschritte gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde mithilfe Cerebros versuchen Erik zu finden, und auch noch einige andere Bekannte zu kontaktieren", begann Charles und blickte zu Scott und Logan. „Ruht euch inzwischen ein Wenig aus. Sobald ich Genaueres weiß, werde ich euch Bescheid geben."

Ausruhen! Wie konnten sie sich nun ausruhen, wo doch alle wussten, wie wenig Zeit sie hatten. Logan schüttelte kurz den Kopf, doch entschied dann, dass er zumindest eine Dusche gut gebrauchen konnte und verließ das Büro.

„Wie sieht's aus", fragte Scott seine Verlobte, als Logan und der Professor gegangen waren.  
„Keine Spur von dem Arzt, der das Gift entwickelt hat, weder in den Vereinigten Staaten noch in Australien wo sich seine Spur verliert", antwortete Jean emotionslos. „Charles versucht in Sydney jemanden ausfindig zu machen, aber bis jetzt haben wir von ihm auch noch nichts gehört." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt, Scott."  
Cyclops nahm sie in seine Arme und küsste ihre Wange. „Ich weiß, Liebling. Aber wir finden etwas. Noch haben wir Zeit." Doch selbst in seinen Ohren klang diese Aussage beinah wie eine Lüge. So sehr er auch hoffte, dass sie noch einen Ausweg finden würden, wusste er gleichzeitig, dass ihre Chancen mit jeder verstrichenen Minute geringer wurden.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Logan nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt in seinem Bett. Obwohl er sich nach dem Duschen nur kurz hinlegen wollte, war er offensichtlich eingeschlafen. Fluchend zog er sich Jeans und Shirt an. Wie konnte er nur eingeschlafen sein? Nicht jetzt, wo es doch um jede Minute ging. Nicht jetzt, wo es um Marie ging. Er wusste, dass er ohne Anhaltspunkt nichts tun konnte, doch trotzdem fühlte er sich, als hätte er sie im Stich gelassen.

Nachdem er kurz im Büro des Professors vorbei gesehen und erfahren hatte, dass es noch nichts Neues gab, machte er sich auf den Weg ins MedLab. Als er gerade in den Aufzug steigen wollte, sprang Megan zwischen die Türen und hielt sie auf.

„Kann ich mit zu Rogue", fragte sie flehend und sah ihn mit großen gelben Augen an.

„Sie schläft wahrscheinlich, Knirps", antwortete er und hielt mit einer Hand nun selbst die Tür auf.  
„Wenn sie schläft, dann geh ich gleich wieder, versprochen", erwiderte Megan. „Der Professor hat gesagt sie ist krank. Ich will nur mal kurz Hallo sagen."  
„Ok, Gurke, aber wenn sie schläft, dann gehst du wieder."  
„Versprochen, Logan", lachte sie und sprang zu ihm in den Aufzug.

Keine zwei Minuten später polterte das kleine Mädchen in das Krankenzimmer von Marie. Selbst wenn sie noch geschlafen hätte, wäre sie nun wach, dachte er.  
„Wie kann ein kleines Mädchen wie du, nur so viel Lärm machen", hörte er Rogue Megan fragen, als er zu ihnen ins Zimmer ging.  
„Sie wollte wohl nur sicher sein, dass du nicht schläfst, denn sonst hätte ich sie wieder zurück geschickt", sagte Logan und nahm auf dem Sessel neben Maries Bett Platz.  
„Das ist gar nicht wahr", wehrte Megan ab und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Ein Knurren kam über seine Lippen, und Rogue musste lachen.  
„Ich mag es wenn du knurrst, Suga", flüsterte sie und wand sich dem Mädchen zu: „Ich hab nicht geschlafen, Süße. Also keine Angst."  
„Hast du zuviel Bowle getrunken, weil du krank bist", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Das könnte sein, aber leider ist es nicht so", antwortete Rogue und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Mittlerweile war Megan auf ihr Bett geklettert und saß nun neben Marie.  
„Ich hab ja von dem Zeugs gekostet. Wundert mich nicht, dass man davon krank wird", stellte das blauhäutige Mädchen fest und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.  
„Du hast was", fragte Rogue ungläubig und lachte.  
„Naja, nachdem ihr soviel von der Bowle geredet habt, musste ich einfach probieren. Aber unsere war viel besser. Das nächste Mal trinkst du nur bei uns mit", stellte sie unbeirrt fest. Maries Lächeln erfror, doch Megan bemerkte nichts davon, sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Umgebung zu beobachten.

Logan sah, dass Rogue überlegte, was sie der Kleinen nun sagen sollte, aber scheinbar fiel ihr nichts ein.  
„Du weißt, dass du für die nächsten zwei Monate die Tafeln putzen musst, oder", fragte er also Megan.  
„Aber ich hab doch nur einen Schluck probiert, und ich bin nicht mal krank. Rogue muss mir also dann helfen", erwiderte sie trotzig.  
„Das musst du vielleicht alleine machen, Süße", sagte Marie und strich ihr kurz übers Haar.  
„Aber nur bis du gesund bist, Rogue, oder?" Ihre gelben leuchtenden Augen sahen sie fragend an. Die dunkelhaarige Frau schloss kurz die Augen und nickte.

„Wieso ist Logan überhaupt so böse", flüsterte Megan Rogue ins Ohr. „Es war doch nur ein Schluck."  
„Er ist nicht böse, Knirps. Er macht sich nur Sorgen um dich. Alkohol ist nichts für dich. Dafür bist du noch viel zu jung", antwortete diese. „Er will nur auf dich aufpassen."  
„Und du passt auf ihn auf, oder?"  
„Ja, das hab ich. Kannst du auf ihn jetzt aufpassen?"  
„Klar, das schaff ich, bis du es wieder selbst machen kannst", lächelte Megan und nickte heftig.

„Hey was gibt's da zu flüstern", schaltete sich Logan plötzlich ein, doch das Mädchen legte nur einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ok, ich geh dann mal. Ich helfe heute Tricia beim Kochen fürs Abendessen", sagte sie stolz und sprang vom Bett, nachdem sie Rogue kurz umarmt hatte. „Aber ich komm morgen wieder", und schon war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Wie lang bist du schon wach", fragte Logan sie, als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war und Rogue sich wieder hingelegt hatte.  
„Keine Ahnung, Jubes und Kitty waren vorhin hier", antwortete sie. „Kitty ist dann irgendwann eingeschlafen, und Hank hat sie und Jubes nach oben begleitet."  
Gedankenverloren ergriff er ihre Hand und strich sanft über ihre Finger.  
„Sie haben die ganze Nacht…", begann er leise, doch Rogue legte ihre freie Hand auf seine Lippen und lächelte. „Ich weiß, der Professor war schon hier und hat mir alles erzählt." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und sanft, während ihre Finger über seine Lippen strichen.   
Langsam sank ihre Hand wieder auf das Bett, und Logan konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie erschöpft war.  
„Brauchst du irgendetwas, Darlin", fragte er hilflos.  
„Nein, Suga", murmelte sie und sah ihn durch halb geschlossene Lider an. „Ich bin nur so müde, Logan. Ich bin so müde."  
So lange er sich erinnern konnte, musste er nun das erste Mal, mit den Tränen kämpfen. „Schlaf, Darlin, ich bin da, wenn du wieder aufwachst", erwiderte er und strich ihr über die Haare.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Marie ein.


	33. Chapter 33

_Ich bin's mal wieder grins_

_Hab gerade mal wieder ein paar Seiten durchgelesen, und war entsetzt über meine Fehler in der Tipperei…Sorry!_

_Bin wohl öfters doch müder, als ich zugeben will._

_Also, wer Fehler findet, kann sie bitte behalten (ggg)_

**Regen, Regen sei's gewesen**

Charles Xavier verließ Cerebro mit hängenden Schultern. Seine Körpersprache machte deutlich, dass er auch nach einem erneuten Versuch, keine Neuigkeiten für sein Team, seine Familie, Rogue, eine Tochter hatte. Die große Standuhr in der Halle vor seinem Büro schien ihn mit ihrem stetigen und lauten Ticken geradezu zu verhöhnen.

Es war früh am Morgen und das Mansion und seine Bewohner waren scheinbar noch im Tiefschlaf. Als der Professor in sein Büro kam, fand er Jean vorn über gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch vor. Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, wie auch Kitty und Jubilee, nachdem sie Stunde um Stunde nach einer Lösung gesucht hatten. Die Übermüdung und Angespanntheit hatte ihren Tribut gefordert.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen riss Xavier aus seinen Gedanken. „Komm rein, Hank", murmelte er und richtete sich in seinem Rollstuhl auf.

Der Blick des Arztes fiel sofort auf die schlafende Kollegin. „Lass uns in die Küche gehen, ich denke, wir können beide einen starken Kaffee jetzt gebrauchen", sagte Charles und folgte seinem Freund, der nickend zugestimmt hatte.

Nachdem Hank beiden eine Tasse eingegossen hatte, nahm er gegenüber von Xavier Platz.  
„Wie sieht's aus", fragte der Mann im Rollstuhl und sah den Arzt besorgt an.  
Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich konnte einige Bestandteile des Giftes identifizieren, aber wir stecken in einer Sackgasse. Burton, mein Kollege aus Chicago, meldet sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Uns fehlt das Wissen um die Konzentration der verschiedenen Substanzen, ganz zu Schweigen davon, dass wir nicht mehr alle nachweisen können."

Der Professor nickte. „Erik ist auch keinen Schritt weiter, als wir", sagte er nach einigen Minuten in denen Stille zwischen den Männern herrschte.  
„Ja, seine Unterlagen decken sich ziemlich genau mit meinen Erkenntnissen", erwiderte Hank.  
„Wie lange", fragte Charles unvermittelt und sah seinen Freund durchdringend an.  
„Einen Tag, im besten Fall ein ein halb", antwortete der Arzt leise und senkte den Blick.

Die Eingangstür fiel krachend ins Schloss und ließ die beiden Männer in der Küche aufschrecken. Logan und Scott waren nach Hause gekommen.

Nachdem Wolverine noch einige Zeit an Rogues Bett gesessen hatte, waren er und Cyclopse wieder aufgebrochen, um nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Durch die Schwingungen, die beide Männer aussandten, wusste der Professor, dass auch sie keine Neuigkeiten hatten. Er schüttelte beinah unmerklich den Kopf, als er Hanks fragenden Blick auffing.

Jean schreckte durch den plötzlichen Krach am Schreibtisch hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Als sie einige Momente später die Tür zur Halle öffnete, sah sie, wie Logan die Treppen hoch stürmte, während Scott ihm mit hängenden Schultern nachsah. Sie konnte ihren Verlobten immer deutlich lesen, doch diesmal überflutete sie die Frustration, die er empfand, beinah. Mit einigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu ihr um. Dass ihn diese kleine Berührung so aus der Bahn warf, zeigte ihr, wie erschöpft und angespannt er war.

Noch bevor sie fragen konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nichts. Rein gar nichts", murmelte er, als sie seine Hand nahm und mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer ging.  
„Wie geht's ihr", fragte er, nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte. Jean zuckte mit den Schultern. Bevor sie Rogue besuchen konnte, war sie über ihren Recherchen eingeschlafen.   
„Sie ist stabil und schläft", antwortete Hank, der mit dem Professor zu ihnen in das Wohnzimmer kam, und reichte den beiden X-Men Kaffee.

Schweigend saßen die vier Mutanten und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörten sie leise Schritte in der Halle. Nur wenige Bewohner des Mansion bewegten sich so unauffällig, wenn keine Gefahr drohte. Logan war wohl geduscht und umgezogen und auf seinem Weg zu Rogue ins MedLab.

Nach und nach stießen die anderen X-Men zu ihnen. Auch ihnen war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie erschöpft und übermüdet waren.

„Haben sich Remy, Bobby und Kurt schon gemeldet", fragte Jubilee, nachdem sie sich auch Kaffee eingegossen hatte.  
„Ja, sie sind auf ihrem Rückweg", antwortete der Professor, doch sein Tonfall machte klar, dass auch sie nicht weiter gekommen waren.

Storm stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fenster und blickte an den Wolken verhangenen Himmel. Als Hank sie am Oberarm berührte, sah sie ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Können wir denn gar nichts tun?"  
„Nein, nur weitersuchen", antwortete er leise. Sie nickte und wendete ihren Blick wieder den Wolken zu.

Nach einem kurzem Stopp in Hanks Labor, wo sich Logan einen Becher Kaffee geholt hatte, zog er sich einen Stuhl an Rogues Bett und nahm darauf Platz. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wie sie da lag und schlief. Ihre dunklen Haare bedeckten das weiße Kissen unter ihr, nur eine helle Strähne schmiegte sich an ihre Wange.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier neben ihrem Bett saß, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Hank und der Professor eintraten. Der Arzt überprüfte Rogues Werte, während Charles und Logan verständnisvolle Blicke wechselten. Offensichtlich unterhielten sich die beiden Männer in Gedanken. Nach einer Weile konzentrierte sich Xavier auf die schlafende Frau vor ihnen im Bett. Ihre Augen bewegten sich unter ihren Lidern, doch sie wachte nicht auf, als der Professor mit ihr Kontakt aufnahm. Währenddessen überwachte der Arzt Rogues steigende Werte, damit er im Notfall sofort reagieren konnte.

Einige Minuten später normalisierte sich ihr Herzschlag wieder, nur eine einzelne Träne rollte langsam über ihre blasse Wange.

„Sie weiß, dass uns die Zeit davon rinnt", hörte Logan die Stimme des Professors in seinen Gedanken, als er diesen fragend ansah und vorsichtig den Tropfen von ihrem Gesicht wischte.

„Sie schläft nun wieder", sagte Hank leise, bevor er mit Charles wieder das Zimmer verließ.

Logan konnte seinen Blick nicht von Rogue nehmen. Ihre Atmung ging wieder völlig ruhig, und sie wirkte wieder vollkommen entspannt. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit, um das Gegenmittel zu finden, redete er sich immer wieder selbst ein.

„Wir finden einen Weg, Marie", murmelte er, „aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage."

„Logan", ihre fragende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ja, Darlin", lächelte er sie an.  
„Du bist hier", stellte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen fest und drückte sanft seine Hand.  
„Natürlich. Hast du an mir gezweifelt", neckte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Rogue schüttelte nur den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin so müde."  
„Marie, wir…", begann er, doch wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich weiß, aufgeben ist keine Option hier", und lächelte ihn an.  
„Genau, Kleines", erwiderte er ihr Lächeln.  
„Ich bin einfach nur müde. Ich will nicht mehr traurig und wütend sein." Ihre Stimme war fest und ruhig. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach sie weiter: „Wenn ich aufwache, bin ich noch müder als zuvor. Wir wissen beide, dass die Zeit knapp wird. Ich will hier raus, Logan." Es war weder eine Bitte, noch eine Frage. Sie stellte es einfach nur fest. „Es regnet. Ich will die Wolken sehen, und die Tropfen riechen." Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein träumerisches Lächeln breit.

Logan wusste, wie sehr sie das MedLab hasste, wenn sie selbst hier liegen musste, und in letzter Zeit war sie viel zu oft hier gewesen. Doch zugleich war ihm auch bewusst, dass sie hier am Besten aufgehoben war. „Marie, Jean und Hank können dir hier…"  
„Nur ein paar Minuten, Logan", erwiderte sie und sah ihn durchdringend an.   
Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Sobald er in ihre Augen geschaut hatte, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. „Ok, ich rede mit Fellball und Chuck."  
„Jetzt gleich", fragte sie und ihr Gesicht erstrahlte.  
„Du gibst doch sowieso keine Ruhe vorher", stellte er zwinkernd fest und ging zur Tür.  
„Gut erkannt, Suga", hörte er sie noch leise lachen, als er aus dem Zimmer trat.

Der Professor und Hank waren, ohne dass er sie dazu überreden musste, sogleich mit dem Vorschlag einverstanden, wenn Rogue sich von ihm für ein paar Minuten nach draußen bringen lassen würde.

Als Logan und der Arzt, der einen Rollstuhl für Marie vor sich her schob, einige Minuten später wieder ihr Zimmer betraten, erwarteten sie, eine ungeduldige Patientin vorzufinden. Doch die braunhaarige junge Frau schien sie zuerst kaum zu bemerken und sah sie unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an. Beide Männer waren sofort an ihrer Seite. Hank überprüfte ihre Werte und erhöhte die Sauerstoffzufuhr, während Logan nach ihrer Hand griff und sie sanft streichelte.

Für einen Moment blickte er zum Arzt auf, der nur leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte und den Blick abwandte. Jeder einzelne Muskel schien sich wie auf Befehl in Logans Körper anzuspannen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Langsam strich er ihr eine weiße Strähne aus der Stirn und bemühte sich sie anzulächeln, worin er erbärmlich versagte.

Marie leckte sich über die Lippen. Es hatte den Anschein, als müsste sie für diese winzige Bewegung unsagbar viel Kraft aufwenden.

„Es tut mir so leid, Suga", flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen.


	34. Chapter 34

„Nein! Marie, komm schon wach auf", schrie er beinah. Ihre Worte hatten so sehr Abschied geklungen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen!

Hilflos ließ er zu, dass ihn Hank von Rogues Bett weg schob, und beobachtete den Arzt, der sie nun eingehend untersuchte.

„Logan", hörte er dumpf eine Stimme neben ihm. „Logan." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm seinen Blick von der jungen Frau vor ihm.

Unbemerkt war Charles zu ihnen in den Raum gekommen. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, der wie versteinert da stand und kaum seine Rufe wahrgenommen hatte. „Hank muss sie in Ruhe untersuchen", sprach er ihn an, doch erhielt keine Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber. Es schien so, als würde er glatt durch ihn hindurch sehen und seine Gegenwart nicht einmal richtig zu registrieren. „Lass uns nach oben gehen. Er gibt uns sofort Bescheid, wenn er fertig ist", fügte der Professor nun hinzu. Deutlich nahm er die Abneigung des anderen wahr, Rogue hier allein zu lassen, doch dann nickte er beinah unmerklich.

Logan lehnte an der Wand und blickte zum Fenster hinaus, als Jean, Scott und Storm in das Büro von Charles kamen. An der Mine des Professors erkannten sie sofort, dass es um Rogue ging. Der Mann im Rollstuhl schien Jahre gealtert zu sein, seine Stirn lag in Falten, und seine Augen waren traurig wie noch nie zuvor.

„Was ist mit, Rogue", fragte Jean augenblicklich, noch bevor sie neben ihrem Verlobten Platz genommen hatte.  
Gerade als Charles zu einer Antwort anheben wollte, öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal und Hank trat zu ihnen. Alle Augen ruhten auf ihm, als er wieder nur den Kopf schüttelte, wie einige Minuten zuvor im MedLab.

„Rogue ist in ein Koma gefallen", begann er und hatte Mühe sachlich zu bleiben. An seiner Stimme konnten sie erkennen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, eine Freundin, ein Familienmitglied so zu sehen. „Ihr Organismus wird zusehend immer schwächer." Er fing Charles' Blick auf und beantwortete seine nicht gestellte Frage: „Ich weiß es nicht. Schwer einzuschätzen. Bis morgen früh."

Der Schock stand jedem einzelnen Teammitglied ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jean drückte sich an Scotts Seite und sah ungläubig vom Arzt zum Professor, doch beide hatten denselben verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck. Leise begann Charles zu erklären, dass auch er am Ende seiner Weisheit angelangt war. Sie hatten alle möglichen Informanten befragt, Experten hinzugezogen, auch nur die kleinste Spur verfolgt, doch alles war in einer Sackgasse geendet.

Unter stummen Tränen hörte Ororo nur halb zu, während sie die ganze Zeit ihre Augen nicht von Logan nahm, der seit sie den Raum betreten hatten, sich nicht ein einziges Mal bewegt hatte. Mit keiner Wimper hatte er gezuckt, als er dem Ganzen hier zugehört hatte. Seine Arme verschränkt, ein Bein gegen die Wand gestemmt, sein Blick nach draußen gerichtet. Die Worte des Professors hallten monoton in ihren Ohren, als sie langsam wieder aus ihren Gedanken auftauchte. „Ihr könnt euch von ihr verabschieden,… aber immer nur einer", Charles' Stimme brach und er senkte den Blick auf den Schreibtisch vor ihm.

Plötzlich stieß sich Logan von der Wand ab und verließ das Zimmer ohne auch nur einen der anderen anzusehen. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm krachend ins Schloss. Als Scott ihm folgen wollte, hielt ihn seine Verlobte zurück und schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf.

Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, was wohl nun in ihm vorging. Er war immer fähig Rogue von allen Verletzungen zu heilen, doch diesmal stand er auf verlorenem Posten. Auch wenn die beiden nie ein Paar geworden waren in den ganzen Jahren, war es für alle anderen offensichtlich, dass die beiden einander liebten. Dass ein unsichtbares Band sie zusammenhielt, und sich niemand zwischen sie stellen konnte. Weder Rogues Exfreunde, noch Frauen, die Logan bei etlichen Gelegenheiten Chance dazu gegeben hatten, zumindest eine Nacht mit ihnen zu verbringen.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Hank, dessen Blick noch immer auf der Tür haftete, nachdem Logan gegangen war. „Es tut mir so leid." Augenblicklich war Storm an seiner Seite. „Du hast Alles getan, was du konntest."  
„Das haben wir alle", murmelte der Professor.

Langsam rollte Charles an das Bett heran und beobachtete die junge Frau vor ihm einige Augenblicke lang, bevor er leise sprach. „Du bist immer so stark und liebevoll gewesen, schon vom ersten Tag an, als du hier angekommen bist. Ich hatte nie Zweifel daran, dass du zu einer unglaublichen Frau heran wächst, aber du hast meine Erwartungen Tag für Tag übertroffen, Marie. … Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie unsagbar Leid es mir tut, dass ich diesmal versagt habe, und es mir nicht möglich war dich zu retten. … Du bist für mich eine Tochter geworden, die ich selbst nie haben durfte."

Als er die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wartete Ororo im Gang. Er nickte ihr nur zu und sie erwiderte es wortlos, bevor sie zu Rogue ins Zimmer ging.

„Hey, meine Süße", flüsterte sie und nahm ihre Hand in ihre. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, damit du hier bleibst, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich verabschieden soll, weil ich es nicht will. Du bist nicht allein, Süße, wir sind alle hier." Stumm rollten ihre Tränen über die Wange. Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen, als Scott die Tür öffnete.

Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, legte er ihr kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, und Ro zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor sie ihn mit Rogue allein ließ.

Scott atmete tief durch und setzte sich halb auf das Bett zu ihr. „Hör mir zu, Marie. Ich werd dich anflehen, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist, will ich, dass du kämpfst. Wenn da noch etwas Kraft in dir übrig ist, dann kämpf. Kämpf damit du die Berührungen wirklich genießen kannst, kämpf dafür, dass du uns weiterhin mit deinen Redeschwellen nerven kannst. Kämpf dafür, dass wir nicht ohne dich weiter machen müssen."

„Es ist jetzt schon viel zu still hier ohne dich", fügte Jean hinzu, die unbemerkt zu ihnen gekommen war. Als sie ihre Freundin, Schwester, hier so liegen sah, stiegen ihr sofort wieder Tränen in die Augen. „Süße, ich weiß, dass du müde bist. Ich weiß, dass wir alle egoistisch sind, aber wer bringt mich denn sonst zum Lachen, oder Ro, oder Jubes, oder Kitty, oder einfach alle, wenn uns so gar nicht dazu zu Mute ist, und wir uns eher verkriechen wollen? Ich versprech dir, ich besser mich und lass dich nicht mehr so lange warten, bis wir wieder einmal etwas zusammen unternehmen…" Ihre Stimme versagte ganz, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es nicht mehr dazu kommen würde. Behutsam küsste sie Rogues Stirn, bevor sie mit Scott zu den anderen ging. Mittlerweile hatte der Professor ihren Freunden wohl schon beigebracht, wie es um Marie stand.

Storm hatte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer geschlichen und stand auf der Regen nassen Terrasse. Ihre Augen leuchteten weiß, als sie das Gewitter noch heftiger werden ließ. Es schien ihr die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, ihre Wut zu kontrollieren. Ihre Kleider hatten sich schon vor einigen Minuten voll gesogen, doch sie rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

Als sie ihren Blick über den Garten schweifen ließ, sah sie langsam eine Silhouette auf sich zukommen. Logan.

Schweigend standen sie einige Augenblicke nebeneinander. Er war genauso nass wie sie, doch es schien ihn genauso wenig zu kümmern.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer das ist, aber du musst bei ihr sein", begann sie leise, während sie noch immer auf den Garten blickte. Sie liebt dich so sehr. Sei da für sie, lauf nicht davor weg, Logan, du würdest dir das nie verzeihen können."

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. In all den Jahren hatte er ihre Gegenwart unsagbar genossen, sogar wenn sie sich wieder einmal gestritten hatten. Ihr Lachen, ihre Lebensfreude, ihr großes Herz hatte nicht nur ihn verändert, sondern auch alle anderen hier. Er hatte viel zu lange gebraucht, um sich einzugestehen, dass er sie von ganzem Herzen liebte, und jetzt sollte er sie auf einmal so einfach gehen lassen?

„Ich lauf nicht weg. Nichts wird mich von ihr weg halten", sagte er bestimmend, als er seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder gefunden hatte. „Sie wird es schaffen, Ro… ich geb sie noch nicht auf!" hörte sie ihn rufen, bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Als er vor dem Krankenzimmer stand, hörte er Jubilees leise Stimme: „Chica, was sollen wir denn ohne dich machen? Du bist ein Teil von uns, und so viel mehr."  
„Ich kann nicht jede Stunde hier rein kommen, wenn du immer schwächer und schwächer wirst", schluchzte Kitty. „Ich bin nicht stark, wie du."  
„Wir lieben dich, Chica. Wir kommen später wieder", flüsterte Jubes, und gleich darauf kamen die beiden jungen Frauen weinend in den Gang heraus. Ihre Augen ruhten kurz auf ihm, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen.

„Ich geh noch mal zu ihr", murmelte Scott, als Storm gerade umgezogen in das Wohnzimmer kam.  
„Nein, nicht", erwiderte sie. „Logan ist bei ihr."  
„Oh Mann," entfuhr es dem Anführer. „Er wird nicht wirklich damit umgehen können."  
„Nein, wird er nicht. Aber wie sollte er auch?"  
„Er muss innerlich umkommen", stellte Scott flüsternd fest.

„Und ich denke, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis man es von außen sieht", murmelte Ro und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

„Hey, Darlin", sagte er leise, und strich ihr sanft über ihre Haare, während seine andere Hand ihre fest hielt. „Ich bin's. Ich hab gesagt, ich bin da, wenn du aufwachst. Und ich werd da sein. Ich rühr mich keinen Millimeter, bis du deine hübschen grünen Augen wieder aufschlägst, und du sie wieder überdrehst. Wag es nicht, und stirb hier, Marie. Ich kann dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Ich brauch dich. Ich weiß, ich hab dir das nie gesagt, aber ich werd's dir jeden Tag sagen, bis du es nicht mehr hören kannst, auch wenn du noch so sauer auf mich bist."


	35. Chapter 35

**Magnetischer Retter**

Langsam wurde es Abend. Die Stunden vergingen nur schleppend. Remy, Bobby, Kurt und John waren von ihrem letzten Informanten, dem letzten rettenden Strohhalm, ohne Neuigkeiten heimgekommen. Logan verließ nur für einige Minuten Rogues Zimmer, als die vier einzeln zu ihr gekommen waren. Nachdem Remy herausgekommen war, war Logan auch schon wieder an ihrer Seite.

Niemand schlief, niemand sprach, denn alle wussten morgen, wenn sie aufwachen würden, wäre Rogue nicht mehr da. Alle wussten es, aber niemand sprach es aus.

Die meisten suchten die Nähe ihrer Freunde in ihren Zimmern.

Das Mansion war ungewöhnlich ruhig. Die Kinder, die über den Sommer hier geblieben waren, lagen schon längst in ihren Betten und ahnten nichts Böses. Die Ohnmacht und Hilflosigkeit, die der Rest der Bewohner verspürte, schien beinah greifbar in dem großen Herrenhaus zu sein.

Der Professor saß allein in seinem Büro, sein Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, die Schultern hängend. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und begab sich zur Eingangstür.

„Erik", grüßte er seinen alten Freund, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Charles", erwiderte dieser seinen Gruß und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen versucht dich zu erreichen", begann Charles.  
„Ich weiß, mein Freund, ich weiß", entgegnete Magneto. „Deswegen bin ich hier."  
Überrascht sah Xavier zu dem weißhaarigen Mann auf.  
„Wir sollten keine Zeit verschwenden, bring mich zu ihr."  
„Rogue?"  
„Rogue", stellte Erik mit einem Lächeln fest.

Während Magneto der jungen Frau das Antiserum injizierte, hatte sich Xavier in die Träume von Logan, der kurz zuvor eingeschlafen war, eingeschaltet, damit er ihre Gegenwart nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Obwohl diese Handlungsweise gegen Charles' ethisches Grundverständnis ging, hielt er es für das Beste ihn nicht zu wecken, da er nicht abschätzen konnte, wie er auf die Anwesenheit von Erik reagieren würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, sah er, die Magneto Rogue beinahe zärtlich über die Haare strich, nachdem er die Nadel entfernt hatte. „Sie wird von selbst aufwachen. Gebt ihr Zeit", sagte er zu Charles gewandt.

Einige Momente später verließen die beiden Männer das Zimmer und begaben sich in Xaviers Büro.

„Warum, Erik", fragte der Professor den weißhaarigen Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß.  
„Um der alten Zeiten Willen, als unsere Ziele noch die Gleichen waren", antwortete dieser ihm. „Ich mag vielleicht deinen Kampf für die Gleichheit mit den Menschen nicht unterstützen, aber sie ist noch immer eine von uns. Ich gebe zu, sie hat mich beeindruckt über die letzten Jahre. Sie ist stark. Stärker als sie selbst weiß, wie du mir vermittelt hast. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich noch ein Mal die Chance, sie doch auf meine Seite zu bringen. Ihr habt, durch eure Unterlagen, geholfen das Serum zu entwickeln und somit auch Mystique gerettet. Ich helfe nun dir.""

Xavier erwiderte das Lächeln und nickte seinem alten Freund in gegenseitigem Einverständnis zu. „Du wirst dir die Zähne an ihr ausbeißen."  
„Ich mag Herausforderungen."

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ Logan aus seinem Schlaf hochschrecken. Als er sich umsah, fand er Hank an Rogues Bett stehen, der sie untersuchte. Der Arzt nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er den Raum wortlos wieder verließ. Sofort heftete sich sein Blick wieder auf die Frau vor ihm. Sie bekam was sie wollte ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Dann überließ sie es einem selbst, sich darüber zu wundern, wie sie es angestellt hatte, obwohl sie schon längst wieder weg war. Diesmal musste er bekommen, was er wollte. Was sie beide wollten.

Wieder begann er mit ihr zu reden. Erzählte ihr alles, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Die Anspannung und die wenigen Stunden Schlaf der letzten Tage machten sich erneut bemerkbar, und ehe er es sich versah, sank sein Kopf langsam auf ihre Oberschenkel, und einen Augenblick später war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Seine Nase kitzelte. Er rümpfte sie im Schlaf. Nun seine Augenbrauen. Er zog sie kurz hoch. Jetzt seine Lippen. Er presste sie fest aufeinander. Wieder seine Nase. Wieder rümpfte er sie. Erneut seine Lippen. Erneut presste er sie aufeinander.

Ein leises glucksendes Lachen drang durch den Schlaf an sein Ohr. Widerwillig öffnete er ein Aug, um zu sehen, wo er war, und wer ihn nicht schlafen ließ. Zuerst konnte er nur eine Hand erkennen, die sich näherte. Dann spürte er sie auf seiner Wange, wie ihr Daumen neben seiner Nase lag, und der Zeigefinger sanft über seine Augenbraue glitt. Wieder ertönte dieses leise Lachen, doch diesmal sah er auch den lächelnden Mund dazu und die strahlenden grünen Augen.

„Hey, Suga", murmelte sie noch immer lächelnd. Ihre Stimme schien ihn nun endgültig aus dem Halbschlaf zu reißen. Ohne später selbst zu wissen, wie er es angestellt hatte, hielt er sie einen Augenblick darauf in seinen Armen und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Marie", flüsterte er ungläubig in ihre Haare. Dann endlich spürte er, wie sich ihre Arme um ihn schlangen und seine Umarmung erwiderten, und seine Unsicherheit verflog. Sanft küsste er ihre Schläfe und strich ihr mit einer Hand übers Haar. Ihr Körper zitterte beinah unmerklich, als könnte sie selbst nicht glauben, dass sie hier in seinen Armen saß. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er die Tür des Zimmers aufgehen und das Räuspern des Professors hinter sich.

Widerwillig ließ er Marie los und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.

Lächelnd rollte Charles zu ihnen hin und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihrer. „Schön dich wieder bei uns zu haben", sagte er und sein Lächeln erstrahlte nun sein ganzes Gesicht. Noch bevor er oder Logan sich versahen, war Marie aus dem Bett auf ihren Knien und umarmte den Professor. Nur zu gerne erwiderte er diese liebevolle Geste.

„Stör ich", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Hank war unbemerkt zu ihnen in den Raum gekommen, und auch er hatte dieses erleichterte Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er näher trat. Lächelnd nickte der Professor Rogue zu und machte Platz für den Arzt. Als Marie aufstehen wollte, schwankte sie kurz, doch Hank zog sie sofort in seine Arme und drückte sie kurz an sich, bevor er sie wieder zum Bett führte und sie sich hinlegen konnte.  
„Noch keine Heldentaten heute, Kleine", mahnte er noch immer grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich wusste, du konntest mich nicht verlassen", schaltete sich plötzlich Scott ein, der noch in der Tür stand. „Ich war schon immer dein größter Held", fügte er hinzu, als er sie fest umarmte, und ihre Stirn küsste.

„Du warst schon immer die größte Nervensäge", neckte sie ihn und fiel in das Lachen der anderen ein.

Gleich darauf waren Storm und Jean bei ihr und drückten sie abwechselnd an sich.

„Ist sie… sie gegangen", fragte Jubilee, die mit Kitty und den anderen gerade eben das MedLab erreicht hatten, und nur den Rücken der schon Anwesenden sehen konnten.

„Ich geh nirgendwo hin", antwortete Rogue, als Ro zur Seite trat und den anderen den Weg zu ihrem bett frei gab.  
„Oh mein Gott, Chica", schrie Jubes und war auch schon bei ihrem Bett und umarmte sie, während sie hemmungslos weinte. Erst jetzt fiel Marie auf, dass auch Ro, Jean, Kitty und Calisa Tränen in ihren Augen hatten.

„Babe du darfst nicht wieder weggehen", schluchzte Jubilee an ihrer Schulter. „Wir haben dich grad erst wieder zurückbekommen."

„Hey, shhh", erwiderte Rogue und nahm die Hände ihrer Freundin in ihre. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch Angst gemacht habe."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Süße", murmelte Kitty unter Tränen, während sie sie nun ihrerseits umarmte.

Nachdem sie von jedem umarmt und gedrückt worden war, schickte der Professor sie alle wieder aus dem Zimmer, da Hank Rogue nochmals untersuchen wollte. Nur Logan rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Der Arzt sah ihn an und wusste, dass es einfacher sein würde, ihn bleiben zu lassen. Marie lachte leise auf, als sie dessen Blick auffing.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich weiß genau, was du gerade denkst, und du hast absolut recht", grinste sie ihn schief an.

„Und du bist jetzt auch noch Telepath", erwiderte Hank zwinkernd und fühlte ihren Puls.

Logan stand noch immer hinter ihrem Bett und rührte keine Miene. Sein Blick sprang nervös zwischen dem Arzt und ihr hin und her, und man konnte sehen, dass er noch nicht wirklich sicher war, dass sie wieder gesund werden würde.

„Ich bin ok, Logan", murmelte sie, als sie mit der freien Hand nach seiner griff und ihn etwas näher zog. „Was würde ich nur ohne meine tägliche Dosis vom großen, bösen Wolverine machen", neckte sie ihn und drückte seine Finger sanft.

„Und was würde ich tun, wenn ich dich nicht non Stopp vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag reden hören würde", erwiderte er halb scherzend. Doch in seiner Stimme schwang noch immer eine beträchtliche Menge an Sorge mit.

„Ich bin ok, Suga", wiederholte sie leise, bevor sie sich Hank zu wand. „Ich bin doch ok, oder?"

Der Arzt lächelte sie an und nickte zuversichtlich. „Wie gesagt, noch keine Heldentaten heute, oder sonstige Eskapaden. Du bleibst im Bett und in ein zwei Tagen bist du wieder die Alte. Dafür haben wir Magneto zu danken."

„Was", entfuhr es Marie und Logan gleichzeitig.

„Erik hat dir heute Nacht das Antiserum verabreicht", begann nun der Professor, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, während der Arzt Rogue untersuchte.

„Chuck, das ist doch nicht…", schüttelte Wolverine ungläubig den Kopf, doch Charles lächelte nur.

„Muss ich Magneto jetzt eine Dankeskarte schicken", fragte Rogue halb scherzend, als sie in ihrem Bett lag, nachdem Charles ihnen alles genau erklärt hatte.

„Ich glaub, das ist wirklich nicht nötig", antwortete Logan grinsend und warf ihr ein Polster von der Couch zu. Sie schnappte sich das Kissen und zog ihre Decke bis unter die Nase hoch. Es war schön wieder in ihrem Zimmer zu sein, in dem es nicht nach Krankenhaus roch. Genüsslich streckte sie sich und verschwand zwischen den vielen Polstern und Decken auf ihrem Bett. Nur ihr Blick ruhte auf ihm und folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen.

„Worauf hast du Lust", fragte Logan nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er sie einfach nur beobachtet hatte, und gegen den Drang ankämpfen musste, sich neben sie zu legen und sie besinnungslos zu küssen. In ihren Augen blitze es kurz neckisch auf. Sie wusste genau worauf sie Lust hatte, aber sie konnte doch wohl schlecht sagen, auf dich´, deine Hände, deine Lippen. Also beschränkte sie sich darauf auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen und ihn anzugrinsen.

„Darlin, ich rede vom Frühstück", schüttele Logan kurz den Kopf, da der Arzt ihr nahe gelegt hatte, so bald wie möglich eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

„Auf Speck und Eier, Toast, Waffeln und Ahornsirup, die leckeren Schokokekse, die Storm in der hintersten Schublade versteckt, und natürlich mindestens einen Liter Kaffee", zählte sie schwärmerisch auf.

„Ok, also Toast mit Butter, Tee und Orangensaft", erwiderte er und wand sich zum Gehen.

„Wieso fragst du überhaupt, wenn ich doch nicht bekomme, was ich will", rief sie gespielt empört.

„Ich lass dir die Illusion, dass du auch was mitzureden hast", grinste er und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich, als sie ein Polster in seine Richtung warf.

Als er einige Minuten später wieder mit dem Frühstück zu ihr ins Zimmer trat, fand er sie tief schlafend vor. Lächelnd stellte das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch, zog die Decke hoch und legte sie über ihre Schultern bevor er leise den Raum verließ. Bald darauf verließ er das Mansion und begann seine üblichen Kilometer zu laufen. Er musste einfach raus. Die letzten Tage der Ungewissheit und Angst um Marie hatten ihn beinah die Wände hochgehen lassen. Erst nun, wo er sicher war, dass es ihr gut ging, erlaubte er es sich, seiner Anspannung Luft zu machen.

Nach dem Mittagessen schloss er sich für einige Simulationen im Danger Room ein, nachdem er nach Marie gesehen hatte, die noch immer friedlich schlief. Als er am frühen Abend die Trainingsebene verließ, fühlte er sich beinah wie neu geboren. Seine Anspannung war einem Gefühl der Zufriedenheit gewichen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche schlich er in Maries Zimmer, wo sie noch immer schlafend in ihrem Bett lag, zog einen Stuhl für sich näher und sah ihr beim Träumen zu.

„Hey", murmelte Rogue, als sie schläfrig die Augen öffnete und Logan vor sich sitzen sah.  
„Hey auch", erwiderte er und sah sie durchdringend an. Ihre Haare waren völlig zerzaust, ihre Augen noch halb geschlossen, und er musste alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht in ihr Bett zu kriechen und sie an sich zu drücken. Als sie ihre trockenen Lippen mit ihrer Zunge benetzte, wandte er seinen Blick ab, denn er fürchtete, er würde sie sofort küssen müssen, wenn er sie noch eine Sekunde länger beobachtete.

„Was machst du hier", fragte sie und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
„Sicherstellen, dass du atmest", antwortete er nur halb im Scherz. Sie lächelte ihn an, rutschte im Bett etwas zur Seite und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich.  
„Komm her, von hier aus geht das leichter", erwiderte sie und zwinkerte ihn an.

Kaum lag er auf ihrem Bett, kam sie wieder näher und er legte einen Arm um sie, während sie sich an seine Seite kuschelte. Ihre Hand spielte gedankenverloren an seinem Hemd.

„Also… warum bist du vorbeigekommen? Oder wolltest du mich einfach nur sehen, und musstest mit einer Ausrede ankommen", neckte sie ihn und sah ihn von unter herauf an.

„Autsch", grinste er, „ich bekomm jetzt wohl immer die traurige Wahrheit von dir, ob ich es will oder nicht."  
„Das Lächeln hab ich vermisst", murmelte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter.

Logan zog sie nah an sich und ließ seine Finger durch ihre Haare gleiten.

„Als du nicht gesund wurdest…", begann er leise, aber sie hörte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme ganz deutlich, „als ich dich berührt hab, ich schwöre, ich hab noch nie so viel Angst in meinem Leben gehabt." Rogue drückte sich an ihn und atmete tief ein.

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie, doch er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und hob mit dem Zeigefinger ihr Kinn an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Mach so was einfach nie wieder, wenn ich dich nicht heilen kann", lächelte er.

„Du magst es doch einfach nur mein Retter zu sein", grinste sie ihn an.

Die beiden lagen schweigend in Maries Bett und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln.

„Logan", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile und stützte sich auf ihrem Ellbogen auf.  
„Mhm", grummelte er und öffnete seine Augen.

„Darf ich", fragte sie zögernd und hielt ihre Hand hoch, „darf ich… dich berühren."

Musste sie denn wirklich noch fragen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Hatte sie denn wirklich keine Ahnung, was er für sie empfand?

„Immer Darlin", antwortete er schlicht und wartete ab, was sie als nächstes tun würde.

Langsam strich sie mit ihren bloßen Fingern über seinen Hals hoch zu seinem Kinn, über die Wange zu seiner Stirn. Sanft ließ sie sie über seine Augenbrauen streichen, über seine Nase wandern. Beinahe vorsichtig legte sie ihre Handfläche an seine Wange. Ihre Berührungen glichen denen, als sie blind war und sein Gesicht ertastet hatte, damit er in ihren Erinnerungen nicht verschwamm. Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, als konnte sie es noch immer nicht ganz begreifen, dass sie ihn berühren konnte, ohne ihm die Lebensenergie auszusaugen.

Logan lag völlig ruhig da und ließ ihr alle Zeit der Welt, die sie brauchte, um sein Gesicht mit ihren Fingern zu erforschen. Die sanften Berührungen ließen die Haare in seinem Nacken zu Berge stehen und ein wohliger Schauer nach dem anderen lief ihm über den Rücken.

Als ihre Finger zum wiederholten Male über seine Lippen strichen, schnappte er mit seinen Zähnen nach ihr und biss leicht zu. Erschrocken schrie sie leise auf, zog ihr Hand zurück und schlug ihm lachend auf den Oberkörper. Gespielt tadelnd zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, doch sie begann nur noch mehr zu lachen.

Ehe es sie sich versah, fand sie sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Rücken wieder und Logan war über sie gebeugt. Ihr Lachen erstarb, als sie ihn so auf seinen Unterarmen gestützt über sich sah und auf sich spürte. Seine Augen schienen im dunkel werdenden Raum zu glitzern, und sie konnte nicht widerstehen, ihre Finger wieder langsam über seine Lippen streichen zu lassen, während sie seinen Blick wie gebannt erwiderte. Diesmal schnappte er nicht nach ihr, sondern küsste ihren Zeigefinger sanft. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als ihre Hand auf seiner Wange liegen blieb, und er sich ihr langsam näherte.

Sanft spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren. Marie genoss das unbeschreibliche Gefühl seiner Berührungen für einen Augenblick, bevor sie seinen Kuss zärtlich erwiderte.  
Logan vergrub eine Hand in ihren Haaren und strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe. Ein genießerisches Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie ihren Mund leicht öffnete, und sich ihre Zungen berührten. Ihre Hand strich über seinen Rücken, während die andere sich um seinen Nacken legte.

Nach einigen Momenten lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Logan strich über ihre Haare, sah ihr lächelnd in die Augen und drückte ihr einen sanften kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Das hätten wir viel früher machen sollen", murmelte er grinsend.

Rogue sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du meinst…"

„Mhm", nickte er nur und küsste sie erneut. Wieder einer dieser Küsse, nach denen sie süchtig werden konnte.

„Ich dachte…", flüsterte sie stotternd, „du und… dein herz gehört einer anderen."  
„Für ein schlaues Mädchen, bist du manchmal wirklich ziemlich starrköpfig, Darlin", erwiderte er in sanftem Tonfall.  
„Ich??? Wer hat denn gesagt, dass sein…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er verschloss ihren Mund mit dem seinen und küsste sie innig.  
„Ich hab vielleicht etwas länger gebraucht, um zu erkennen, wem mein Herz wirklich gehört, aber seit dem, ist da nur mehr eine feurige, freche, dunkelhaarige Schönheit, dir mir ab und zu den letzten Nerv raubt", lächelte er sie entwaffnend an. Mit dieser einen Geste, ließ er im Handumdrehen alle Unsicherheit von ihr abfallen, und sie erwiderte es strahlend.

Noch bevor er diesmal reagieren konnte, hatte sie seinen Kopf in ihren Händen und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Ich", Kuss, „liebe", Kuss, „dich", Kuss, „Logan."

„Musst du sogar dabei reden", fragte er gespielt empört, als sie sich schwer atmend von einander trennten.  
„Du liebst mich dafür", grinste sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Ich liebe dich nicht nur dafür", entgegnete er, und gleich darauf fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder.


End file.
